


The Packlife

by bbf200313



Series: Pack Relations [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden (Teen Wolf), Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes, All the guys love Stiles, Alpha Aiden (Teen Wolf), Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Ethan (Teen Wolf), Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Theo Raeken, Alpha twin’s (Teen Wolf), Every Werewolf Wants Stiles, Everyone Loves Stiles, Jealous Aiden, Jealous Boyd, Jealous Brett, Jealous Danny, Jealous Derek, Jealous Issac, Jealous Jackson, Jealous Liam, Jealous Peter, Jealous Scott, Jealous Theo, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Lacrosse, Liam and Brett are little shits, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Aiden, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Boyd, Possessive Brett, Possessive Danny, Possessive Derek, Possessive Ethan, Possessive Issac, Possessive Jackson, Possessive Liam, Possessive Parrish, Possessive Peter, Possessive Scott, Possessive Theo, Pregnant Stiles, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Scott Mccall is actually a good friend, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, everybody loves stiles, jealous Ethan, jealous Parrish, jealous pack, possessive pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 92,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbf200313/pseuds/bbf200313
Summary: Eight months after the events of “The Omega”, the pack is moving onto the next stages of their lives with college, jobs and raising the twins. Stiles and his mates are at a good place in their relationships, but what will happen when another pack comes to town? What will happen when Stiles is forced to deal with even more possessive boys, another pregnancy, raising his kids, more kidnappings and keeping his mates happy? One thing’s for sure, it’s gonna be another bumpy ride.[Sequel to “The Omega” | Unedited | Bi-weekly updates]





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the sequel to “The Omega”! I really hope you guys enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the sequel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s the first chapter of the sequel to “The Omega”! Hope you guys enjoy and please ignore any mistakes since I didn’t have time to edit it!

Eight Months Later (April)...

"Braden get back here!" Stiles called as he ran out of the kitchen of the loft. The Omega caught a glimpse of jet black hair turning around a corner with a squeal as Stiles released an amused huff before chasing after the toddler. "I've got you!" He called as his hands closed around his sons waist as he picked up the giggling child and held him against his chest. "The real question now is where your brother is." He said as he started walking towards the living room in hopes of finding the twin. He heard complete silence throughout the house before he heard light giggling coming from the couch. Stiles walked towards the couch before looking behind it and seeing the brown haired child crouched behind it. "I've got you too Aaron!" He called as the child giggled before pouting as his father picked him up and held him against the other side of his chest.

Stiles started walking back into the kitchen before setting his sons down who looked up at him curiously with big blue-green eyes and hazel. "Why don't you two go play in your room while I finish making dinner ok?" Stiles suggested as the two toddlers giggled and nodded before grabbing and hugging their dad's legs. 

"Love dada!" They said, already being able to speak some short, choppy sentences at eight months old due to their werewolf genetics causing them to grow and mature faster.

"Love you too, now go play." Stiles told them with small smiles as he returned their hugs before they ran—more like a waddle—away from the Omega and up towards the stairs which they crawled carefully. Stiles sighed at the sight before continuing his earlier prepping of lunch. The last eight months had been both great but different for Stiles. He had stayed home with Derek (as the Alpha's hours were flexible) and Peter during that time learning how to take care of the twins. The two babies were already growing at an insane rate and it was an adventure learning how to keep up with them. Jackson and Scott were home more than the twins, Issac, Boyd and the girls as the grouping was at college and the two beta's were working at the sports shop and Vet Clinic.

The pack had been great about looking after the kids and it was everything Stiles hoped for. Peter was a big help always being there when Stiles needed a break or simply some assistance with the twins and the Omega felt gracious that he got to see the glint of extreme happiness in the wolf's eyes whenever he was watching over the kids. Peter himself had changed a lot. Not only was the man a different person in the sense that he opened up more, treated everyone with kindness and respect (still having his 'Creeperwolf' tendencies which everyone learned to accept and love—it was part of Peter), but he also changed in the sense of his wolf. When Peter had transferred his Alpha power to Dominique so that the teen could be the leader of his pack, the spell had made it so he didn't have to die to pass on the power but would simply 'level' himself down to a Beta and 'level up' Dom to an Alpha.

Peter's eyes burned blue for the first time in years and although most would think anyone—Peter specifically—would be upset about loosing such power, everyone could practically see the weight that had been lifted from his shoulders. He was an even better person since the change and accepting Derek as his leader came more naturally now. Peter wasn't the only one who's wolf had changed though, Scott's did as well. One night when the pack was out on a mission fighting the latest monster of the week—which happened to be a pairing of Wendigos—Erica was attacked. One of the Wendigo's was about to sink his teeth into her neck as she was unprepared before Scott pushed her out of the way and took the bite for her. As Scott lay on the ground with the pack immediately killing the creatures before tending to him, the beta's eyes were glowing yellow and as the pack helped close the wound, the teen's eyes changed from to red.

Derek had explained later that night that there was certain wolves that were true Alpha's and Scott was one of them. They were mostly natural born leaders who were put in the Beta position when born or bitten and did not have to steal or fight for an Alpha's powers, simply had to prove that they were ready for it. By Scott saving Erica's life and risking his own as well as having a stable pack, Scott proved himself ready for the responsibility of being an Alpha and transformed into one. Pack dynamics didn't change from the shift which happened when the twins were about three months old and Scott was still a loyal 'Beta' to Derek simply without the Beta status. Both Scott and Stiles were happy with the teen's change from Beta to Alpha for the fact that Scott could now leave lasting marks on the Omega's skin making the other wolves growl at the sight in jealousy.

Back to the present, It was about 4:30 when Stiles was making an early dinner and the kids were upstairs in their shared bedroom. The three were the only ones left in the house as everyone else was at their jobs and Peter was picking up groceries. This was a normal day for Stiles and although he loved being with his kids, Stiles was over the moon excited to be getting out and be working. Today was a special day as Stiles, Jackson and Scott would be co-coaching the Beacon Hills lacrosse team with some help from Finstock. Stiles was shocked at the offer—not for Jackson or Scott as they were the best on the team and co-captain's but rather for himself being chosen which was explained by Finstock the day he had offered the opportunity to him, the Alpha, and Beta in their last month of school.

Flashback...

Stiles, Scott and Jackson had just entered Finstock's office as the day just ended for the three. At the beta's game the day before, Coach had told Scott and Jackson that he wanted to see them and Stiles the next day in his office after school. The three had no clue what the man wanted to talk about but of course complied since they respected their teacher and coach.

"Boys you're here!" The man said with a grin as he rubbed his hands together standing up from his desk and the Beta's and Omega kept straight faced at the odd but normal behaviour.

"What can we do for you coach?" Jackson asked crossing his arms.

"Well I have a proposition for you boys." The trio looked interested egging the man continued on. "You three have been apart of the team since you first came to the school and have a lot of experience now. I love coaching but need a little help and I know you all have college plans, but scrap those because you three are going to be co-coaches for next year's team!" The man said excited as the wolves eyes widened.

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Really!" The man confirmed with a grin. "So what do you say?" 

"It sounds awesome coach and I understand why you want Scott and Jackson as your coaches, but why me?" Stiles asked confused and the two other teens looked at him with a frown at him insinuating he wasn't good at lacrosse.

"Well Bilinksi, you may not be the most skilled player—although you have weirdly improved over the last few months before you quit." Stiles smirked slightly as the man had no clue of what had happened to make him so much better. "But I like having you on the team and you could make a great coach, especially for those like you. You've always been loyal and tried your hardest even if you rode the bench and you never gave up. It could be inspiring to them and although I don't like giving players hope, maybe they should have a little bit and with four coaches, one giving them hope should be good for them." Stiles cheeks pinken at the somewhat flattering information before giving a small smile that make both Jackson and Scott sigh with pleasure.

"Thanks coach." The man grinned.

"No problem Bi—Stil-inski." The man corrected himself making Stiles smile wider. "So, will you three do it?" He asked with hopeful eyes. The trio looked each other in the eyes before nodding.

"We'll do it." They answered unanimously.

End flashback...

And that was that. Stiles, Scott and Jackson were going be coaching the Beacon Hills lacrosse team for the upcoming season which was starting in two weeks. Today were tryouts and the Beta, Alpha and Omega were going to judge the players and cut the ones they couldn't take—Coach and emailed them saying there was over 30 teens trying out and only 25 could make the team tops, two full strings and five subs. Stiles was finishing up the dinner just as he heard cars pulling up outside, footsteps and light conversation. As he was plating the food, the loft door opened and tiny footsteps patterned down the stairs.

"Guess who's home?" Peter shouted as the two twins came hobbling down the stairs and towards the door way where the pack was as Stiles listened to the interaction with a smile. 

"Papa!" The two boys called as Peter swiped them up into his arms and spun them around, the young wolves giggling. 

"Stiles?" Jackson called as he came into the house, Scott and Derek trailing behind.

"Kitchen!" He called back, not much louder than an average 'indoor' voice as he knew the wolves could clearly hear him. He heard more footsteps as Peter sat down on the couch, played and chatted with the twins as the other three set down their stuff before coming to the kitchen. Derek walked up behind Stiles before wrapping his arms around the Omega's waist and placing kisses along his neck and turning him around placing a few to his lips.

"How was your day?" The Alpha whispered against his lips.

"Good, yours?" Stiles retorted with love in his eyes as he gazed at the man.

"Good, missed you though."

"Missed you too." Stiles said with a blush as Derek moved away from him to make room for Scott and Jackson.

"Smells great babe." Jackson said before pressing a chaste kiss to Stiles lips and starting to set the table.

"Thanks Jacks." Stiles said with a smile before planting a kiss of his own on the Beta's lips as a gesture of affection and thanks for the help.

"Hi Stiles." Scott said as he turned to look at the Omega.

"Hey Scotty, how was work?" He asked as the Alpha came forward and met lips with his.

"Pretty good, Deaton and I helped a bunch of dogs today. They're doing a lot better." He said with a proud smile.

"That's great." Stiles said giving the other teen a proud smile of his own making Scott's cheeks warm.

"So you guys have lacrosse tonight?" Derek asked curious as he leaned against the wall at the end of the kitchen.

"Yup." The Omega answered as he set the plates on the table, Scott started to get out drinks. "We have to leave at 5:00 so let's hope the other's are home soon." Stiles said, a hint of urgency in his voice. Scott wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his ear.

"They'll be here, just calm down and let's enjoy this dinner you made." 

"Thanks." Stiles said, almost instantly calming down with the Alpha's words. Just as Stiles set the last few plates down on the large table, more people were coming inside the house.

"Pa, Pop!" The twins shouted as Boyd, Issac, the twins, Erica, Malia and Kira came into the loft. The twins addressed the two beta's first as they each ran to their legs and hugged them, the boys picking them up as they giggled and smiled. They let the boys down after greeting them before jumping into the other male wolves arms.

"Ba!" Aaron shouted as he ran at Ethan's legs.

"Hey buddy!" The Alpha said giving him a small hug and a smile.

"Baba!" Brayden calmed as he ran at Aiden who did the same. The twins—both sets—switched spots before greeting each other and then the toddlers the girls.

"Aunties!" They squealed as the girls released similar sounds, not even waiting for the twins to grab at their legs before picking them up.

"Aren't you precious." Erica cooed.

"Hi cutie." Kira said with a smile before passing Aaron off to Malia.

"Hey pup." Malia said with a smile as the baby in her arms giggled as she swung him around before setting him down. Issac, Peter, the twins and Boyd headed into the kitchen where the other wolves minus Stiles and the three girls were sitting down.

"Hello sweetheart." Peter purred as Stiles blushed before kissing his lips and sitting down at the table.

"Hi." Stiles said shyly before repeating the greeting to Issac.

"Hey." He said cheerily, sitting down as well.

"Hey Boyd." He said with shock as the taller teen leaned down and kiss his lips passionately, eyes wide before he melted into the kiss that lasted for another minute before they pulled away gently. "Wow." He said softly.

"Hi." He said with a smirk before taking a seat.

"Hey babe." Ethan and Aiden purred at the same time causing Stiles to shiver.

"I'll never get used to that." He said as they smirked before each giving him a kiss and sitting down at the table.

"Aaron, Malia, Braden, Erica, Kira get in here!" She said called setting the last couple things down. The Omega heard happy squealing as Malia carried Brayden into the living room connected to the kitchen and Erica came in with Aaron in her arms and Kira trailing behind them. The girls sat the two toddlers down in their high chairs beside Stiles's seat before giving him a hug and chatting lightly with him before sitting down as the Omega followed their lead doing the same. Stiles had made the pack lasagna and it was just finishing cooking as they all started to eat.

"Lydia and Allison said they're visiting next week." Kira said as she cut up the foot in front of her. The whole pack looked excited at her news.

"Really?" Stiles asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She smiled back. "They've both been doing well with their schooling and said they can afford a few days off. Their plane gets in from Massachusetts next Monday and they can't wait to see the twins again." The pack nodded at the information as they continued their meal. Stiles grabbed some baby food from the fridge before sitting back down and feeding it to the baby's who messily gurgled it down. Boyd got up and grabbed a washcloth before helping to clean the twins as Stiles smiled at him thankfully. After the baby's were fed, some other friendly talk about random topics was shared before Erica confirmed Stiles, Scott's and Jackson's plans.

"So you guys are going to be coaching this year's lacrosse team?" 

"Yeah, Coach is still going to be there to help out but he wants us to be the ones who are taking charge and running it." Scott said before shovelling more food into his mouth.

"Speaking of that we should probably clean up and go now." Stiles said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time, it saying 4:55. "You guys will be fine to look after the twin's right?" Stiles asked as the whole pack could practically taste his anxiety in the air.

"Stiles calm down." Issac said from beside Stiles, placing his hand gently on the Omega's shoulder. "You've barley had a chance to leave the twins since they've been born, you deserve a break. We can take care of the two of them just fine, we're their dad's and they have their aunts too." he added on as his gaze met Kira, Malia and Erica's. "If something seriously went wrong we'd call you, your dad or Melissa." The Beta reassured as Stiles considered it before nodding.

"You're right, sorry for being so worried." Stiles said with a sheepish grin and a blush. 

"Of course I'm right," Issac said with a smirk as Stiles smacked him in the back of the neck making him wince. "and don't worry about feeling that way, it makes sense." Stiles nodded at the statement before standing up as everyone did the same, Peter, Ethan, and Derek helping to wash and dry the plates as Issac and Ethan picked up the items on the table as Scott and Jackson went to grab their stuff to go.

"I love you guys, I'll be back later ok?" Stiles said as he took the twins out of their chairs and set them on the ground.

"Love dad, bye!" They said, each in their own way as Stiles hugged them and said goodbye to the rest of the pack before grabbing his bag and heading out the loft door with Scott and Jackson. The drive to the school didn't take long like usual as they pulled up to the building before grabbing their bags and heading out of the car towards the lacrosse field. They got there in record time as they saw multiple teens warming up along the field and coach Finstock who's face curved into a grin upon seeing them but that's not what Stiles focus was on.

Boys littered the field each doing some sort of stretch or passing the lacrosse ball, ultimately getting ready for the tryouts. Stiles eyes grazed over the focused teens but his eyes caught on to two specific boys standing side by side one wearing the number 28 and the other wearing number 9. Almost as if they could feel Stiles gaze, the boys turned in Stiles direction both giving him smirk and winks upon looking at him.  The Omega felt a shiver run up and down his spine at their gaze as his face heated up, Jackson and Scott luckily not noticing the interaction. As the teen's started passing the lacrosse ball back and fourth with their sticks, Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off them.

The boy wearing jersey number 28 had shift brown hair spiked up on his head and piercing blue-grey eyes. His skin was tan and his jaw was sharp, muscles littering his entire body. It was easy to tell he emitted a certain confidence with his boyish smirk and cocky eyes. The teen wearing 9 was similar and different in many ways. He had muscles but they were smoother and less defined giving him a sweeter appearance. His caramel hair was cut short to his head and he had big blue eyes the colour of the sky. Together the two boys contrasted but worked together in the most perfect way. Compared the the other boys they were definitely more built and it was barley a competition simply looking at the group. 

"Boys you made it!" Coach said excitedly, the words pulling Stiles thoughts back as the man patted Scott and Jackson on the back as they came close to him. "I'll call the boys in." He said taking a breath before screaming: "Hey Nitwits, get over here!" He yelled at the teens warming up on the field who immediately dropped what they were doing to circle up around the new and old coaches. "Now, I am of course the number one authority figure and coach on this team but I asked three of my best players Scott, Jackson and Stiles to coach the team with me this year so I can have the rest I obviously deserve." He said with an eye roll. "Take it away boys, I'm out of here. I'll see you losers later." He said giving Stiles shoulder a squeeze before walking the other way out towards the school disappearing out of sight. The three wolves watched him go before turning back to the awaiting teen's who looked up at them expectantly.

"Well uh, ok." Scott started, clearing his throat. "As Coach Finstock said before my name is Scott, this is Jackson," he gestured to the blue eyed Beta who nodded, "and this is Stiles." He said as he gestured towards the Omega who gave a small smile in response. "We'll start today with a simple drill, one of you go in goals and the other's well...shoot. Let's go everyone!" The Alpha said a little awkwardly as the boys nodded and one of the teens went into net after chatting with a couple others. Jackson grabbed a clipboard from the bench as the team started up the drills.

"Let's set numbers to names." He said as the Beta and Omega and looked down at the sheet with him. They looked up and back down as the first few boys ran through the drill shooting at the net, most getting it in and some missing. Scott, Stiles and Jackson would whisper their opinions about them back and fourth and it was all a mix of good and bad things before number 28 came up. He ran forward throwing a smirk in Stiles direction before shooting the lacrosse ball at the net at an insanely quick pace as the goalie attempted to jump up to grab it. 

He completely missed as the ball hit the string at the net's backing and dropping to the ground. Everyone started wolf whistling and cheering as Scott and Jackson raised an eyebrow and Stiles eyes simply widened in surprise.The boy turned around and blew a kiss in Stiles direction who's eyes widened even more as his face burned red. Jackson and Scott's faces grew angry as they released low growls and pulled Stiles closer to them.

"Who is that?" Jackson growled as Scott flipped over the paper on the the clipboard and tracked down number 28.

"Brett Talbot." Scott said with a grimace as they looked back up before Stiles blew the whistle from around his neck. 

"Ok guys let's switch to our next drill: tackling. We'll have one line trying to score and two other lines of defence men. Go, go, go!" Stiles said with a smile, feeling a sense of pride at being able to be the coach rather than the player for once. Scott and Jackson laughed at the look on his face as he gave them half assed punches on the arms before the drill began. Two  groupings ran through the drill before number 9 was up. The teen in question was shooting first as two teens one blonde one ginger ran at him. 

He juked the blonde one out spinning past him before running closer to the ginger and pushing himself off his shoulders. He flipped overtop of the other teen as everyone gasped and watched in awe before he came back down and shot the ball into the net, the goalie not even trying as his eyes were still wide from the gymnast-like move. Plenty of cheers and applause went off as the boy looked up at Stiles and gave him a wide grin and a wink, the Omega getting the slightest bit flustered.

"Who's that?" Scott asked, frustration clear in his voice. Jackson's eyes darted down the list before finding number 9.

"Liam Dunbar." He revealed, his own voice tight as he watched the team. The drill continued on as the three wolves evaluated the teen's before Jackson spoke up again. "Ok everyone, if you were shooting before go to the defence line, and if you were defence go to the shooting line." The boys scrambled to switch lines before Jackson blew the whistle for the drill to restart.  The drill went on for a few minutes before everyone was getting anxious again as Liam and Brett were set to go next. Jackson and Scott connected eyes with the pair as their faces set into serious glare and the younger two's lips curled at the corners into small smirks. 

The drill began as the teen who was in the shooting line gulped before running towards the stronger teens. He didn't make it far as Liam and Brett ran at him full speed and clothes lining the teen who flipped over their arms and fell to the ground groaning. Stiles, Scott and Jackson immediately ran over to the teen as the rest of the team crowed in a circle around them. Scott and Stiles bent down to look at the teen, the Beta started asking him if he was okay and pulled up his shirt to look at the already forming bruise as everyone 'oooo'ed. Jackson turned to Liam and Brett who looked stoic before reprimanding them.

"You need to be more careful." He growled out, just managing to hold his shift back. The two teens didn't even seem fazed as the elder jock turned back around. Liam and Brett were both standing behind Stiles who was still bent down with the injured teen. His ass was bent upwards towards the two who let out soft groans at the sight of the Omega's round ass right in front of them. They both gave each other's looks before their lips curled into small smirks for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. They shuffled over a bit so they were directly behind Stiles bent over form before they reached down and each gave one of his cheeks a squeeze. Stiles instantly jumped up with a gasp as he turned to face teen's—his face red—who were still smirking, possibly larger once seeing his reaction. 

The teen's around them looked confused but quickly let it go as Stiles tried to do the same. Jackson and Scott's faces both turned bright red as they each flashed red and blue eyes. They both stood up as they helped up the teen before Scott was speaking again.

"Tryouts are over for today. The next ones will be tomorrow and Wednesday and then the team will be posted and we'll start practicing." The Alpha said as the teens around them nodded before each going to the bench and other parts of the field to grab their stuff and go home. Scott and Jackson stood talking to the injured boy for a minute or two before he said he would be fine to go home. While the three were talking, Brett and Liam came up behind close to Stiles before whispering in his ear.

"See you tomorrow Coach." They purred as Stiles shuddered and flushed before walking over towards Scott and Jackson who were getting ready to leave. 

"We should go." Stiles said grabbing his bag as Scott and Jackson looked towards Liam and Brett who were watching them too. Jackson and Scott locked gazes as Stiles finished packing up, most of the team being gone by now. There faces were stoic before they looked back towards the younger jocks and getting small smirks. "So are we going to—mmph!" Stiles was cut off by Scott's lips meeting his as the Alpha slipped a hand around his waist. Stiles eyes were wide as the Alpha kissed him, slightly melting into it before he gently pushed him off of him. "Scott some of the team's still here!" He said slightly panicked as Scott risked a glance over his shoulder to see Liam and Brett red faced and scowling.

"Let them watch Stiles." Jackson said as he moved in towards Stiles to mash their lips together in a heated kiss. Jackson turned his head to the side as he gripped Stiles waist in one hand and face in the other as he slipped his tongue into Stiles mouth. Stiles let out a small moan as he continued to kiss Jackson before the jock pulled back to whisper against his lips. "Who do you belong to Stiles? Who's Omega are you?" He husked, moaning lowly as Jackson bite his bottom lip.

"Yours, I'm yours." He whimpered softly as Scott nipped and bit up Stiles neck. After leaving red and pink marks up the Omega's necks and giving him red swollen lips, Scott and Jackson backed off, proud looks on both of their faces. They grabbed their bags before walking forward with Stiles and turning their heads to see Liam and Brett making angry sounds that sounded suspiciously like growls, faces red and full of jealously. Scott and Jackson hands slipped down to rest at Stiles waist as they started heading back towards the car.

"Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So how was that? Let me know by giving me kudos and commmeting your opinion down below! Next chapter should be up next Saturday! Have a great day/night and don’t forget to subscribe to this story, the series and my account! :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another lacrosse tryout and Scott, Stiles and Jackson find out who or rather what Liam and brett really are. As a bonus, Melissa and the Sheriff come over to hangout with their grandchildren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Have a love/hate relationship with this chapter but I hope you all like it! I swear things will start getting more exciting if you guys are bored with where this is at right now! Didn’t have time to edit this so please ignore any mistakes or parts that just suck in general.

The Next Day...

After the events of the first tryout for the lacrosse team, Scott and Jackson's possessive and jealous sides were coming through for the first time in a while. They were constantly kissing his neck and lips throughout the trip home and when they got there. They were both pouting, frowning and just genuinely grumpy when they got back to the loft as Stiles immediately tended to Aaron and Braden and they simply dropped down onto the couch where Derek, Issac, Ethan, Aiden, Erica and Kira were as well.

"We can't let those two little punks join the team." Jackson declared crossing his arms, the statement directed at Scott.

"I agree." The Alpha as he lay on the couch watching TV. Stiles was sitting on the floor with the two twins in his arms and on his lap and looked up at the Beta and Alpha with a raised eyebrow.

"Who're you talking about?" Derek took the words right out of his mouth.

"These two kids Liam Dunbar and Brett Talbot totally showed off the others players and made heart eyes at Stiles the whole time while doing it." Jackson said, anger seeping through his tone as Stiles blushed remembering how they grabbed at his ass before rolling his eyes at what Jackson was saying.

"You're not going to take advantage of their talent simply because they might have a little crush on me?" Stiles asked in a 'seriously?' tone, ending the sentence with a scoff.

"Oh, it's clearly more than a little crush." Scott scoffed in return as Stiles simply shook his head pressing his lips to Aaron belly and blowing raspberries making the toddler giggle.

"Well you don't have much of a choice, clearly Finstock knows how good they are considering he highlighted and starred both their names on that list about a hundred times. Plus, if they're not on the team Beacon High will get crushed. We only have so many decent players, we need at least two stars to carry us through. We may not go to school there anymore, but I really don't want to hear about our old school getting beat do you?" Stiles asked as he stood up taking the twins into his arms, the soft chattering and giggling from them making Stiles smile softly down at them.

"Fine!" Jackson and Scott groaned in unison.

"They better stay away from you though." The jock said as the Alpha nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'm going to put the twins to sleep. Everyone say goodnight." Stiles said as the Omega passed the twins around so they could say goodnight to their aunts and dad's.

"I'll come up with you." Boyd said as Stiles nodded, grabbing the twins once more before heading up to the kids room upstairs. That was the last thing that happened for the night before the pack hung out watching TV and heading off to bed and the girls and some of the guys went to their respective homes.

The next morning, Stiles woke up to the sound of sizzling and the clashing of pots and pans accompanied by the smell of cooking bacon, pancakes and the acidity of orange juice. His lips immediately curled into a smile before he slid out of the warm bed and walked to the door opening it before slipping into the hall and heading to the twins room. He found the cribs empty making him frown but he smiled once again upon listening in and hearing the sounds of giggling and light loving chatter. He went back out through the door before heading into the hallway and down the stairs. The sight that greeted Stiles made his cheeks hurt from smiling so wide.

Peter and Boyd were manning the stove and oven cooking up bacon and pancakes on top and cinnamon buns below. Ethan was brewing coffee and tea beside the beta's as Derek poured glasses of orange juice for everyone around the table. Aaron sat in Issac's lap who was sitting at the table and Braden sat in Malia's lap beside Aiden, Kira, Jackson, Scott and Erica. 

"Morning Stiles." Derek greeted as he made his rounds with orange juice kissing Stiles on the cheek as he shuffled around the table bedside the Omega. 

"Morning Der." Stiles said somewhat sleepily making the pack smile. He slowly walked towards the table taking the seat between Issac and Malia, the male Beta leaning forward to peck his lips. Stiles gave him a quick smile before carefully taking Aaron out of his lap. "Good morning sunshine." He said, loving the little smile and happy glint his son got in his eyes and on his face. "Good morning to you too." He said as he heard Braden grumbling jealously at Stiles who picked him up making him squeal. Stiles planted kisses all over there heads as he looked up at Malia and said a quick hello which she responded the same with a smile.

"Morning Stiles." Ethan said as he placed a cup of tea in front of the Omega who smiled softly at him, the Alpha leaned down and kissing his neck softly. 

"Morning." He responded as he picked up and sipped the drink savouring it's slight sweetness over the bland taste. Derek took a seat across the table as Peter and Boyd came around placing plates of food in front of everyone. "Hi." Stiles said when Boyd came by him.

"Hey." He said with a grin, popping a kiss on his jaw as Stiles blushed a light pink.

"Morning Sweetheart." Peter purred like normal as he kissed the Omega's lips chastely before sitting down nearby.

"Thanks for making breakfast everyone." The Omega said grateful as he sat Aaron and Braden in their high chairs just behind him and Issac. 

"No problem." Peter, Boyd, Derek and Ethan responded. 

"You deserve it." Jackson winked as Stiles blushed and scoffed, rolling his eyes. Everyone began to eat as casual topics strolled by before talk of the day started up.

"So what's everyone up to today?" Malia asked with a smile as she ate her breakfast and looked curiously at everyone around the table.

"Well my dad and Melissa are coming over in a little while to see the twins and then at 5 me, Scott and Jackson have lacrosse tryouts again." Stiles reminded her and the pack as the guys—specifically Jackson and Scott—released low growls in response, Stiles rolling his eyes. 

"Do we really have to see those two jerks again today?!" Scott said pouting and crossing his arms with a huff like a child. 

"Scott, we made a commitment to Finstock there's no backing out now." Stiles said with an eyebrow raised as if daring Scott to say another word about it. The Alpha only frowned.

"Fine." He grumbled, picking at the food on his plate. And god, sometimes Stiles couldn't believe these men were the father's to his children. 

"Everyone go get cleaned up, my dad and Melissa will be here any second now." Stiles said after the pack had finished eating breakfast. "Go, go, go!" Stiles said swatting at Scott, Derek, Aiden, Jackson, Erica, Malia and Kira to leave. They all left the room after huffing at him as Issac, Boyd, Ethan, and Peter stayed behind. Issac and Boyd started washing plates as Peter and Stiles cleaned off the table, Ethan keeping the two children entertained and within a few minutes, they were done. "Thank you everyone now finished getting ready, my dad is never late and neither is Melissa!" Stiles said planting kisses on all the kitchen help's cheeks as all the pack who was upstairs trailed down. "Aiden can you watch the kids for a couple minutes?" Stiles asked anxiously as the time for his dad being there came closer and closer.

"Stiles, you don't need to ask." The Alpha replies grasping Stiles face in his hands. "Now calm down and go get dressed, everything will be fine." He reassured once more giving Stiles lips a kiss, enjoying the red tone the Omega's cheeks gave off before he slowly pulled away.

"Thank you." Stiles said, voice way calmer than before. He turned on his heels before rushing up the stairs and heading into his room. He went into the shower quickly washing himself off and running shampoo and conditioner through his hair before getting out and drying off before throwing on some clothes. He brushed his teeth and did his hair before Stiles werewolf senses picked up on the sounds of a car pulling up to the house causing Stiles to quickly finish up before going downstairs. Just as he made it down the spiral staircase, the twins wiggles out of Aiden's arms and waddled over to Stiles who carefully picked them up as Derek opened the door to the Sheriff and Melissa.

"It's still strange getting used to you being able to sense us here." The Sheriff said shaking his head as the pack chuckled. "Where are my favourite grandchildren?!" The man called.

"Grandpa!" They called excitedly as  the two young were's squealed to be let down once more as they excitedly stumbled over to the elder Stilinski. 

"Oh you're getting big now aren't you?" He asked cheerfully, smiling at the two boys who were in his arms, the twins smiling and giggling. "How're you doing son?" John asked with a pleased smile on his face.

"I'm good dad." Stiles said with a wide smile as he moved forward to pull the man who was still holding his son's into a tight hug. It lasted for a longer moment before was broken apart by the soft purring noises Aaron and Braden made from being so close to their dad and grandpa. Stiles and the rest of the pack chuckled softly at the wolf-like behaviour before another voice was coming from the doorway.

"Guess who brought presents?!" Melissa called out as she entered the house and the two young wolves attention was switched onto her.

"Grandma, grandma!" They called out as Braden made grabby hands at her from the Sheriff's arms. Aaron looked up at her with perfect kaleidoscope doe eyes as he smiled happily in his grandpa's arms. Melissa scooped the toddler into her arms and held him against the left side of her chest while holding the large gift bag in the other.

"Hi mom." Scott said as he walked up to her and took the bag out of hand before kissing her cheek and giving her a small hug. 

"Scott." She responded with a smile as she moved forward to close the door behind her as the whole pack and the two grandparents walked in and sat down on the chairs and couches in the living room. The Sheriff took the seat beside the Omega before placing Aaron on the couch who crawled along the cushions before sitting in Stiles lap as Stiles smiled down at the happy baby softly.

"You didn't need to give them anything Melissa, they're already spoiled enough." Stiles said as he bounced Aaron up and down on his lap gently before gesturing to the trunk of toys in the corner of the room.

"Children can never be too spoiled Stiles, not at this age and not when they're your children and absolutely adorable!" She cooed as she hugged Braden tight making him giggle. Everyone smiled fondly at the sight as conversation rolled in.

"Can I get you a coffee Sheriff, Melissa?" Derek asked standing up and looking towards the two adults.

"Coffee would be lovely." The man said as Melissa replied with a 'no thanks'. "So what's new with everyone?" John asked as he relaxed into the couch, Derek disappearing into the kitchen. "Have you started that coaching job yet?"

"Yeah we started it yesterday." Jackson responded with a small grumpy look on his face that the other boys—minus Stiles—mirrored. The Sheriff got a confused look on his face.

"Why don't you seem so happy about it?" The Sheriff asked and Stiles—upon seeing the wolves expressions change as they were about to tell the man everything,—gave them all flares before rolling his eyes and standing up.

"It's a long story dad and one that's been told way too many times already." He sighed. "But what about you, tell me all about this women Melissa's been telling me about." Stiles said as his lips curled into a smirk at the blush on his dad's cheeks. Derek came back into the room and handed the Sheriff his cup of coffee as the man said a quick thank you before slowly sipping it as Stiles looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He rushed out before drinking more of the coffee. Stiles gave him a face that said 'really?'.

"So there's no beautiful woman with green-brown eyes and chocolate skin and a smile that lights up your world?" Stile teased as he fluttered his eyes lashed and grasped at his chest for emphasis. 

"Nope." The Sheriff said, cheeks burning as he sipped out of the mug once again.

"What's her name?" Stiles asked. John only looked at Stiles with wide eyes before tilting his coffee cup back more so he would have an excuse not to talk. "Dad." Stiles said with a serious look on his face as the man continued drinking.

"I can answer that for you Stiles. Her name's Georgia." Melissa answered smugly as the Sheriff glared at her, the women only winking in response as the girls giggled.

"Melissa, no more." He said as she rolled her eyes fondly at the man.

"Ok, ok, we'll leave you alone dad. But don't expect that this conversation is over, I want to meet the woman who's stolen my father's heart." Stiles said, somewhat exaggerating the last bit making the Sheriff roll his eyes. The whole pack started talking about random things for another half an hour or so before Stiles spoke up again. "Anyways, I'd love to spend more time with you guys but I've gotta go run some errands." The Omega said before he set Aaron in Peter's arms. "Love you guys!" Stiles said as he grabbed Roscoe's keys and headed out the door to the Jeep. 

—————————————————————————

Stiles spend the rest of the afternoon going to the grocery store and other errands while the pack hung out with John and Melissa. The two adults had left after another hour or so of visiting their grandchildren while Boyd, Issac, the twins, Kira and Erica went off to school for the day. Jackson, Derek and Scott headed off to work as Peter did some work around the house cleaning it and fixing it up as well as spending time alone with the babies. Stiles got home at around four o'clock and unpacked the groceries with Peter's help as the pack slowly arrived in small groupings. Boyd brought pizza for the dinner as he was the last to arrive having to finish up a bit later at school and when the pack was done eating Scott, Jackson and Stiles went to the school for more lacrosse tryouts.

"They better not try anything today." Scott muttered with crossed arms as Stiles drive them in the Jeep.

"Scott. I swear to god if you, Jackson or anyone else brings it up again, nothing will happen between us anymore." Stiles threatened as him and Jackson gulped in response. The next few minutes of the ride were tense before Jackson broke the silence.

"Ok, I respect you Stiles—we all do—but they did something to you yesterday to make you blush and that's not ok!" Jackson said, teeth slowly forming into fangs as his wolf came out. Stiles—even though he was still angry at Jackson bringing up the issue again—couldn't help his blush at what the Beta was referring to. The Beta and Alpha both growled at the sight of his red cheeks and not in a good way. Luckily, they arrived at the school only seconds later as Stiles parked and got ready to get out.

"Stiles. What did they do to you?!" Scott demanded as Stiles gulped and jumped out of the car. He was stopped abruptly by Scott and Jackson both rushing and pinning him to driver's door. Stiles gulped and gently bit his lip as Jackson started trailing kisses up his neck and Scott manhandled him.

"N-nothing." He stuttered out as Jackson's nips and kisses on his neck got harsher as he growled.

"Stiles." Scott reprimanded as he pressed him harder into the Jeep—enough to prove a point but not to harm him. "Tell us what they did."

"We'll give you a reward if you do." The blue eyed jock purred as Stiles shuddered against him but shook his head to the side.

"No." Stiles whimpered out as Jackson licked a slow line up the left side of his neck.

"Stiles." Jackson said, his voice seriously and gravely and Stiles knew it was his finally warning as his wolf whimpered in his head and begged him to tell his mates the truth.

"They, they...." Stiles started with a stuttered as Jackson and Scott looked at him to continue on. "grabbed my ass." There was dead silence after the whispered sentence before two deadly growls were pulled out of the Beta and Alpha both of who's eyes were red and blue and teeth were now sharp fangs.

"What?!" They both demanded. They both stop there chests heaving with rage before Scott spoke up and turned around.

"They're dead!" The jock shouted as he stomped away shifted before Stiles eyes widened in panic. 

"No!" He shouted as he sprang to run after Jackson before he was being picked up and pulled into another set of arms. 

"We're going home. Now." Scott growled, more wolf than human as he pulled Stiles into a bridal carry and forced him into the car. Stiles tried to grab onto the door but was forced to let go as Scott pushed him in and locked the door as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Scott you have to let me go now!" Stiles said allowing the urgency to leak from his voice. Jackson was wolfed out and running around—most likely trying to kill Liam and Brett—and letting out their secret to everyone.

"No, mate." Scott's Wolf growled out and seeing the Alpha in a severely overprotective and possessive mood, Stiles knew what he had to do.

"Scott." Stiles and his wolf purred with glowing blue yes as the red eyed teen turned to him. The Omega slid over onto his lap before kissing his neck. "I love you." He said huskily before mashing his lips with Scott's. The kiss was rough and passionate as fangs and tongues slid round between them as Scott dominated Stiles mouth. Stiles slowly pulled apart and caressed the Alpha's cheek with his thumb before—in one fluid motion—pulling the keys out of Scott's pocket, unlocking the door manually and pulling himself out of the car before re-looking the door. Scott growled ferociously at being tricked before Stiles glared at him with blue eyes.

"I need to get Jackson back. You can come out when you calm down and find a way out. It's a good think you can't think properly when you're in full wolf mode." Stiles said before smirking and blowing the other wolf a kiss before racing off towards Jackson. Stiles shifted into his wolf form to smell out Jackson and headed in the direction of the lacrosse field. He watched as the teens on the field stretched and warmed up and stalked through the trees surrounding the area. The Omega sniffed out the area and followed his sense of smell to spot a pair of blue eyes peaking out from the bleachers. Stiles immediately ran over to the other side of the field where the eyes were before launching himself ontop of a wolfed out Jackson and pinning him to the ground.

"You need to calm down." Stiles said as he shifted back mostly keeping his eyes blue, fangs and claws out but getting rid of the hair on his face. 

"Let me go." Jackson growled out as he struggled against the Omega. "They touched you, they touched...mate." Jackson growled as his wolf came through even more and Stiles blushed softly at hearing the term once again.

"Just calm down Jackson, they're just kids." Stiles said softly, watching as Jackson's eyes seemed more focused and he stopped struggling against Stiles. "I only belong to you and the pack. I'm yours..." Stiles purred the rest of the sentence and watched in awe as Jackson's eyes faded from a supernatural blue to a human one and his fur, claws and fangs retracted. "Good. We can't have anyone seeing us like that." Stiles said referring to being shifted. 

"I'm sorry, I was thinking with my dick, not my brain." Jackson said with his cheeks pink as Stiles helped him stand up. 

"It wouldn't be the first time..." Stiles trailed off under his breath but Jackson caught it and raised an eyebrow.

"That may be right but the last time resulted in us having two of the most beautiful kids ever." Jackson said with a proud smile. "I wouldn't mind repeating that..." Jackson said huskily as Stiles face turned crimson. Although Stiles wouldn't admit it, the idea appealed to him too. Seconds later, Stiles and Jackson's heads turned at the sound of feet walking towards them. Thinking it was a member of the team, both boys froze but unfrozen upon seeing it was Scott.  
The Alpha's face looked like a sad puppy and Stiles couldn't help but cross his arms and raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for how I acted." Scott said as he scuffed his feet along the ground and Stiles smiled.

"It's ok. How'd you figure out how to get out?" Stiles asked curiously after forgiving the Alpha. Stiles felt even more anxious at hearing the answer upon seeing his face tune red at the question.

"After I calmed down like you instructed I realized I just needed to manually unlock the door." Scott said somewhat ashamed as Stiles just smiled and Jackson scoffed and chuckled as Scott turned a glare on him.

"Well we should probably go meet up with the team, we're already a little late." Stiles said—glad they left the house a bit earlier than normal—as Scott and Jackson nodded in agreement. 

"One thing before we go though." Jackson said as Stiles looked at him awaiting the question he knew he would ask. "Can we scent mark you before we go?" He asked with a smirk but small blush on his face. Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott looked excited and nodded at Jackson's request saying without words that he wanted to do the same.

"They're not even wolves so they can't smell it, so what's the point?" Stiles asked before sighing as Scott and Jackson gave him puppy dog eyes and Jackson had never done it much before but was surprisingly a pro. "Fine. If it'll make you feel better sure." Stiles agreed as the Beta and Alpha looked over the moon before coming forward and licking and kissing his neck making Stiles released small moans before they each kissed him on the lips.

"We can go now." Scott said as Stiles nodded still flushed as the trio walked out from behind the bleachers and towards the bench on the field. The teen's were still warming up for practice as Stiles blew the whistle. The entire team quickly rushed in and circled around the three coaches before Stiles cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Ok everyone, sorry we're late but today is your second tryout. We'll have one more before the team is posted and we start our official practices for the season. We’ll start out with the same drills as yesterday before switching it up so let’s start with shooting.” Stiles tells the team show nods and instantly lines up a bit from the net as one of the boys takes the position of goalie and the drill starts just like the previous day.

—————————————————————————

Practice is almost halfway done and Stiles feels blessed that Liam and Brett haven’t pulled anything yet. Jackson, Stiles and Scott went through some of the same and different drills from the first tryout and watch as Liam and Brett outperform almost everyone, only a few measuring somewhat close to them. The lustuful glances and flirtatious winks are still there but no where near as bad as yesterday. Currently, Scott has just instructed that the team be split up into three groups so they can work on the specific positions they’ll play. Stiles is coaching the defence, Jackson is coaching the forward while Scott is coaching the mids. Jackson has both Brett and Liam in his group and Stiles tried to teach his group some skills but sends them into a drill as he watches and listens into Jackson’s group worried.

“Ok. As forwards you’re constantly going to be running with and shooting the ball but the risk of being tackled is out there so I think it’ll be useful to all of you to practice. I need a volunteer so how about...” Jackson pretends to consider everyone. “Talbot. Why don’t you help me out?” Brett and Jackson had a stare off but as Brett let’s out a smirk Jackson know’s he’s up for the challenge. 

“Gladly, coach.” He says feigning innocence as he steps forward and Liam watches with smug eyes. 

“Ok. In this drill there will be the tackler and the tackle-e. In this instance I’ll be the one to tackle. Now, we’ve never practiced tackling in practice before so I’ll show you all how it’s done and Talbot, you just stand there and take it, ok?” Jackson says with a smirk pointed at the teen in question but a serious expression to the others—minus Liam as well. 

“Sure.” Brett says with a smile that has the underlying smugness that Jackson wants to rip out. 

“Let’s go than.” Jackson says before crouching down and getting ready as Talbot follows his lead before Jackson growls lowly and rushes forward. Stiles watches with worry in his eyes as the elder jock slams into Brett and pins him to the ground. The other teens in the group watch nervous at the sight as Jackson and Brett have their own private talk. “Now listen here you little asshole. Your other coach Stiles, he’s mine and Scott’s, not yours. He’s our boyfriend and anything of his especially his ass, is not yours or Dunbar’s to touch. Got it?” Jackson growls as he applies more pressure to the teen he has on the ground. Expecting an apologetic reaction from the teen, Jackson know’s he should know better especially when the teen smirks and is creating no scent of worry.

“You can’t blame us when he bends over like that and trust me, we weren’t the only ones who enjoyed it.” Jackson growls even harsher, focusing hard on not shifting. “And plus, you can’t blame him for wanting to have some fun with some younger guys. I’m sure we can give him a good time, better than you two.” He purrs in a sultry tone as the elder grits his teeth. “Maybe even put a pup in that lean body.” He says as he glances over at Stiles with a wink before flashing Beta yellow eyes at Jackson who’s eyes widen before growling harsher, no longer worried about covering his shift up for the kid. “Now you should probably get off of me, people are starting to stare.” He says as Jackson looks back to see his group looking at them with wide eyes. Jackson snarls at the boy as he chuckled before pulling the younger Beta off the ground and walking back to his group as he knows he can’t deal with the issue just yet. Liam flashes yellow eyes at him as he goes to address the group, simply as another sign of smugness as Jackson swallows a snarl before speaking up again.

“Ok everyone. Hopefully you paid attention to that because now you’re going to get into two lines and practice it yourselves. Go!” Jackson calls as he blows the whistle and watches with a glare at the two newly revealed Beta’s doing the drill with smirks as they crush their competitors. And oh does Jackson feel stupid for not knowing the two were wolves, it’s completely obvious now. The rest of the tryout drones on for Jackson as they continue on in their groups before they finish up for the day. The Beta walks back towards the bench where Stiles had just blown the whistle and gets close to Scott. As Stiles addresses the group for the rest of the day, Jackson pulls Scott aside.

“They’re wolves Scott, Beta’s!” He whisper shouts, feeling even angrier at the two smug pairs of eyes on his back.

“What?! Liam and Brett?” Scott confirms.

“Yes.” Jackson says. “Look.” He gestures over to the pair in the crowd who—clearly listening to the conversation—flash golden eyes at Scott and wink making him growl. 

“...so we’ll see you all tomorrow then!” Stiles finishes as the team disperses, leaving for the day. Scott immediately grabs Stiles hand gently but forcefully and pulls him towards where Jackson’s walking towards the two beta’s. 

“Come with us.” Jackson demands as he shoves the two smirking teens over to behind the bleachers. They reach the area soon and no quicker than a second later are Scott and Jackson pinning Liam and Brett into the walk as Stiles watches wide eyed. “What’re you doing in Beacon Hills?” The blue eyed coach demands as he pushes Brett back harder into the wall, switching his gaze to Liam too.

“What’re you guys doing?!” Stiles asked shocked, having stopped listening and watching before Jackson and Brett had their tackle talk. 

“They’re wolves Stiles.” Scott answered calmly as Stiles looked over curiously only to see the younger wolves flash their eyes for the hundredth time today. Stiles eyes widen before just like Jackson’s and Scott, it all clicks together in his head.

“Beta’s.” Stiles says simply as Liam purrs at him.

“That’s right baby.” Like always, Scott and Jackson growl.

“Shut up.” They said in unison as Stiles folded his arms.

“How come we couldn’t smell you, sense you? We should be able to tell when people are supernaturals, especially wolves.” Stiles points out as Scott and Jackson look at them for the answer. 

“Smart boy.” Brett says with the millionth smirk today, Jackson’s now clawed hands digging into his throat as Jackson tries to choke him. The Beta only rolls his eyes before getting to the answer. “We masked our scent.” 

“How?” Stiles asks.

“Magic.” Liam answers simply.

“Now back to our original question, why are you here? You’re both Beta’s so where’s your pack?” Scott brings back up.

“Beacon Hills is an old home to our Alpha.” 

“Who’s your Alpha?” Scott, Stiles and Jackson ask in unison.

“Theo Raeken.” At that, all three Hale pack members turned to look at each other in confusion.

“I’ve heard that name before.” Jackson said and it was more than obvious the Alpha and Omega agreed.

“I think he used to go to school with us.” Stiles answered as Scott and Jackson nodded.

“Theo went to Beacon Elementary in fourth grade before he moved.” Liam filled in the blanks as recognition went over all elder wolves faces. 

“Well I think we should talk to your Alpha about your behaviours.” Jackson said, being the smug one now but it almost instantaneously dropped upon seeing the same look on Liam and Brett’s faces.

“Good luck with that, he’s not coming into town till the end of the next week. We’re the only ones from our pack that’s here so far.” 

“And why is your pack coming here anyways?” Stiles asked and knew he was in trouble when the pair against the wall turned lustful gazes on him.

“Theo said he misses it here and couldn’t miss the opportunity to see his old friend from school who’s turned into a lovely Omega who’s perfect for our pack.” Brett purred and as soon as he finished speaking Liam and him were being shoved harder into the wall.

“Well you can tell your Alpha that Stiles will never be yours and he can talk to our Alpha when he gets here. I doubt you’ll be in Beacon for long.” Scott snarled.

“I guess we’ll just have to see about that.” Liam winked and just as Scott and Jackson were about to pounce, Stiles pulled them back.

“C’mon guys, let’s just go home.” Stiles begged as he pulled the Alpha and Beta off the younger wolves who smiled softly at him.

“Fine.” They growled, moving away from the bleachers as Stiles pushed them forward.

“Bye coaches!” Brett and Liam called sarcastically happy just to piss off Scotf and Jackson. “We’ll see you and that perfect ass tomorrow Stiles.” They purred and watched as Scott and Jackson attempted to break free from Stiles grip.

“That’s it!” They yelled as they tried to run back but Stiles grip was tight enough to keep them in front of him.

“No!” Stiles shouted angrily as he stomped forward yanking the Alpha and Beta with him, leaving the two chuckling beta’s behind.

“Can’t wait for tryouts tomorrow.” Liam said as Brett’s lips curled up at him.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Did you guys like it? Remember to leave kudos/comment your opinions down below as well as subscribe to this fic, my account, and this series to know when I next update or post a new story! Next update should be around next Saturday/Sunday but if I can get it up earlier than that I’ll be sure to post it earlier (probably won’t happen though, I’ve got a busy week)! Anyways, have a great day/night and hope you enjoyed once again! Till next time! :) -B


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the last day of lacrosse tryouts, the pack meets Liam and Brett, and some certain wolves are in the dog house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is finally up! Don’t know how I feel about this since the last three chapters have been somewhat similar, but I swear I’ll work hard to make the next one new and exciting! Anyways, I didn’t have time to edit this chapter (like always) so don’t judge too hard if I made any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy!

The Next Day...

After getting back home from tryouts that night, things had been tense between Stiles, Scott and Jackson. Although Stiles agreed that Liam and Brett were the obvious instigators in the situation, he knew that the two didn't handle themselves properly. If any humans found about them there whole pack would be in danger, including their sons! The Omega understood what a bad feeling jealousy is but the two wolves should know better by now. Stiles was there's and he's not going anywhere specially considering they had not one but two kids together. On top of that, Stiles knew even if he wanted to get away from the pack, they wouldn't let him go that easy. The whole car right was full of a tense silence from Stiles who was driving as Scott and Jackson tried to get him to talk and apologized.

"C'mon Stiles, we said we were sorry!" Scott whined for the hundredth time since they got into the car.

"They were trying to take you away from us and you heard their plan! Their Alpha's coming into town and who knows what he'll do to get you!" Jackson pleaded with him as Stiles face stayed stoic and he continued focusing on the road. After he still didn't talk, both wolves flashed their eyes and tried to plead with his wolf to talk with them since they knew he would be more lenient.

"Little Omega." Scott purred and Stiles tensed up as he felt his wolf respond with a purr of his own in his head. "Please forgive us..." Stiles eyes flashed blue on their own accord as his wolf tried to take over the situation, immediately wanting to reassure the Alpha and Beta that they forgave them.

"Just because my wolf may forgive you doesn't mean that I do." Stiles said sharply as he forced his eyes back to honey brown and Scott and Jackson grimaced at his tone before allowing silence to fill the air over more. "We'll talk about this when we get back home." He demanded as he continued to drive the three of them home. The entire trio—especially the Alpha and Beta—were relived to finally arrive back at the loft as Stiles slammed the car door and locked it behind Scott and Jackson as he stomped up towards the door and pushed it aside, walking in where Boyd, Issac, Aiden and Ethan were watching a movie. Erica was spending the night at her boyfriend Ryan's while Kira and Malia were hanging out on their own elsewhere. Just as the trio came in, Derek and Peter walked down the stairs just having put Aaron and Brayden down.

"What's going on?" Derek asked upon seeing the enraged look on Stiles face as he stomped into the kitchen, Jackson and Scott taking seats on the couch and chairs in the living room—faces hangdog guilty.

"Why don't you ask them?!" Stiles hissed as Derek followed him into the kitchen, the Omega turning towards the window in the room before Derek turned him around. Stiles growled at him with blue eyes and was about to storm past him before the Alpha pulled Stiles close to him and pressed their lips together. Derek's hand grasped the side of Stiles face as he moved their lips together slowly, Stiles staying completely still before he allowed his lips to move back to meet the other wolves. They kissed softly for a moment before Derek pulled back and pulled the Omega into his arms and held him, Stiles head lying against his shoulder.

"Are you calm now?" The Alpha asked as he ran his his hand up and down Stiles back soothingly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you." Stiles said as he slowly pulled back to look Derek in the eyes, wolf purring softly from the Alpha's affectionate embrace.

"It's ok, why don't you tell me what happened?" Derek suggested.

"Yeah, I'd rather tell everyone at once though." The Omega said as Derek nodded and followed him out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone was resting on the couches and chairs, pretending to watch the movie as Stiles could see their eyes go from him back to the movie and again. 

"Why don't you tell us what's wrong Sweetheart?" Peter asked as he shifted over on the couch making room for him.

"Well," Stiles sighed as he sat down on the couch, glaring over at Scott and Jackson who's heads were hung low as they sat on the chairs across from him by the TV. "dumb and dumber over here almost shifted in front of the entire lacrosse team all because they were jealous." Everyone looked over at the guilty pair with Stiles words.

"I think the key word here is almost." Jackson said, immediately regretting his words as Stiles glared even harsher at him. He gulped as he lowered his head once more.

"I know we don't know the extend of Scott and Jackson's actions Stiles, but Jackson may be right. They almost shifted in front of humans and they should practice their control but at least you were there to make sure that they didn't." Issac said and Stiles turned his glare on him as he started but he slowly dropped it by the time he was done.

"Yeah I know." Stiles sighed. "I really don't feel like talking about this for the rest of the night but we do have some important information I think the girls should be here for. Pack meeting tomorrow?" Stiles suggested as the pack nodded in agreement. The night ended with everyone snuggling up on the couches and chairs as Jackson and Scott switched spots with Peter and Issac and cuddled close to Stiles as he slowly forgave them when they gave him puppy dog eyes and showed they were truly sorry. The Alpha and Beta waited on his every need for the rest of the night and after the movie ended and another was turned on, the pack eventually went to sleep.

The boys woke up bright and early making sure the girls were there, eating breakfast when they finally were before they started the pack meeting in the living room.

"So what's the information you wanted to tell us?" Erica asked as she relaxed into a chair beside Boyd.

"Well when Scott and Jacks were being jealous assholes yesterday," the girls lightly chuckled at the look on the pair's faces. "we actually found out that Liam Dunbar and Brett Talbot—The two who are interested in me—," Stiles admitted with a blush on his face. "are actually werewolves in a pack that's coming into town next week. They're both Beta's and their Alpha is Theo Raeken who used to go to Elementary school with us till fourth grade when he moved." The pack looked curious but nodded along to the information.

"Do we know anything else about this pack?" Malia asked.

"No, we'll have to find out more when they get here I guess." Stiles said with a sigh as he held Braden against his chest and softly caressed his back. Derek currently had a slowly falling asleep Aaron on his chest and both the babies were softly purring at the comfort. As the words left Stiles mouth, Boyd, Jackson, the twins, Derek, Peter, Issac and Jackson all turned their heads to look at each other and gave each other a look that the girls saw and raised their eyebrows at. The look between the guys was one that simply said, 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' The Look wasn't caught by Stiles as Braden had chosen that exact moment to wake up and yawn as well as cry a little. Stiles cooed at him and as Braden looked at him with blue-green eyes, he slowly calmed down before falling back asleep. "Anyways, I'm going to go put Braden to sleep, Derek, can you bring Aaron?" He said softly as Derek nodded before complying and walking up the stairs with Derek following behind.

The rest of the afternoon was full of what the pack did daily. Issac, the twins, Kira, Malia, and Boyd going to school, Derek, Jackson, and Scott going to school and Peter and Stiles spending time at home taking care of the kids and when they were asleep...other things. The day went by fairly quickly and after eating dinner, Scott, Jackson and Stiles arrived at Beacon High, the Alpha and Beta taking part in their plan with the rest of the pack—minus the girls since the guys thought they couldn't keep quiet, although the death glares the females gave made the men unsure of their decision. 

The lacrosse team had already warmed up an done a few small drills as Stiles coaches them along, the Omega feeling strange noticing Scott and Jackson being somewhat distance.

"Ok everyone, as it's your last day before you see if you've made the team or not we want to give you one last chance to shine. Some of you we've already decided have made the team and some of you we're on the fence about. This is your opportunity if you're on the fence to ensure a spot on the team. We'll be doing a simple shooting drill so feel free to show us what you've got and spice up your moves a bit. Understand?" All the boys nodded. "Perfect. Go!" Stiles shouted as he blew the whistle sending the boys off to get in their positions. The drill started out and Stiles kept a careful watch having been completely truthful with his words. He walked back towards the bench where Scott and Jackson were standing and put his hands on his hips and gave them a look. "Now that they're distracted would you like to tell me why you two are?" He raised a brow.

"What. Now we're not!" Scott said making a 'pff' sound as he waved his hand as to dismiss what Stiles was saying, only making the Omega even more suspicious of him. Jackson scoffed, rolled his eyes and shook his head at Scott's reaction.

"Scott, c'mon." Stiles said seriously, quite tired of the wolves childish attitudes over the past few days.

"I'm sorry Stiles, I know we've been a bother these past few days it's just...Liam's and Brett throw us off, make us anxious. I swear we'll make it up to you, your birthday's next week and I think you'll like what we have planned." Scott said, lightening the mood and Stiles felt a sense of happiness at there being no skip in his heartbeat. He couldn't believe how a simple, truthful statement was able to make the entire week so far feel worth it but somehow it did. Stiles pondered what he said but couldn't stop a wide smile from gracing his lips a minute later. The Omega didn't mind PDA but of course wanted none of it in front of the team yet he couldn't help himself from giving a soft kiss to each of the Beta's lips. "I love you Stiles." 

"I love you too." Jackson said softly as Stiles face flushed and his chest felt warm.

"I love you guys too. Now we should probably pay more attention to the game since we need to have the team up tomorrow." Stiles said as the Alpha and Beta agreed, looking towards the teens on the field as they ran through the drill. Liam and Brett were of course showing off like normal but Stiles was happily surprised—but weirdly disappointed—at the fact that they were keeping to themselves although it seemed like there was some sort of plan bubbling under the surface if their mischievous eyes had anything to do with it. Stiles simply shook his head and continued watching the lacrosse players and spoke lightly with Scott and Jackson as they judged the boys in peace.

—————————————————————————  
Meanwhile...

"I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Issac whisper shouted as he held a crying Braden in his arms and some boys heads turned confused.The boys/men of the pack were currently ducked behind the bleachers at Beacon High while the girls were out on there own. The bleachers were on the other side of the field but they were still trying to be quiet due to werewolf hearing and the fact that there were some teens near by. "Shh, shhh it's ok buddy." Issac said as he rocked his son up and down gently. "Why couldn't we just ask the girls to take care of them?" He whispered.

"They were already suspicious of us and Stiles left us to take care of them. They would wonder why we can't look after them and they wouldn't accept anything but the truth and plus, Stiles is super protective of the twins and he could scent that we weren't near them all night. We'll be fine as long as we take care of them and they're not too loud." Boyd said as he held a sleepy Aaron in his arms. Braden had slowly started quieting down causing the wolves to let out breaths of relief before they slowly peaked through the bleachers again.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Aiden asked as his eyes darted around the field.

"Scott and Jackson didn't give much description appearance wise, only really explaining that were hotshot teens which sounds at lot like some people we know." Peter said with a roll of his eyes.

"We should be able to sniff them out but there's a chance we won't be able to since Stiles said something about them using magic to block their scent. That might have changed since we found out about them though." Derek said monotone as the pack nodded before watching carefully as the lacrosse team practiced.

The shooting drill was still going on and as luck may have it, Brett and Liam were up next. All the teens were hot as the spring sun beat down on them and their exercise only worsened it. The two beta's looked up towards Stiles as who was watching them calmly starting to get a worried look that matched Jackson and Scott as they both wore matching smirks shading a look. In sync, they both slowly slid their t-shirts off leaving them only in a pair of shorts and their cleats. Stiles eyes went wide and he couldn't stop himself from taking in a sharp breath of air at the sight of the two boys naked chests. The pair was both the same and different in many ways, Brett's shoulders being wider and overall more muscular than Liam who had a leaner build that was still packed with muscles.

Stiles tried to peel his eyes off of the teen but the sight of their shining six packs with sweat dripping down them made his face flush with lust. Growls filled the air around the Omega, both from Scott and Jackson and the other hidden boys as Liam and Brett simply smirked before flexing their muscles a bit more and running through the drill. Stiles looked away as he tried to distract himself from what he had seen as the other wolves stood seething.

"I'm guessing that's who we're looking for." Ethan said, his voice mostly monotone but slight irritation coming through at the realization. The boys and men continued to growl and glare at the two beta's and the field and as if they could hear them, the pair turned towards them and winked only setting them off more.  
Aaron was still in Boyd's arms and the growling slowly woke him up as Braden looked around as well.

"Dada?" The pup called as he saw Stiles on the field. The Omega's wolf purred in his head as his hearing allowed him to hear his pup calling out to him. Stiles head looked around before he sniffed and he smelt the scents of Aaron, Braden and the rest of the pack. Focusing on the bleachers, Stiles used his werewolf seeing god focus on the area and spotted people standing beneath them. He released a drawn out growl that could easily be described as vicious before Stiles was stalking over towards the pack.

"Uh oh." Braden said with a giggle, the statement being one he had picked up from his father's who all gulped in unison at the angry Omega on his way other to them. 

"What are you doing here?!" Stiles demanded as he flashed his eyes at the pack and growled. Aaron and Braden both looked up in amazement at the bright blue eyes but both got small frowns on their faces as they sensed their dad's upset. 

"We wanted to check up on you guys as well as the beta's you told us about. We won't lie and say jealousy didn't fuel us in coming here but this is Hale territory Stiles and of another pack is going to be coming into our land I need to know more about it." Derek said seriously and Stiles pondered the Alpha's reasoning before his eyes faded back to amber and he nodded his head.

"Ok, I guess that's reasonable." He said with a sigh. "I still don't think you should all be hiding under here like this. I'll go finish up coaching with Scott and Jacks and you guys can either move out to watch or stay here and then you can talk to Liam and Brett." Stiles said as the pack agreed. The Omega picked up both Braden and Aaron who giggled at the smile on Stiles face before he walked back over to Scott and Jackson before they continued watching the teens train. Liam and Brett couldn't drag their eyes away from Stiles for the rest of the practice and seemed distracted. The pack watched the next generation of the lacrosse team from behind the bleachers up until they were finishing up.

Jackson called the boys in with his whistle and as they crowded around the trio, all the boys looked at Stiles who was still holding the twins in his arms. All looked at the Omega and his sons with admiration in their eyes, some of the boys even cooeing at them. Other's looked shocked at the fact that Stiles had children considering he was barley an adult while Liam and Brett had hundreds of emotions going through their faces at once. It first started with jealousy and confusion before it slowly transformed to lust and Stiles swallowed uncomfortably at how they looked at him as well as the fact that his wolf got excited over it. Stiles let go of the train of thought as he quickly gave the teen's an introduction to Aaron and Braden before looking towards Scott to wrap things up.

"Ok everybody, good work today. The finalized list for the team will be up tomorrow. Those of you who didn't make the team, thank you for trying out and don't let this ruin your chances of playing lacrosse if you really love it. There's always outside of school and next year so keep working hard and you'll get to where you want to be. Those of you who did make the team, congratulations and our first practice will be Monday so you have a few days to rest up and continue practicing. We'll see some of you on Monday and good luck to the rest of you." Scott said dismissing the teens who scrambled away in different directions. Liam and Brett were packing up their gym bags slowly when they heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and looked up with smirks to see Stiles and the rest of the pack surrounding them.

"What can we do for you coach?" Liam asked in a sultry tone as he and Brett stood up and crossed their arms. 

"We're here to talk about your pack." Derek said seriously as he stepped through his pack mates to the front of the group.

"Alpha." The two beta's said in unison as their eyes bled yellow watching Derek's bleed red.

"What's your intentions with my pack?" He demanded harshly.

"Our Alpha is coming to town with our pack next week and he wants your Omega, just like us." Brett said as his eyes flashed over to Stiles and back to Derek. 

"Well you can tell your Alpha that, that's never going to happen." The Alpha said, flashing a confident but threatening smirk at the two younger wolves.

"Oh trust me, we can be very convincing Alpha Hale." Liam purred and Derek's gaze hardened and although Liam's face stayed cocky, it dropped down a few levels and he gulped out of fear.

“Why did your Alpha send you here early?” Issac piped up from beside Derek. Brett’s eyes went towards him before he answered.

“We told him we were interested in joining the lacrosse team and he thought it was a great opportunity for us to get our bearings with joining the school and stuff as well as scope out the area and everything.” The taller Beta responded.

"Well when Alpha Raeken gets here, you tell him I want to meet with him and have a chat.” Derek said with another threatening smirk as the pairing gulped.

“Ok.” They answered meekly making the rest of the pack smirk. 

“Perfect. I guess we’ll be going then.” The Alpha said but just as he and the pack started walking away, he turned back around and retraced his steps. “Oh, and one more thing. I’d be careful about what pack you’re messing with and what Omega. He’s ours, and pesky beta’s like you aren’t allowed to touch him or look at him the way you do. If you continue to do so you’ll be dealing with us or Stiles himself because trust me, he can take care of himself and you don’t want him to have to prove it to you.” The Alpha warned, expecting a similar way of response as before but was greeted with something different.

“We’ll keep that in mind, but it’s not our fault if Stiles chooses us over you.” Brett said with a smirk as he stepped forward, barley enough space between Derek and his noses.

“Watch your back.” The elder wolf growled before he turned back around and walked away with the pack in tow—Derek’s hand wrapped possessively around Stiles waist who was still carrying Braden and Aaron against his chest. The day was finally over for the pack and Stiles felt grateful and could only hope everything would end well. Yeah right, Stiles thought, if only things ever went as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...was that good? Hope you all enjoyed and don’t forget to subscribe to this account, this fic, and this series to know when I next update! Also, remember to leave kudos and comment your opinions down below. PLEASE comment any ideas of what you what to happen in this story next so I have some more inspiration and can please you guys as best I can. Anyways, next chapter should be up next Sunday since I have a super busy week! Have a great day/night and I’ll see you all soon! ;) -B


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Allison come home and Liam and Brett get taught a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Smut during the flashback so skip till the end of the flashback if you don’t want to read! Didn’t have time to edit this chapter so ignore any mistakes, big or small!

Four Days Later...

It had been a few days since the last lacrosse tryout and today was not only the first day of practices, but it was also the day Allison and Lydia were arriving on their week break away from Harvard. Stiles birthday was in three days and he was excited based on what Scott had said that day four days ago. The Omega appreciated the break away from Liam, Brett and general drama and was relieved to be able to spend time with Aaron, Braden and Peter again. The pack had their regular movie nights and ate dinner together as much as possible and Stiles loved the normalicy of it all. 

Jackson, Scott and Stiles has sent Finstock the finalizes list of members for the lacrosse team on Tuesday and he had sent it back saying he agreed with their choices. The list was made up of 25 players which included Liam and Brett. When they were making up the list, Scott and Jackson had strategically left the pair for last and when they seemed like they weren't going to be put on the list, Stiles sent them both glares causing them to write their names down with a gulp. Although Stiles was nervous to see the two troublemakers again he knew it was time to face the music and was anxious to get back to coaching.

Currently, the pack was finishing arriving at home to welcome Allison and Lydia back. Everyone was home expect for the pairing in question as well as Scott, Boyd and Kira who had gone to the airport to pick them up. Issac and Jackson had took to making dinner for everyone while Stiles and Derek stumbled down the stairs, hair messy, clothes shifted around and faces flushed. It was no question as to what they were doing and everyone raised a brow in their directions.

"Don't judge me." Stiles huffed, face turning redder at by the second as Derek simply smirked as the two continued to fix themselves up. Derek had gotten home from work early and Scott had taken the twins with him to work and well...the two had made use of their time alone to say the least. 

Flashback...

"Stiles?" The Omega heard the deep voice of the Alpha accompanied by the sound of the door of the loft opening. Peter was out back cleaning Stiles Jeep while the Omega washed the dishes that were left over from the twins, Peter's and his lunch earlier that day. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" The twins called out as they ran out from the kitchen table and towards the loft door. Stiles simply shook his head at their actions, loving how no matter how many times the twins did this they were still excited for their dad's to come home and the boys were just as excited to see their kids.

"Kitchen!" Stiles called back to Derek as he heard him picking up the twins and kissing them all over their faces making them smile. 

"C'mon pups!" The Alpha said with a smile as he took the giggling kids into the kitchen where the Omega was. Derek placed Aaron and Braden on the ground before walking up towards the sink and going behind Stiles, wrapping his arms around the younger wolf's waist. He placed a soft kiss on Stiles neck making the Omega shiver. "Hi, Mate." Derek purred, only causing the shivering to increase.

"Hi." Stiles whispered back and before they could say anything else, the back door of the loft was opening up and another voice was filling the house.

"Roscoe is shiny and new Stiles, only at the cost of time and elbow grease." Peter said as he sighed and walked through the house into the kitchen. "Where are my favourite pups?!" He asked as he bent down looking at the baby wolves.

"Papa!" They called out as they jumped into Peter's arms. Peter held them close in tight hugs before nuzzling them as they relaxed and purred, practically starting to fall asleep in their arms before he placed them back down and they cuddled close to his legs. 

"Well, it seems like you two would like some time alone," He said as he scented the arousal and sexual tension in the air making both Derek and Stiles blush. "so how about I take two little boys to the park?!" He asked, tone leaking excitement as the two boys in question instantly peeled up and jumped up and down.

"Park!" The wolves called and Stiles chuckled in response as Derek grinned happily. 

"Ok, let's go pups!" Peter picked up the happy wolves who giggle a goodbye to Derek and Stiles before going out the door with him. It was silent for a moment as the pairing listened to the sound of a car pulling away and the three voices fading. Stiles turned around as he finished the last dish and look up into Derek's eyes, both repositioning so Derek's hands were still on his hips.

"Not that I don't love you being here, but why are you home so early?" Stiles inquired as Derek moved in closer and Stiles swore he could see the Alpha's cheeks pinkening.

"My wolf told me that you needed me—wanted me and begged me to come home. It got to the point I couldn't ignore it anymore." The Alpha said softly as he placed gentle kisses up the Omega's neck who's hands wrapped around his neck and tilted his own in response. "Is it true, do you want me?" He purred and Stiles eyes rolled back as Derek targeted the sweet spot on his neck.

"Please Derek." Stiles breathed, wanting this just as much as the Alpha—maybe more. Stiles was still having regular sex with the wolves but it had been decreased due to the fact that they had kids to take care of now. Derek created more hickeys along the sides of Stiles neck before the younger teen pulled his head away from the area and pressing their lips together. Stiles moaned as he tilted his head right as Derek tilted his left and their lips moved together synchronized. Derek tongue worked it's way through the plush of Stiles lips as he swirled it around in a manner that had both wanting more. The kiss sped up as the Omega grasped at Derek's shoulders before pulling their faces apart and looking into his eyes with dilated pupils.

"Upstairs?" The Alpha asked with a breathy voice.

"Upstairs." Stiles confirmed before jumping into Derek's arms and wrapping his legs around his waist as the Alpha supported him by hooking his arms under Stiles thighs. The Omega returned the earlier favour of nipping and kissing at Derek's neck as the man brought him up the spiralled staircase and into the shared bedroom with the large bed. The elder man dropped the Omega softly onto the sheets before closing and locking the door and staking back towards the bed where Stiles was waiting. Just the way Derek was looking at him made Stiles feel so loved and lusted after and he blushed causing the Alpha to smirk which slowly turned into a loving smile before he stripped his shirt off and crawled on top of Stiles.

"I missed this—so bad." Stiles moaned as Derek stripped off his shirt and laid kisses down his neck all the way to his v-line. 

"I missed this too." Derek said huskily as he unzipped Stiles jeans to reveal his boxers with his half hard dick. He grabbed Stiles making him moan before he pulled the underwear down and started to slowly jerk Stiles off after he had lubed his hand up with the tube from the drawer. Stiles released a breathy gasp as Derek had his way with him, hips jerking up to meet the Alpha's hand. The motion continued for another moment before Derek's hand was moving away causing Stiles to whine and flash his eyes pleadingly causing Derek's kaleidoscope eyes to burn red as a smirk took over his lips.

The elder wolf moved off the bed before unzipping his own jeans and boxers—discarding them to the floor before crawling back over top of Stiles, the Omega leaning up to kiss the other wolf passionately. Derek moaned into Stiles mouth as the Omega took control, grabbing Derek's lubed up hand as they made out and sliding it towards his ass.

"Will you give me what I want Derek?" Stiles asked huskily, looking up into those red eyes with his own lustful blue ones. "Hmmm...?" He purred as Derek's wolf rolled over onto it's back displaying it's belly.

"Yes..." Derek answered weakly as Stiles smirked before shuffling around to a better position.

"Well then, show me what you're made of Alpha." At the mischievous look in Stiles eyes and tempting tone in my voice at the last word; Derek snapped, just like Stiles was waiting for. Derek quickly spread Stiles legs and knelt down and just to get the Omega back for teasing him, licked a line up his perineum making Stiles gasp and the Alpha smirk. Smirk still on his face, Derek started to lick into Stiles rim and started thrusting his tongue last the tight muscle as Stiles released more small gasps and other sounds of pleasure only spurring Derek on. "Oh Der!" Stiles gasped and the Alpha continued his tongue thrusts before pulling out his tongue and starting to work his fingers into the Omega slowly.

The younger wolf was slowly falling apart beneath Derek as he thrusted his fingers into him and after a couple more minutes of stretching and kissing, Stiles was ready. Stiles nodded to Derek when he asked  that very question, and grabbed the lube and condom that he had discarded to the side of the bed before grabbing the condom and putting some lube in his hands, slathering it on his cock after rolling the condom on. He placed the head of his dick at Stiles entrance before gently pushing in as Stiles hissed at the slight pressure but nodding for Derek to continue which he did. When the Alpha bottomed out in the Omega, he gave Stiles time to adjust before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. He started at a steady pace before slowly picking it up until minutes later Stiles was thrusting his hips up while Derek thrusting up into him.

"Harder Derek! Faster!" Stiles pleased as his now claws fingers dug into the wolf in questions's shoulder. Derek growled in response, eyes red as he thrusted harder and faster as Stiles asked. The Alpha was hitting Stiles prostate with every thrust and the Omega moaned out in pleasure as Derek released similar sounds more on the side of grunts and growls. 

"You like that little Omega? Am I giving you what you asked for?" Derek growled as he thrusted like a true animal.

"Yes Der! So so good!" Stiles called out and minutes later the two were both reaching their climaxes. Derek reached down and slowly jerked Stiles off pushing the younger wolf over the edge. "Alpha!" Stiles called out with blue eyes as his release coated his and Derek's chest. The Alpha wasn't that far behind, shooting his load into the condom growling and moaning through the entire thing. Derek gave Stiles lips a light kiss before pulling out and lying beside him on the bed allowing the two to calm down. Stiles cuddled close to him and once they had both caught their breaths, Derek got up and threw the condom away. "We should both clean up." The Omega said as Derek nodded and kissed him once more. The pair got cleaned up the best they could but were still slightly disheveled as they panicked, hearing the wolves entering the house downstairs.

"We better face the music." Derek said and Stiles gulped, blushed embarrassed before nodding and heading down the stairs with the Alpha.

End Flashback...

"Dada! Daddy! Why you smell funny?" Braden asked as he stumbled towards Stiles, voice excited at first before turning confused as he sniffed the air. Stiles face turned blood red as the pack snickered and Derek's face turned pink. 

"Yeah, what on neck Dada?" Aaron asked as he tilted his head and pointed at the bright red hickey on Stiles neck and the tomato red blush spread from Stiles face to his neck. Stiles swallowed as the pack tried to hold in their laughter—most of them failing as Stiles turned around to glare at them even though that didn't deter them before looking back at Aaron and Braden who looked up at him with tilted heads and curious eyes. 

"It's nothing for you to worry about now, pups." He said sweetly as his face slowly faded back to it's normal pale white colour and he placed a kiss on each of the toddler's heads. He stood back up after having leaned down to kiss their heads and looked towards the door as he heard a car pull up making him smile. Before anyone else could say anything on the embarrassing—for Stiles and somewhat Derek, but funny for everyone else—matter, Scott, Boyd, and Kira entered the house as the two guests of honour entered behind them. 

"Where are the hugs from our favourite nephews?" Lydia called with an excited smile as the pups went stumbling towards her and Allison with excited squeals of 'aunty! Aunty!' The couple was focused on the twins as the Boyd and Scott carried their luggage in. The strawberry blonde's attention snapped up to Stiles as he spoke—the twins in Allison's arms.

"Where's the hugs for the rest of us?" Stiles asked, grin wide on his face and hands on his hips jokingly and his expression turned instantly shocked as Lydia sprinted and jumped into his arms. Stiles got over his shock and held her in his arms while the hug lasted longer than he expected. When they finally broke apart, Lydia was smiling at him happily and Stiles couldn't help but sport a grin in return. "Don't know you were so happy to see me." 

"Stiles, we haven't seen you and the pack for a month. They were so little a month ago and even you guys look different." She said with a sad tone but before anyone could worry about cheering her up, she did it herself. "But we're here now so let's make sure not to waste this week." She said with a small smile as the pack agreed with her. She went over to Jackson and gave him a long hug as well before greeting the rest of the pack happily. Allison came up to him after she passed the twins off to Kira and Peter.

"It's so good to see you Stiles." She said with a sincere smile as she gave him a warm hug which he gladly returned.

"You too Ally." He said as they released their embrace.  She too went around and greeted the pack before they moved into the living room and sat down, tea and coffee being drank as Peter, Kira, and Jackson prepared it before bringing it in and taking their own seats. "So, break it down for us. What have we missed?" The huntress asked as she relaxed into Lydia's arms on the couch. 

"Well..." Everyone—except the hunter and banshee—started as they each told parts of the story summing up the last month for them.

"So let me get this straight." Lydia started slowly. "Another pack is coming into town—the Alpha being Stiles and some of your guys's childhood friend—and wants to take Stiles as their Omega, two of the pack's beta's are horny teens on the lacrosse team you guys coach and really want to bang Stiles," Stiles face flushed as the men growled. "and the twins are just as adorable as ever." She finished with a coo as Braden and Aaron looked at her with innocent smiles. 

"Pretty much." Kira said with a smirk as the guys practically snarled at her making her roll her eyes and sip her coffee.

"And you guys are going back there tonight?" Allison inquired.

"Yeah, it's the first practice of the season, those were just tryouts and we put them on the team since they're so good." Stiles explained as the pair nodded. "But let's hear about you two, what have you been up to?" He asked curiously.

"Well, we've been busy with school but we still go out on weekly dates and share a dorm together so we always see each other. Luckily our classes take place around the same time too." Allison said with a happy smile as Lydia looked at her with a loving look before kissing her lips chastely and pulling away with a smile.

"That's great." Stiles said as the pack voiced their own agreement, the toddler's giggling at the happiness of their pack and family.

"What about you Erica, Kira, Malia? I know you were still dating Ryan last time we talked Erica, is that still going on and are you two ladies still single?" Lydia asked, brow raised and smirk on her face as she directed her attention at the other females. Allison looked at them with a curious expression on her face as well, the pack's expressions following a similar suit.

"Yeah, me and Ryan and are still dating and...I really like him." She admitted shyly. "I think I want to tell him what I am, what we are. I've managed to hold my shift back for so long but I don't want to keep taking that risk and scare him off. I really see a future for us and I feel like he'll be accepting." She said with a hopefully smile, so unlike the normally over confident werewolf.

"Well you already know you have our blessing Erica so whenever you feel like you're ready you can show him and explain to him, then properly introduce us." Derek said making Erica nod and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Derek." The Alpha nodded.

"That's great, Kira, Malia?" Allison said, continuing the conversation.

"Well I found this girl at college and she totally likes me, we're going out next Friday." She said, face confident and smug as everyone laughed at her cockiness. "I'll make sure she's mine before anyone else can have her." She said possessively, eyes flashing blue for a moment. The pack laughed at her behaviour, it being a usual thing from the boys but not the girls and Stiles loved the slight change up—although he did love their possessiveness it could be smothering at times. 

"Kira?" 

"I've seen a few guys and girls here and there but there's no one who's really caught my eye." She said, seeming somewhat upset but mostly unbothered.

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon." Issac reassured her causing her to smile.

"Thanks Issac." 

"Anytime." He winked as she sat back in her chair with a smile. The pack continued to catch up on what had happened in the last month before it was time for Stiles, Jackson and Scott to go to lacrosse practice. Everyone else stayed home with the twins, Lydia and Allison spending quality time with them. The practice started with a quick debrief from Jackson explaining what would be going on that season; when games were, the time of the games, the practice schedule and anything else the boys had questions about. When everything was cleared up, they got into actual practicing and it luckily wasn't until about 3/4 of the way through till anything happened with Brett and Liam.

"Coach Stilinski, could you help me with my throws please? Something doesn't seem right with them." Liam admitted and if it weren't for the mischievous glint in the wolf's eyes, Stiles would've believed him.

"I don't see anything wrong with them, just keep practicing." Stiles tried to dismiss as professionally as possible, not wanting the other boys to think he wouldn't help them if they needed it or something else was going on.

"Please, coach?" The Beta added, face straight but emitting a smug demeanour as the rest of the team turned to look at Stiles as to see if he would help or not.

"Uh, ok sure." Stiles said, wanting to punch the flirty teen. Brett was doing drills of his own with Scott and Jackson but kept an eye on the two of them, winking at Stiles when he passed by. "Let's go over here then." The Omega said, leading the Beta a little ways away from the group. Jackson and Scott turned to look at him and gave warning growls to both Brett and Liam who smirked in a response and a look to Stiles that said 'be careful'. When Liam and Stiles made it to the more secluded spot, Stiles instantly turned on him. "You need to stop." Stiles said with gritted teeth as he looked at the smirk riddened teen.

"Stop what?" Liam asked innocently before stalking towards Stiles who backed up slightly. "I seriously need help." He said and Stiles listened to his heartbeat, calming down as he heard the truth.

"Fine." Stiles said, shuffling up behind Brett who held his stick and prepared to shoot. "Move your hand down a bit, it's too high you won't get an accurate shot." Stiles said, grasping the teen's hand and sliding it down the stick. He gulped, trying not to focus on their proximity and the gentle touch between them—attempting to keep it professional. 

"Like this?" The Beta tilted his face towards Stiles, breath fanning the Omega's face. Stiles swallowed deeply before nodding.

"Yes." He breathed out, and just as he was about to break free from the close embrace, Liam leaned up and placed his lips on Stiles. He dropped the lacrosse stick to the floor and slid his hands around Stiles hips and sliding his tongue into the Omega's gasping lips. Stiles didn't know what to feel in the moment as a hundred emotions flew threw him at once. First it was shock due to the fact that he was being kissed by the teen and that he was a such a good kisser, than it was panic and upset over the fact that he was allowing himself to be kissed by someone not in his pack. The last emotion that he felt was pleasure. Stiles wolf was wanting more and Stiles human side couldn't help but feel the same as he remained someone unresponsive but leaned into the kiss.

Liam's hands slid down to cup Stiles ass and he allowed it for a moment before pulling away and blushing ashamed.

"I-I've gotta go." He stammered as he walked back towards the team, blissfully unaware of the smirk Liam was wearing behind him. Stiles went back and tried to run another drill with the team and keep his mind off the kiss with the teen. Jackson and Scott continued occasionally looking back and glaring at Liam and Brett while looking at Stiles worriedly. The Omega's head was clouded with thoughts about the kiss and Liam smirked silently while following along to Stiles coaching. When Stiles finally calmed down, he was approached again by a different wolf.

Stiles was watching his group practice their shooting when Brett went up for his turn. Just before he shot, he looked over at Stiles with a bright smile before racing forward and throwing his stick forward faster than humanly possible. The ball shot out of the stick and right into the goalie who shot back into the neck with a groan. Everyone gasped and immediately ran over to the teen including Scott and Jackson. Stiles however, grabbed Brett by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the group. 

"What is your problem?! You think you can just do whatever you w—" Stiles was cut off by Brett's lips meeting his own and a moan was pulled out from him when a tongue was slipped past his lips. Stiles was as still as a stick as Brett continued to kiss him but slowly melted into the kiss as his hand went to grasp as the teen's neck. They moved their mouths against each other's slowly before Stiles rational thoughts broke through the haze of pleasureful ones and he pulled away. "No, God! What is it with you guys and trying to kiss me! It's wrong! You're only 17 and—" Stiles was cut off again by Brett's lips and calmed down entirely as his wolf purred softly in his head. Stiles slowly moved his lips against Brett’s for another moment before pulling away again. Stiles eyes were glowing blue when he opened them and Brett’s were yellow as he smirked. “Nope, just nope!” Stiles yelled before stalking away from the teen and towards the grouping around the injured player. When he got there, Scott immediately pulled him into his arms.

“You ok?” He asked seeing the worried and somewhat angry look on Stiles face. Before Stiles could answer though, Scott was sniffing the air and look carefully at Stiles face spotting his cherry bitten lips. He growled lowly and flashed red eyes as he turned a glare on Brett and Liam who were now standing together with smirks. Jackson dealt with the injured teen, taking him to the bench and looking at his injury before deciding he would be fine without the hospital. 

“Ok everybody, you’re dismissed for today. Next practice is Wednesday, if you can’t make it make sure you tell us now or email us later.” The jock stated as the team started to disperse and he headed over to Scott and Stiles. “Hi.” He said, leaning up to give Stiles a kiss before stopping just as their lips were about to touch—sniffing the air. Stiles eyes widened as he growled lowly before looking at Scott, fangs peeking out from under his lips. “Liam and Brett?!” He demanded as Scott nodded.

“Did they kiss you Stiles?!” Scott asked and Stiles looked down in shame before looking back up. “Did they force you?!” He snarled, eyes red and face starting to shift.

“No!” Stiles called as he placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder to stop him from shifting. The touch calmed Scott down slightly but he still looked angry as he looked at Stiles. “Look,” he sighed. “It was unexpected and wrong. I’m sorry to do that to you guys.” He admitted with a sad look on his face, bringing Scott and Jackson back to normal.

“No Stiles, it’s not your fault. We do need to have a talk with them though, it’s about time they backed off.” And with how calm Scott looked, Stiles was worried. Jackson and the Alpha shared a look, face calm but eyes mischievous. They both looked calm and each gave Stiles a smile and kiss on the lips making the Omega feel better but raise a brow before shaking his head.

“Ok, I’m going to go check on Jonathan. Can you two pack up our stuff please?” He asked kindly.

“Sure.” They both answered watching as Stiles kissed their cheeks before walking in the direction of the injured boy.

“Well,” Jackson said turning to Scott. “let’s go deal with some beta’s.”

—————————————————————————

Jackson and Scott walked towards Liam and Brett who were sitting on the bench, putting away their stuff.

“Hello Coaches.” Brett said with a smile. “What can we do for you?”

“We think you know already.” He said with red eyes and and angrily calm look on his face.

“Whatever are you talking about?” Liam asked, sarcastically innocent. Jackson scoffed and kneeled down in front of the two beta’s.

“Listen, we know you like Stiles I mean, it’s hard not to but Stiles isn’t yours. He’s not yours to kiss, to touch or to try to be with and if you continue to, well, maybe you two won’t be playing in the next game...or two.” Jackson said with a smirk on his face as the two wolves faces dropped in shock.

“You can’t do that!” They shouted at the same time, eyes flashing yellow.

“That’s not fair!” Liam shouted.

“Well maybe it isn’t fair, but we’re the coaches so we can do whatever we want. If you decide to continue your actions still...maybe there won’t be a position on the team for you guys.” Scott said smugly. “We’ll see you at practice on Wednesday.” He said as he and Jackson turned and walked away. Once they had left the bench, Liam and Brett growled watching them leave before speaking. 

“Are we gonna give up?” Brett asked, turning to Liam.

“No.” Liam declared, looking towards the distance where the three coaches were talking. “We’re staying on the team and Stiles is going to be ours. We just need a little more help and Theo’s going to be the perfect one to do that.” He said, lips slowly curling into a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Did you guys like it? Remember to leave kudos, subscribe to my account, this series or this story, and comment your opinion down below! PLEASE comment what you want to see next in this story below! Anyways, have a great day/night and next chapter should be out next Sat/Sunday! -Brooklyn :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Stiles birthday and Theo’s pack is scheming. Stiles also get’s the one present he wanted and didn’t have to ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy I got this lengthy chapter done! Anyways, like normal ignore any mistakes, big or small! Hope you all enjoy! Be warned, there’s smut at the end! :)

Four Days Later...

Four days after the situation with the kiss between Brett and Liam and Stiles, it was Stiles birthday and a Friday. The Omega was gearing up for an exciting time as he had heard what Scott and Jackson had to say to him about the day about a week ago as well as some occasional comments here and there. The pack had done there best to keep it all a surprise as they would stay quiet around Stiles and when he was in earshot it them and talk quietly when he wasn't around. The only instructions he had for the night get dressed up and be ready for when the pack came home. Stiles concluded they would be going out for dinner from the instructions and was glad they would be doing so as they hadn't in a while, but was mainly anxious for what would take place after.

Not only was it a Friday and Stiles birthday, it was also a full moon meaning Stiles would be going through heat during the night. During heats, Stiles would have his dad and Melissa look after the boys and the girls would of course hang out on their own away from the house for the night. It had been a month since his last heat and Stiles was honestly looking forward to the excuse to have sex. Their lives were so busy they couldn't have the regular sex they had during their last year of high school, and heats were a time for the boys to relish in the one thing they 'had' to do.  

Lacrosse practice throughout the week had been a tense event for Stiles. He felt like he was in the middle of a tug-a-war between the wolves and was having a difficult time getting the team to where they had to be. It was practically a contest between the two pairs of wolves to see who could glare angriest at the other and Stiles was fed up with it as well as himself. He hated the fact that he was attracted to the beta's and that he liked when they kissed him and that he wished they would've done more. He felt like he was betraying his mates even though he knew they understood. It wasn't just that Stiles was attracted to them as a human, it was the fact that his wolf liked them. It was his Omega instincts that made him want the two boys to join the pack—to make it grow and give him more mates to have fun with. His wolf wants Stiles and him to get pregnant and have a happy pack and pups.

Stiles did his best to stay calm and happy and push back his feelings for the teens. The two of them—other than their glaring—had kept mostly to themselves over the week and Stiles had not doubt that Jacks and Scott had something to do with it. Stiles shook his head of the thoughts and walked over to the couch to sit down before frowning as he heard the sound of footsteps near the door. Nobody was home with him except the twins who were upstairs right now as everyone had work or was out doing there own thing—most likely preparing for Stiles birthday. The Omega's eyesflashed blue as he sniffed the air and smelled an unfamiliar scent and growled lowly as the sound and scent dissipated. He walked towards the door prepared for a fight as he slammed it open and took a few steps out looking for something that wasn't there.

When he looked down at the end of the porch, Stiles spotted a brown package with a note with his name on it ontop. He sniffed around to make sure the package wasn't dangerous before okaying it and taking it inside with him, closing and locking the door behind him. Just as the door closed, Stiles looked up to spot the two twins on the last few steps of the spiral staircase.

"Dada, what in box?" They asked, faces worried and almost angry looking as they could smell the slight fear and worry from their dad.

"I don't know pups, I haven't opened it yet." He told them truthfully. He set the box down on the counter before looking back up towards the twins. "Now why don't I make you two some lunch?" He suggested as the two pups smiled happily and dragged him to the kitchen. The three cooked together, Stiles doing most of the work as he didn't want them to get hurt—even if they'd heal extremely fast as they were werewolves. The box from the porch lay out on the counter and it was a few hours before Stiles came back to it. Braden and Aaron were both playing happily in the corner of the room while Stiles watched them closely and some TV in the room with them. He went up to grab a cup of coffee and saw the package as he was on his way back to the couch.

Seeing it again sparked Stiles interest and although he knew he should probably wait till the pack got home to open it, it didn't seem dangerous and it was his birthday so why wait? He grabbed it and his drink off the counter before walking back and sitting down before looking at the note with his name, pulling it out from under the decorative string around the box and flipping it over and reading it.

Dear Stiles,

Happy Birthday! It's an amazing time in an Omega's life and I hope you and your pups have a great year. I can't begin to express my interest in you from the wit, snark and caring parts of your personality to the upturned nose, whiskey Bambi eyes and round ass that make you so beautiful. I've watched you from afar for the past little while and I can't wait to get to know you again. I hope you'll except this gift for you and your children.

All the best,

Your future lover ;)

Stiles frowned and dropped the note back on the table. He had his ideas about who the note could be from but the wording wasn't specific enough for any single answer. He dismissed the piece of paper and slowly opened the box revealing the gifts sent from the mystery person. Pulling away the top layer of wrapping paper, Stiles pulled a soft plaid shirt out from under it. The material was warm and comfortable and the Omega smiled softly at the present before examining it more then setting it down on the table. Underneath was another layer of wrapping paper which he peeled back revealing an orange hoodie. The material was gene softer than the shirt, insulated on the inside and the colour shocking him by how nice it was. Orange had never been a favourite colour of his but Stiles could appreciate this hoodie's colour and knew he would be wearing it. Stiles noticed something crinkling in the pocket and pulled a note out and slightly flushed as he read through it.

Can't wait to see you in this. Orange is your colour ;)

Stiles dismissed the comment and lifting up the third layer of paper, there was a blue dress shirt. It was patterned between the sky colour and white and was the perfect mix between casual and fancy. Stiles decided in that moment that paired with a pair of jeans, it would be the perfect shirt to wear to dinner tonight. He re folded the item and set it ontop of the other's before looking down once more seeing the box was almost empty, except for the last two items. A note read shortly: 

For the pups, so they can embrace their true nature

Stiles smiled softly as he pulled two wolf onsies out of the box. The Omega has been wanting to get these for a while and was happily surprised to see he no longer had to buy them. He set all his clothes back in the box before focusing on the pups as they walked up to him excited.

"Dada! Dada! What in box?" They asked, eyes wide and tone enthusiastic. 

"Well pups, there were actually presents for you. Wanna see?" He asked already knowing the answer before they jumped up and down excitedly. 

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Stiles laughed at their responses before handing over the two onesies making the twins squeal in delight.

"Now real wolf like Daddy!" Braden said as he snuggled the pyjamas tight in his arms.

"Yeah and you, Papa, Pops, Ba, Baba..." Aaron trailed off as he petted the soft faux fur of the onesie, reminding the Omega of his own rambling. 

"I'm glad you like them boys, now why don't you take them up to your room and put them in your pj drawer. Your dad's will be home soon and you can show them off to them before bed. Ok?" The young adult suggested and immediately the two wolves took off racing up the stairs playing tag with each other and giggling. Stiles smiled fondly as he watched them disappear up the stairs before finishing cleaning up around the house. What he said was true: the pack would be home soon to continue celebrating his birthday—as they had an extravagant breakfast this morning—and he truly couldn't wait.

—————————————————————————  
Meanwhile Elsewhere...

Liam and Brett had been waiting for this moment for weeks: there Pack was finally arriving. Being two lone beta's and having to face up to the threat of another pack had proven difficult so far and the support of their Alpha was just what they needed to get them back on track. It had been fun taunting the Hale pack—something to entertain the teens but when it came down to it they didn't really want to cause much trouble. They wanted Stiles in every way they could want somebody and they both knew—although they tried to deny the thought—that they weren't going about it very well. They were practically assaulting Stiles and if he didn't like it at least a little bit like he did, they could've done something horrible. 

Truly, Liam and Brett were two if there pack's best Beta's but when it came to the Omega they couldn't seem to think with the right head. They both wanted to kiss him, fuck him but not just that. They wanted to hold him and make him laugh, raise kids of their own with him and just be able to wake up to his face everyday. Some were far forward thoughts for teens to have but they had both always planned ahead in other situations. When Theo has told the pack about Stiles, he made him out to be as perfect as he was. He talked of his cute looks then and his hot looks now, his wit and intelligence and his incredible caring abilities. 

It was nearly impossible for anyone—especially horny wolves who wanted to please their Alpha—to not want Stiles after the comparison of those ideals to his actual self and Liam and Brett knew it would crush them to not have Stiles in anyway. They understood how many ties Stiles and to the Hale pack and how strong their pack bonds were, but Theo assured it was possible to convince Stiles to change his mind. Sure it wasn't like their pack was anything special, but an Omega like Stiles would be able to change that for the better. Although it was hard to tell if their sexual approach was truly working with Stiles or not.

They knew that Stiles Omega instincts wouldn't allow him not to feel something for them, but they didn't just want the wolf side to like them, they wanted the human side as well—more so in fact. They felt guilty upon seeing the reaction's of Stiles mates knowing it was emotionally hurting both them and the Omega because of their actions but they didn't know what else to do. Without Theo there to guide them it was hard to know how to approach the situation properly. They wanted Stiles to give in and be with them without any guilt as well as the Hale pack to merge with theirs and become packmates, but it seemed like having both wasn't possible. 

Both Liam and Brett were truly confident in their looks and the affect they had on Stiles, but on the inside they were much less confident as they knew they had much more to worry about. Hearing that Stiles has kids was a shock and somewhat a punch to the gut and seeing them at practice was both better and worse. They were upset Stiles had, had the other wolves kids and not theirs, but excited because the thought of getting Stiles pregnant and seeing his nurturing behaviours come out as well as that stomach bulging with life—life they created. It turned them on and both made them love Stiles even more as the elder wolf could give them a true family, a true and stronger pack.

Liam and Brett both smiled as they heard their pack's cars pull up outside the house they were making the pack house. It was more of a mansion than a house, something Theo with his 'family's' money had decided to start building a year ago near the woods. The area was secluded and private, the perfect place for them to shift and run around close to the Hale house but not too close. The two pack's houses were on opposite sides of the forest, and the entire pack was sure Derek and them had no clue the house even existed. They walked down the spiral staircase and unlocked the doors looking out to see everyone getting out of their cars.

"There's my trusty Beta's." Theo greeted with a bright smile as the two younger wolves couldn't help but smile back.

"It's good to see you again Theo." Liam greeted.

"You too Liam, Brett." When speaking of the second Beta, he turned towards him as a greeting passes between them.

"It's good to have you here." Brett admitted with a grin and roll off his eyes which Theo laughed even more at.

"It's good to be in Beacon Hills." He stated fondly, gazing at the trees surrounding them. 

"Liam, Brett!" A female voice called as an excited girl jumped on both of them with a hug. The two caught the girl as she laughed happily before shrugging out of their arms.

"Tracy, nice to see you." They both said formally as she scoffed and punched Brett's shoulder as he smirked.

"No need for the formality nitwits, just glad to see you didn't get killed by Hale's pack or hunters." She said,  a hint of worry appearing in her eyes.

"Yeah, and you didn't burn the house down. I'll count that as a win." Another girl stated coming forward from the cars, much less enthusiastic than the other.

"Hayden." Brett nodded at her as she nodded back, moving forward past them to take some bags into the house.

"This place is huge! I can't believe we can afford this!" A male voice called he came towards the four creatures at the door. 

"We can't afford this, Theo can and you know Theo. It's go big or go home with him, isn't that right?" Another voice added cockily as the two made their way to the group.

"Of course Donovan." Theo agreed, cocky smile of his own on his face.

"Thanks for holding down the place losers." He said as he picked his bag up and walked past the two Beta wolves. "Guess you're getting stuck with the crappy room Joshy." He teased.

"Huh?" The teen called before he processed what had been said. "Hey wait, no Donovan! Sorry guys, we'll catch up later!" The boy Josh yelled as he chased after the other boy.

"Later." The beta's called out.

"Two more to go." The Alpha said as he looked at the two teens with a smirk like before, shadows and voices closing in on his back.

"Liam!" A male called as he ran into said boys arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, how's it going Mason?" The teen asked with a huge grin, happy to see his best friend for the first time in weeks.

"I'm great, you?" He responded politely, same smile on his face. Before Liam could respond, the attention was off the pair and onto the ten coming towards them.

"Here's the last bag." He said, huffing as he set it down. "Liam, Brett how are you guy?"

"Good Corey, glad you're treating Mason right." Liam responses, threat in his eyes which was accepted by the boy.

"Oh course." He nodded truthfully, smiling at his boyfriend who pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Alright, now that's everyone's here let's head inside and talk planning." Theo stated as everyone agreed, grabbing their stuff and moving inside the mansion. They all settled down at the large table in the kitchen as the food they had ordered for dinner arrived. They started their meal and had some light catching up before talk got serious. "Liam, Brett tell me what your encounters have been like with the Hale pack and our Omega." He says, smiling softly at the mention of Stiles.

"Well, we both made the lacrosse team and as you predicted, he, Scott and Jackson are the coaches. We've made a few...sexual attempts to coerce him into joining our pack and they've been both successful and unsuccessful." Brett admitted. Theo raised a brow in his direction.

"In what ways?" He asked, smirking lightly at the blushes that appeared on both of the beta's faces.

"Well Stiles physically liked them but he didn't like the confusion that we caused. His pack was also unhappy with us and made it very clear, Stiles wanting to stray away from us so they wouldn't be upset with him in turn causing the same reaction from him." Theo hummed at Liam's confession.

"How did the pack showcase their reaction?"

"They threatened us verbally—their Alpha, Derek once and Scott and Jackson who threatened to bench us or kick us off the team a few days ago. Other than that it was a lot of fang baring, growling and snarls." Brett answered. The Alpha Chimera was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Good work with what you've done so far, but we need to stay a little under the radar for a while before meeting the Hale Pack straight on. We need to make good with Stiles so he sees why he should join our pack. So far I left him a little present for his birthday that I'm sure he and his pups will enjoy." Theo smirked at the end making everyone look at him curious.

"Anything specific you want us to do Theo?" Corey spoke up from where he was sitting on a chair, Mason in his lap.

"Well..." Theo finished telling the pack his plans before dismissing the group. "I promise guys, we'll get our perfect Omega, hopefully sooner than later." He smirked.

—————————————————————————  
Two Hours Later Elsewhere...

Stiles had just fed the pups dinner and gotten ready for dinner when the pack was arriving home. He was dressed in the blue dress shirt he had gotten from the mystery person along with a pair of jeans and fancier sneakers. The Sheriff and Melissa had come by literally minutes before the pack and picked up the now fed pups. They both wished him a happy birthday and gave him their presents before bidding him a good night and taking the pups for their sleepover. Stiles was feeling anxious—and honestly horny—because of the full moon and his wolf was just under the surface of his skin. His wolf was sad his pups were away for the night but excited because they knew what was to come in return. The front door was opening and Stiles smiled as he watched his mates come inside.

"Happy birthday Stiles." Boyd said as he was the first to come through the door—this being his second time saying it today.

"Thank you." He responded, leaning up to kiss Boyd's lips before following suit with the other wolves as they came inside. "The boys are at my dad's and he and Melissa are going to watch them till tomorrow." Stiles confirmed their plans as the wolves nodded.

"Perfect. You look great babe." Jackson purred as he closed the door behind him and kissed Stiles cheek. Stiles blushed lightly at the words and action. Just as the jock was about to pull back, he sniffed Stiles neck lightly before getting a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" The Omega asked upon seeing his facial expression.

"Nothing the shirt just smells...foreign. Is it new?" 

"Yeah I just got it." Stiles answered truthfully, deciding to keep the fact that a random person sent it to him to himself for now. It was strange and he would bring it up to the pack but not on his birthday, the one day he did not want to allow to be possibly ruined.

"Ok." Jackson accepted the answer as he smiled and moved into the house, setting his stuff down.

"So what're we doing now?" Stiles inquires, trying to keep his excitement down but mostly failing as the pack chuckled and smiled softly.

"Well Sweetheart, we're gonna take you out to a nice dinner before we give you your special present." Peter purred as he wrapped his arms around Stiles waist, the Omega blushing a dark red and his wolf purring along to the man's words and actions.

"Speaking of dinner, our reservation is pretty soon so we should probably go." Scott answered as the other men—minus Stiles—agreed as they knew when the reservation was and how far away the restaurant was. They all grabbed what they needed and headed out the door, each splitting into two separate cars. Stiles was with Boyd, Derek and Issac while Scott was with Peter, Jackson and the twins. The car ride was both calm, anxious and exciting as each car talked about random things and listened to music while Derek's car was full of an excited Stiles begging to know where they were going. When they finally pulled up to the restaurant, Stiles was happy to see if was one of his favourite local restaurants. They went inside and were met with a female hostess who was dressed in a sleek black dress and had a wide smile on her face.

"Hello, for how many or do you have a reservation?" She asked politely, eyes somewhat widening as she saw how many people were coming in at once.

"Yes, we have a reservation under Hale." Derek said as he wrapped an arm around Stiles waist. Stiles looked up at him with clear love in his eyes as Derek looked down with the same look. The waitress smiled at the pair of them before grabbing the number of menus Derek told her they needed. 

"Right this way please." She said as she walked through the restaurant and lead them to a large booth that was in the back. It was mostly secluded from the rest of the restaurant and Stiles felt thankful that he found show affection to his mates without being judged by the general public. The boys all sat down, Stiles sliding into the middle of the booth, Issac sitting on one side of him and Derek on the other. The other boys slid in beside them as the waitress set down their menus in front of them, and filled their glasses with water. "Your server will be right with you." She said with a smile as she walked away.

The pack kept up a light conversation as they decided what they wanted. Their server was another kind girl—as Derek and the pack had requested a female server, Stiles understood and didn't mind it but did roll his eyes at the time—named Katie who got their drinks quickly and was just the right amount of attentive. Stiles smiled as he looked around the table and saw his mates, happy they could have a peaceful enjoyable time together. They ordered their food and it got to them surprisingly quick, it being just as good as it always when Stiles and some of the others had been there. They laughed and enjoyed eachother's company till they finished their meals and it was time for presents.

Derek—being the Alpha and one who and liked Stiles the longest—gave Stiles his present first and the Omega opened it to reveal a watch that when he flipped it over, it was engraved:

To Stiles, my loving mate and Omega who's given me the world -D.H <3

Stiles immediately told Derek how much he loved it before putting it on as the other boys looked at the interaction slightly jealous. Although they wouldn't allow the Omega to know, it was a competition to see who knew Stiles the best in turn who could give him the best gift. Boyd was next to give him a present and Stiles opened the gift to find a pair of pyjamas he had been wanting for a while and he gladly thanked Boyd. The rest of the gifts consisted of other items Stiles liked or things he had asked for and the last gift to open was Peter's. Peter was smirking as Stiles ripped open the wrapping paper and cut through the tape on a cardboard box with a clawed finger and it only widened as he finally saw what was inside.

"Peter!" Stiles gasped as his face turned red from the contents that were in the box. The pack looked inside and saw before turning and glaring at Peter who still wore his smirk proudly. Inside the box were an array of sex toys ranging from lube to dildos as Stiles put his blood red face into his hands.

"They're for when we can't be there to satisfy you. You saved the best for last." The man purred making Stiles blush harder. He eventually moved his face out of his hands and closed the box, keeping it hidden from view beside the other presents. The waitress came back a few minutes later with a piece of cake and a sparkler as the pack sang Happy Birthday to him with the other waiters and waitresses. Stiles—if possible—blushed harder as they finished and he slowly ate the cake.

"Red looks good on you." Issac whispered to him with a wink as Stiles face continued looking embarrassed. Not long after, the pack finished their dinner celebration and payed before heading out to the vehicles and going back home. On the way there while they were a few minutes away, Stiles really started feeling the effect of the full moon and felt his dick start to harden in his jeans. He was hit with another wave of lust and he took one look at Boyd who's eyes and just met his before undoing his seat belt and throwing himself into the larger man's lap. He wrapped his arms around the wolves neck and slammed their lips together, Boyd gasping in surprise allowing Stiles to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Both of their wolves purred at the contact as the scent of arousal filled the car, not only from the two making out but the other two who were watching it happen. Boyd placed his large hands on Stiles hips as they continued making out, the man taking control of the kiss and the Omega moaning in response. Stiles ground his hips down on Boyd's, the friction between the two only making both of them harder as they pulled up to the loft. Boyd's hands slipped under Stiles legs to grab at his lower back before popping open the door and taking the Omega with him—the two making out over the duration of the action. Boyd carried Stiles inside as all the wolves rushed in, Derek opening the door for them as Boyd softly dropped Stiles on the couch.

Stiles panted softly as he looked up at the wolves with lustful eyes that were now glowing blue, his heat coming in full swing.

"I swear to god one of you better fuck me right now." He moaned, throwing his head back against the couch. He started to unzip his jeans and quickly threw them to the ground before Peter was kissing him passionately before picking him up and carrying him to their bed upstairs. Stiles wasn't in the mood to move but he knew he would be getting knitted tonight and it would be uncomfortable having to stay on the couch. They had spoken about Stiles head's after his pregnancy with the twins as they knew contraceptive wouldn't be an option with knotting—something that happened once a month with his heats. Deaton said he could work out some sort of birth control for Stiles, but the Omega had admitted to the pack that although he wouldn't like another kid right away, he was interested in having another one before he went away next year and said that they would use condoms when it wasn't his heat and if it happened before he wanted to try, it happened. 

Peter laid him flat on the bed and he didn't even give the man time to process as he pulled him down toward him and connected their lips. He released a growlish moan against Peter's lips before tugging his shirt over his head and pulling off his boxers. He looked up at the man lustfully as Peter's eyes appreciated the sight before Peter was taking too long and Stiles pushed him out of the way and grabbed the nearest wolf—Aiden. He ripped his shirt in half pushed his jeans off before kissing the wolf passionately before waiting for him to continue. Aiden grabbed the lube a grumpy Peter had set aside and quickly set to lubing up his fingers. He slid one into Stiles who moaned at the penetration before pushing back, wanting another.

Aiden complied with Stiles wishes, pushing another finger into his ass before continuing the process until Stiles was moaning and properly stretched out. During this time, the other wolves were watching lustfully as well as kissing and nipping at any open piece of Stiles skin they could find. 

"Hurry!" Stiles moaned, his body feeling hot as he knew what he wanted. Aiden quickly slid his fingers out before lubing up his cock and pushing in. Stiles gasped in pleasure as the twin started rocking into him. Stiles hands dug at the Alpha's back as he pushed his hips up towards his dick. The two were growling and making an array of pleasure filled noises and it wasn't long before they were both letting out. "Aiden!" Stiles called as he spray white all over his and Aiden's chest. The Alpha wasn't far behind, releasing into Stiles before gently pulling out. He felt exhausted as Stiles in heat was practically insatiable, the Omega already ready to go again as the Alpha head into the bathroom to clean himself up.

Stiles felt hotter as the full moon was revealed in the sky and his eyes burned blue, fangs and claws sprouting as well. 

"Issac." He called as the Beta turn to him with yellow eyes and their two wolves communicated. The wolf in Stiles wanted his mate and Issac's wolf wanted just the same. He growled before pouncing on Stiles and taking no time to thrust into the already loosened hole. The Alpha's and Beta's around them growled with lust as they watched the animalistic sex, their own eyes flashing and claws and fangs out. Issac continued to pound into the Omega before he felt his knot start to swell up in Stiles.

"Gonna knot you. Get you fat with pups, my pups." Issac's wolf growled as his thrusts got sloppier and harder to continue with the swelling around his dick. 

"Yesssss..." Stiles trailed off with a moan. "Gimme your pups mate." Issac growled in response and gave another couple thrusts before his knot swelled and stuck the pair together. Barely more than a second later was he coming inside Stiles, the Omega following suit—him releasing with a howl as he allowed himself to lay back on the bed with Issac still stuck in him. The rest of the night picked up where Issac and Stiles left off, a series of Stiles getting fucked by his pack in a variety of ways. Although the sex was more animalistic and less gentle then the boys liked to have with Stiles, the night ended when Stiles heat having lifted and him lying sweaty and panting on the bed with his mates. He gave them all one last kiss before they said I love you and faded off to a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Was that ok? Hope you all enjoyed and don’t forget to give kudos, comment your opinions below and subscribe to the series, the fic and my account to be notified when I update! PLEASE tell me what you want to see next in the comments below! I haven’t gotten as many comments lately and I’m not gonna lie, it makes me sad as well as makes the story worse as I may run out of ideas :( Anyways, next chapter should be posted next Saturday/Sunday! Have a great day/night! -B  <3


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds something out he hadn’t seen coming and deals with another revelation when he finally starts to connect the dots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delay guys, finals week is upon us! :( Dont really like chapter since it’s a filler but things should pick up soon. PLEASE leave requests in the comments for what you want in this story because I’m running low on inspiration and feel like this story is going downhill. Anyways, please try to enjoy :)

One Week Later...

Stiles was eating lunch as he reflected on the past week. His heat lasted all the way till morning the next day and the pack took the day off to rest before Stiles went to pick up their sons around noon. The rest of the boys stayed home while the girls came over so they could all hang out. Stiles was by himself when he went to get Braden and Aaron from Melissa and the Sheriff's. He had a good night with the boys and was even more happy to have a simply day with the pack and his boys. Stiles walked up to his father's house, key in hand and quickly used it to unlock the door. He looked around not noticing anybody around before calling out, deciding not to use his werewolf senses instead.

"Braden? Aaron? Dad?" He called at a reasonable volume. He got no answer but used his senses to hear the two kids playing calmly and happily together upstairs. Hearing that they were entertained and overall ok, Stiles decided to find his dad to speak with him before they left. He sniffed out the familiar and calming scent of his family—his dad—and was walking towards the bedroom before he even knew it. He was about to knock on the door but decided against as he thought 'what could his dad possibly be doing?' and continued on with opening it. What was happening in side what something deep down Stiles had expected but thought would never happen.

"Dad?!" Stiles shouted as he walked in on Melissa and the Sheriff kissing passionately in his room. Stiles face turned red in embarrassment as the two adults pulled apart and turned to him in shock. "Oh god, I can't do this right now!" Stiles shouted as he turned around and ran out of the room.

"Stiles wait!" The Sheriff called after him.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!" Stiles repeated loudly as he sped towards the front entrance. "Braden! Aaron! Pups, let's go!" Stiles called hearing stumbled footsteps and giggles coming down the stairs. The two boys appeared quickly, excitedly jumping into Stiles arms as the Omega grabbed the bag for the two of them and opened the door. "Thanks for looking after the boys, bye now!" Stiles shouted as he tried to run out the door with the twins before he was stopped.

"Stiles, get back here." The Sheriff called to him with his 'no shit' voice he used occasionally through Stiles teen years. Both the human part of Stiles wanted to go back to obey his father but his wolf counterpart made the urge even worse as he whined at the serious tone his dad used. Stiles sighed before turning around and walking back inside the house to face the man and woman as he closed the door behind him. The Omega placed his pups on the floor and they went to play in the living room as he looked to Melissa and John.

"Look, I'm sorry for walking in on you like that but can you please explain to me how this is even happening? I thought you liked that other woman, Georgia?" Stiles asked pointedly, the question directed at his father.

"It was a cover Stiles. Georgia truly is a remarkable woman, but I've liked Melissa for a long time. We only recently got together but we're both so happy together." The man smiled at Melissa fondly as Stiles watched the interaction stoic.

"If you're so happy, why hide it?" The teen asked confused.

"Because we didn't know how to tell you Stiles. We knew if we told you or you figured it out, Scott would know or vice versa, and this is a big deal for both of you. Rafael hasn't been in Scott's life for a very long time and Claudia's been gone for years. We didn't know how you would feel about the two of us moving on. We also thought it might be weird for the two of you considering your relationship." John said as Stiles nodded along, understanding their reasoning.

"Look," Stiles sighed after another moment of silence between them all. "I love you as a mom Melissa and I'm happy the two of you are together. God knows me and Scott had wanted it for years." He chuckled along with the two adults as he cracked a smile. "It may be a little strange at first but if the two of you want to be together, you have both mine and I'm sure Scott's support. I miss mom all the time but you deserve to love again dad and it would be quite hypocritical of me not to support you two considering you support me and the boys." There were soft, grateful smiles on both adults faces.

"Thank you Stiles." Melissa said as she came forward enveloping the younger father in a warm but tight embrace.

"Of course Melissa." He said, wolf purring at his mother figures hug. They released and Stiles was instantly pulled into his own father's hug that said what words didn't need to; love, gratefulness and relief.

"Thank you son." The man said, voice full of emotion.

"No problem dad, love you." Stiles replied, own throat starting to get choked up.

"Love you too." They finally let go and Stiles took another look around before refocusing on the couple.

"Well we're having our first day off in a while as a pack so I should take the boys home. Feel free to drop by, you two are just as much pack as the rest of us." Stiles said with a soft smile, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Sounds good, but we're probably going to have our own quiet day in. We'll make sure to visit in a couple days." John answered as Stiles nodded.

"Ok. C'mon pups!" Stiles called as the two werewolves came barreling into the entrance and instantly looked up at Stiles expectantly. "You're daddies wanna see you."

"Yay! We see papa, pops, daddy..." Aaron trailed off similarly as he had done the day before. He was definitely the more hyperactive of the two, a trait he had seemingly picked up from Stiles.

"Yes little wolf, we'll see them all soon." Stiles cut him off. "Now say goodbye to gram and gramps!" 

"Bye Missa!" Braden said as he made grabby arms as the woman, him pronouncing her name to the best of his ability.

"Bye Brady." She said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

"Bye, bye, Grandpa!" The Same wolf said again as John picked him up from her arms and kissed his forehead as well.

"Bye pup." He set the wolf down and looked to Aaron.

"Bye gram and gramps!" Aaron said as he quickly kissed both their cheeks as they leaned down, hugging them quickly as well. The boy was still overly excited to get home so he grabbed Stiles hand and tugged on it so they could leave.

"We'll see you later." Stiles said with a chuckle as the little wolf led him out the door, Braden just behind. They drove home quickly and the pups instantly scrambled out of the car rushing up to the door. Stiles ran after them to push open the heavy door but was shocked to see he didn't need to as the pups used their combined werewolf strength to do it themselves. The pair instantly shouted out for their dad's as they scampered to the living room and upstairs, Braden jumping into the leather sofa and Aaron hopping up the spiral stairway. Braden happily greeted Derek, Issac, Jackson, Ethan and Aiden, snuggling in between the elder twins on the couch as he started to watch whatever movie the other wolves were. 

"Welcome home." Issac said as he got off the couch to kiss the Omega softly. Stiles relaxed into his hold and the kiss before they softly split apart. 

"Thank you." The Omega said with a soft smile on his face that the Beta mirrored. He was about to move towards the couch when he heard footsteps and voices from the stairs. He looked up to spot Boyd holding a giggling Aaron's hand as the child bounced down the stairs with Peter and Scott trailing behind. 

"C'mon Pa, C'mon Papa, C'mon Dad!" The little wolf said as he tugged on Boyd's hand and looked back to make sure the other two were coming.

"We're coming little one." Peter reassured him as he smiled—getting one from the child in return—before he swooped in and stole a kiss from Stiles mouth in greeting. The Omega returned the affection before kissing Scott and Boyd on the cheek/mouth and settling into the couch by Jackson and Erica. Jackson nuzzled his neck before wrapping an arm around Stiles waist as they started to watch the movie together. The rest of the day was amazing for everyone as the girls got quality time with the entire pack including the kids and so did the boys—them normally having work and not having a lot of time for this. 

Kira was the only one who was not able to stay the day with the pack as she had a date that night. She had finally met a nice boy a week or so ago and tonight was their second date. Stiles had the chance to meet the boy—Matt—when he ran into them on their first date and he could tell from the first time they met that they were going to be together for a while, possibly forced. He could see that they equally adored each other and Matt was a real stand up guy. He was perfect for Kira in the sense that he was kind of sky and awkward like her but still had traces of confidence and was a super funny guy. He had told the pack and after teasing Kira about him for a while she finally agreed to let them meet in a month or so.

Stiles smiled softly as he went to sleep that nigh during possibly the hundredth movie they had watched—after going out for dinner,—his two pups already sleeping on his chest, blanket over them and his pack surrounding them. It was two days later that Stiles decided to speak to the pack and specifically Scott about Melissa and his father's not-so-secret relationship. He went to Scott first privately knowing that he wanted to break it to him softly as it was really only his, their parents and Scott's business when it really came down to it. 

"Scott can I talk to you, alone please?" The Omega asked as the pack was spending some time cuddling in their rooms watching TV. Stiles was in the large bedroom with Scott, Jackson and Issac while Derek was with the kids, Peter and Boyd as the twins were staying at their own home that night. 

"Of course." Scott said, slightly confused look on his face. The pair got out of bed and went downstairs so the wolves had less of a chance hearing them, leaving the other two behind with confused look on their faces after agreeing to not listen. The two wolves settled into the couch in the living room as Stiles faced Scott. "So," the Alpha started. "what did you want to talk about?" 

"Well," Stiles started. "when I went to pick up Aaron and Brady at my dad's the other day...they weren't alone to say the least." Scott's eyebrow twitches up at the confession.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"Well your mom was there." Scott looked at Stiles as though he was waiting for him to finish a sentence.

"So? My mom and your dad hang out all the time."

"They were doing a little more than 'hanging out'." Stiles admitted as Scott's eyes narrowed as he tried the figure it out.

"What were they doing Stiles?" His voice had dropped and it was started to become a growl, Stiles wolf whined in his head.

"I walked in on them...kissing." The Omega said quietly as Scott's eyes widened and brown eyes burned the slightest bit red.

"Kissing?!" He demanded and Stiles nodded. Scott was silent as his mind ran through all the reasons he could make up. "Since when do they like each other?" He asked.

"Apparently quite a while. My dad liking that Georgia girl was a cover up since they were worried we wouldn't approve. They thought we might find it weird considering our relationship and the fact that we're both pretty protective over them." The Omega explained. Scott was silent for a while longer before speaking up.

"That makes sense. What did you tell them?"

"Well I explained that it would take a while to get used to but that I supported them and that I was sure you would too. We both want happiness for them and if they found that in each other, who are we to complain?" The Alpha looked at Stiles, face void of emotion before he smiled.

"Ok." He sighed. "I agree with what you said. It may be weird for a while but they've done so much for us that we should be able to do this for them. Plus, we did kind of ask for this a long time ago." He pointed out as Stiles chuckled before explaining that he had told them that too. They went back up to bed where Issac and Jackson lay with questioning looks on their faces but Stiles dismisses them both with kisses before saying they'd know tomorrow and heading off to sleep with them and Scott. Stiles kept true to his word and told the pack about Melissa and John and while the girls teased him and Scott about it, everyone was very supportive and said they would be a very cute couple and they shouldn't have them over again soon. Stiles texted his dad and told them how Scott and the pack took the news and the new couple was over the moon.

Now though, it was a week later and Stiles was getting ready to go out. He enjoyed his lunch at home with his pups and Peter but was now going out to the store for some alone time with one of his sons to run some errands. Peter was going to take care of Aaron during that time as everyone else was out an about at work. He said a quick goodbye to the two wolves before grabbing his wallet and jacket and slipping it on, grabbing roscoes key and heading outside to the Jeep, Braden in hand. Aaron wasn't up for going to the store as he was feeling sleepy from his energy earlier while Braden was the opposite. He had plenty of energy now but was not overly excited as Aaron. It was a chillier spring day outside and Stiles smiled at the soft breeze and green of the grass before unlocking the Jeep and driving towards the grocery store with his pup. The drive was short and he quickly parked the car before they both got out, walking into the food filled building.

He took a shopping cart and pushed it around as he took his time looking at the offerings as well as the list that was in his pocket. Braden decided to hold onto the Omega's hand rather than sit in the basket as he helped pick items out. Stiles had the cart filled up about half way when he started to notice the feeling of eyes on the back of his neck. He turned around quickly looking towards the area he felt the eyes from but spotted nothing. He shook the feeling off as although he felt like he was being watched, he didn't feel like he was in any danger. His wolf told him to stay on high alert to make sure their pup was ok as the Omega held his son close. Stiles threw a couple more things into his cart before turning the corner and bumping into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Stiles said at the impact, looking up to see a boy with black brown hair and mischievous eyes. He was the one the Omega bumped into but he want the only one there. Directly beside him was a female with tan skin and the same coloured hair as the boy. They both looked happy to see Stiles, the girl an innocent smile as the boy sported a grin. He sued his senses to sniff out their scent and Stiles couldn't tell what it was but knew for a fact that it wasn't human.

"It's no problem at all." The smile the teen had made Stiles feel uncomfortable and the feeling made his wolf hold his pup right up to his leg, even tighter than bride. Stiles gave them both a shift nod and was about to push his cart past them when he saw and heard the girl speak up.

"I'm Hayden and this is Donovan." She introduced, pointing to the boy when she said his name. "And aren't you a little cutie?" The girl exclaimed as she bent down closer to Braden who looked at her with a stoic expression on her face. "How old is he?" She asked as she stood back up, the question directed at Stiles.

"He's almost 1." He answered, somewhat sharply as he wanted to get out of there. For some weird reason though, Stiles felt like deep down he could trust the pair, especially the female. "His name's Braden." He added on hesitantly.

"Aging quite well for a pup then." The male said and at the usually unfamiliar teen for humans to use, Stiles instantly connected the dots knowing they must be part of a pack, Liam and Brett's pack. Their Alpha was his old friend, Theo Raeken. Just as Stiles went to react, Braden was already doing it for him. The pup hadn't shown many physical signs of being a werewolf yet minus behavioural things and Stiles was shocked at what he was saying. Braden let out a perfect little growl as he stood protectively in front of Stiles and flashed yellow eyes. 

"Leave Dada alone." He demanded, voice lower than normal and Stiles felt a mix of shock and pride at seeing his pup like this, his first time flashing his eyes and growling. Both of the teens jumped in shock but the boy quickly got a dark look in his eyes and smirked once more.

"Damn impressive for his age, I'm sure Theo will love this." Stiles looked the man in the eyes and allowed his own to flash blue before glaring at the two so harsh it made them gulp.

"Listen here, you will never come near me or my pup again or I swear to god the Hale pack will rip you to shreds. No actually, I'll rip you to shreds." He threatened, voice a low growl. The teens tried to keep straight faces but their fear simmered just under the surface. "Now if you'll excuse me, we have places we need to be." Stiles said as he took Braden's hand in his and pulled him a smirk the cart away. Just as they were leaving the isle, Stiles heard Donovan speak again making him stop in his tracks.

"Threats may be we're still gonna stick around Stiles. You'll see soon why the Raeken pack is much better than the Hale pack. The sooner you do the better, Theo isn't a very patient man." The words made Stiles insides burn with a lick of anger, frustration and also embarrassment. He swallowed the feeling down before pushing his cart and walking away, pup in hand.

"Dada?" Brady asked as he looked up at Stiles who was scanning items at the self check out.

"Yes baby?"

"Why man and lady scare you?" He asked with an innocent puppy-like tilt of his head. Something he had inherited from no one rather than Scott. 

"Well baby, they aren't part of our pack and they wanna take Dada away so he can join theirs. If Dada did he'd have to leave your other dad's behind though and I wouldn't be able to see my pups." Stiles said and as soon as the words left his mouth, Braden's eyes were flashing and he was grabbing at Stiles legs.

"No Dada, you can't leave! Daddy's need you, and me and A-ron!" He said panicked before his eyes shifted back, Stiles checking to make sure no one saw. The boy calmed down a bit before he puffed his chest out in a way that reminded Stiles of Peter or Jackson. "Don't worry, I'll protect you Dada!" Stiles couldn't stop the proud and adoring smile that graced his face.

"Thank you baby." Stiles said as he picked the wolf up and held him in his arms. The Omega quickly ran through the last of the items and paid for them, grabbing the bags and heading for the exit. Stiles kept his son close as he felt eyes on him and risked one last look back in the store. Stiles was met with the sight of Hayden's pity filled eyes and Donovan's sorry not sorry expression. He looked at them with no emotion but flashed his eyes one last time before taking the groceries and Braden back out to the car. Stiles knew that the situation was escalating and it was important he tell Derek and the pack now, especially if it put his pups—or him—in danger. 

The young adult started the car towards a coffee shop being the last stop before he would go home. He pulled up to the Starbucks and got out with Braden beside him before the pair entered the building. The little wolf was humming happily as Stiles ordered drinks for him and the boys before waiting for them at the counter. As Stiles waited with Braden and chatted lightly, the Omega was stopped abruptly as he smelt a scent that had his wolf purring. It was sweet like brown sugar and cinnamon buns along with the bitter scent of hot coffee. It was comforting and something told Stiles that he had smelt it before. Stiles sniffed and looked around the room trying to spot anyone he knew and the Omega spotted someone leaving the coffee house just as the scent disappeared.

“Dada, Dada!” Stiles was pulled back into reality with Braden’s hand tugging at his own. “They called your name!” 

“Sorry, I was distracted pup.” Stiles said as he leaned down and kissed the child on the head before walking over to the counter and apologizing to the barista. He gave the girl a small smile which was returned to him as she handed him the two trays of drinks. Stiles went to get his money out but was stopped by the girl.

“Sir, your drinks are already paid for.” She said as Stiles face scrunched up in confusion.

“But I haven’t paid for them yet.

“I know, that guy did...” She trailed off, looking for the mystery man before focusing back on Stiles. “I guess he left already. Well, enjoy.” She said, turning around and walking back to the coffee machine. Stiles was confused by the situation but did feel happily surprised. “Ok.” He sighed. “C’mon Brady, let’s go.” He said to Braden as he and his pup left the coffee shop and headed back out to the car. When they were buckled in and the drinks were secure in the passenger seat, Stiles drove off arriving at the loft within a few minutes. He helped Braden out and took the drinks with them up to the door before they entered the house. Both Aaron and Peter got off the couch to greet them, the child with a hug and Peter with a kiss.

Stiles and Peter talked for a bit as the two youngest wolves sat on the couch to watch TV before Peter was grabbing the coffee Stiles got for him as well as his jacket.

“Alright, I’m headed out. I’ll be back in a while Sweetheart.” He said sweetly as he and Stiles shared a small kiss. He moved back with a smile before pecking the Omega’s lips once more as Stiles whispered his goodbye. “Bye little ones.” He said as the pups have him quick hugs before the man left through the front door leaving the two children alone with their dad. Stiles took his drink leaving the rest on the table did the pack who would be home soon before walking and sitting down on the couch beside his sons. He was drinking his coffee and smiling down at his two beautiful boys when Aaron spoke up from where he was cuddling Stiles left side—Braden on his right.

“Dada?”

“Yes Aaron?”

“What your cup say?” He asked, pointing his little finger towards Stiles coffee cup. Curiously, Stiles turned the cup around to see familiar black writing scrawled on the side of his cup.

Dear Stiles,

I apologize if the run in with my pack offended you early, for that was not their nor my intention. Today you looked beautiful as always and seeing your adorable pup protect you like that was amazing. Please accept these drinks as a token of my apology and know that the next time you and my pack meet will be on much better terms.

With love, Theo

As Stiles set the drink down and focused on his son, Stiles felt trapped again, just like how he felt when he was getting with the twins and Peter after the pack. It felt confusing and wrong but also great at the same time. Stiles hated the conflict between his and Theo’s pack but he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t feel something for Liam or Brett. But how could it ever work between them with Theo’s pack being cocky and trying to steal him, and his pack being angry at them and possessive over him. It wasn’t as easy as before either, they had kids to worry about now and although the Omega knew how much the pack loved their dad’s, would they really feel ok about getting more? Stiles head was spinning with conflict and he knew this was something the pack would have a discussion about. 

“It didn’t say anything pup, nothing important anyways.” Stiles answered Aaron, deciding to revel in the comfort of his sons before he and the pack had the conversation he was dreading. Please let everything be ok, he prayed, keeping the pups close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Was that ok? Please leave kudos, subscribe to this story and comment your opinion below. I NEED some inspiration and I need it quick! Next update should be next Friday or so! Have a great day/night! :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the boys have a talk and Boyd is to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for being a day late but you should probably expect that from me by now! Please ignore any mistakes as per usual I didn’t edit this chapter! Anyways, I’m finally on summer break but since I’m going to try and enter Steter week starting July 27th as well as rewrite two of my Wattpad stories, I’ll be sticking to once weekly updates! This is somewhat of a filler chapter but it’s somewhat important to move the story along so I hope you enjoy even if it is a little bland. Warning: Smut near the end! Enjoy! :)

Later that day...

"WHAT?!" The boys demanded as Stiles sat tensely on the couch with then surrounding him. 

It had started like this, the pack had come home about an hour after Stiles so they could wind down for the day and enjoy their drinks Stiles had gotten them. After reheating those drinks that needed to be, they had all joined Stiles on the couch—even Peter who had gotten home a few minutes before the rest. Stiles felt his heart racing as he worked up the courage to talk to the boys about the issue when Scott's hand landed on his.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked concerned, puppy dog eyes and all. Stiles felt the affects of his affection, his heart rate slowly slightly as he gave the other adult a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." He reassured and Scott raised a brow as he heard the blip in the Omega's heartbeat but the look Stiles gave him was enough to say he would tell him later. Stiles took a couple more deep breaths before looking over at Braden and Aaron who were sitting in Aiden and Ethan's laps—everyone found it kind of funny that the sets of twins had a special bond over the fact that they were both twins.

"Brady, Ron, why don't you two head up to your room and play with the new toys Aunty Lydia and Allison got you, ok?" Stiles suggested, the wolves around him looking at the Omega with confusion on their faces. Why would he send their pups away when they were spending time together?

"Ok Dada!" Aaron agreed, grabbing Braden's hand and leading him up the stairs excitedly. Stiles took another breath before relaxing into the couch with his eyes closed, opening them to reveal the boys looking at him curiously.

"I have to tell you guys something." He blurted out, glad he was able to get it off his chest.

"Ok." They all said calmly, keeping 100% focus on him as he worked up the courage to continue on.

"Well you guys know how Liam and Brett's pack was supposed to come into town this week and we all agreed it was somewhat strange we hadn't been contacted by them?" He asked as they all nodded, still unsure of what he was about to say except Ethan supposedly.

"Stiles..." He trailed off with a voice and look on his face that said 'you better not have done what I think you did'. Stiles swallowed at the look that the boys were catching onto before continuing.

"Well...they did contact us, they contacted me." He said and Stiles wasn't at all surprised by the growls that sounded immediately after the confession.

"How?!" Aiden demanded, blue eyes turning the slightest of reds. 

"Jackson noticed that my shirt smelt weird the other day, it was because they gave it to me as a gift for my birthday." The wolves looked furious and this time Stiles didn't think he could blame them. "That wasn't the only thing they gave me though." And yup, they looked angrier. Stiles stood up quickly and went to the closet that was near the kitchen and pulled out the box with the notes as well as the pups gifts in them. He walked back over to the couch, sitting down and placing the box on the table in front of them all. The pack immediately went to opening the box and looking at the contents closely, sniffing it and overall analyzing every detail together. 

They all snarled as they passed the note around and looked at some of the extra clothes that Theo gave Stiles plus the onesies for the twins. When Issac picked up the pj's though, he couldn't appear as angry as he was 'supposed' to be.

"They are kinda cute." He muttered but with werewolf hearing, they all heard and snarled at him—except Stiles who let out a small smile that was pulled off with face when Derek spoke.

"Stiles, your birthday was over a week ago, why didn't you tell us about this before?!" Derek asked, eyes bleeding red and tone angry. Stiles could tell he didn't want to be mad with him but he knew the fact that this had to deal with his and the pups safety as well as him 'leaving' the pack was making it so he couldn't calm down.

"Because I don't think it was a big deal till today!" Stiles insisted, own eyes blue with irritation. "I sniffed them out to make sure they weren't dangerous before bringing them inside, and it wasn't like they were trying to do anything except persuade me and please our pups." He explained and the boys got a look of understanding in their eyes as some of the tension in the room dissipated. "I hate keeping secrets from you guys but I knew you would be mad, and it wasn't anything more than a present from another pack. I should've told you about that but especially that they were here since you guys didn't know." The Omega said, the last sentence with a voice and face full of self disappointment. The wolves internally whimpered at the reaction and all found themselves shifting closer to him.

"It's ok Stiles, you should've told us but they haven't tried anything so it doesn't even matter—and now you've told us so it's ok." Issac reassured with a small smile but when Stiles kept his head down and his scent continued to emit stress and general upset, Issac's face got worried and a little bit angry. "But that's not it, is it?" Stiles lifted his head to look at Issac with a frown and blue eyes.

"No." He admitted as the pack looked worried as his heart told the truth. Stiles resigned himself back into with a breath and straightened posture before starting off once more. "They hadn't made direct contact with me until today when I was out with Brady." The boys eyes all glowed and glared at the mention of Stiles being approached while with their son.

"What. Did. They. Do?" Peter demanded, eyes blue and fangs out and it had been a while since Stiles or any of the pack for that matter had seen him like this. Stiles wolf whined as his eyes burned blue and he swallowed before speaking explaining again.

"I was in the grocery store when I bumped into these two teenagers. They smelled supernatural—I couldn't pinpoint what type of creatures but I didn't assume anything at first. They introduced themselves as Hayden and Donovan and although the boy had a creepy expression on his face, I didn't get a dangerous vibe from them—at least at the moment. The girl took and interest in B that was one of a normal girl, but the boy did too and I started to really put things together when he called him pup." They all growled at the nickname for their babies, pup was of course the correct terminology but that was what they called them, not some random strangers. "As soon as Braden started to sense how angry and worried I was, he did something weird for his age." 

"What?" They all asked, somewhat unanimously as Stiles left them on a cliffhanger sentence.

"Well...Brady shifted." He admitted feeling weirdly guilty.

"WHAT?!" They all demanded again, Peter and Derek having the most livid and interested looks on their faces.

"HE SHIFTED?!" Derek practically roared as Stiles wolf whined and he sat back in his chair. "He's not even one year old yet!" He said frustrated. He sat there quietly for a minute before looking up to Peter, both had serious looks on their faces. "I'm sorry for yelling." He apologized to everyone, mostly Stiles. "It's not very common for wolves to shift so young, practically unheard of but it appears to happen for a couple very specific reasons. What was he doing before he shifted and how much did he shift?" Derek inquired, practically on the edge of his seat.

"He could tell I didn't like Donovan or Hayden very much and I think he felt we, or at least I was being threatened. He was protecting me, and only his eyes shifted gold and he growled like a wolf." He told them.  The wolves still all looked shocked at the information before Stiles interrupted their thoughts. "I was wondering something thought, if the firstborn or firstborns in our case are supposed to be Alpha's, why weren't his eyes red?" He questioned and everyone turned to look at Derek. 

"When wolves shift so young they aren't fully developed yet so although he is an Alpha, he'll appear as a beta for now till he's of proper age. Since he was the first to shift, he'll most likely shift into his full wolf form first and he'll be a full Alpha first over Aaron." Peter explained instead. The pack nodded along to the information as Peter turned to Stiles. "Now Stiles, I can tell you have something else to admit to us. What else happened?" Stiles cursed the man for being able to read him so well. He sighed before speaking.

"After I warned them to stay away from us and they said I should join their pack once again, me and Braden went to the coffee shop. I ordered everything and while I was waiting I smelt this amazing scent. I didn't recognize it but it smelt weirdly familiar and I liked it so much I didn't even hear them call my name at the counter." He admitted with red cheeks as the pack growled lowly. "I went to get the drinks but they were already paid for and when I turned to see who it was, I saw someone leaving the store and the scent disappeared. I thought that was the end of it but when I got home, Brady noticed something on my cup. It was a note signed by Theo apologizing for Donovan and Hayden and saying we'd meet soon as well as admitting to paying for the drinks. I obviously put the dots together and figured out that was his scent in the cafe." The pack was silent as they took in the mass of information.

"They shouldn't have gotten that close to you or Braden. We need to watch you better." Jackson growled lowly, blue eyes glowing. Stiles let out a scoff and a laugh at the statement as he felt his insides warm with the idea of his wolves protecting him before he tensed up as ideas went through his head.

"And how are you going to do that? Twenty four seven surveillance?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes." They all answered truthfully as Stiles jaw dropped in shock.

"You're kidding me right?!" He shouted as he stood up quickly and started to stomp away. He didn't make it far as he was pulled back into Derek's arms and was strown across the Alpha's lap with a frown. He growled and tried to stand up again but couldn't break the iron grip. Derek looked down at him with glowing red eyes and a serious expression, an underlying smirk on his face.

"Stiles. You're our mate and we care about you, and we clearly need to take better care of you if things like this keep happening. No one will take you away and no one will come near our pups. You're ours, not anybody else's." Derek said, voice low and husky and although Stiles face stayed stoic, he couldn't help the shiver that racked through his body at the words. 

"You can try." Stiles challenged as he stood up once Derek let him go, walking towards the kitchen slowly.

"And we'll succeed." Jackson said with a smirk, folding his arms up against his chest as Stiles face turned an angry-embarrassed red. The rest of the day was filled with the pack taking care of Stiles. He went to make dinner and they Ethan and Peter had it already covered, Issac and Jackson took care of Braden and Aaron while Stiles simply watched TV and layer comfortably on the couch, Boyd, Aiden, and Scott tending to his every need. The Omega wouldn’t lie and say he enjoyed it but he did feel it was unnecessary. He loved all the wolves and they didn’t need to prove to him that they could take care of him as they had already been doing that for years now—specifically within the last year. Stiles knew though they wouldn’t admit it, they felt threatened by Theo’s pack and although they wanted to protect him, they also wanted to simply relieve their hidden insecurity of Stiles leaving their pack.

When it was time for bed, Stiles headed up to Boyd’s room with the wolf in question following closely behind. The pack and decided to take ‘shifts’ in looking after Stiles making sure at least one of them was with him at all times. It was Boyd’s turn currently and Derek had already tucked the twins into bed while everyone else went to their own homes/rooms to sleep. Stiles was excited to finally put the day to rest as he wanted to stop dealing with the drama with Theo’s pack. The pack was kind but the thoughts and worries still lingered in the back of Stiles head making it difficult for him to actually enjoy any of the treatment. With the thoughts being shook from his head, Stiles made his way up the last steps of the spiral staircase and walked through the hall, popping the door to Boyd’s room open and walking in. 

Stiles was silent as the Beta trailed behind him into his bedroom, the Omega slowly peeling off his clothes once the door was closed behind him leaving him only in his boxers. He turned around and smiled softly at Boyd who was watching him with lovingly lustful eyes before peeling off his own clothes down to his boxers. The two remained silent, now it’s needing to be said as they walked over and settled into the bed together. The Beta was spooning the Omega under the covers as Stiles sighed in the silence, knowing neither would be sleeping soon, words unspoken between them.

“So how long is your ‘shift’?” Stiles asked with a roll of his eyes that the Beta could sense but didn’t see as he wasn’t facing the smaller man’s face.

“Stiles, you know it’s not like that.” He said calmly and Stiles sighed at the fact that he was so good with words. “We care about you and this is for your own safety. Do you know how devastated we would be if anything bad happened to you or our kids?” God Stiles hated how guilty that question made him feel.

“I know...it just didn’t seem like it would even get to that level. I don’t think they’re trying to hurt us. Maybe Donovan, but I can tell Hayden is nice and I think the rest of the pack is too.” Stiles reassured him as he turned around so they were lying facing each other.

“I trust you and your instincts Stiles, but even if they’re not trying to hurt you or our pups, they are trying to convince you to leave and although it seems like it’s obvious that you wouldn’t consider that, we both know that certain types of behaviours and people make your wolf weak in the knees. We also know that some people don’t do very well at taking no for an answer.” Boyd told him softly, hand rubbing gently at Stiles hip.

“I know, I know.” The Omega said, face lightly blushing. Stiles felt a warm hand caressing his face making him look at Boyd with a small smile who was doing the same.

“I know this must be hard for you Stiles, harder than anyone else can really understand. You’re torn between wanting to be with Liam and Brett but also staying loyal to your pack. Quite frankly we’re not making it any easier for you with our possessiveness and our underlying blaming you for what you want. I’m sorry about that, you do have to understand it’s hard for us as well though. We love our pack the way it is now and we love just us being your mates. The idea of accepting anyone else into the pack, especially two teenage beta’s who are coming from a pack trying to take you away is difficult for us to handle. We love you so much and I hope you know underneath the jealousy and possessiveness we are trying to understand what you’re going through and we are trying to fix our behaviour.” The Beta’s speech left Stiles feeling emotional and he stayed silent for a moment to respond to the large statement.

“I appreciate you guys trying to understand and you honestly hit the nail on the head with what you said. things are so conflicting for me right now. I love you guys and I don’t want you to feel betrayed by me or angry at me, while at the same time I do want Liam and Brett. I mean they’re hot jock teenagers and although they seem like they need an attitude adjustment, I want to get to know them better so I can like them for both they’re looks and personality. My wolf wants them both bad just as much as it doesn’t want to hurt you guys and want to protect our pups. He’s feeling conflicted because of that as well but makes it harder for me by ignoring the situation and simply wanting more mates.” Stiles lay there silently for a moment before continuing on. “I don’t know what to do Boyd.” He admitted sadly.

“It’s ok Stiles.” The wolf comforted as he flipped Stiles back over and held him against his chest, arms wrapping around his waist and chest. “Even if we don’t like it at first, we’ll find someway for you and the pups to be safe and for you to get what you and your wolf want. We’ll have to go through a rough patch a little longer but soon enough you can stop being so conflicted and we can all be happier than we are now.” Boyd reassured as he rub his arm up and down Stiles body gently making his wolf purr in his head and him relax into the touch. 

“Do you really think so?” Stiles asked, feeling somewhat childish with the question.

“I know so.” The larger wolf answered as Stiles rolled over and placed his lips ontop of Boyd’s. He kissed him softly and slowly but it was full of passion as he held onto the wolf’s back. He loved each of the wolves because of a certain trait they had and Stiles favour trait in Boyd was how gentle he was. When they fucked it was gentle and slow—unless it was his heat—but was enough to make both of them feel relieved. He held him softly and had some of the kindest gestures and the other wolves could be gentle but only on occasion. He held the possessive attributes the other wolves did but he did it in silence and although Stiles liked seeing those behaviours someone times, Boyd was a nice break from it all. “Make love to me Boyd.” He whispered, the wolf in questions eyes flashing yellow before placing his lips back on Stiles.

The kiss wasn’t as slow this time but it was still nothing rushed. Their lips met at a speed that both relieved then and teased them and it was just what Stiles needed. The Beta’s tongue traced his lips and Stiles allowed it to slip in with a soft moan. The wet, warm organ felt around the entire space of Stiles mouth, tasting him and pulling an even louder moan from the Omega. The kiss broke off after a few more moments before Boyd was rolling ontop of Stiles gently and planting kisses down his neck before moving down the bed so his face was level with Stiles crouch. He looked up at Stiles with lustful eyes before grabbing his semi hard cock through his boxers. Stiles body shuddered at the motion before he gave a breathy moan as Boyd stroked him at a tantalizing pace.

“Boyd...” He trailed off, panting softly as the movement increased. 

“Let me relive some of your stress Stiles, you deserve a gift.” He purred and Stiles loved hearing the sultry tone on the normally quiet man. When he was more than half hard from Boyd’s stimulation, the Beta pulled his underwear down allowing Stiles dick to spring up and before Stiles even had the opportunity to feel embarrassed, the man was already licking and sucking at his cock. Sounds of pleasure filled the room as Boyd sucked the Omega’s dick, taking the head to the back of his throat before starting a slow up and down motion effectively slicking up his dick. He flicked his tongue around Stiles already sensitive dick making the wolf cry out in pleasure. He continued to blow Stiles for another few minutes before Stiles felt himself ready to shoot his load.

“Boyd, I’m gonna...” He moaned anxiously as he came down the other wolf’s throat. Boyd swallowed Stiles cum before pulling off the Omega’s dick, licking his lips and Stiles dick clean. When Boyd moved back up the bed, Stiles saw his half hard dick tenting in his boxers and decided to somewhat return the favour before getting a move on things like he wanted, needed. He didn’t waste time sliding the red boxers off his hips and onto the floor and grabbing his dick. He grabbed some lube from the side table before applying it to his hand and grabbing Boyd’s penis. He wrapped his hand around the cock tightly before moving it up and down as Boyd moaned and hissed at the pleasureful sensation. He started to thrust into Stiles hand and it didn’t take long for him to be fully hard. Boy pulled out of Stiles hand before slipping on a condom and rewrapping Stiles hand around it to use the excess lube to slick up the condom.

He grabbed a little more lube from the tube and applied it to his fingers before spreading Stiles legs and gently thrusting a finger into his ass. The intrusion slightly hurt but wasn’t unwelcomed as Stiles got used to the the feeling quickly before thrusting up and down on the finger signalling it was ok for Boyd to move it and add another. The Beta took the sign and started to thrust the finger in and out and slipped Another it following a similar pattern after Stiles gave him the ok. Stiles was stretched out and whining on Boyd’s fingers moments later and after the Beta had decided he was done teasing, he had placed his cock at the entrance of Stiles hole. He carefully pushed in and Stiles hissed in slight pain at the large intrusion in his small entrance but gave it a few seconds before pushing down more as Boyd entered him. Boyd gave a few easy thrusts to start Stiles off before he was being told to speed up.

“Go Boyd, go...” The Omega moaned out, pushing down on the Beta’s dick. Boyd’s hands pressed gently against Stiles shoulders as he thrust up into Stiles ass, the motion causing the bed to move and the headboard to tap against the wall. “Yeah....like that.” Stiles said breathlessly as Boyd continued his movements, the thrusts perfect enough that they were hitting his prostate with every thrust. Pleasure rang through Stiles body as the bundle of nerves was tapped and rubbed and his eyes rolled back as Boyd picked up the pace even more. It wasn’t like some of the other wolves where they worked hard to thrust hard and fast, Boyd knew how to do that without nearly as much work. He circled his hips and had Stiles coming undone easily.

“I love you Stiles.” The Beta said between thrusts, teasingly slowing down as Stiles came close to climax, himself even closer.

“Fuck!” Stiles yelled when one of the slow thrust just barley brushed his prostate. “I love you too. So much.” The words encouraged Boyd to finish them both off as he worked his way into Stiles at his pace from before. It didn’t take long for either of them to loose themselves in their love making and Boyd was shooting his load into Stiles. 

“Fuck Stiles...” He moaned lowly, cum shooting into Stiles ass. The feeling as well as the last few lazy thrust were enough the set Stiles off too, him coming all over himself and Boyd. They both panted as Boyd thrusted a few more times before pulling out and lying beside Stiles. “I meant what I said Stiles, we’ll get everything sorted out, ok?” The Beta reassured again.

“Ok.” Stiles said with a small smile after hearing the truth in the man’s heartbeat. They both got up and headed to the shower going for another round or two before actually getting clean. As they dried off and got redressed, Stiles head was the clearest it had been in days. All he had to focus on was getting into his pyjamas and getting into bed with Boyd and he felt relieved. As he snuggled under the covers with the Beta, Stiles last thoughts were: I just hope Boyd is right, I know how stubborn the wolves can be, before he drifted off to a comforted, yet dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Did you like it? Don’t forget to leave kudos, comment your thoughts down below as well as subscribe to the series, this story or my account to know when I post a new story or update this one! Make sure you comment what you want to see next so this story can stay exciting! If you requested something last chapter, it should be implemented within the next two chapters or so! Have a great day/night and the next update should be next Friday! -B :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek get’s a call from an old ally and Stiles has to deal with the repercussion’s of being left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! So sorry for the long delay! This chapter has NOT been edited so if there’s any mistakes, please ignore them! Smut is featured in this chapter in the third flashback, skip if you don’t wanna read! Anyways, hope you all enjoy and sorry if it wasn’t worth the wait! :)

A week later...

It was a week later and Stiles was finally only with his kids. The week was mainly average with only a slight change: the boys managed to be more possessive than normal. At lacrosse practice the boys would tag along to keep and eye on him along with Liam and Brett who had almost backed off completely, along with other things. The wolves were still taking 'shifts' to watch Stiles. At times it was quite obvious what they were doing while other times it wasn't. When the pack would hang out at their house everybody would be there so more than one person would be watching him or if he was at home/doing errands Peter would be with him and the kids. And then there were the obvious times.

Flashback #1:

Stiles was shifted and running through the woods about half way through the day. Scott, Jackson and Derek had the day off along with Peter and Stiles of course. Peter and Jackson were looking after the kids back at the house while Stiles let his wolf loose. He started off with a slow jog before he was racing through the trees and letting his wolf decide wheee they were gonna go and what they were gonna do. He growled lowly as he tracked a deer through the forest. He crouched down low behind a tree and allowed his instincts to figure out how they were gonna take the deer down. He prowled around the area and got in a better position. Just as Stiles was about to pounce on the deer, a cracking sound was heard from behind him causing the deer to bounce away.

Stiles turned around with a snarl only to find a full-shifted wolf Derek walking on all four's towards him. Stiles growled lowly at him and watched the wolves gorgeous red eyes lock with his, expression stoic.

"I told you I was going on a run and you had to follow me?" The Wolf's expression didn't change. "You stopped me from my kill." His voice was low once more, being slurred by his fangs as Derek still watched unaffected. "Shift so we can talk!" He demanded and Stiles could tell the Wolf was getting agitated at the Omega yelling at the Alpha. The wolf instantly shifted back into a mostly human form, keeping his shifted face and claws.

"I'm trying to keep you safe. You need to be watched." Derek growled as Stiles hugged and stomped away from him. The Omega didn't make it far as he was spun around and pinned against the tree, looking into Derek's eyes and watching his expression. It was angry and frustrated with the obvious overtime of possessiveness. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" The Alpha growled, moving his head towards Stiles neck and kissing it gently. "I just wanna protect you. Keep mate safe." The Wolf growled into his neck, scenting the area and continuing to kiss it. Stiles released a mix of a moan and growl as Derek bit his neck, his wolf effectively submitting to the Alpha.

It's safe to say their wolves spent some time getting to 'know each other better' in the woods before going back.

Flashback #2:

Stiles was out shopping for groceries on his own. He was happy that the pack hadn't followed him here for once as he started to put items into his cart. It was around dinner time and the entire pack was at home with Aaron and Braden. They had all offered to come with him but quite honestly Stiles enjoyed grocery shopping and the time alone. They were low on some random house items and things Stiles was craving and on his way home he would be picking up dinner for everyone. As he turned the aisle, Stiles swore he caught a glimpse of glowing blue eyes. Stiles stopped as his own eyes flashed blue and he watched the area. The minute he stopped the eyes were gone. Stiles decided to brush it off as his imagination and continued on with his shocking.

A few minutes later in another aisle, Stiles swore he could hear low growling and could smell the scent of pack. Stiles growled himself before stalking through the aisles trying to find the pack. After a few more minutes of stalking through the store, he couldn't see anybody. They were really pissing Stiles off now. He tried to calm down and finished his shopping before heading to the checkout. In front of him was a man probably around Derek's age with light brown skin and short black hair. His eyes were a perfect brown green, his face was clean shaven and his lips looked soft. Stiles thought that he was hot but would never go for some random person when he was in a relationship with the pack. Plus, he really only held an attraction to supernatural creatures, he thought with a blush. 

As Stiles thought back to the growling and glowing eyes he heard/saw earlier, and how the pack couldn't even allow him to be on his own and trust him to take care of himself, so he decided to take some revenge. Now, it wasn't like Stiles was super made at the Pack. He understood that they did what they did to protect him, but sometimes it was a little over the top and it felt like they saw him as completely helpless and weak. Stiles took a breath before waiting till the man turned around.

"Hi." He said, faking innocence with a blush.

"Hey." The man said back with a charming smile. Instantly, growls could be heard with Stiles werewolf hearing as he continued to talk, smirking at the reaction. He made sure to keep the talk innocent—he wasn't a cheater—before grabbing his groceries that were now payed for and heading to the car. Just as Stiles was about half way done putting the groceries in the car, he heard angry footsteps coming from behind him and smirked before he was spun around and slammed into the trunk of the car. As Stiles predicted, Peter and Issac were in front of him with angry expressions on their faces, a smirk still on the Omega's.

"Hi Peter, Issac." He greeted happily, feeling even more elated when they growled.

"What were you doing with that guy?" Peter demanded, Issac still keeping his grip on the Omega against the Jeep.

"Just friendly talk." He admitted, them looking a tiny bit calmer as his heartbeat was steady. "I think the real question is what were you guys doing in there when you said young stay home?" He growled, starting to get a bit angry has the two gulped.

Their excuse was similar to Derek's, but Stiles decided to ice them out for a while longer. He drove home on his own, while the two took their own vehicle home. The pair immediately helped put all the groceries away when Stiles arrived home, and after another hour or so of them pleading with Stiles to forgive them, he eventually did. 

Flashback #3:

The most recent example of how the wolves had watched him was when Stiles was home with Jackson, Ethan and their pups. Stiles was upstairs getting undressed in the bathroom as he got ready for his shower. As far as he knew, everyone else was hanging out downstairs while the rest of the pack was busy doing their own thing. Stiles was about to get into the shower when he heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway. He didn't find it suspicious at first but began to once the footsteps stopped outside the door. He waited to hear if they would start back up again and when they didn't, Stiles had a pretty good idea of what was going on. He quickly threw a towel around his waist before throwing the door open and hitting Jackson.

"Can you really not trust me to shower on my own?! Who the hell's gonna kidnap me in the bathroom?!" Stiles demanded, voice a growl, fangs out and eyes glowing blue.

"It's a possibility." The jock responded stoicly, eyes lustful as they ran down Stiles naked chest.

"You guys piss me off so much! I can't even begin to—mph!" Stiles was cut off by Jackson's lips meeting his as they were claimed in a heated kiss. Jackson pinned the Omega against the door as he kissed him passionately, Stiles arms wrapping around his as the jock's arms settled on his toweled waist. Slowing down the kiss, the Beta pulled away.

"I'm sorry if we've been acting like jerks. It's not that we don't trust you, we just worry about you because of how much we love you." The wolf said lovingly as he gently caressed Stiles hipbone, his finger digging past the soft towel to get at it. "Now, we haven't had much one on one time lately and I've missed you, especially your body." He purred sensually into Stiles ear as he shuddered and blushed. "Can we finish talking later?" He asked hopefully. The Omega answered him by pulling the jock's shirt over his head and unzipping his jeans shortly after. The denim was quickly stripped off completely before Stiles went to the shower and turned it on, allowing the water to heat up. As he was doing that, Jackson was taking off his boxers and when the Omega turned back around, he spent a moment admiring the view. Jackson gave him a lustful, smug smirk which dropped from his face when Stiles smirked and dropped his towel. He licked his lips before following Stiles into the shower, grasping a hold of Stiles ass making the Omega squeal before he closed the door behind them.

Water cascaded down both of their bodies as Jackson began to kiss Stiles under the spray of water. It was sensual and got to the point of why the two were there. Jackson's hands traced down Stiles body, sliding across every curve and edge as Stiles moaned gently into the other Wolf's mouth. The jock's hands slid around until they reached just under Stiles thighs before he lifted Stiles up, the Omega's legs wrapping around his waist. He began to lay kisses up and down Stiles neck who released small sounds of pleasure before using his strength to hold Stiles up with one arm and using spit to lube up his fingers. With an ok from the Omega, the Beta began to thrust a finger, soon two, into him.

Stiles eyes rolled back as the fingers pushed far back into his hole, reaching for his prostate but not quite reaching yet. Jackson continued to scissor him, adding finger by finger until Stiles was prepared. He slowly set Stiles down and opened the shower door, reaching for the drawer under the sink for the box of condoms. When he had finally reached them and gotten one out, he closed the shower door behind him and was instantly attacked by Stiles. The Omega licked, sucked and kissed at his neck viciously pulling multiple moans from Jackson. He pulled off of the beta's neck before ripping the condom package open with his teeth, crouching down and carefully rolling it onto Jackson's dick. 

They both gave each other lustful looks as Stiles stood back up and they began kissing again. Stiles tongue slid into Jackson's mouth as they began to dance together. They both pulled off for air before The jock spit into his hand and used it to slick up his condom covered cock. He then picked Stiles up from under his thighs again and pinned him against the wall before settling the tip of his cock at the Omega's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked, gazing into Stiles eyes.

"Go." Stiles said, head nodding up and down. He waited for a minute before he felt the intrusion of Jackson's cock entering his ass. He waited for the slight pain to pass as the jock pushed himself in further and further. When he was fully seated, he gave Stiles a moment to get used to the feeling before he was starting out at a steady pace, pulling out before pushing back in. Stiles eyes rolled back in his head as the speed picked up and the jock began harder thrusts that brushed his prostate. Soon enough the jock's movements were hard and fast and Stiles was begging for more. "Jackson, Jacks—go faster! Please!" The Omega pleases, eyes burning a neon blue as he was pounded against the shower wall.

"Are you gonna be good Stiles? Good for me, your mate?" Jackson growled out, hips rolling as he continued to thrust.

"Yes! Yes! I'll be good Jacks!" He moaned. "Fuck me, harder! Or are you scared mate?" He purred, challengingly as the wolf's eyes turned a non-human blue as he snarled and picked up the pace like Stiles wanted.

"You're mine Stiles! My mate, my Omega...my forever!" The Beta moaned. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stiles said, breathless as he cane undone beneath Jackson. After a few more moments, both of them had cum and Jackson was pulling out of Stiles and discarding the used condom into the trash. 

"I think it's time we actually get cleaned up now. Don't you?" Stiles asked with a cheeky smile as he squirted some shampoo into his hand, rubbing it into both his and the jock's hair.

"We're gonna get even dirtier if you keep shaking your ass like that." Jackson admitted, licking his lips as he watched Stiles lower half that was moving gently in front of him.

"Is that a promise?" Stiles purred and it didn't take long for Jackson to pounce on him and make sure of the words. Minutes after the shower water had gone cold did the two get out, earlier problems forgotten for the day.

End flashbacks

All that led Stiles to the current time. The entire pack (except Lydia and Allison who had now flown back to Massachusetts, hoping to be able to come back in a few weeks) was hanging out at the loft when Derek got a phone call. He excused himself from the room and went into the kitchen as he gave the pack a look that told them not to listen in. They were all watching a movie, the pups asleep in Aiden and Stiles arms while Derek took the call and after a few more minutes Derek came out, stress and upset clear on his face. 

"What's wrong Der?" Stiles asked, sure to keep his tone down as to not wake the pups.

"Could someone take the pups to bed? I don't wanna talk about this in front of them and risking them waking up." Derek said seriously.

"We can do it." Erica said, gesturing to her and Malia—the coyote nodding along.

"Thanks." The Alpha said, the two girls carefully taking Aaron out of Issac's arms and Braden out of Stiles. They took them up to their rooms and once Derek heard the door to their room opening, he started to speak.

"I just got a call from a pack down East that says they need our help. Apparently there's a pack not much different from the Alpha Pack that is trying to kill as many packs as possible and gain as much territory as possible. If we don't help stop them in the East, it's likely they'll be down here in a little while trying to kill us. Two packs together is stronger than one and this pack—the Terrance pack—was one that was a strong ally of my mother's." Derek said, words spoken like a true leader.

"I remember working with the Terrance pack. Good people, always were very kind to us and I doubt much has changed. If they want our help, we really should give it to them." Peter said, surprisingly nicely. 

"I think we should help them too. Are we gonna just fly out there now?" Scott asked.

"Within the next day yes, the pack seems like it's going to strike any day from Alpha Terrance's words." Derek responded.

"Are we all gonna go?" Kira asked, just as Issac spoke up.

"What about the pups?" 

"I'm not risking taking our pups to a place with so much danger in it. Some of us will have to stay behind with the pups." At these words, Stiles spoke up.

"I'm guessing you've volunteered me for the job." Stiles said, voice beginning to get angry. Malia and Erica joined the pack back on the chairs and couches as Issac quickly filled them in.

"Stiles, you don't have to if you don't want to, but we want you to be safe to. We trust you to look after the pups best, after all you were the one who had a huge part in creating them." Scott said, lay sentence with a slight chuckle but worry evident on his face and in his voice for the first. Stiles almost growled out loud, feeling as though Scott was guilt tripping him but before he could respond, Boyd was speaking.

"It's not like we don't think you could kick ass Stiles, we all know and have seen first hand that you can. It's safer here and we trust you to be able to take care of yourself, the pack that's here and especially Brady and Ron." The words calmed Stiles anger and although he wasn't entirely happy about it, he decided what the pack though was best would be best for them.

"Fine. I'll stay, and who taught you to reason so well?" Stiles asked with a pout as smirks lit up on all the wolves faces.

"We learned from the best." Peter said with a wink, blood rushing to Stiles pale cheeks. 

"If it's ok with everyone, Kira, Malia, Aiden and Erica will stay with Stiles and the pups. I was also thinking we could talk to Dominique about having him and his pack hang out with you guys for a few days. You guys seem to get along well and the more protection, the better." Derek said, happy to see the excited glint in Stiles eyes as he mentioned Peter's former pack.

"Yes! Please Derek, Peter!" Stiles pleaded with the Alpha and his uncle. He hadn't seen Dominique, Clint, Erin, Angela and Tony in weeks and they had truly gotten close after Peter turned his Alpha power over to the eldest Beta, Dom. 

"I'll give them a call." Peter chuckled fondly.

"I'll also ask your dad and Melissa to check in. It's been a few days since you've seen them." Derek said, eyes focused on the laptop he had on his lap, typing and scrolling for another minute before talking again. "Alright, I've booked tickets for us. The plane leaves tomorrow morning at 8:00." Derek said, finalizing their trip. The next few minutes were of some simple talking as Peter called his pack that were instantly excited to hang with Stiles, demanding he come over the next day—with or without the pups. Stiles agreed of course and a few more minutes later, the pack continued the movie allowing it to finish before they all headed to bed, dreading that they'd have to say goodbye the next day.

—————————————————————————  
The Next Morning...

It was 5:30 in the morning when the pack was getting ready to leave. The twins would usually be sleeping during this time but it seemed they could tell that their family would be leaving and could sense their distress. They were calling out for Stiles who came into their room and got them dressed. Opening the drawer in their wardrobe, Stiles saw the two wolf onesies lying on top of the twins other clothes and thought he'd dress them in that considering they hadn't been in them yet and it might lift everyone's moods. When he was done, Stiles picked up the twins and took them downstairs where everyone was waiting for him. The girls instantly gasped and ran over to the twins upon seeing their cute outfits as the guys all watched with small smiles.

"They look so cute! Where'd you get these Stiles?" Kira asked as the wolves growled lowly at the question, Stiles gulping as a result.

"Uh...that's not important." He said with a guilty smile as then girls simply raised their brows. 

"They do look pretty damn cute though." Jackson said with a smile as he took Aaron out of Kira's arms, tickling him causing the baby wolf to happily giggle. 

"Well, we should be going." Derek said, sadness on his face but a stoic tone in his voice. The Alpha walked up to Stiles and gave him a loving kiss that lasted about a minute before pulling away and hugging the Omega. "I love you. We'll be home soon, ok?" He whispered.

"Ok, stay safe." He said, small worried smile on his face.

"You too." Derek said, eyebrow raising in a slightly threatening way. Stiles rolled his eyes but nodded his head. Stiles went around and said goodbyes to the other wolves with kisses and hugs before looking at Aaron and Braden.

"Say goodbye to your daddies, pups." Stile said gently as Aaron and Braden were passed around, hugs and kisses shared between the wolves. 

"We'll see you guys soon. Make sure you keep and eye on them." Derek said seriously, pointing at Stiles and the pups that were now back in his arms.

"We will." Malia, Erica, Kira and Aiden all agreed, Stiles rolling his eyes again as the pups giggle in his arms. "Bye!" All of them called again as the boys grabbed their suitcases and bags, heading out the door and towards their cars and the airport. They pulled away after a minute leaving Aiden, Kira, Stiles, Aaron, Braden, Malia and Erica behind. 

"Well, what're we gonna so now?" Erica asked eagerly.  

"I think we should get some breakfast, then I'm going to go hang with Dominique's pack for a while. You guys are more then welcome to come." Stiles said, walking into the kitchen, setting the pups down in their chairs. 

"I think we'll stay here, we can take care of the pups while you're gone." Aiden said, Erica beside him and cooing at Braden who was now giggling at her. 

"Yeah, we'll come with you next time. Just make sure you stay safe till you get there." Malia said, threat evident on her face. Although she may not be in a relationship with Stiles anymore, she still loves him like a family member and is way overprotective and possessive of him. 

"I'll be fine Malia." He said seriously.

A few minutes later and Aiden and Stiles were deriving up breakfast for themselves, the pups and the girls. Once they were done, Kira and Erica cleaned up while Stiles got ready to go.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a few hours." He said with a nod towards the girls and a kiss on the lips for Aiden. "Bye pups, be good." He said with a kiss on the head for both of them.

"Bye Dada!" They both called, tiny hands waving at him causing Stiles to smile. He grabbed his jacket before heading out the door and towards Roscoe. After about 15 minutes of driving, Stiles reached Peter's old pack house in the woods. He pulled up and got out, locking the car behind him before walking towards the cabin. Just as he was about to knock on the door, it was already being opened and he was being pulled inside.

"STILES!" A female called, arms wrapping around Stiles who chuckled before wrapping his arms around the girl. 

"Hi Erin." He said as the girl pulled back, brushing silver hair out of her face.

"We missed you so much!" The werecoyote said as the rest of the pack cake forward.

"Stiles." A serious voice called as Stiles looked to see Dominique standing there, smile on his face. "It's nice to see you again.

"You too Alpha." He said with a wink causing the teen to chuckle.

"Come sit down." The werewolf called as he walked towards the living room. Stiles followed as he said hello to the Emissary Angela, the Beta werewolf Tony and the werefox Clint. "Well it's been awhile Stiles, what's new with you?" 

"Well as I'm sure Peter told you, the packs going on a trip for a few days, probably about a week." He said calmly.

"He did but he didn't say why, just that it was pack business, helping someone in need." The man said. 

"Well there's a pack in the East that's been killing other pack's and taking over there territory. They've been all over but now that they're in the East they're in Terrance pack territory, who's an old ally of Peter and Derek's mom Talia. They called asking for Derek and the pack's help." Stiles admitted as confused looks went on the pack's faces.

"Ok, but why didn't Peter ask for our help too? Three is better than two." Clint said, voicing the pack's confusion.

"I'm sure it's same reason why I didn't go, he want you guys safe. Plus, I'm sure they can handle it on their own." Stiles said as they all nodded along. 

"Can I get you something to drink Stiles?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, a coffee would be great please." He said as the Emissary nodded and stood up walking towards the kitchen.

"So how're the pups?" Erin asked excited as the Omega and the whole pack smiled.

"They're good. Braden just shifted the other day, I'm sure Aaron's not far behind, I've been seeing signs." Stiles admitted as they all looked shocked.

"That's really early for a pup." Tony said as Stiles nodded.

"I know, Derek and Peter explained it happens sometimes though when they're under high stress or feel a strong protective instinct." 

"And what caused him to feel that way?" Dom inquired as Stiles took a breath before speaking.

"Well..." Stiles went through the entire scenario with them as they all looked shocked and a little worried and overprotective of Stiles and the kids. They talked for another two hours about the pups, Stiles love life—that he was teased about a lot along with just regular pack business. Stiles also listened to what they had to say about their packs without Peter and it was obvious they were doing well but really missed him. He promised he’d get Peter to visit in person as soon as the pack was back from their trip. “Next time I’ll let you guys meet the pups.” Stiles promised as he opened the door preparing to leave.

“Aww that’s be great!” Erin squealed as Stiles chuckled softly, the girl pulling him in for a hug.

“We’ll see you soon Stiles.” Dominique said, hugging Stiles as well.

“See you.” He said with a happy smile as the door closed behind him. He got into Roscoe and pulled away from the cabin and out of the forest, headed towards the house. He was about 5 minutes away from the cabin and along the edge of the forest when he heard a strange clicking noise coming from the Jeep.

“No, no, no. Not today baby!” Stiles pleaded as Roscoe slowly started to slow and break down. Not even a minute later, Stiles had pulled off to the side of the road beside the forest as the Jeep slowed to a stop. Stiles huffed before hopping out of the vehicle and grabbing his box of tools from the back. He went back around front and popped the lid trying to see what was wrong. He inspected it and saw nothing wrong and walked around checking the wheels. The first three were fine while the last, back right tire had a giant slash in it. “What the hell?” Stiles asked aloud, inspecting the area. Before Stiles could do much more he heard a sound from behind him and turned around only to have purple mist sprayed into his face, the sudden action causing him to not have enough time to cover his mouth or nose.

“Wha—?” He trailed off, the spray causing him to begin to get dizzy. He tried to clear his vision and saw a familiar man standing there. “Donovan?” He slurred out as the figure came closer to him, Stiles trying to keep his focus on the teen.

“Yeah, it’s me Stiles. You know, it really pissed me off when Theo told me that I wasn’t allowed to be with you when you decided to join our pack. He said I scared you and your pups too much and it would make you want to join our pack less. He tried to kill me you know. So I thought, I’ll just have to take my pretty little Omega for myself.” He purred. “It just so happened to be perfect time when your idiotic mates left their perfect prize all alone.” 

“Leave...leave me—lone.” Stiles said, feeling himself starting to fall asleep as he willed himself not to fall asleep in the presence of the psychopath. He tried to pull his phone out secretly so he could call Aiden, Erica anybody but it was starting to get really hard.

“I can’t do that baby. You don’t need to worry though, the wolfsbane and chloroform will help me take you home without you fighting me. You’ll be home, with me where you belong. Sleep tight Stiles.” He purred as Stiles gaze finally went black and he dropped into Donovan’s arms, phone falling to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Was that ok? Let me know by leaving kudos and commenting your opinions down below! Remember to subscribe to this fic, my account or this series to be alerted when the next chapter is up! 
> 
> Please Note: I will be taking a week off of this fic so that I can hopefully participate in Steter week! Expect the next chapter to be up next, next Friday! I’ll do my best to get it up earlier if I can! (Make sure you’re subscribed to my account to know when my Steter fics are up!) 
> 
> Have a great day/night everyone! -B :)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up in Donovan’s clutches and and Stiles hasn’t some shocking saviours. He also deals with some overprotective wolves at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for such a delay on this chapter! Really proud of how quickly I put this together considering I only started working on it like three days ago! This chapter has NOT been updated so excuse any and all mistakes please! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and updates will go back to once a week! :)

Stiles awoke to the feeling of someone's hands brushing through his hair. A delirious smile appeared on the Omega's face as he pushed back into the comforting touch before his eyes slowly fluttered open. He couldn't tell by the touch who it was that was carding their fingers in his hair, and scrunched his face up in confusion as he woke more. The hand was cold and unrecognizable causing Stiles eyes to open wide before he gasped as his vision cleared.

"Wha—? Donovan?" He asked worried as he attempted to scramble away from the smiling teen. It didn't work out well as the nineteen year old felt the chill of chains holding him down. Tugging on them slightly, a burning when through his wrists and ankles causing him to hiss slightly—the pain and scent alerting him of the use of wolfsbane.

"Good morning baby." The words caused Stiles to shiver—the words sounding wrong coming from the wendigo as he smiled harder, thinking the shiver was out of pleasure. 

"What happened? Why am I hear?" He asked worried as Stiles focused on his surroundings. He was on a black leather couch in a cold room. The walls were dirty—a black, grey, brown colour and the floor was concrete. Stiles had no doubts that he was in a basement somewhere as he looked back towards Donovan. Images flashed through his mind as he and his wolf worked to get their latest memories back. His eyes glowed blue as he remembered Donovan kidnaping him from the side of the road. His pack was gone and the only people left...his pups! The wolf in Stiles growled as he thought of his pups being without him. He knew they'd be ok with Aiden and the girls, but he knew he'd always have a closer bond with the pups than the rest of them. He needed to get out of here and get back to his babies, to his pack.

"Don't you remember, babe?" Stiles cringed inwardly at the name once again. "Theo wouldn't let me have you, so I decided to take you on my own." 

"I need to get back to my pack Donovan." The word caused the wendigo to glare—Stiles decided to go for a slightly different approach. "My babies—my pups. They're at home, I need to be with them." A large grin appeared on the teen's face after that making Stiles shudder.

"I've already got that taken care of babe, I'll have you pupped up real soon. Plus, I know that your next heat is gonna be real soon." Stiles heart and stomach dropped at the news. He forgot that the next full moon would be coming up in the next two weeks or so. It felt like forever since the last one. This gave Stiles hope though. There was no way the entire pack wouldn't be able to take down Donovan, especially since before the next full moon. What did worry Stiles though was how fast the pack could get here. He didn't want to be with the Chimera any longer than he already had to, and knew it would at least be another few hours before Aiden and the girls would start to worry about him and call Derek. Then, it would take another few hours for the pack to get back home—if they could get a flight—if they weren't in the middle of a battle. Stiles broke free of the thoughts when Donovan's lips descending on his.

His lips were cold and chapped—the exact opposite of how the boy's were. Instantly, the Omega's hands grasped at the Wendigo's shoulders and tried to push him away. Feeling Stiles hands on I'm trying to reject him, Donovan's hands slid down onto the elder boy's waist and held onto him tight. Stiles tried to pull away rather then push when the first attempt didn't work, but was pulled back by the boy. Lastly, Stiles fingers shifted into claws that sunk into the vulnerable flesh of Donovan's shoulders, drawing blood and causing the boy to push Stiles off with a hiss of pain as the claws were pulled from his body and Stiles lips were freed. Donovan looked down at his ripped and bloodied shirt before looking up at Stiles with tight lips and a glare.

"Don't be like that baby. I love you and I'll take good care of you if you let me. I'm not afraid to play that way if I have to though." The teen threatened, allowing his own claws and fangs to sprout, eyes glowing white. Stiles gulped slightly, knowing what Wendigo's really were capable of from when they dealt with one at the hospital long ago. He nodded gently causing a smile to form on Donovan's face as he caresses Stiles face—the werewolf doing his best kit to finch and re-anger the bipolar creature. "Good. Why don't you rest why I make us some food?" Stiles gave another simply nod up and down, Donovan leaving the room satisfied after seeing the action. Stiles did his best to get comfortable on the couch, chains still wrapped around his arms and legs as he sent out a prayer that his dad, the pack, anybody would come get him out of Donovan's clutches—before he decided to do anything drastic.

—————————————————————————  
A few days earlier elsewhere...

Liam and Brett were currently in their pack house as Theo had called a meeting only minutes earlier. The past few weeks had been quoted for them since the rest of their pack arrived. They had spent more time with them at home rather than poking fun at the Hale pack. They didn't say or make any flirtatious actions towards Stiles since the last time Jackson and Scott had gotten made at them, and instead took to silently observing the Omega. He was so beautiful and it was hard to keep their hands off him, but knew playing innocent with the Hale pack now would pay off eventually—hopefully soon. It bothered both beta's equally that they weren't able to spend much time with him except practice where they wouldn't bother him from Theo's requests. Lacrosse ha seven going well for both of them—bringing home a win from every game they played so far and excelling at practice. They really were a dynamic duo.

Thoughts constantly racked their minds. What if he liked us before and thinks we don't like him anymore since we don't talk much to him now? What if he's slowly starting to hate us? And worst of all: what if he get's pregnant by his pack again? Both the human and wolf counter part of the boy's was angry at the thought since they wanted to be the next one's to have a baby with Stiles. They adored Braden and Aaron no matter who's father or father's they had, but really wanted a biological pup of their own with the beautiful Omega. When they brought their thoughts up to their Alpha, Theo said his wolf and his thoughts had followed a similar strain as of late, but reassured them that their patience and lack of conflict would pay off soon. They just didn't know how soon that really was.

The meeting was now beginning as Liam and Brett took their seats on either side of Theo as his head beta's—Tracey, Hayden, Josh, Corey, Mason and Donovan filling in the spaces beside them around the round table. Mason was sat beside Corey as both shared a soft, loving kiss and smile before refocusing as Theo spoke up.

"Now, there's something important I need to discuss with you all." The eighteen year old spoke up seriously, gaining everyone's attention. "The other day, Hayden and Donovan confronted Stiles in the grocery store and he wasn't too happy about it." The pack looked worried at the words—all except Donovan who had a small smirk on his face that caused Theo to glare. First though, he addressed Hayden who looked terrified at what Theo would say or do next. "Hayden, you handled the situation well, so don't feel bad." The girl have a small, weak smile and nod of her head—unusual behaviour for the usually fierce female. "Donovan, you acted completely out of line. You upset Stiles and angered his pup. The Hale pack is most likely going to do everything possible now to keep him from us—keep both of them from us." Donovan's eyes rolled making the head Chimera's to go red.

"He's a fierce little Omega that's for sure. Underneath all the anger I'm sure he liked it. That little pup is just way too overprotective." The excuse didn't fly with Theo though.

"Stiles definitely did not like it and neither did his pack. This isn't the first time you've pulled something like this Donovan, and I can't think of what you any do in the future. I'm sorry but I'm kicking you out of the pack. I can't have you ruining our chance at having the perfect Omega with your cocky attitude and tendencies." Theo said, tone full of finality. Donovan eyes lit up with anger while his face stayed stoic. It was silent for a moment before Donovan spoke up, starting with a scoff.

"You know what Theo? That's ok. I don't need you anyways. I'll get an Omega for myself and join a better pack. A pack with a proper Alpha." Theo growled at his words, and before anyone could properly respond, the Wendigo was storming out of the packhouse. Silence followed him before Theo cleared his throat.

"That's all I had to talk to you guys about. You're dismissed." He said, standing up from the table and heading upstairs—feeling slight pain from loosing a pack member even though it wasn't a death. When the Alpha disappeared from the room, the beta's turned to one another.

"Well that was scary, Theo's never done anything like that before." Hayden said, emotions evident in her voice.

"Yeah, sounds like he deserved it though." Tracey said while the rest of the pack nodded their heads in agreement.

"That just felt too easy to me." Liam admitted with a scrunched up expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Hayden asked.

"Well yeah Donovan said his piece before he left, but we all know he doesn't usually roll that way. When he wants something he'll do whatever he can to get it, and he seemed like he was too willing to leave the pack." Liam said, a look towards Brett who agreed.

"Yeah. He loved being in this pack. It's not like him to just give up on anything, especially when he's passionate about it." Brett spoke up.

"He's always given me a bad vibe. He just never did anything too horrible to make me question him entirely or bring it up to Theo." Josh admitted—everyone else seemed like they had the same idea.

"Do you think anything's gonna happen now?" Mason inquired.

"I have a bad feeling that Donovan's not close to being done, based off what he said." Brett said as he and Liam shared a look. A look that meant that they would talk later, away from their packmates.

"Well," Corey started with a sigh. "We can't really do anything until we know if he has plans for sure." 

"Yeah." Mason agreed as he stood up from the table. "Let's go babe." Corey stood up and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's mouth before following him through the building and upstairs.

"We'll go talk to Theo." Hayden said as Tracey and Josh followed her up to Theo's room, leaving Liam and Brett alone. Both of the beta's turned to face each other.

"I'm feeling really anxious." Liam stated.

"I am too. There's just this...feeling in the out of my stomach. My wolf is begging me to do something about it." 

"I know. I feel like I'm being pulled, my wolf is telling me to go somewhere." 

"I think we need to find Donovan's house." Brett stated seriously as Liam nodded.

"Yeah, we know his scent since we've been around him so much. Let's follow it, it should lead us to him and my wolf is telling me wherever he is, is where the problem is." Liam said with a voiced agreement from Brett. 

"Let's go." The two beta's headed towards the door of their packhouse before leaving through it. They shifted and used their enhanced senses to track the direction that Donovan had headed in. When they felt they had a steady lead, the two werewolves got in Brett's car and started to follow the path. Brett drove while Liam's head stuck out the window—ironically like a dog's—to tell Brett when to change directions. The two wolves searched all throughout the rest of the day, through the night and all the way up until the next morning. It seemed Donovan had purposefully left different scent trails to throw anyone who went to look for him off. After different turns and many direction changes, Liam and Brett had finally pulled up on a dirt road where Donovan's scent was strongest. A couple feet from the road was a worn down house. The building was a pale white, made brown from dirt and had dents and broken down stucco along it. The trees and other plants around the house were growing wildly out of control and what was left of a fence was torn down. 

"Smell that?" Brett asked as he and Liam got out of the car. Both sniffed the air a little more before Liam responded.

"Fear, anxiety, lust and..." The lacrosse player trailed off as he and Brett locked eyes.

"Stiles." They said in unison as both their eyes burned yellow. They instantly took off running towards the house as their wolves growled inside of them. Liam grabbed Brett before he could run to the front door.

"We need to know what's happening before we go inside." He growled as he pulled Brett towards the basement window. The other Beta nodded as they crouched down, enough so they could see through the window but stayed on either side so they wouldn't be seen. They spotted Stiles laying on a couch with chains holding down his arms and legs. Both wolves growled at the sight and were shocked to see that Stiles had no reaction to the sound. Less than a minute later, Donovan entered the room with a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice. The wendigo sat down beside Stiles as he slowly picked at the plate and ate the food. He began to creepily run his hands along Stiles side and when he began to kiss his neck, both Brett and Liam and their wolves began to snarl. Stiles looked super uncomfortable and he tried to gently push away from the teen only causing Donovan to get angry. He began to speak to Stiles and no matter how far Liam and Brett tried to stretch their hearing, they couldn't hear inside the house.

"He must've sound proofed the walls." Liam observed.

"We need to get in there now." Brett said and both were in agreement as they shifted before both worked together to break the hard glass of the window. They both kicked through it as Stiles and Donovan looked up at them as they burst through into the house. Both wolves growled at Donovan who shifted as well.

"Nice to see you two. Come to greet me and my Omega?" Donovan chuckled, mouth racked full of sharp teeth and white eyes on display. 

"No. We're here to get him back." Liam growled causing Donovan to chuckled darkly before glaring at both of the teens.

"Sorry to tell you, but that's just not going to happen." 

"I guess we'll have to prove you wrong then." Brett growled as Liam followed suit and they jumped on Donovan. Liam slashed his claws into the Wendigo's leg causing him to hiss in pain before sinking his teeth into Brett's leg. The wolf howled out in pain before Liam was ripping Donovan's face from his friend's leg. 

"Go save Stiles!" Liam yelled out, words slurred by fangs. "I'll take care of him." He said, looking towards the Chimera who's teeth were now soaked with blood—bloody gash in his leg from Liam. Brett nodded at his pack mate before making his way to Stiles, trying to ignore the pain left in his leg as the bite mark slowly stitched itself back together.

"Wait! Don't touch the—" Stiles called out before Brett's hands were pulled back as soon as they touched the metal around Stiles wrists. "—chains." He finished off as Brett hissed in pain once more.

"Why did that hurt?" He questioned.

"They're covered in wolfsbane. It's been weakening me on top of the dose he gave me to bring me here. I can't undo the chains since they burn every time I touch them." Stiles said, showing off the red, rash-like marks around the skin by the chains. Brett growled as he inspected them while Liam continued to fight the wendigo in the background.

"Do you know where the key is?"

"It's around his neck. I tried to grab it earlier but he made sure it was just out of my reach and I count bite or scratch him much to change that." He admitted angrily.

"It's ok Stiles. It's not your fault. Wolfsbane will do that to you—to any of us. We'll get you out of here." He reassured firmly as Stiles nodded with a small smile. "I'll be back." The Beta took off running towards Donovan as he used his claws to stun him before yanking the small chain around his neck off that had a key in the middle. The necklace was being hidden behind his shirt. "Finish him off." He growled at Liam and who nodded in response before punching the wendigo again.

"NO!" The Chimera called as Brett took the key back over to Stiles. He quickly unlocked the chains around all four of Stiles lumps as the Omega broke free with a smile. He quickly grabbed Brett by the back of the neck, pulling him down towards his mouth before his lips met the beta's. He kissed him gently hit passionately as the wolf's eyes stayed widened at the sudden affection. Brett's wolf purred inside of him as he enjoyed the last bit of the kiss as the Omega pulled away. 

"Thanks for saving me." He said quickly before shifting and heading over to Donovan who was struck to the ground by Liam. He smiled at Liam with a mouth full of fangs before grabbing the wendigo by his neck and pulling him close to the wolf's face. "Listen here Donovan. I'm tired of people like you thinking just because I'm an Omega, that I want to be with you. I don't want you and I never will." He growled as Donovan's face shifted from stoic to angry. "Besides, wolves are my favourite anyway." He said with a small smirk as Liam and Brett smirked themselves in the background. Stiles growls at Donovan before he even has the chance to say anything else before kicking, punching and clawing at him until his heartbeat begins to slow down. 

"Have a night sleep Donovan." Those are the last words Donovan ever hears as Stiles takes his clawed hand and slices across the teen's neck—effectively killing him. Stiles takes a couple deep breaths as the light leaves the boy's eyes before standing up and turning to look at Liam and Brett. 

"How did you guys find me?" He asked as he began to wipe his bloodied hands on his shirt and pants. 

"We knew Donovan was up to something bad when he acted like he was perfectly fine with leaving the pack." Brett supplied.

"Especially when he said he'd find his own Omega." Liam continued. "We tracked his scent all night until we found you here with him." He finished as Stiles smiled before walking towards him and cupping his face in his hands.

"Well thanks to your good detective skills, you saved me." He said before kissing Liam softly. It lasted a short moment as they moved their lips together before Stiles pulled away from a blushing Liam. Stiles smiled wider before whispering. "Thank you." Before anyone could do anything else, Aiden, Erica and Malia were bursting into the room through the broken window.

"STILES!" They all yelled as they dropped to the ground from the jump. 

"What did you do?" Aiden growled as his eyes burned red, Liam and Brett's turning yellow in response. The Alpha stalked towards them but before he could reach the two beta's, Stiles stepped in front of them—eyes blue—as he placed his hand on Aiden’s chest.

"Aiden, I'm fine!" He yelled as the young adult's glowing eyes stayed focused on the two boy's past Stiles. "AIDEN!" Stiles growled causing the red eyes to finally flick to his as they slowly stopped glowing. "I'm ok! Liam and Brett saved me. Donovan got kicked out of their pack before they came and saved me." Aiden slowly calmed down fully before turning to Liam and Brett and nodding tightly at them.

"Thanks for finding him. I'm sorry for freaking out." He apologized, voice serious—acting like a true alpha.

"It's ok." They both said as Malia walked over to Stiles, eyes glowing blue as she scented him with a low growl before hugging him, then gently pulling away to stare into his own blue eyes. When she saw he was plans her coyote had calmed down now that she knew that her Stiles—her anchor was ok. 

"You guys really did a number on him." She said as she looked past the wolves to see Donovan's body on the ground. "Nice job." She said seriously, tone of proudness in her voice. Liam and Brett looked a little confused but everyone in the Hale pack didn't blink an eye. Malia has gotten more human over the years but she was still more animal than human at times, especially when it came to battling the bad guys.

"Thanks?" The beta's said—more of asked unsurely as Stiles, Aiden and Erica chuckled softly. 

“I’m so glad you’re ok Stiles.” Erica said with yellow eyes as she grabbed the Omega and pulled him into her own arms—the normally ‘hard’ female going soft at the sight of Stiles. 

“Me too.” He said softly as he rubbed her back before she moved away after a moment. Before anyone could say anything else, two voices that made Stiles eyes burn blue and his wolf purr were heard from the stairs to the basement.

"Dada!" Braden and Aaron called as Kira softly placed the twins onto the ground. They instantly waddled over to Stiles who picked them up happily as all three of them nuzzled each other, purring softly as everyone around them watched with happy looks upon their faces. 

"Oh I missed you pups." Stiles said tearily as he held them close.

“We miss you too Dada.” Aaron answered for him and his brother as they took in the comfort of the one who gave birth to them. 

“Thanks for looking after them Kira.” Stiles said with a small smile towards the fierce and loving Kitsune. 

“Of course Stiles.” She smiled. 

“Well,” Stiles started as Liam and Brett stood awkwardly behind the pack. “Should we get out of here?” 

“Wait. What about the body?” Liam asked confused. 

“We’ll come back and burn it later. For now I think we all need a rest, it’s been a stressful day.” Aiden answered as everyone nodded before following the Alpha as he led them out of the house. Kira, Malia and Erica got in Aiden’s car while Aiden, Stiles, Liam and Brett remained outside of the vehicle. Stiles passed Braden and Aaron back to Kira to take into the car.

“Thank you again for saving Stiles.” Aiden said as they nodded. “Clearly you two aren’t just some cocky teenagers who want Stiles, you really do care about him and his well being.” They both nodded again. “We’d need to talk to Derek since he’s pack Alpha along with the rest of the pack when they get back, but I think we can work something out so if all three of you want, you can enter a relationship.” Liam and Brett looked excited and shocked at the Alpha’s words while Stiles looked relieved. 

“Thank you.” All three wolves said as Aiden gave his own nod and smile.

“You’re welcome.” He gave a small sigh before looking towards Stiles. “C’mon, we should get home now. You need to clean all that blood off of you and you have some very worried and angry wolves to talk to.” He said with a smirk as Stiles groaned. Stiles turned to Liam and Brett.

“Wish me luck.” He said before quickly pecking both their cheeks. “I have your phone numbers from the lacrosse information. I’ll call you in a few days to tell you if things went over all right.”

“Ok.” Liam responded.

“Bye.” Stiles said as he headed to Aiden’s car with said Alpha.

“Bye.” Brett answered as the Omega smiled one last time before opening the door and getting in. Liam and Brett watched the car pull away before getting into their own vehicle and heading back to the packhouse—calling Theo back—he and their pack had left ton’s of worried messages—to tell him about what had happened.

In Aiden’s car, the Alpha handed the Omega his phone that they had found by the Jeep. They had gone out looking all night with Dominique’s pack—much like Liam and Brett—until they found the vehicle. They had taken the phone and got someone to tow the Jew and fix it up while following the scent trail to find Donovan’s house. Aiden had alerted the pack about what had happened and they all were insanely worried and booked the next flight home which wouldn’t be till 3pm the next day—it only being about 11am when Stiles had been found and saved. Stiles clicked on Derek’s number as it rang about two times before the Alpha’s voice was answering on the other end.

“Aiden, any sign of Stiles?” He demanded, worry evident in his voice causing Stiles chest to warm even as slight panic filled his own chest as he was worried about Derek’s reaction.

“Um...Derek?” Stiles asked cautiously.

“Stiles?!” The man asked, afraid he was heading things.

“Hi.” He responded as Stiles could hear Derek calling all the pack to the phone.

“Stiles what happened to you?!” Derek asked as he heard the pack demanding Derek to put the call on speaker which he did after swatting at them and telling them to give him a second. 

“...I kinda, sorta, maybe got....kidnapped?” Stiles said weakly as the pack erupted over the phone—Erica, Aiden, Malia and Kira laughing softly in the background while Stiles glared at them. Aaron and Braden were sat perched on Erica and Kira’s laps.

“YOU WHAT?!” They demanded as Stiles winced at the volume of their voices.

“Who kidnapped you?” Issac asked, voice still angry but joy nearly the same volume as before.

“Donovan, a wendigo from Theo’s pack.” He answered as they all growled again.

“I knew we should’ve gotten rid of Theo’s pack.” Jackson growled. “Him and those idiotic beta’s.”

“No Jackson! It wasn’t Theo’s fault.” He said as the boy’s voices silenced. “Theo kicked Donovan out of the pack for how he acted that day I first met him, and Donovan got mad at Theo for not letting him be near me. He followed me when I was coming home from Dominique’s and slashed my tires.” The pack growled at the last bit before they were silent for a minute before Derek spoke.

“Well I guess that was good of him.” Derek said, voice somewhat sheepishly as the beta’s nodded—not that Stiles could see that through the phone.

“Who saves you then? The girls and Aiden?” Boyd inquired.

“They came after but Liam and Brett saved me.” He admitted as silence filled the line once again. 

“I guess they can be useful.” Scott huffed as Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Listen, we’re coming home on the first flight at 3:00, ok?” Peter told the Omega.

“No! No, you guys don’t need to come home right now. Aiden and the girls are gonna take care of me. You guys need to stay and help that pack anyways. You can come home as soon as you’re done. I promise I’m ok.” Stiles reassured as they all went silent and Stiles rolled his eyes as they did that once again.

“Alright. We’ll call you later then. We love you Stiles.” Derek said as the rest of the pack said their own ‘I love you’’s to Stiles as he blushed.

“I love you guys too.” He smiled. “Bye.” He hung up the phone only to find the girls and Aiden looking at him happily, making his face burn a darker red.

“What?” He asked as he huffed and wrapped his arms around himself as they all laughed. 

“We love you too Dada.” Braden said with a small smile as Stiles did the same. 

“I love you guys too.” He smiled before settling back into his seat and allowing himself to feel calm as the pack took him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Was that good? Please leave kudos, subscribe and comment what you want to see next in the comments below! Thanks to the awesome person who gave me the idea for this chapter! ;) PLEASE tell me what you want to see next so I can try to make this book what you guys want! If you requested something already, it’s probably going to happen soon! Hope you all have a great day/night and next update should be next Sat/Sunday! Love you guys! -B  <3


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Aiden spend some time together before the boys get home and they have a talk...a talk that could change a lot within the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is extra long since you guys waited an extra day ;) Smut is in the middle so be prepared for that! I didn’t edit this so please excuse any and all mistakes! Hope you all enjoy!

Later that day...

When Stiles had gotten home with the pack that day after being kidnapped, the first thing he did was go up to his room in the loft and take a shower. Braden and Aaron weren't happy about him being away from them for any longer, but Stiles needed to wash off any scent left from Donovan being all over him as he could see that it was slowly working it's way under Aiden's skin. He also hadn't had the chance to shower since he was taken, and not only wanted to get clean—but wanted to be able to appreciate the warm water flowing down his body. Aiden and the girl were downstairs preparing something for lunch while they looked after the pups as well. He scrubbed his skin gently as he moaned out softly—feeling the most comfortable he had the past two days.

When the Omega has started to feel like he was overheating from the water, he stepped out of the shower before drying off with a soft towel. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and dried his hair before throwing on some clothes and heading downstairs. Stiles sniffed the air and noticed that he must've still been feeling some of the affects of the wolfsbane when he could only hear a bit of light chatter downstairs and just barley smell cooking food. Stiles yawned as he stumbled down the stairs in one of Scott's shirt and Derek's sweats—he usually wore the pack's clothes but especially now that most of them were away. He headed towards the kitchen and caught two familiar—family—scents as he hit the room. Before he could even say anything, he caught the sight of his dad and Melissa sitting at the table with the pack. Melissa had Braden in her lap while Aaron was in Erica's lap. The Sheriff instantly jumped out of his seat at the sight and sound of Stiles entering the room, and pulled his son into his arms—pulling Stiles in tightly.

"Dad." Stiles whispered as he melted into the comforting grip of his dad's arms.

"Stiles, you had me worried sick." He said, arms constricting around his son even tighter if possible. Stiles wolf was purring in his head at finally being with his dad again. Stiles hadn't had much time to be with his dad and Melissa lately, but made sure to keep up with them via calls/texts. His wolf missed both of his parents—Melissa being his second mom—just as much as he did, and was extremely happy to be in his father's arms for the first time in a while.

"I guess I'm still doing my job then." The Omega joked as his dad eased out of the hug before glaring at the young adult and smacking him on the back of the head, shocking Stiles.

"Hey!" Stiles yelped as his dad and the pack chucked and smirked—Melissa sporting her own smile laced with amusement.

"I missed you son." The Sheriff said fondly before taking a seat back at the table, Stiles following behind him.

"I missed you too." He said with a small smile as he walked towards Melissa, leaning down and giving her a hug—her squeezing him tight.

"Oh I knew when Scott said he and the other had to go out of town, that something bad would happen." She said with a frustrated shake of her head.

"Well everyone's alright now. Plus, the boys are going to be coming back in a few days." Stiles reassured her as she gave him a small smile in response.

"Yeah, how many days exactly?" Kira asked as she took a drink of water.

"They should be telling us that when they call us tonight. It really depends how quickly they can deal with the enemy pack. We all know they'll be on the first flight home as soon as they're dealt with." Aiden said as everyone nodding in agreement—there was no way the boys would be waiting around in another city after what happened with Stiles.

They spent the rest of the day rekindling with John and Melissa as the couple stayed over for dinner. They were both more than happy to spend time with the pack along with Braden and Aaron. After dinner, the two parents when home leaving Malia, Kira, Erica, Aiden and Stiles with Braden and Aaron. Erica got a call from her boyfriend asking if she wanted to go hangout for a while and just as she was about to decline—still too worried about Stiles—, the Omega Stile the phone and said she would love to. Erica growled at him as Ryan—Erica's boyfriend—laughed in response, happy to be able to see Erica and talk to Stiles—Ryan had gotten along with him and Ethan best even though Stiles was just as overprotective of the girl as she was him. 

He had taken the knowledge of the pack being an actual pack of werewolves quite well after having only a small freak out—it wasn't everyday you found out your girlfriend and her friends were wolves, a coyote and a Kitsune! Everything had been explained to him and since then he had spent a lot more time with the pack since they no longer had to be cautious around him. He learned how to calm Erica down on the full moons as he had now become her anchor, but refused the bite when offered it from Derek. He sis start it would definitely be something he'd consider in the future—a future he said he saw with Erica as she blushed—, but wasn't something he needed right now.

With a huff and a blush, Erica agreed to meet up with Ryan and he picked her up at 7:00, saying hi to the twins and the rest of the pack before the two went back to his house. 

The rest of the pack hung out and began to watch TV before Stiles phone was ringing. When he answered it, he was instantly given an earful of angry but grateful shouting as Dominique's pack hounded Stiles. They were mad he hadn't called earlier and explained that they also felt guilty about what happened to him. Stiles assured them it wasn't any of their faults, and went on to apologize for not calling them earlier before making light talk and eventually hanging up. 

It wasn't even two minutes before Stiles got another call from Derek and the boys as they said goodnight and filled Stiles in, telling him they should be home in about five days. Stiles was sad that they wouldn't be home for days now, but was still happy to be able to know an estimated date. He said goodnight to them and that he loved them before hanging up a few minutes later. When Stiles came back to the living room—having given upstairs so his talking wouldn't disrupt the pack or the movie they were now watching—it was to find only his pups, Aiden and Kira.

"Where's Malia?" He asked as he went back to settle in Aiden's arms, pups lying lazily between them and Kira.

"She went to go see her girlfriend." Kira supplied with a small smile. Everyone was extremely supportive of Malia and her relationship with her girlfriend Amber. The two had been going out for the last month or so and the pack had only met about her two weeks ago. It was a short quick meeting but it was interesting to see Malia so possessive and in love with somebody. It made sense why though—Amber was truly breathtaking. She had tanned skin that was complimented by short, jet black hair. Her eyes were a surreal green colour and she was the tiniest bit shorter than Malia, but seemingly fitting perfect in the werecoyote's arms. She had a lean figure and a killer smile while seemingly shy for what should seem like a confident woman. 

Malia had decided that she was ready to reveal what she was to the girl about a week ago, feeling like she could truly trust her—something quite rare for her. She had sat her down in Derek's loft with everyone but Lydia and Allison in tow, and carefully revealed that she was a werecoyote. Her reaction was what really shocked the pack though. When Malia's eyes flashed blue, Amber's eyes flashed a burning orange in response, causing everyone to gasp as she blushed, eyes returning to their natural green colour as she looked down embarrassed.

"You're a Kitsune?" Kira asked, her eyes flashed orange as she asked the question. 

"Yeah." She said with a shy smile.

"Well that makes things easier." Stiles said, breaking the tension in the room as everyone broke out in laughter. Malia smiled down at Amber who smiled in response before both shared a small, loving kiss as the pack began cooing, causing them to break apart—Malia looking smug as Amber blushed. They had invited Amber to join their pack and she said she would need some to come to a decision as she had only ever been on her own—Kitsune's usually were in their own rather than in pack's.  

"Oh, ok." Stiles said with a smile of his own, happy that Malia was spending time with her. 

"How about I take the pups off your hands for a while tomorrow?" Kira suggested out of the blue with a smile, as she sat up from her recliner position on the couch.

"I couldn't ask you for that Kira. You've already taken great care of them the past two days." 

"No I really want to guys. I think you deserve some alone time too." She said, her face forming a small smirk—an unfamiliar look for the Kitsune. Stiles blushed as Aiden responded.

"Yeah that'd be great. I wanna take you for lunch tomorrow." Aiden said, directing the second sentence towards Stiles who gave a small smile in response.

"Ok, what do you say pups?" The Omega asked the tired boys. The two instantly perked up as Stiles pretty much okayed it.

"Yeah! Wanna go with aunty Kira!" Aaron said with an excited look on his face as Braden head nodded quickly and happily.

"Ok, ok." Stiles said with a chuckle. "You can go tomorrow, but first you have to have a nice sleep pups." He said with a serious tone as both boys nodded and made grabby arms at Stiles, almost instantly calming down at his words. 

"Well, I'm gonna head home." She said to Aiden and Stiles. "I'll see you two tomorrow, kay?" She said to Brady and Ron who nodded softly, yawning in Stiles arms.

"Night Aunty Kira." They said as Stiles said a quick goodbye to her before taking the two upstairs and putting them to bed. After they were asleep and Kira was gone, Aiden headed up to meet Stiles in their room—the pair falling asleep in each other's arms after saying a loving goodnight.

The next Morning, Aiden and Stiles got ready for the morning—making a quick breakfast before getting the pups ready for Kira. They spent some time playing with the pups in their backyard before it was approaching noon and Kira showed up at the loft. She took both boys with a smile as she told the Alpha and Omega she planned to have a picnic with them in the local park that they loved. The pups that normally couldn't stand to be away from their dad's were super excited to go with Kira and although they would miss them, couldn't wait to visit the park. When the three of them had taken off, Aiden and Stiles were headed to the local diner for their own date.

The pair arrived at the diner within the next fifteen minutes and were sat down, chatting for a bit before their food came. Both had ordered curly fries,—per Stiles request—burgers and milkshakes which and come about 20 minutes after they had sat down. 

"It's nice to be out like this, you know?" Stiles said with an easy smile as he looked up at Aiden who was smiling down at him. "It's been a while since I could I this. Just be alone with some body without any worries. Well other than worrying about the other boys being ok." Stiles ended with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, it seems like we're always so preoccupied with the supernatural world and every other frantic thing we don't have enough time to just simply go out for a date." Aiden spoke sincerely. "I want you to feel like what we have between us—between you and the whole pack is a proper relationship Stiles. You're our mates and the father of our children, and we don't really have the chance to tell you how much we appreciate you." The Alpha said truthfully as Stiles blushed at the how kind the words were.

"Well I really appreciate that, and it's nice to be able to spend some one on one time with you." The Omega said as his hand slid across the table to intertwine with Aiden's. The other wolf gratefully accepted the touch, fingers interlocking with Stiles'.

"I agree." The Alpha said before leaning down and drinking more of his milkshake as Stiles giggled at him. The two spend time simply enjoying eachother's company with light conversation and laughter before a more serious topic came to light.

"Stiles, I know you've already sacrificed so much for me, for our pack and that it's a lot to ask, but I wanted to ask you something." The Alpha paused, waiting for a signal to ask the question from Stiles which he received only seconds later. "Do you want another child? I know Brady and Ron aren't even a year old yet, but I wanted to ask." The bomb had been dropped and Stiles took a deep breath as he got his thoughts together before looking into Aiden's eyes.

"Honestly?" He asked slowly as the other young adult nodded. "...I wouldn't be opposed to it." He admitted shyly, face a dark red colour.

"Really?" Aiden asked, barley able to contain his excitement.

"Yeah. I think now would be a good time too. I know throughout my heats we've let whatever happen happen,—pure "luck" I haven't gotten pregnant yet since we can't control them or the knotting—and I'm ok with doing that for a while longer, but if something doesn't happen soon...I think i'll be ready to start to try." Aiden nodded and his smile grew wider at the confession. "I love Braden and Aaron so much, and I know having another child would be just as worth it. Plus, I still wanna go away to the second grouping at the academy next year, and since it'll take a couple years to go through the academy, having another child before then would be best rather than having to wait years."

"That's really great Stiles." The Alpha said, unable to stop himself from smiling so wide.

"Yeah...yeah it is." Stiles said, letting out a large huff of air as he realized what he had just decided for himself. It was different having ideas in your head versus admitting a solid statement out loud. 

"We should talk to the pack when they get back."

"Of course." Stiles smiled. "I'm nervous but excited now, the thought of having another baby." He admitted with a small chuckle before Stiles decided to be a bit cheeky, biting his lip and looking up at the Alpha with lust-filled eyes. "Plus, I kinda like the way I get pregnant." He purred. The reaction was almost immediate, Aiden's eyes flashed red as his face shifted from a smile to a look of challenge and general list.

"Let's get out of here." He said, slamming some money down on the table before pulling Stiles out of the diner before he even had the opportunity to try and convince Aiden he didn't need to pay for him. Stiles had never seen Aiden drive so fast before and he didn't waste any time ripping the car door open, getting out of his own seat before pulling Stiles outside and lifting him up—signalling for Stiles to warp his legs around the Alpha's hips. He did so with a small, cocky smile as he looked into the lustful eyes of Aiden as the twin growled before pressing his lips against Stiles. Stiles moaned into his mouth as Aiden used his foot to push the car door closer before walking up towards the loft with Stiles. They continued to make out as the werewolf pushed the sliding door open and walked inside with the Omega in tow.

Aiden barley walked a foot past the door before pinning Stiles up against the nearest wall and coating his pale neck in soft nips and kisses. Stiles let out a breathy moan as his head tilted back to allow the other wolf more room and signal for him to continue. The Alpha took the hint and bite and sucked hickeys—that would last due to his Alpha status—onto the right side of the Omega's throat, from the nape of his neck all the way up to the bottom of his jaw. He nipped at Stiles ear and the sensitive area just behind as Stiles let out a small gasp of pleasure. Aiden began to rut against Stiles, thrusting his jean clad dick against the other wolf's as they both let out low groans and moans from the friction. The Omega gently pulled Aiden's head from his neck before locking their lips back together.

The Alpha's tongue slipped into Stiles mouth as their lips slid across each other's. The Omega's tongue danced with the Alpha's as the thrusting continue between them. Stiles reached his hand down and unbuttoned and unzipped Aiden's jeans before rucking them down just past the tops of his thighs before grabbing at his semi-erect dick through his jeans. Aiden hissed in pleasure as Stiles hand rubbed up and down before sliding up to the waistband of his boxers, gripping the elastic before pulling them down past the werewolf's cock that sprung up at the release of the fabric. Spitting into his hand, the Omega used his slick hand to slide up and down Aiden's dick as it slowly rose to be fully erect. Stiles own dick was gardening in excitement in his pants at the sight and sound of Aiden loosing himself in pleasure from Stiles movements. The Alpha gently pulled Stiles hand off his dick when he felt himself heading towards his climax quicker than he wanted.

"Stiles, I don't wanna fuck you today." He said gently as he looked up into Stiles eyes lovingly, the Omega's eyes filling with slight confusion. Aiden's fingers brushes softly against Stiles cheek. "I wanna make love to you." He said gently, pressing a soft kiss over the edge of Stiles jaw. The other wolf's gaze softened at the words as he nodded before leaning forward and pressing his lips softly against the other boys. The kiss was much different from the previous one, Lips caressing each other, rather than ravishing on another. It was slow and sensual, and really proved how much they loved and appreciated each other.

In that moment, with Aiden's arms caging him into the wall and lips kissing him lovingly, Stiles counts have felt more cared for. All of it just felt...right. 

"I love you." He whispered, because in that movement it hadn't been more true.

"I love you too." The Alpha whispered back, gazing into Stiles big, doe, amber eyes before leaning back in to kiss him as Stiles hands grabbed at the back of his neck. He pulled back for air a few moments later as he carried Stiles over to the couch before lying him down gently. His body covered Stiles as he slid between the Omega's legs, kissing him once more before sitting up and taking off his jeans and boxers all the way, setting them beside the couch. "Do you want me to wear a condom?" He asked as he began to unzips Stiles jeans, his dick imprinting in the denim fabric. He continued to shuck off his pants and worked on getting down the Omega's boxers as he allows him to think it over. He knew Stiles had said they would start trying soon, but he wanted to let him know—as always—that the option was up to him.

"...No. No, you don't have to." Stiles said finally as Aiden gave him a look that spoke 'you sure?' He gave him a look back that said 'yes' before proving it by helping to move things along, sitting up so his boxers and jeans could be slid out from under him. Aiden helped by discarding them to the floor before reaching down once more to grab a small package of lube from the back pocket of his jeans. The Alpha ripped open the package before pushing out the substance into his hands and using it to slick up his fingers. 

"Ready?" Aiden asked, spreading Stiles legs wider.

"Yeah." Stiles said with a nod. The Alpha carefully slid a finger into Stiles ass with the response and thrusted it in and out before giving Stiles another. The Omega was moaned gently as the fingers stretched him out and went deep inside him. Aiden added another and continue to open the other wolf up before deeming he was ready, using his lube up fingers and what was left in the package to lube up his cock. After asking Stiles if he was ready again and getting the same respsinw, he placed the blunt tip of his dick at Stiles entrance before thrusting in, giving Stiles time to get used to his length a few inches at a time before eventually bottoming out. Both waited patiently for the Omega to get used to the stretch—which didn't take long—before Aiden pulled back and thrust back in. 

The first thrust was faster than the others that followed directly after as Aiden began to catch a rhythm. The thrusts were steady and sensual because like Aiden had said, they weren't ducking they were making love. Both wolves got plenty of pleasure from the slower movements as they may have been slower but were more precise and the slow pace allowed them to really enjoy each other, rather than it feeling like a quick, easy thing. Stiles moaned lowly as Aiden continued a newer pattern of thrusts that gently dragged his cock against Stiles prostrate, while Aiden groaned at how beautifully he sounded. 

"Fuck, I love you so much!" Stiles called out as Aiden kissed his neck and went back and fourth between the area and his lips as he pushed in and out of the Omega's entrance.

"I love you too!" Aiden growled lowly, his wolf close to the surface at the time they got to spend with their mate—especially in such a close way. "Gonna give you my pups Stiles, before any of the others. Be the first one to bring another beautiful child into our lives."

"Yes, want your pups!" Stiles called, completely truthful and feeling desperate in that moment. Aiden rolled his hips causing Stiles eyes to roll back in his head as his prostate was hit once more and the in and out motion of Aiden's cock in his ass continued. A few minutes later—longer than normal as they were truly taking their time—both were reaching the brink of orgasm. A few more thrusts and Stiles was there. "Aiden!" Stiles called, voice a loud, breathy, moan as his hot cum shot onto his and Aiden's bodies.

"Fuck Stiles!" Aiden called only a moment later as he shot his loud into Stiles, first time he had done so without a condom—minus heats—in a long time. Both painted as they came down from their high before Aiden gently pulled out of Stiles and lay beside him on the couch. After another minute, Aiden pulled Stiles into his arms and kissed his lips chastely, the two sharing 'I love you's' before they both left to grab stuff to clean up the couch and heading to shower themselves. 

About two hours later, Kira dropped off Braden and Aaron who had a great time with the Kitsune on their picnic in the park. The Alpha and Omega told her how much they appreciated her taking care of them and giving them time alone, and she said it was no problem once again before giving goodbyes to the pups and the adults and leaving. The rest of the day was quiet as Aiden and Stiles enjoyed each other's company even more and spending time with their children.

—————————————————————————  
Five Days Later...

Today was the day that the boys were coming back from their trip and Stiles was both excited and nervous. Excited for the obvious reason that he missed them and they were coming back, nervous for the fact that they were going to talk about having another baby—although Stiles knew the reaction would be positive, he was still nervous to being up such an important topic—and Liam and Brett having a relationship with Stiles—mainly nervous over that. Stiles knew that talking about him being  with the two beta's could go really wrong but Stiles knew from before that he had Boyd on his side, along with Aiden of course. 

The last few days had been quite lonely for Stiles. It was nice to spend quality time with the girls, his boys and Aiden, but he still felt like he was missing part of himself—a part he and his wolf knew was the boy's. It wa stage first time he had really been away—at least far away—from the wolves which he knew made it harder than it would be in the future. The pack—that was home—did everything they could to take Stiles mind off their absence, nothing really worked but Stiles knew it wouldn't be long till they were home and he could what it out. His wolf was whiny and sad, more so than Stiles himself and it decreased Stiles mood in return. 

His wolf was also really horny though, planting images of Stiles in compromising positions with his mates for when they got home. It's safe to say he and Aiden took advantage of the Omega's lustful thoughts more than once.

Scott had texted Stiles to say that they had just gotten out of the airport and were driving now, on their way home. Stiles was feeling really anxious now as he and Aiden sat on the couch. Feeling the Omega's nerves, the other wolf grabbed his hand pulling Stiles attention to him. 

"Stiles, it's gonna be ok. I'm with you, on your side no matter how they react." He smiled.

"Thanks." Stiles said, shy smile on his face as his nerves were slightly eased and he gently held onto Aaron who was in his lap, Aiden doing the same with Braden. The girls had hung out with the pair for the first half of the day up until about an hour ago, deciding it would be best to leave the boys to talk out what they needed to talk out and that they would see them tomorrow. Erica winked as she left, saying she knew they would be busy causing Aiden to chuckle and smirk and Stiles to blush and huff. The text had been sent about an hour ago and Stiles knew the pack should be home soon—aware of how long the drive took from this area of Beacon to the airport. Just as Stiles went up to grab another cup of coffee, he and Aiden's ears both caught the sound of cars pulling up.

"Brady, Ron, your other daddies are home!" Stiles said, chuckling as the two twins instantly waddled towards the door, Aiden and the Omega following closely behind. They all waited by the door and Stiles laughed and blushed as he heard what the pack was doing outside.

"Move Jackson! I'm getting out first!" That was Scott.

"I never agreed to that, McCall!" 

"Yes you did!" 

"No, I didn't!" Jackson insisted. Stiles heard sighing and groaning in the background before another familiar voice spoke up.

"Well that's too bad for both of you, because I'm gonna see Stiles first now!" Yup, that was Issac.

"Hey!" The two lacrosse players whined.

"You guys are so childish." Boyd.

"That's definitely true." That was Derek's chuckle. "And none of you will see him first because I'm the Alpha, I get to see him first."

"Derekkkk!" More whines—Stiles and Aiden could barley control their laughter as the two pups looked at them with wonder and confusion in their eyes.

"Speed can beat out an Alpha any day." That was Peter's cocky voice.

"Good luck with that. I'll race you old man." Ethan called and the pair inside could hear all of their running feet come towards the door before it was opening, Scott, Ethan, Jackson, and Issac falling on top of each other inside while Boyd, Derek and Peter stood behind them just outside the door way with amused smirks. Derek stepped forward first, eyes locking on Stiles as he rushed forward and lifted him off his feet, spinning him around as he kissed all over Stiles face. 

"Derek!" Stiles squealed before Derek finally set him down, kissing Stiles lips properly before parting. 

"I missed you so much, baby." The Alpha said, and Stiles practically melted at the teen of endearment.

"I missed you too." He smiled, forcing his eyes not to water.

"Derek, Peter, Boyd. You're all cheaters!" Scott called as the boys on top of him got off, allowing the try alpha out of the pile. 

"No, we just think smarter than the rest of you." Peter smirked. "Now where are my hugs from my pups?" He asked, feigning hurt as he settled his hands on his hips before crouching down.

"Papa! Papa!" The two baby wolf's called as they stumbled towards Peter who picked them both up and gave them plenty of hugs and kisses—pulling giggles from the pair. 

"Stiles!" All the beta's—and true Alpha—from the pile called before Stiles was pulled into Jackson's arms.

"Fuck, I missed you." The jock said as he held Stiles close, before Stiles was ripped out of his arms.

"I missed you to—" Stiles started before Scott was hugging him from behind, nose in the Omega's neck.

"Oh, I love you. Never gonna leave you again." The true alpha said, nuzzling Stiles neck—the side that wasn't coated in hickeys—causing Stiles wolf to purr inside his head as his knees started to feel weak.

"I love you to—" Scott snarled as Stiles was once again pulled into another wolf's arms—this time into Issac's.

"Missed you babe." The Beta purred as he placed a soft kiss on Stiles jaw, adding another to his lips. Stiles gently pulled away and looked at them all with a soft smile.

"I missed you guys so much. Now go say hi to your sons, they missed you just as much!" Stiles slightly scolded as their eyes all flashed red/blue/yellow before heading towards where Peter was.

"Missed you Stiles." A voice was called from behind the Omega as he turned to see Ethan standing with a cocky smile beside his brother. "Hope you had a good time while we were away, seems like my brother took good care of you." He said with a smirk as he gestured to his neck as Stiles blushed. The twin Alpha came towards Stiles as the Omega hit his chest before kissing him.

"Asshole." Ethan chuckled.

"Boy did I ever miss you and your clever wit and mind, sweetheart." Peter purred from behind Stiles as he came forward to give him a hug and passionate kiss. They broke apart a moment later before the former Alpha tested his forehead against Stiles'. "I can only stand being alone with them for so long." He said with a small, teasing smirk causing Stiles to laugh and smile.

"Trust me, I know." He said with a wink of his own as the pack called 'Hey!' In the background.

"Let me see my pups, losers!" Stiles heard Ethan call as he smiled before jumping as arms wrapped around his waist. Stiles looked down at the dark skin and muscles arms before turning to see Boyd looking down at him with a soft smile on his face.

"You scared me." He said with a smile of his own.

"Sorry." He said lightly. 

"You would've like it here these past few days." He said as the Beta raised a brow. "Quiet." He explained, pulling a smile from him.

"I think you're right. Too much noise being alone with all of them." He said with a roll of his eyes as Stiles chuckled, standing on his toes to kiss Boyd's lips.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Ok, why don't we go sit down and talk about what's been going on and what will be going on soon." Aiden said, directing everyone's attention onto him as they all nodded, heading to the living room. "Braden, Aaron, why don't you two go hang out in your room for a bit, ok? I promise you can spend more time with us in a little while." The Alpha prompted as the twins looked saddened and like they were going to protest, being taken from their dads so little time after getting to see them again.

"Fine." They both said, with puts practically identical before saying quick goodbyes to everyone before heading upstairs. When the wolves had all settled into the couches and chairs in the living room, Stiles and Aiden began a more thorough recap of the kidnapping along with touching on some random details of what they did while the boys were gone—not the sexual stuff of course. They were jealous of the time Aiden got to spend with Stiles, especially when noticing the hickeys on his neck and the scent of them in the loft, but also knew they asked for it considering they volunteered Aiden to stay behind and the wolf agreed. The boys were rightfully angry upon hearing what Donovan had to say, but Stiles had managed to calm them down before the pack began to explain what had happened what they had been up to. 

Apparently, the Terrance pack was as kind as Derek and Peter remembered, and were a strong pack as well. The "Alpha" pack took days to reappeared, but getting rid of them was easy. They didn't have a choice but to kill them as much like the real Alpha pack, did they only want power and to do harm—not even considering backing down. When the pack had finally finishing summing everything up between them, Stiles felt anxious about the next topic he knew would be brought up, and the boys could tell.

"Stiles, what's wrong? You know you can tell us anything." Boyd said, confused look in his gaze as he wanted to know why Stiles what acting such a way.

"...You're not gonna like it." Stiles said, shrinking into himself before Aiden placed a comforting hand on his back. 

"It's ok Stiles. They'll understand." He said sweetly.

"Stiles...?" Scott prompted but Stiles was still worried about telling them. How was he even supposed to breach the idea? 'Hey guys, I'm already in a relationship with all of you, but I have a crush on two of the beta's from our enemy pack. Yeah, the one that wants to take me away, and yes, the two beta's who you guys think are jerks but have proved themselves to be occasionally cocky and actually sweet. They did save my life! That gives me an excuse to be with them right?—' Stiles thoughts were cut off by Aiden speaking up.

"Look, those two kids, Liam and Brett, they aren't so bad. They looked all night for Stiles like me and the girls and Dom's pack, and they found him first. They helped kill Donovan and I don't think they have the same ideas as Theo. They didn't plead for Stiles to join them—unless you're counting the beginning—and they really do seem to care about him and our pack." Aiden stated, gauging the reactions around the room. The boys faces were mainly all confused and stoic.

"So what're you trying to say?" Derek asked, eyebrow raised and no, Stiles thought, his reaction didn't seem that pleased.

"Stiles likes them, and from what I saw when Stiles got kidnapped...they deserve a chance." The room was silent as Stiles stayed looking at the floor, feeling ashamed that Aiden had to do the talking for him.

"Is that what you want Stiles?" Issac asked, no judgement in his voice, causing Stiles to lift his head. 

"...Yes." Stiles admitted, eyes starting to tear up. "Look, I know how horrible it sounds. I love you guys so much and it seems like nothing is enough for me, but I think they're good people. I think that they could be an asset to our pack, wether they join or not. I totally get if you guys aren't ok with it, hell, I think it's crazy myself, but I think either way it's better if we get along with them rather than fight with them. They can help us convince Theo and them to leave or at least stop them from trying to get me." The room was silent as the pack look in contemplation. It felt like hours although in reality it was only minutes before Jackson spoke up, looking at Stiles and Scott.

"Stiles, we care about you so much and you're someone we know we can trust. It'll take a while for us to get along with the little pricks, but personally, I would do anything for you, even if it meant you want  to be with a hundred more guys. It's in your nature, both as an Omega and a loving person to want to love lots of people, and I accepted that a long time ago. If you want to date them, you have my blessing." Jackson said, and this was the first time Stiles had heard the wolf be so serious. The words caused Stiles eyes to tear up a bit.

"Thanks Jacks." Jackson smiled.

"I agree with Jackson. The only impression I've had of them so far hasn't been great, but underneath their cocky behaviours, I saw some beta's who simply wanted you and to please their Alpha. I think having them on our side is best and if being in a relationship with them will make you and them happy, that's alright with me. Plus, I see potential in them." Scott admitted as Stiles thanked him as the room filled in silence again before Peter spoke up.

"Well I think we all share a similar opinion. What do you think dear nephew?" The man questioned as Derek looked up into Stiles eyes. Hypnotizing kaleidoscope meeting with honey brown.

"I hate that you were so scared to tell me, to tell us that Stiles. You can tell us anything that you want and although I know we haven't had the best track record so far, you can trust us not to get mad. We love you and that's not going to change, no matter what you say or do." Derek smiled softly before his face got serious again. "Just like Jackson, Scott and Peter said, if you want to date Liam and Brett, I’m ok with that. I wanna have a talk with them before you do though, make sure they have no other motives and that they’re gonna treat you with respect.” Stiles blushed and Derek smiled before continuing. “As long as they...pass our tests I’m sure everything can work itself out.” Stiles raised a brow as he and the pack smirked to themselves. Stiles rid his head of what they could possibly be thinking—even though he already had an idea himself—before smiling as he thought over what Derek said.

“Thank you Derek, thank you all of you.” The Omega said gratefully. 

“Of course.” They all responded before Ethan spoke.

“Is there something else you had to tell us Stiles?” 

“Oh yeah, one more thing.” He said with a small, embarrassed smile before clearing his throat and taking a breath. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and me and Aiden talked about it a lot this weekend, and I decided something.” Stiles took a small break as the pack all looked anxious before Stiles finished. “I wanna have another baby.” It was like a bomb went off as the whole pack went from stoic and anxious to excited within seconds.

“Like in the future?” Jackson asked, wanting Stiles to really clarify if he meant what he hoped he meant.

“No...like now, or at least soon.” He said and the whole pack was instantly smiling wider than they had before, before crowding around Stiles and taking turns hugging and kissing him. The love was evident in the room as they all said sweet things to Stiles; ‘Can’t wait for you to have our pups, Stiles’, ‘Can’t wait for Brady and Ron to have a brother or sister’, ‘Oh, I love you so much’, ‘We should start now, the sooner the pup the better!’ They were all extremely excited, and Stiles simply allowed himself to enjoy their company while thinking of the future. A future where Braden and Aaron would be big brothers to a brother or sister, Stiles would be sitting there with a baby bump, Lydia and Allison would be there along with the rest of his girls, and Melissa and his dad...and lastly, Liam and Brett would be there, just as happy about having a baby as the rest of the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Was it any good? Hope you guys liked it! Next update should be next Sat/Sunday like usual! Remember to leave kudos, subscribe to know when I next update, and PLEASE comment on what you want to see happen next and what you thought of this chapter! Don’t have much else to say except hope you all have a great day/night! -B  <3


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett and Liam prove to the pack why they should be allowed to date Stiles, and we learn a little more about Theo’s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a really long chapter and I’m really happy I got it out on time but it is kinda boring so sorry guys! As always, this chapter is unedited so please ignore any mistakes. PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE STORY IN THE COMMENTS! I want you guys to love this story, so give me ideas and I’ll see what I can do ;) Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

Three Days Later...

Stiles had decided that he shouldn't jump into things with Liam and Brett right after getting the pack's blessing, so he allowed them all three days to see if they would change their minds. Stiles constantly asked them over and over again to make sure they were happy with their decision, and they had the same positive answer every time. He knew that dating Liam and Brett wasn't as simple as dating. He was bringing two young wolves into their pack—even if they weren't officially joining—and the pair would see them around Stiles a lot more. The Omega knew that Brady and Ron could easily tell who they did and didn't like, so as long as their instincts said that the two beta's were ok and they could tell Stiles was happy, he knew they wouldn't have any problem about gaining two new fathers.

Stiles wasn't quite sure that the two would want to be parents, but he thought back to the times he had brought the twins to lacrosse practice and they had quite admiration for them. They gave them looks of hope and lingering love and on top of that, there was also the fact that Stiles knew werewolves instinctually loved children—pups. The parent decided he would wait until he was sure he, Liam and Brett really loved each other before officially introducing them as parents to Braden and Aaron. 

During those three days, Stiles wasn't the only one doing some thinking. The pack had managed to convince Stiles to leave the loft for certain hours of day so they could have meetings without him. All of them—minus Derek, Stiles and Peter—all still had jobs and school to go to during the day, so it was left up to them to schedule certain times—usually late at night that they would be free. They had Skyped Lydia and Allison as well, making sure they were up to date with the whole situation, and they were on board with the idea that they would test Liam and Brett to see how good they would be to work with in the pack and how good they would be to Stiles. Lydia had plenty of ideas to share even while being far away that would put an evil genius to shame.

It took meeting for about an hour each of those three days before they felt they were ready. Stiles was not suspicious at all due to the fact that he was only gone for about an hour or so doing normal things with certain people from the pack, Braden and Aaron or by himself. Stiles called Liam on the fourth day if his decided waiting period before telling him and Brett who was in the room with him, that the pack wanted to meet to talk with them as soon as possible to talk about whether they could be together or not. Both wolves were excited to hear about the situation, but Stiles told them to be prepared for anything since he was still unaware of what the wolves were planning. Both beta's got smirks on their faces—that Stiles couldn't see over the phone of course—and had said with cockiness in their voices that they would have their game face on and be ready. It was decided that the next day would be when the meeting would occur.

It was around 7:00 o'clock the night that Liam and Brett were coming over and Stiles was nervous. He knew he didn't really have much of a reason to, knowing the only final decision from the pack would be yes or no, but Stiles knew from all the smirks and smugness his wolf senses could smell in the air that they had something up their sleeves. Stiles decided that the best way to get to the bottom of what they all had planned was to go to the leader—Derek. He knew deep down that Derek probably took in more ideas then put out, but knew that he would know what was planned and would also agree with it since he had always been super protective and possessive of Stiles.

"Derek?" Stiles asked as he entered the kitchen, about fifteen minutes before the two teens would be showing up.

"Yes?" The Alpha asked, leaning against the kitchen counter as he drank some coffee and looked at a newspaper.

"What do you guys have planned for today?" The Omega questioned, folding his arms. Derek sipped his coffee with a stoic expression on his face that Stiles could tell was covering up a smug look before looking up with Stiles, lips curling slightly at the corners.

"It's a surprise." He answered simply as Stiles raised a brow in response.

"Derekkkk..." The Omega whined as Derek raised a brow at him, setting his coffee and paper down on the counter.

"The pack and I just made up a couple of tests to see if they're a good fit for us, for you." 

"Like..." Stiles started, intending for the Alpha to start listing ideas as Derek smirked, hands pressing against the back of the counter and shifting his position before looking at the Omega who came closer to him.

"You'll find out soon." 

"C'mon Derek, just give me a hint." He pleaded once again, hand going around Derek's neck as the Alpha's hands slid out from behind him to wrap around Stiles' waist.

"Ok." Derek answered and Stiles eyes lit up as he believed he would finally be getting a straight answer—he kicked himself for that later, he should've known better. Instead of words coming from Derek's lips, the plush skin descended on Stiles own, wet tongue licking it's way into the younger's mouth. Stiles moaned as the Alpha's tongue danced expertly with his own and the man's stubble rubbed against his soft skin in an addicting way. Derek's large hands slid down Stiles jean clad waist down to his ass before settling there and gently grabbing, causing Stiles to moan louder. 

Eventually, both needed some air and pulled away, but the older man waisted no time in placing his lips against Stiles neck—Aiden's hickeys having gone away—and gently sucking and kissing the sensitive skin. Stiles hands grabbed at the back of the Alpha's neck, fingers digging in as Derek continued his assault on Stiles neck as the Omega released sounds of pleasure before Derek eventually pulled away, both him and his wolf proud at the sight of the red bites along the pale, mole covered neck. 

"They'll have to prove to your Alpha if they're good enough for you, for the boy who's mine, ours and based off that we'll decide, simple as that." The wolf whispered in Stiles ear as he pulled away from the panting boy, eyes still full of lust. The Alpha moved past the Omega with a smirk as his back was turned to him, heading out of the kitchen leaving Stiles by the counter.

"That still doesn't answer my question!" Stiles called when he finally got his voice back, growling lowly as he hurt a chuckle from the wolf as he left the room. His wolf was purring in his head from the events that had just taken place as well as the excitement of what was to come. The Omega headed out of the kitchen a minute or so later, deciding to wait in the living room for the two wolves and the pack to finish up in the woods—where he wasn't allowed to be until they said so, he had rolled his eyes upon hearing that. Eventually, Erica, Kira, and Malia came to sit by him on the couch, cellphone in hand as they sat down with smirks that Stiles didn't like.

"Lydia's on the phone," Erica started. "and she wanted me to give you this." Before Stiles could ask what, a hand hand smacked him on the back of his neck, much like his father had days ago.

"What was that for?" He asked with a soft glare.

"Lydia will explain." She smiled. "What she says goes for all of us as well." The wolf gestured to the Kitsune and werecoyote beside her who nodded at the gesture. The girls stood up a few seconds later after Erica handed him the cellphone and they left.

"Hello?" Stiles asked into the phone.

"Stiles Stilinski! How dare I not be the first person to know that you want to have another baby!!!" The town and volume of Lydia's voice caused him to wince, the sound enhanced by the werewolf's hearing.

"Lyds...It was a really sudden realization." He said calmly before the girl scoffed.

"That's not a decision you make in a day, Stiles. Even if you didn't make the decision until a certain day, you could've at least talked to me about the idea of it. It hurts that you feel like you couldn't calm up me or Alli or talk to Erica, Kira or Malia—you know we wouldn't tell the boys anything." The sadness in the last phrase made Stiles wolf whine as a feeling of guilt settled in his stomach.

"I know I could Lyds, I trust you and Alli and the other girls as well. I really mean it when I said it was sudden, I've had the idea for a while but I really needed my own time to figure out what I wanted." 

"...That makes sense." The strawberry blonde answered after a moment of consideration. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I just feel like since my and Alli have gone to University that we're so disconnected from everyone—including you."

"It's fine Lydia, you know I love both of you and care about you so much. I'm sorry you feel that way—I swear we'll talk more often." He said, ending with a small smile.

"That sounds good." Lydia answered with a pleased sigh. "Call me and tell me how today goes, later. I hear there's some exciting things in store. Wish I could be there to see it." Stiles could practically see the smirk on her face.

"Lydia!" He whined. "No one will tell me what's going on."

"Because things are better as surprises." 

"Whatever." He huffed, knowing he wouldn't be getting anywhere with the stubborn girl. "I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok."

"Love you Lyds, tell Allison I love her too."

"Will do, love you Stiles." She said sincerely before the Omega heard the dial tone and put the phone down. The Omega stayed on the couch for a few minutes before Erica came back in the room and took the phone from him, Malia and Kira behind her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was a sudden decision." He relayed to the other girls.

"It's ok Stiles. We just want you to know you can talk to us." Kira said softly.

"I know." He said with his own soft smile as the three of them came over to him and hugged him. Just as Malia gave him a long, tight hug and began to pull away, he spoke again. "So, since I can talk to you about anything, wanna tell me what I can expect today?" He said with a sly smile that Malia returned causing him to frown.

"Nope!" She said, popping the p before her and Erica and Kira walked away.

"C'mon! You guys are a bunch of jerks!" He called after them as he watched the TV for a few minutes before Braden and Aaron came down the stairs with Peter trailing behind them. 

"Dada!" Aaron called as he jumped up into Stiles arms, Braden a second behind him.

"Hello pups." He said as they cuddle up close to him and began to purr, Stiles following a similar reaction as he held onto them.

"What're we doing with these two when the boys come over?" The Omega questioner Peter as he took a seat beside him on the couch. 

"They'll get to properly meet Liam and Brett and then we'll have them stay in their room till they're gone. Ethan offered to watch them for a while." The Alpha explained as Stiles nodded, happy with the answer before relaxing into Peter who's arm wrapped around him and the twins gently. It wasn't long before the girls and the rest of boys were back inside the house, still not relaying any information to Stiles. A car was heard pulling up on the gravel road about a minute later and two sets of footsteps and a knock on the door was following. Before anyone else could, Derek was getting up off the chair and walking towards the door and opening it. Liam and Brett were standing there with nervous looks on their faces upon looking at Derek.

Derek had a stoic look on his face and Stiles knew that before he had hung out with Derek very much, the man was intimidating and since this was the beta's first time meeting him, Stiles knew how they were feeling.

"Um," Brett started. "I'm Brett and this is Liam. We're here for Stiles." He said nervously and a couple of the pack chuckled before Stiles frowned at them. Derek stood there without saying anything as the pair got more and more nervous before Stiles came forward to save them.

"Sorry about him." Stiles said, pushing through Derek who had a small smirk on his face making Stiles glare at him. "This grumpy guy is our Alpha, Derek. You guys can come in and I'll introduce you to everyone else." The Omega kept Derek aside as he allowed the two younger wolves in and followed closely behind them—Derek staying behind to close the door.

"He doesn't like us much does he?" Liam whispered—low enough that the other wolves had trouble hearing it—to Stiles as they headed towards the living room.

"No, Derek's just like that when he doesn't know people. He's gotten a lot better over the years, he's just being like that today because he's trying to psych you out. You should be prepared for that reaction from everyone." The young adult answered truthfully. 

"Don't worry, we're prepared." Brett smirked before his face went a little scared again. "We just weren't expecting your Alpha to be, well...such a scary Alpha." 

"You'll get used to him soon." Stiles reassured again. The two boys followed behind Stiles and they stopped right as they made it to the living room and were stood in front of the pack.

"Guys, this is Liam," Stiles gestured to the first wolf. "and this is Brett." He gestured to the other. "Guys, you already know Jackson and Scott." The Omega said to the beta's as he nodded towards the other two lacrosse coaches who were smirking at the stoic teens. "The blonde is Erica—wolf, the brunette girl is Malia—coyote, the black haired girl is Kira—Kitsune, we have two more girls in the pack: Lydia who's a banshee and her girlfriend Allison who's a human/hunter, but they're both away at University right now—they should be visiting again in a few weeks, so you can meet them then." The two boys nodded and the girls gave smiles to them that were both kind and threatening underneath. Derek ended up taking a seat on a chair that was near the girls.

"As for the boys you don't know yet, the curly haired wolf is Issac—Beta, beside him is Boyd—also a Beta, beside him is Peter—Beta who is a former Alpha, and the two twins are Aiden and Ethan—Stiles pointed out who was who to them—who are both Alpha's." Stiles finished all of the pack's names, minus the two most important of course. "Last but not least, the two cuties sitting on Boyd and Issac's laps are Braden—on the left—and Aaron—on the right." The two boys giggled at Stiles who smiled that loving smile for them before looking back at the boy's who seemed to get slightly more worried upon seeing the children—worried about the impression they would make on them.

"Ok." They both responded, still feeling nervous from being two lone wolves in front of a pack who up to this point, didn't really like them.

"Come sit down." Stiles said, sensing the nervousness off the normal cool and cocky teens. Liam and Brett followed behind Stiles, taking a seat at the end of one of the couches beside Stiles. Everyone was now sat down and looking at one another in silence as Derek began to talk, grabbing their attention.

"Before we get into talking about you two and your intentions, I and the rest of the pack wanted to say thank you for saving Stiles while we were away." The two boys nodded and smiled proudly, their wolves preening at the Alpha's praise. "Now, what we need to know is what Theo's intentions are—tell us about your pack." 

"Theo really just wants Stiles, just like me and Brett do." The wolves eyes narrowed at that as Stiles blushed. "He really is a good guy and good Alpha, after leaving Beacon Hills, growing up for him, well...it wasn't easy." Liam began as the pack listened, intrigued.

"Both of Theo's parents and sister got killed not long after fourth grade and he got adopted by his current parents. A few years ago, In the town he lived in, kids Theo's age were being abducted and would end up being found dead not long after—no one knew what was going on. One night, Theo got taken by these things called the Dread Doctor's that abducted him and began to experiment on him." Brett continued.

"Theo was their first successful experiment a Chimera—a mix of coyote and wolf and he was blackmailed into helping them create more chimera's which resulted in him building up our pack. He had Tracey who was a Chimera made Kanima, Donovan of course who was a Chimera turned Wendigo, Josh who's a Chimera made Eel, and Corey who's a Chimera made Chamaeleon. Another pack tried to kill Theo and our pack and luckily Theo ended up killing the Alpha, gaining the power for himself. Hayden was a new Chimera to the pack not long after Theo became Alpha, and just like some of the past Chimera's she wasn't taking well to the change. Theo ended up biting her and she became a werewolf." Liam said.

"During this time, we were in school with everyone in the pack and just like the other human's, didn't know what was going on. The night Theo had teamed up with the local pack to help take down the dread doctors, it all took place near our school and when we saw all our friends and other peers attacking people and being attacked, we did what we could to help. Both me and Liam ended up with life needing injuries, but were lucky enough to have Theo there to bite us and make us his beta's."

"Eventually when we got control of our shifts, Theo had the strong pack he has today. Theo gave me the ok to tell my best friend Mason about being a werewolf and being in Theo's pack, and Theo allowed him to join once he understood everything and offered him the bite. He said no—at least not at that time—and now he's part of the pack and Corey's boyfriend. When Theo got word of the Hale pack being back and strings Ethan ever in Beacon Hills, and all his childhood friends Stiles, Scoff abs Jackson being apart of it, he knew he had to come back. Especially when he heard Stiles—who he had a bit of a crush on before—was the pack Omega." Stiles blushed at Liam's words as the teen slightly smirked.

"He asked if we would be okay moving to Beacon Hills, and when we all said yes and convinced our parents to agree, we came here and well...you know pretty much the rest." Brett finished the story off.

"Look, Theo really doesn't want to cause any trouble. I know our pack—mainly us and Theo—has come off cocky and rude, but we had our reasons for that. Theo got us to do what we could to convince you to join our pack, and we wanted Stiles for ourselves and to please our Alpha." The pack nodded as they understood the feeling to please Derek when he asked something of them. "I'm sure Theo would leave or back off if we asked him to, but he doesn't have any bad intentions. Although he'd love it if Stiles joined our pack and left yours, he's mainly given up on that idea and just wants to be with Stiles and find and Omega to keep the pack balanced and happy—he's also come to terms with the idea that he may not find one." 

The pack finished listened to the two Beta's pleading their pack—mainly Theo's—case and were silent as they thought the information over. 

"It sounds like Theo isn't a bad person or Alpha and based off more than your heartbeats, I can tell you're both being honest but I'd like to have a meeting with your Alpha." Derek said as Liam and Brett agreed.

"We can give you his number or we can let him know." Derek nodded.

"We'll talk about that later." He said seriously. "Now, what are both of your intentions with Stiles." Stiles blushed as the boy's leaned forward as if to intimidate the two wolves as Derek sounded like an overprotective dad and his daughter.

"Derekkk." Stiles whined as the Alpha simply raised a brow and Brett cleared his throat.

"Well, we really want to just be with Stiels and take care of him. We don't just want him because he's an Omega or because he's attractive, we want him because of his personality, his attitude—everything about him, looks and status are just a bonus." The teen winked at the Omega. 

"We don't ever want to hurt him or stir up any more trouble in his or any of your lives than we already have. We're not saying we won't still occasionally be cocky or flirty, but we are saying we'll try to act more mature and do whatever we can to make Stiles happy and be assets to your pack." Liam said with a blush on his face and a shy smile aimed at the young adult wolf.

"We'll still be in Theo's pack, but we can help you out as much as you can—whenever you want or need us." Brett said proudly, locking eyes with Derek who now help a new respect for the two younger beta's. 

"Well, it sounds like we can work something out here but words are one things an actions are another." The pack minus Stiles began to smirk as they knew what was coming next. "If you really want to be with Stiles, you need to fight for him and truly prove yourselves. You both up for that?" Brett and Liam both turned to each other before silently agreeing and turning back to Derek.

"We are." A full blown smirk when up on Derek's face as Liam and Brett gulped in nervousness.

"Then let's begin."

—————————————————————————

A few minutes later, the pack was outside in the forest where everything was set up. Stiles was still blissfully unaware of what was about to happen and was feeling more frustrated than ever. Ethan had taken the pups up to their room a few minutes ago after introducing them to Liam and Brett. It was a simple minute or so help between them, mainly about how the pups would react to the two beta's. The reaction was what everyone hoped it would be. Braden and Aaron had taken wonderfully to Liam and Brett, reaching out for them and wanting to be held by the teens who did so with wide smiles on their faces and love in their eyes. The twins approval was the last needed from the pack—minus Lydia and Allison which would take place when they came back.

Now that the boys were in their room with the twin Alpha and everyone was prepared outside, the tests began. Stiles was led out into the forest by Issac and Malia while everyone else was left behind. Stiles started to get the feeling what was going to happen when he was at a familiar tree and Issac had a rope in his gloved hand.

"Nooo..." He whined as Issac and Malia wore matching smirks. "I told Lydia I didn't want to do this again! Was this her idea?" He said with a glare as Malia nodded.

"Yup and sorry to say, but you don't really have a choice Stiles. This is the perfect way for them to show off their scenting skills. You should be here long if they're still as good now as they were at finding you at Donovan's. Being able to track people down—especially someone who gets regularly kidnapped like you—is an important skill." Stiles blushed and frowned deeper at Malia's words directed at him. 

"Isn't there any other way?" Stiles asked with a pout, aiming it at Issac who he knew might actually crack.

"Nope! Sorry babe." Issac said sweetly with a smirk before gently kissing Stiles, pushing him up towards the tree stump and using the wolfsbane covered rope to keep him tied up. Issac leaned in for another kiss when he backed away as Stiles turned his head to the side to deny it. "Stilesss." He pouted as Stiles half smirked, half glared.

"Nope! No more kisses till all of these tests are over." Issac pouted once more before leaning forward as Stiles turned his heat again causing the Beta to smirk as he placed a kiss on the sensitive spot behind the Omega's ear, making him shiver. Issac pulled away again as Stiles glared at him, Malia chuckling at the interaction from behind the Beta.

"Alright, let's head out." The werecoyote said as Issac nodded. "See you later Stiles." She said as the pair turned around and walked away, leaving Stiles ties up.

"Great." The Omega sighed.

—————————————————————————  
Meanwhile...

"Ok, Liam, Brett. Since Stiles is an Omega, a rare but important addition to a pack, he's at high risk for being kidnapped a lot of the time. We know you've been able to scent him out before, so this should be easy to you. Stiles is tied up in the woods somewhere and you two have to find him—either separately or together—while ignoring some scent trails we've created with planting some of his items throughout the forest. We'll be timing you to see how quick you can find him. We've ran this drill before and it's safe to say that Stiles will be a little mad." Derek and the pack chuckled. "This will be a little different though, we will be coming after you to see how well you can handle yourselves and protect Stiles both shifted and with hand to hand combat. We also wanna see how you handle wolfsbane, silver and more." The Alpha finished.

"Are you two ready?" Scott asked as he stepped up by Derek.

"Yes." Both of them answered in unison.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Scott counter down, watching as Liam headed one way and Brett headed the other. Scott liked the idea that they could work well apart and even better as a team, and the fact that they were splitting up in this scenario showed that they thought it through—cover more bases as 2 people rather than 1. Scott really saw the potential in the two wolves, and saw a bit of himself in Liam and some of Jackson in Brett. The true Alpha knew that if everything went like they hoped today, he could get along well with the two beta's, especially since it was important to Stiles.

—————————————————————————

Liam had started to race through the forest as soon as Scott had finished his countdown.  He and Brett had each gone separate ways knowing they could cover more ground that way—something Theo had constantly drilled into their heads during their training. Both wolves were relying completely on their instincts, senses and Theo's training right now to help them find Stiles. Both knew the Omega's scent by heart, smelling like a perfect mix of nature and sweetness. He smelt like fertility due to being an Omega, flowers, fresh cut grass and rain and had a perfect mix of the sweet scent of fresh baked goods mixed in. Both thought the perfect word to describe it—much like the boys did as well—would be love.

Brett had headed right which led him to a small creek as he sniffed around the area to see if he could scent Stiles. He smelled close and the wolf moved closer and closer to the scent which led him to a grouping of trees with some bushes around it. The Beta sniffed around the area and was frustrated when he couldn't see the Omega anywhere. He was eager to find him, knowing he'd look absolutely delicious tied up, as well as didn't want to disappoint the pack. Time was ticking as he sniffed around some more before deciding to leave the area, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Liam was having similar luck. He was in an area of the woods that was filled with hills and carefully jumped down them upon catching scent of the Omega. He ran through the area at a rapid speed, seeing with red vision as his wolf tried to feel out for Stiles. His delicious scent seemed to fill the small area of the woods and Liam knew it must be a scent trail created by the pack. He left the section of the forest, running forward and found another trail of Stiles scent to follow. He did so, scenting the air rapidly, arriving at an area with plenty of bushes and trees. Stiles scent was all over the place here and Liam could almost swear that he was hear before using his heightened hearing to hear no heartbeat nearby. Growling in frustration, Liam moved on.

A few minutes later, Brett figured out to use his heightened hearing to his advantage just like Liam. He focused on that more so then smelling Stiles and it ended up working to his advantage. He heard a heartbeat that got louder as he got closer, and began to scent the air to make sure he wasn't mistaking the heartbeat for Liam or another member of the Hale pack. When he smelt the sweet nature and sugary scent of Stiles, Brett instantly ran forward, sensing that it was safe and was greeted by a pleasant sight—better than he could've imagined. Stiles was lying against the thick trunk of a leafy tree with a rope that smelt heavily of wolfsbane wrapped tightly around his waist. The Omega looked beautiful just standing there, amber eyes shining gold from the sunlight, moles on full display on the pale skin. His hair was soft and done upwards, beautiful plush lips in a slightly bored expression on his face. Brett loved how vulnerable Stiles looked at the moment, even though he knew if this wasn't a 'drill', it would be dangerous for him to be like this.

"Brett?" Stiles called out to him, eyes glowing blue as he sniffed the air.

"Yeah, it's me." The Beta confirmed, face shifting back to human as he steeped out from behind some trees and came towards the Omega. 

"Can you get this off of me?" Stiles whined, pulling against the rope. 

"Yeah." Brett chuckled, coming right up to the tree. The pair's eyes locked as Brett began to work on undoing the rope with his claws. Stiles eyes were even more beautiful up close, Brett noticed—his claws finally slicing through the wolfsbane covered rope. Stiles fell forward slightly, grabbing onto Brett's shoulders to steady himself before looking back up into his eyes and pressing his lips to the other boy's. The kiss was soft and chaste and didn't last long as Stiles carefully pulled away.

"Thanks." The Omega whispered as Brett nodded, a little dazed still. His trance was broken by the sound of rushed footsteps through the forest coming towards Stiles and him, causing him to let out a warning growl. The footsteps continued on as Brett pushed Stiles behind him, preparing to fight before Liam burst through the clearing, face completely shifted and claws as finger nails.

"I can hear them coming." The other Beta growled, less than a minute later were the pack coming towards the beta's and Omega from all directions. Liam moved back towards Stiles other side to protect him, where Jackson, Boyd and Kira were closing in on them. Both beta's let out warning growls that the pack ignored, simply growling back in response. A few more seconds of growling and the pack made their moves. Erica ran forwards at Brett, slashing her claws at his side which he was able to dodge, hand grabbing at her wrist and moving it so it swiped through air. He used his own clawed hand to dig into her side causing the female wolf to let out a shocked growl, getting more angry as the wolf had hurt her.

On Liam's side, Kira has come forward, unsheathing her sword and quickly swiping it at the Beta. Liam ducked down as it went for his head, and dodged the sharp item a second time as it went for his ribs. He used his claws to swipe at the girl's legs which caused her to shuffled back a bit before continuing on with aiming her sword at the teenager. Thinking of a better strategy, Liam shifted back quickly, using his foot to kick the sword out of the Kitsune's hand and use the other to slide it away before fighting hand to hand. The girl delivered a kick to Liam's side that he couldn't dodge before he delivered one to her leg. They continue to fight for a few more minutes before Liam had managed to get her on the ground and pin her. 

Beside him, Brett delivered his own finally blow to Erica—his claws digging into her stomach before pulling them out and throwing her into the forest and onto the ground. Malia and Issac came rushing up from behind him and sensing them, Brett rolled out of the way and slashed at their the vulnerable part of their legs—achille's heal. Both the wolf and coyote hissed in pain as Brett took the opportunity to try and attack them while they were down. As he approached them, Malia kicked Brett's legs causing him to fall down while Issac moved out of the way and picked up the teen, throwing him to the ground a ways a way. Brett got back up and the three continued to battle until he had successfully taken down Malia and Issac, left only with claw and teeth marks and dried blood on his body.

The only people left now was Derek, Peter, Jackson, Scott, and Stiles—Aiden having decided to stay behind with Ethan and the pups. Jackson and Scott gave each other a look before Jackson headed towards Brett and growled at him while Scott did the same to Liam. The battle between all the wolves was insanely evenly matched. Jackson and Brett and Liam and Scott went only similar personality wise, but were similar in their fighting techniques as well. All were fighting in their wolf forms, Jackson and Brett trying to go for eachother's stomached with their claws while Liam and Scott went for simple slashed across each other's backs, arm's and legs while also fighting with punches and kicks. Jackson and Scott seemed to be winning the fight for the longest time until Brett and Liam worked together and managed to get both of them down, successfully winning the fight. Scott was harder to take down due to his Alpha status, and left Liam with more wounds than Brett—them also taking longer to go away.

 

Liam and Brett had almost completely proved themselves now, there was only Derek and Peter left to go. The Alpha and Beta approached the two as Brett went for Derek and Liam went for Peter. Derek and Peter were truly like the boss battle at the end of the video game for Brett and Liam. Both were born wolves and had plenty more years of experience over the two beta's who had only been wolves for two years—luckily fast learners like Scott and Stiles. Derek's moves were quick and calculated and Brett struggled to keep up as the Alpha pounced on him, having him in a position to take out his throat more than once. Liam wasn't doing much better, Peter being a beta like him but a born wolf and twenty something years older. Peter fought violently and left the teen's skin littered in blood and open wounds. Eventually, Peter had Liam pinned while Derek had Brett pinned as well.

Both the beta's felt like they had failed. They knew they had put up a good fight, but how were they supposed to be able to protect Stiles and everyone else if they couldn't take down a skilled Alpha and Beta? Peter and Derek helped the pair off the ground before Derek looked both of them in the eye.

"You both put up a great fight. Me and Peter have been doing this a lot longer than both of you, and everyone else in the pack took a long time before they could take either of us down—some still can't. You should be proud of yourselves, you really proved yourselves to be assets—I'd be glad to have either of you in my pack if things end up not working with Theo." Derek said with a small smile and a glint in his eyes that relayed his words—pride. Liam and Brett both smiled at him and eachother before lifting a brow at Derek's face which was now wearing a smirk. "There's still one fight you haven't won yet." 

Instantly, a growling was heard from being the Beta's as they turned around to see Stiles eyes glowing blue. Before they could say or do anything, Stiles jumped onto Liam, wrapping his legs around his waist before locking their lips together. He was frozen for a moment before sticking his arms and hands under Stiles thighs, holding him up as he began to kiss Stiles back. Liam's tongue slipped into the Omega's mouth and the fact that the pack was watching didn't even bother him, completely focused on pleasing Stiles. In a quick fluid motion, Stiles pulled his lips from Liam's before grabbing him and flipping him over, pinning him to the ground—claws now formed and pushed along his throat. "Gotta be more focussed." Stiles purred and Liam's wolf growled in lust—unable to even be mad as Stiles planted one last kiss on his lips before getting up and heading towards Brett.

The Beta was already prepared, growling lowly at Stiles as his wolf liked the challenge his future mate was giving him. When he saw an opening, the Beta ran at Stiles, pinning him to the floor and connecting their lips together—deciding to try and use Stiles tactic to his advantage. He used one hand to push and hold Stiles down, and used the other to grasp Stiles face in his hands as they made out. The kiss was fiery and passionate, Brett taking the lead. Stiles handy given up yet, and when seeing Brett loosing himself to pleasure and no longer focusing on the task at hand, he flipped the Beta over and pinned him to the ground, claws at his neck as the wolf growled lowly. 

“You can't let yourself be distracted." The Omega whispered in the wolf’s ear before standing up as the boy’s looked at him, gazed full of both lust and pride.

"That tactic probably won’t be used on you when fighting someone—unless it’s Stiles—but you guys should be prepared for anything.” Derek’s word’s caused the beta’s to nod in agreement, slightly blushing. “Although I can't quite blame you for loosing." He finished, eyes locking with Stiles and they both knew what they would be doing later. “Anyways, everyone in the pack including myself agrees that you’ve proven yourselves to be good for both Stiles and us, and you two are welcome here whenever you want.” 

“Thank you Derek.” The two beta’s smiled, feeling like things couldn’t get any better from now on. After saying goodbye to the pack, both of the beta’s went home, luckily not having to explain where they were to Theo since he was up in his room. The thoughts of what was in store for them with a second pack—a second family and Stiles kept regulating their minds for the rest of the night until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Did ya’ll like it? Remember to leave kudos, subscribe to know when I next update and COMMENT your opinions and ideas below, I love hearing from you guys more than you know ;) (haha it rhymes) Next update should be exciting (and smutty ;) ) and should be out by next Sat/Sunday as per usual! Hope you all have a great day/night! :) -B
> 
> PS: Changed my username, still me though <3


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets caught up with Liam and Brett while Derek comes to an agreement with Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Chapter is out a day early :) Hope you all enjoy it—be prepared for smut near the beginning! Please excuse any mistakes, as always, I didn’t have time to proof read! I’ll probably go back at the end of this series and edit both this book and the Omega. Nothing much else to say except PLEASE leave some more suggestions in the comments for what you want to see in the future of this book! -B <3

A Week Later...

It had been a full week since Derek and the pack had given Liam and Brett the ok to date Stiles and be around the pack. So far, things had been going really smoothly. Theo was still in the dark about the three beginning to date, and the two beta's preferred keeping it that way—at least for the time being. They along with their wolves, didn't like keeping a secret from their Alpha, but the two didn't even know how to breach the subject with him. Sure they could just tell him, but they thought he may be mad and to be honest, they wanted to keep it a secret for their own selfish reasons. They wanted Stiles to themselves, and their wolves were torn—growling possessively at the idea of having to share Stiles with another wolf, while wanting to dress up to their Alpha at the same time. 

They decided that they would tell the Chimera soon, but would keep quiet about their new relationship for now. Theo had gotten a call from Derek asking to meet him in about a week's time from the day he formally met Liam and Brett, and the Alpha agreed. Theo had told the pack of this at their next meeting, two days from when the two beta's were at the loft and everyone was excited and nervous to hear what Derek would say. Liam and Brett had a general idea of how the meeting would go after speaking to Derek and the pack. They could see how happy Theo was to be able to work something out between the pack's and see Stiles, and it just made the two beta's feel guiltier. 

As for Stiles and the pack, everything was generally normal for them. Lydia and Allison would be home in a few days and everyone was excited for that. The day were nice but generally boring as Stiles stayed home with the twins and Peter while Derek, Scott and Jackson worked and everyone else was at school. Stiles and Peter spend time with the twins and time with eachother during the day while the pack ate dinner together and went to lacrosse practice every night. Brett and Liam seemed to work together better with Jackson and Scott and were really getting along like friends. The Beacon Hills lacrosse team was still dominating, winning every game mainly due to the skills of the beta's. The three coaches told Liam and Brett how proud they were of them, and with the beaming smiles they gave, Stiles could tell their wolves loved the praise. The two boys were still flirty during practice—them loving to make Stiles blush—and Scott and Jackson still growled in jealously upon hearing/seeing it, but were no longer angry.

The pair came over to the loft twice throughout the week for about an hour each time, and spent time learning smaller details about the pack like their favourite things, their birthdays, etc. They spent most of that time learning about Stiles and the connection between the Omega and them strengthened due to it. Everyone was getting along great and Stiles hasn't been so happy in a while.

At the official seven day mark from Liam and Brett first making the agreement with the pack, Stiles, Scott and Jackson were at lacrosse practice with Liam and Brett. Practice had just ended for the night and it was a good one. The team had really come together during the season so far, and all three of the coaches had no doubts that they could win city's, maybe even provincials this year. Stiles, Scott and Jackson were waiting around for all the boys to leave for the night as it was their duty as coaches to be the last to leave. Almost everyone had left now and the trio was sitting on the bench waiting. 

"Where are the new jersey's for the game?" Jackson asked the two other coaches.

"I think they're in the locker room." Scott supplied as Stiles nodded in agreement.

"I think they are." The Omega said. "I can go get them." He suggested as the two wolves looked unsure and Stiles could tell they didn't know how to feel about their mate going into a room with hormonal teenage boys. Stiles rolled his eyes before smacking both of them on their arms. "I'll be fine, almost everyone is gone anyways." He said before getting up to stand up. Before he could, Scott quickly pulled him in for a kiss—lips covering his own as the Alpha's hand grasped his face. Jackson came in from behind the Omega, hands wrapping around his waist as his lips descending on Stiles throat. He began to gently suck and nip at the sensitive skin causing the Omega to moan into Scott's mouth before Jackson pulled off his neck and Scott pulled away from Stiles lips.

"There." Scott said with a small smirk, Jackson mirroring the look. "Now you can go." He said, taking in the sight of Stiles swollen red lips and marked up neck—the hickeys wouldn't last much longer, but long enough for Stiles to get the jerseys and come back.

"Possessive bastards." Stiles said half heartedly with an eyes roll as the two wolves snickered in the background and he headed towards the locker room. He reached the room and pushed the door open, the scent of water, soap, sweat and makes filling his nose along with the chemo-signals, allowing him to know the boy's emotions: happy, excited and overall tired. Stiles listened in as he carefully entered the room, hearing only three heartbeats in the room not including his own. A random player came out from behind a row of lockers and nodded at Stiles as he left the room. The Omega went through the locker room towards the coaches office where the jerseys would be located but was stopped by the sight ahead of him.

The showers ahead of Stiles were still going—something he could hear when he entered the room—and were occupied by two people Stiles was both not/shocked to see. Liam and Brett were in the tiled area, bodies under the shower heads, only a few feet apart. Both boys were allowing water to rush down on their heads and shoulders, and Stiles couldn't help but bite his lip as he enjoyed the sight some more. Both boys muscles bodies were being soaked by the heated water, and Stiles watched as Liam and Brett seemingly recognized his presence as the scent of their arousal grew and their scents grew smug.

"We were hoping you would stop by, Stiles." Brett purred, turning towards him giving Stiles a perfect view of his glistening six pack, water traveling down the hard muscles. Stiles gulped as he watched the teen, wolf begging him to get closer to the other wolves and let them have him.

"Don't be shy Stiles." Liam purred, body twisting around to look at the Omega allowing Stiles to look at the water cascading down his own lean muscle, as a hand moved to slick back his wet hair from his face.

"Uh—" Stiles finally spoke up, words stuttered. "I h-have to go grab some jerseys and get out of here actually, sorry." He said, waking towards the coaches room which just past the showers. Before he could make it to his destination, Liam spoke up before grabbing onto the Omega.

"That can wait. C'mon Stiles, stay a while." The Beta said huskily before gently pulling Stiles into the showers with him and Brett, and pinning the Omega to the wall as his clothes began to get soaked due to the shower head and wet environment. Stiles looked at the two beta's and felt himself grow a little harder in his soaked jeans as he raked his eyes up and down the two forms of the muscular teens as they closed in on him. Stiles was never one to not take advantage of a good opportunity, and he had truly been lusting after the pair since day one—and it wasn't like anything was holding him back anymore! The pack had approved their relationship and he and his wolf wanted it just as much as they did. Stiles allowed his eyes to flash blue, causing the beta's eyes to flash yellow in response and let out two low growls before the Omega made his decision.

He threw one hand behind Liam's back before pulling the boy towards him and connecting their lips. It was a passionate and sensual kiss—the two spending the time now to focus on fucking rather than making love. Brett came up on Stiles other side and began to create hickeys down Stiles neck chasing him to let out gentle moans and gasps into the other beta's mouth. Liam made gentle licks into Stiles mouth before the Omega's hands grasped his face as he put his all into his kiss. He could feel how Liam was slightly shocked at the action and Stiles decided to shock him a little more—he smirked into the kiss before pulling away from the Beta and trailing his hands down the wolf's body. Taking time to appreciate the feel of the lean muscles before dropping to his knees in front of Liam and looking up at him with a heated gaze.

The beta's eyes were shocked and filled to the brim with lust as he watched Stiles, while Brett had a similar reaction. The Omega smirked some more before licking down the expanse of Liam's V line before reaching his dick. Stiles could hear the intake of breath as he planted a kiss on the top of Liam's half hardened dick before he took the full length into his mouth. He let out a low moan as the older wolf moved his head back and fourth and used his tongue to flick around the beta's cock expertly. He began to pant as Stiles continued to suck him off and Brett growled lowly, hand reaching down to jerk at his own dick while watching the pair. When Stiles felt Liam edging closer to his climax, he swallowed around his cock and the beta let out a loud gasp before threading his finger's into Stiles hair and carefully thrusting in and out of his mouth.

"Fuck Stiles!" He moaned, and Stiles knew he was close. "I'm gonna...!" With a gasp, Liam was shooting his load down Stiles throat before the Omega swallowed and pulled off his now almost limp dick, licking the leftover cum off his lips. Liam was panting as Stiles carefully stood up off the ground and smirked and winked at him before Brett was growling and pushing him into the wall. Stiles moaned as Brett leaned over and kissed him, dominating his mouth as unzipped Stiles wet jeans and took off his soaked shirt. Liam stood just behind them as he worked on catching his breath and slowly getting hard again. Brett was eager for some action that didn't involve his own hand and could tell Stiles wanted some too.

He slipped off Stiles boxers and growled lowly as he watched the Omega's half hard dick pop out before going back to kissing the now naked wolf. They made out for another minute or so before Brett leaned in towards Stiles ear.

"Can I fuck you Stiles? Give it to you hard and fast while Liam watches us, and Scott and Jackson wonder where you are—unaware that you're here being fucked by me, writhing in pleasure beneath me?" He said huskily as Stiles moaned, listening to the words as he nodded.

"Yes..." He said, voice breathless as Brett growled before spreading Stiles legs and wrapping his legs around his waist. Then, he spit into his hand and rubbed the substance along his fingers before thrusting one gently into the Omega's ass. Stiles let out a low hiss that turned into a gasp as Brett's finger moved deep inside of him before pulling back and going in again. Finger after finger entered Stiles as he was stretched out before Brett deemed him ready. Brett got Stiles reassurance again as he placed his cock at the Omega's entrance before he stopped.

"Do you want me to get a condom?" He asked, feeling guilty that the he didn't think of that before. If they didn't have one and Stiles wanted to use one, he would've gotten them both worked up for nothing. 

"No, uh...I'm trying for another baby." Stiles admitted with a slightly hoarse throat, blush staining his cheeks as both Liam and Brett's eyes flashed and they let out low growls. 

"Well then let's give you a pup." Brett said huskily, gently pushing into Stiles as he made sure he had a strong grip on the Omega who he was still pushing into the wall. Stiles moaned out as inch by inch was slid into him before Brett eventually bottomed out inside of him. Stiles could tell that the wolf was eager to get going—he assumed it was due to him being a teen and probably only having done this a handful of times before—and luckily didn't need long before signalling to him that he could start to fuck him. Liam still stay stood behind the pair, watching as Brett pulled out before slamming back in—hand grasping at his own slowly hardening dick as he took in the scene. 

All of Brett's weight was being pushed on Stiles as Brett moved in and out of the Omega in a sloppy and quick rhythm. Stiles slammed his ass down on the beta's dick, as he worked to try and get a nice rhythm going between them. Slowly but surely, Brett caught on to what Stiles likes and began to roll his hips as he pistoned himself in the older wolf's ass. Both were panting and moaning as they continued to move against one another as Brett hit Stiles prostate every other thrust—causing the Omega's eyes to roll back in his head. 

"Fuck Brett, yes!" Stiles called out, nails digging into the other wolf's shoulder. Brett snarled out a frisbee seconds after.

"Gonna make you pregnant Stiles." He growled, more wolf than human as his eyes burned yellow. "Give you lot's of pups and watch your belly swell." His thrusts got harder as his wolf took some control, and it seemed to trigger a similar reaction in Stiles. The Omega's eyes turned an unnatural blue as nails turned to claws and he thrust down on the beta's cock at an even more eager speed. The rapid sex came to an end rather soon as the Beta unloaded into Stiles ass, and Stiles toes curled as he came all over himself and Brett. The beta's breathing was just as choppy as Stiles as he carefully pulled his softened dick out of the Omega before setting him down on the ground. 

It was silent for only a minute—minus the sound of rapid breathing—before a low growl was heard and Stiles eyes flashed blue and met Liam's who were yellow and his face was equipped with fangs. Stiles eyes darted down and saw that the teen's dick was fully hard again, and the idea about going for another round, struck interest in Stiles softened dick—even though he knew it would be a little longer before he could manage to come again—luckily werewolves had short refractory time. 

Stiles went up to the wolf and kissed him roughly before Liam's hands slid around his waist to grab Stiles ass before backing the Omega into the wall. Stiles didn't waist anytime turning around and spreading his legs for Liam, he and Brett enjoying the sight in front of them with low moans. Stiles smirked and turned his head to lock eyes with the Beta who hadn't fucked him yet.

"Well? You gonna fuck me Liam or am I gonna have to call for Scott and Jackson?" He teased, watching as jealous and slight anger went through the teen's face and he did as Stiles wanted. He roughly spread Stiles cheeks and thrusted into his slightly gaping hole—not needing any more 'lube' as Brett's cum easily slicked him up. The Omega let out a low noise—a mix between a growl and a moan—at being manhandled, just as he wanted. Liam's first few thrusts were sloppy and when he did catch a rhythm, he began to slow down, causing Stiles to groan in frustration before deciding to take control. He pulled away from Liam at the same time that the Beta pulled out for his next thrust, causing his dick to slip out of Stiles before the teen pushed him up against the wall and jumped on him—wrapping his legs around Liam's waist before  lowering himself down on the hard dick beneath him.

Liam let out a noise of shock at how quickly the tables had turned before moaning as Stiles moved himself up and down his cock, allowing Liam to appreciate the  wet, tight heat around his dick. 

"Stiles..." He called out, head thrown back against the cool tiles of the shower. 

"You wanna tease me with little boy thrusts, Liam?" Stiles said, voice full of lust and heat. The teen's dick twitched at his tone as did Brett's, who was slowly jerking his dick off just behind them in another shower. "Then I'm just gonna have to use your dick like I want. Teach you how to please me and my wolf." Stiles eyes were blue as he continued to bounce up and down. Liam was moaning and growling now as Stiles let out sharp breaths. It took a bit longer for both of them to reach climax—having only come minutes prior—but eventually, Liam's cum was shooting into Stiles ass while Stiles painted Liam's and his own chest with his release. Brett watched the pair with lust in his eyes—remembering how Stiles felt around his own dick not long ago—before letting out a chocked moan as he reached his own orgasm. 

Liam gave a few final lazy thrusts before pulling out and setting Stiles down. When they caught their breaths, Stiles spoke.

"We should probably use the showers correctly now. I'm sure Jackson and Scott are gonna come look for me soon. I'm kinda surprised they haven't yet." Stiles said as Liam and Brett nodded, cleaning themselves off as well as assisting Stiles—not that he need it—before two voices could be heard. Sure enough, Scott and Jackson came through the doors of the locker room and reached the showers where steam was covering the lower halves of Stiles, Brett and Liam's bodies as the three looked at the pair.

"Sorry." Stiles said with a guilty half smile as he looked at his two mates. "We got a little distracted." Both wolves didn't speak as they examined Brett and Liam before their eyes turned Red/Blue at the scent of Stiles arousal that was slowly dimming.

"It's fine," Scott finally spoke, allowing Liam and Brett to both key out breath's they didn't know they were holding. "but we gotta get the jersey's and go, Derek's gonna tell us about the meeting he had with Theo today." Liam and Brett looked at Scott and Jackson as Stiles nodded. Jackson had disappeared to get the jerseys and came back with them in a bag a minute later. 

"Ok, we better go." He said, stepping out of the shower area before picking up his clothes, blushing as he noticed how soaked they were and Jackson and Scott raised brows at him. "We were a little eager." He said embarrassed. "They seduced me!" 

"Here, you can barrow some of my clothes." Jackson said, pulling an extra shirt and shorts out of his lacrosse bag and throwing them at the Omega who caught them gratefully.

"Thanks." Jackson nodded, wolf and himself more than happy to have their boyfriend wearing their clothes and being covered in their scent. Stiles slipped on the clothes, blush spreading across his pale skin as he felt all eyes on him. With a grip on the wet clothes, Stiles turned back around to face the two beta's who were still standing on the showers. "I'm sure Theo will tell you guys about the meeting when you get back. Our pack's will probably be getting together soon if the meeting went as hoped for." Liam and Brett nodded. "I'll call you guys later." He said with a smile before he, Jackson and Scott headed out of the locker room and towards Jackson's Porsche—taking off towards the loft. They made it there within a matter of minutes, and went inside the house where all of the pack—minus Lydia and Allison—were sitting along the couch. They all looked up at them when they arrived, soft smiles and some teasing looks—the girls—when they smelt what Stiles had been up to, causing him to roll his eyes as he came in and took a seat between Issac and Peter on the couch. 

The two cuddled in close with him as Stiles questioned Issac where the pups were, and he was told they were hanging around upstairs while they talked. They always tried to keep Braden and Aaron out of pack business until they were older and understood.

"Ok," Derek started, looking at Stiles fondly before clearing his throat. "Now that we're all here, I need to tell you what happened when I met with Theo today." With that, Derek began to recall the events from hours before.

A few hours previous...

Derek was preparing for Theo to come over as they had discussed last week. Scott and Jackson were at work while Boyd, Kira, Erica, Issac, the twins and Malia were at school. Peter had taken Stiles out for the day with the pups, leaving the loft empty like Derek had wanted it. The meeting between then today would be just that—between them. Both of their packs would meet later to talk, but for now this was between the two Alpha's. Derek worked on fixing up the house until he heard a car pull up, footsteps up to the door and a knocking. He walked towards the door and opened it, revealing Theo Raeken.

"Alpha Hale." The younger Alpha greeted. Derek thought It was weird hearing himself referred to as that—one of the first times ever—and made sure to not let the memories of his family get to him—not right now at least.

"Alpha Raeken, come in." He said, forcing a small smile at the sight of Theo's smile.  

"Thanks." The Chimera answered, stepping past Derek and walking into the loft. He headed through the hallway and took his time looking around, as Derek shut the door behind him and went to follow him. "This is a nice place you have here." Theo said truthfully, lips curling up into a slight smirk—the expression seemingly a permanent one on his face.

"Thank you." Derek said formally. "You can take a seat." He gestured towards a chair across from him at the kitchen table. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Sure, water would be great." The young adult answered, following Derek's suggestion and sitting in the spot across from Derek.

"So," The younger Alpha started. "who all lives here?" He asked as Derek grabbed some cups and got some ice and water from the fridge.

"Me, my uncle Peter, my Beta Boyd, my Beta Isaac, Stiles and our pups." The Alpha answered, the last two members mentioned with a possessiveness in his tone, turning around and setting the glasses on the table as he took his seat.

"Thank you." Theo said as a water was placed in front of him. "That's interesting." He said as he sipped his drink, Derek's eyes meeting his before the man spoke up.

"Let's cut to the chase, Raeken." He said deeply, eyes flashing red. Theo smirked before sitting back with a cool, calm and collected expression.

"I thought you'd say that. In fact, I'm kind of surprised you didn't ask to meet up earlier." 

"Yeah well," Derek chuckled coolly. "It's been a busy few weeks since you and your pack got into town." Theo's eyes flashed as his smirk dropped.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Donovan. Liam and Brett cued me in, I'm glad they took care of the situation but I'm sorry that it happened in the first place. I know our pack's haven't gotten along well since we came into town, but I've never wanted to cause any of you harm and especially not put Stiles or his pups in danger." Derek payed close attention to the Chimera's heartbeat and although he knew it was possible to lie if you focused hard enough—Derek could tell he was being truthful.

"I appreciate that, but I don't fully believe you couldn't have meant any harm if you were trying to take Stiles from my pack." The wolf answered, voice with a hint of a lingering threat.

"Derek. You're dating Stiles, I think you understand how desirable he is." Theo said with a smirk and Derek wished he could disagree.

"That doesn't mean it's ok for you trying to take him from us." 

"First of all, I haven't tried anything really—yet," Derek growled at that, Theo's smirk growing. "and second of all, you can't tell me if you were in my situation you wouldn't want to him to be apart if your pack—no matter what it took. I may not be a wolf, but I do still deal with pack dynamics, Derek and I know how important having an Omega is—as well as how rare they are." Theo's eyes softened as he continued speaking. "I've had a crush on Stiles since we were kids, and when I heard he was an Omega...I knew it was my chance. I would've loved to court him normally, but I can tell just by what I've heard and seen for the time I've been here that Stiles loves your pack and wouldn't want to leave." Derek's eyes softened as well by the words.

"Derek, I really am sorry if I've offended your pack in anyway, but I would really like to get along, even if you won't allow me to see Stiles." Theo finishes. Derek was silent as he took a drink of water before looking back at the Chimera.

"Ok.” Derek said, mind made up. “I’m fine with your pack staying in Beacon Hills—as long as nothing else like Donovan happens.” Theo nodded. “As for Stiles, he’s open to making whatever decisions he wants, but I can’t promise anyone will make it easy.” Derek said, eyes red and voice clearly possessive.

“Of course.” The Chimera said, standing up from the table as he knew the conversation was coming to an end.

“Then we’ve reached an understanding?” The wolf asked with a smirk of his own.

“Definitely.” Theo said, shaking Derek’s hand.

End flashback

“And then he left.” Derek finished telling the story.

“So what’s going to happen now?” Malia asked, not fully understanding the conversation between the Alpha’s.

“Well, I assume he’s gonna try to seduce Stiles—and I’m down with that, as long as Stiles is. That doesn’t me we have to just...let him.” Derek said, loving the blush that spread across the Omega’s face.

“Ok.” The Beta boy’s all answered, smirks crossing their faces as they thought of all the ways to keep Raeken away. They were all ok with Stiles wanting the Alpha too, as long as that’a what he wanted. Stiles rolled his eyes, knowing the next week would be somewhat fun and annoying as well if the wolves had planned what they normally did in these types of situations.

“So when will we get to meet the rest of Theo’s pack?” Issac asked Derek.

“Sometime within the next few days/week I’m sure. I’ll talk to Theo about it more within the next day or so.” Issac nodded at the Alpha’s response. 

The rest of the day was the same as most—the pack watching TV and movies till it was time for bed. Stiles went upstairs and brought Aaron and Braden down to watch TV with them until it was their bedtime—hours before the pack was winding down. The girls all went to their individual home’s along with Ethan and Aiden. Derek offered Scott and Jackson who agreed as Derek, Issac and Boyd all went to their rooms after saying goodnight to the three remaining wolves. Stiles went up to the shareable room with Jackson and Scott and looked at them with anticipation, knowing they had something to say since they made him stay behind. Stiles was picked up by Jackson, making him squeal before he was dropped on the bed and crossed his arms looking up at the true Alpha and Beta.

“Yes?” He asked with a tilt of his head. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yes, actually.” Scott said with a hint of a growl as both he and Jackson stripped off their shirts and began to work on their pants—all while Stiles watched with lust in his eyes as their chiseled upper bodies were revealed. “You can let me and Jackson show you how much better we can make you feel then some inexperienced teenagers.”

“Hmmm...” Stiles said, pretending to think. “I think I can work with that.” He said, as Scott smiled before lifting his shirt over his head.

“Good.” Jackson growled, and for the rest of the night, Jackson and Scott showed Stiles why he belonged to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Did you guys like it? Don’t forget to leave kudos, COMMENT your opinion and suggestions for the next chapters and lastly, subscribe to this book/my account to get notified when I next update! Thank you guys for being patient with Danny and Parrish entering—I promise they’ll arrive soon, just a little bit longer! Anyways, have a great day/night and the next update will be next Sat/Sunday!  
>  -Brooklyn :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessiveness and jealousness, the usual. Then, Stiles has some fun with Issac and two special guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hi guys, it’s been a while. I can’t even express how sorry I am for this chapter coming out an entire week late. I started at a new school this week and it’s been an adjustment. Especially since my stress and anxiety has been through the roof lately, and it’s going to be a bit longer till I can deal with it. Once again, didn’t edit this so excuse the mistakes—even the bad/funny ones :D Anyways, this chapter has smut at the end and I’m hoping this chapter was worth the wait! :)

The same night elsewhere...

Both Brett and Liam were feeling equally dreamy after their time with Stiles. Neither of them had, had any sort of experience like that before. Neither were virgins for the matter, but had still never had sex quite like what they had with Stiles. Brett had never had sex so good before—especially with someone he had such a strong connection with, and Liam had never been dominated like that before—and never he or his wolf had any issues with it. Both were feeling blissed out as they got dressed in the locker room before heading out to Brett's truck. Theo had texted them only a few minutes prior, telling them to get back to the packhouse as quickly as possible to go over what occurred during his meeting with Derek. The pair sped off towards the house and arrived within a few minutes.

When they opened the door, it was revealed to them that the pack was all sitting at the board room-like table in the living room. Their were only two seats left farthest from Theo that the two beta's took. When sitting down, the other beta's neatest them—Hayden and Josh—gave them weird and teasing looks as they recognized the scent of sex and another scent—Stiles—on them. They both ignored the looks as Theo began to speak.

"Thanks for coming guys." The Alpha said, words directed at Liam and Brett who nodded. "Now, earlier today I met with Derek..." The Chimera recalled all the events of the meeting and finished a few moments later. Everyone was feeling happy with the news that Derek would allow Stiles to be courted by Theo, and could tell the Chimera looked forward to it himself. The meeting finished up quickly, them all speaking of when they could meet Stiles and how it would go before the Alpha dismissed them all—minus two. "Liam, Brett can you two stay behind for a minute please? I have something I need to talk to you guys about." Both beta's nodded as the rest of the pack left the room—Corey and Mason out the front door for their date while the girls and Josh headed upstairs. 

Theo gestured his hand in a come here motion as he headed towards the living room by the couches and the pair followed him. They all stood near eachother just as the Chimera began to talk.

"I just wanted you guys to know, just because Derek is only allowing me to court Stiles right now, doesn't mean you guys can't. It may take a little while, but as soon as things are a hundred percent good between me and stiles as well as our pack and theirs, you'll have a chance to be with him." The Alpha said seriously and god, if that didn't make the two teens feel even guiltiest than before. Liam and Brett both let out gulps as Theo gave them a strange look as Liam started to speak.

"Um—" Liam began, attempting to conceal the guilt and nervousness in his voice. "yeah, that's great Theo." He said with a guilty smile—Theo raised a brow.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you Alpha." Brett said, gulping as Theo leaned in and sniffed the air by them, eyes turning red as he pulled away.

"Why do you both smell like sex and..." The Alpha began, voice turning into a growl as he processed what he smelt. "Stiles?!"

"Um-!" Liam and Brett said worried, glancing at eachother with wide eyes.

"You had sex with him before coming here?!" He demanded as both wolves looked at eachother, gases fearful. "You know how mad I am—let alone how mad Derek's gonna be?! He probably won't let any of us see Stiles again!" The Alpha said enraged.

"Derek allowed it Theo!" Liam said before Theo continued and got too deep into his rant.

"What?" The Chimera asked, voice dark and serious.

"When we saved Stiles from Donovan, the pack cane back a few days later and approved our relationship. We proved ourselves to the pack and today was the first day we ever had sex with stiles." Brett began, adding on shortly after. "We also told the pack how good of an Alpha you are, and why you act the way you do." Theo listened intently to the words, focusing on Brett's heartbeat to ensure he was being truthful which proved to be true. The silence between the three wolves was defending and Liam and Brett had never been more fearful in their lives. What was Theo going to do? Kick them out of the pack? Force them to stay away from Stiles? Neither were sure which option would be worse.

"Alright." Theo said, cutting off the silence. "That's fine. I'm not happy that you chose not to tell me about this before, considering I thought our relationship was even more than an Alpha and his beta's, but I'm not going to punish you considering I know my own wolf would love to just keep Stiles for himself." Liam and Brett both let out breath's they didn't know they were holding. "So, you can continue to see Stiles, I just hope you know that it may not be as easy now, because when I want something, I get it—and right now, I want Stiles—and I'll do whatever it takes to have him. Even if that's keeping my own beta's away." The Alpha finished, eyes glowing red as he smirked at the Beta's. Both Liam and Brett growled lowly at the Chimera's implications as Theo smirked more. "Good luck boys." That was the last word before the Alpha turned around and left the room and Liam and Brett stood there stunned. 

"What are we supposed to do about that?" Liam asked Brett, eyes concerned as he looked at the other wolf.

"We'll just have to fight fire with fire." Brett said, face slowing forming a smirk as Liam followed suit. Fire with fire.

—————————————————————————  
Three days later...

A couple days later and Stiles was going on a walk through the park. It was later at night, just past 7:00 and Stiles was feeling more at peace than he had for a while. Stiles had just met up for dinner with Issac, Ethan, and Aiden and had left Derek, Scott, and Malia with the twins. Peter was feeling tired and had been sleeping most of the day while Boyd, Erica and Kira were busy at University. Stiles wasn't quite sure what Liam and Brett were up to, but they had texted a few times throughout the day simply checking up on eachother. Stiles decided that he hadn't gotten a lot of fresh air lately, and convinced the pack to allow him to go to the park by himself. The deal was that he would go to a park close by invade anything bad happened, and Stiles was ok with that.

He parked Roscoe at the entrance of the park before getting out of the Jeep and locking the door behind it. The sun was just setting and the sky was an array of pinks and oranges as Stiles walked through the gate with the parks names on it. The park was almost entirely empty minus a few people jogging or walking dogs and a few sets of couple strolling through the place. Stiles plugged in some earbuds and played some music as he took a walk through the beautiful area. Green grass laid beside the pathway and trees stood on the fields. Spring flowers bloomed from the grass while the setting sun beamed down on them. Benches were scattered throughout the pathway as people nodded at Stiles as he walked by.

The Omega hummed softly to his music as he walked through the park. Everything about this moment was perfect—well, almost perfect. The weather was great, the music was good, the only real thing missing was his family, his pack. Stiles was lost in his thoughts before he felt a shoulder bumping into his, effectively pulling him back to reality.

"Sorry." He said, cheeks pinkening in embarrassment as he turned to look at who he bumped into/bumped into him.

"No, it was my fault." A smooth, male voice said causing Stiles eyes to widen and cheeks to burn hotter as he took in the person the voice belonged to.

Stiles eyes were immediately drawn to his face where he had a bright smile framed by light, gold stubble that he swore could make anybodies underwear drop. He then noticed he had beautiful green-blue eyes that reminded Stiles of Derek and Liam. His hair was a golden, dirty blonde colour and his skin was lightly tanned. The Omega's eyes moved from the handsome face to the rest of his body and it was safe to say he was impressed. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that cling to his strong muscles much like his jeans did. You could tell he worked out more often and not and Stiles wolf purred in his head as he finally broke free of his trance.

"Sorry." He blurted out again, cheeks entirely red by now as he watched the other male's eyes soften even more as he looked at him, smile widening.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He said in response, and Stiles swore he might be flirting with him, but eh knew he couldn't assume every man was attracted to men let alone him. Hell, he was probably just being polite. As Stiles took another look at the young adult, he narrowed his eyes. For some reason, that handsome face and hot body seemed...familiar, yet he knew if he had seen him before he would've probably remembered him—especially looking like that. 

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Stiles asked as the other male continued to smile and his eyes lit up.

"Yeah actually. We met along time ago, it's been a long time since we've been close like this though." He said and as Stiles listened to his words and focused on his face, memories came back to him.

"Theo?" He tried, the smile on the blonde's face only widened. "Theo Raeken?"

"That's me. It's good to see you Stiles." 

"What're you doing here?" He asked calmly, before getting a little more heated. "Did you follow me here?"

"I do enjoy the park." Stiles gave Theo a 'really bitch?' face before the Alpha chuckled. "Ok, ok. Yeah, I did follow you here, but it's not a lie that I like the park. It's very relaxing." He admitted as Stiles nodded.

"Ok, what did you want? Cause if you're gonna try and get me in your pack, I'm going to tell you now that it's not going to work." The Omega crosses his arms.

"No Stiles, that's not why I'm here. I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you were ok since your pack isn't with you." Stiles narrowed his eyes but Theo remained unfazed. "And, I thought you might want some company."

"There is a reason I came alone." Stiles said sassily, walking back the way he came, rolling his eyes when he heard footsteps right behind him.

"C'mon Stiles. I'm already here, why don't we hang out for a bit?" Theo pouted.

"Well it's not like you're giving me a choice anyways." The Omega answered, walking towards a bench and sitting down, Theo taking a seat beside him. "Are you really just here to protect me?"

"Yeah, and I just wanna get to know you better. However you want to do that." He purred as Stiles slightly shivered but rolled his eyes. "I hear you've take a certain liking to two of my beta's." The Chimera stated as Stiles blushed, feeling flustered.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I have." He said panicked as Theo chuckled. "You're not mad at them are you?" Stiles asked, worry evident in his tone. He was aware that the pair hadn't told the Alpha yet and now that he knew, he didn't know how he found out.

"No. I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not jealous, but I'd don't blame them for not telling me, even if I am their Alpha." He said sympathetically. "I would probably do the same thing if the tables were turned." He said, lust in his eyes as he winked at Stiles who's cheeks flames up at the action.

"Is the only thing you can do, flirt?" Stiles questioned as he tried to ignore his rosy cheeks.

"No, but that is one of my best skills." Theo said with a smirk. "Along with a variety of other things I think you may like." The Chimera purred and Stiles face turned from a blush pink to an apple red. 

"Like what?" Stiles purred back, deciding to play with him a bit. Theo's eyes widened in shock before he leaned in towards Stiles, exterior calm again. The pale was almost completely empty as it got later, so Stiles knew he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing the two of them doing anything.

"How about I show you?" The Alpha moved even closer to Stiles, lips meeting Stiles neck and planting butterfly kisses against it. Stiles bit his lip as Theo continued to kiss up his neck, gently nipping and sucking at the skin all the way from the nape of his neck up past his jaw past until he reached the corner of Stiles lips. The Omega's heart beat fast as Theo gently grasped the other side of his face to turn towards him before kissing him gently. Stiles allowed the Chimera to lead the kiss, melting into it as Theo kept a soft grip on the side of his face as Stiles arms wrapped around his neck. 

Stiles moaned as Theo's tongue slipped into his mouth and he gripped the side of the Chimera's jaw as he sucked on it, pulling a moan from the Alpha. The work continued their kissing for a moment before Stiles gently pulled away, planting a soft kiss on Theo's lips after he did. He knew that he should feel guilty for kissing someone else who wasn't in the pack, but something about this felt good, like he wasn't doing anything wrong. Theo was hot and Stiles was up for making out with someone who looked like him anyway, but he wasn't that shallow. Not only did kissing Theo feel right, but his instincts were telling him Theo was the same friend from fourth grade and he could still feel a strong connection between them. He also knew if Derek had let Theo be with him that the Chimera had good intentions. Plus, Stiles loves it when the boys got jealous—well, most of the time.

"Wow." Theo said, breath fluttering against Stiles lips.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed, face flushing as he finally moved away. "Listen, I should probably go back home now. Before the pack starts wondering where I am, and you know if they smell that you were here with me and I was gone a long time, they'll assume something bad happened and it was your fault." Stiles said, preparing to stand up before a hand was placed on top of his.

"When can I see you again?" The blonde asked, leaning forward again to place his lips against the pale neck in front of him.

"Soon." Stiles promised we Theo retreated. Stiles gave the Alpha his number before standing back up.

"Bye, Theo." The Omega said, beginning to walk away slowly.

"Goodbye, Stiles." The Alpha said with a smile and red cheeks. The werewolf continued on his way back on the pathway until he reached the entrance of the park. He made it to the parking lot and hopped it the blue Jeep before taking off towards the packhouse. The Omega enjoyed the short ride in silence, thinking about what would take place back home. Stiles wasn't  too sure who would be home, knowing that some of the pack would come home later and some wouldn't. The girls would most likely be gone, deciding to give them some alone time for the rest of the night and Peter would definitely be awake. Stiles broke free of his thoughts when he pulled up to the loft, carefully shutting off Roscoe and locking the doors after he got out. He walked up to the entrance and slid the loft door open a minute later, revealing Peter, Issac and Derek to his sight.

"Hi." He said quietly as the three looked at him with calm, loving gazes.

"Hi." They said back, Derek getting up to grab something from the kitchen as Stiles went to sit at the couch with the other two.

"How was your time at the park?" Issac inquired as Stiles went to cuddle up beside him.

"Good." The Omega answered as he laid his head on the beta's lap.

"The twins are in their room." Peter told him when the younger wolf asked.

"Good, thank you." He said, feeling cozy as he turned over in Issac's lap, not caring about the show that was on TV at the moment. Issac's fingers began to card their way through Stiles hair causing him to let out a low moan of appreciation. The Beta continued the act of affection for a few minutes before the Omega heard a low growl that slowly gained in volume as another followed suit, then another. Finally, the calm wolf opened his eyes only to find Derek (who had come back from the kitchen a few minutes prior), Issac and Peter all looking down at him with glowing eyes. 

"What?" He asked, confused as to why all three of them were shifted.

"I don't remember leaving those." Derek growled as Stiles mind sorted through what the wolf was talking about.

"Who did that to your neck?" Peter demanded as Stiles felt shock and embarrassment run through his body. He almost forgot about the hickeys, and with the looks the boys were giving him now this could either go the original way he planned or worse.

"Oh, no one..." Stiles said ominously, causing the beta's and Alpha to growl louder and angrier. Derek took to pulling Stiles into his own lap—the Omega letting out a yelp as his comfortable position was compromised. Derek leaned forward and placed his nose right along Stiles hickey covered neck, sniffing harshly as he dragged his face up from the nape of the Omega's neck to his jawline.

"Theo." Derek said roughly as he pulled away from Stiles.

"See?" Stiles said innocently, batting his eyelashes at the trio. "Derek pretty much said I could be with him, so I wasn't betraying you guys." 

"You may be right Stiles," Peter said thoughtfully. "but I think you knew what you were doing." The Beta said as Stiles gulped in mock fear. The former Alpha moved the Omega again so he was on his own lap, leaning down towards him, breath fanning Stiles neck. "I think you like it when we get jealous. I think that's why you kissed Theo, why you let him mark your neck." Peter placed a kiss over one of Theo's hickeys causing Stiles to shiver in anticipation. "Because you wanted this." He said as he carefully picked Stiles up and flipped him over so that the Omega was under him. Stiles moaned out as Peter's lips covered his own and the Beta's tongue slid into his mouth. The kiss only lasted a minute before a growling was heard by Stiles ear and the Beta was ripped off of him and Issac's body was covering his own.

"You've been doing that a lot Stiles, I think it's time we really give it to you good so you don't have the urge to hang around with losers from other pack's anymore." Issac purred into the Omega's ear as his hand slid down to rub over Stiles crotch. The Omega gasped lowly as the beta's hand slid under his jeans and boxers and grabbed his dick and began to stroke it. Stiles low moaning only got louder as Issac used his other hand to unzips his jeans and yank them down along with his boxers. Issac's eyes flashed yellow as he began to furiously jack Stiles off, adding spit to his hand to make the action easier. The Omega was close to release after only another moment or so, and Issac stopped. Stiles gasped as the pleasureful feeling came to an end, and was left with his dick so hard it was up against his stomach and the sight of a smirking Issac on top of him.

"Issac!" He whined as the blonde wolf continued to smirk at him.

"Are you sure you want me to keep going Stiles? Or would you rather have me fuck you?" The Beta said huskily as he grabbed hold of Stiles dick again and gave it a teasing squeeze. 

"...Fuck! Yes Issac, I want you to fuck me!" Stiles hissed out, pupils blown wide with lust before they burned blue, gazing at the yellow-eyes boy above him.

"Good, but not good enough Stiles." The Beta said thoughtful, mischief clear on his face as Derek and Peter simply watched the interaction between the two. "I think you know what I wanna here." He said, continuing his slow torture on Stiles as he jerked the Omega off at a too slow pace. Stiles was silent for the next minute or so, the occasional low, breathy moans breaking free from his looks before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok!" He called out, words slurred by fangs accompanied by claws and blue eyes. "I'm sorry for kissing Theo, it was to make you jealous!" He admitted quickly. "Now please..." He begged quietly. "fuck me!" 

"I think I can do that." Issac said thoughtfully, smirk still ridden on his face before he spread Stiles legs and spit into his hand once more. He carefully slid a lubed up finger into Stiles ass and moved it back and fourth before adding another. Both Stiles and Issac were eager to get going, so if didn’t take long for the Omega to finish being prepared. Issac slid into Stiles tight hole with a low moan, Stiles hands grasping at his shoulders and nails digging into his skin. Both were halfway shifted by the time the Beta has picked up the pace and were fucking furiously. Issac was wrecking Stiles ass as Peter and Derek both licked their lips in anticipation; wishing they were in Issac’s position at the moment.

“Issac!” Stiles called out, eyes rolling back in pleasure as his prostate was hit over and over again.

“Fuck Stiles!” The wolf growled as he moved in and out of the Omega. “Do you like it when I fuck you like this? Hard and fast, in front of Derek and Peter?” He taunted. Peter and Derek would both entranced by the sight of Stiles perfect pink lips parted and panting, whiskey eyes fluttering behind long lashes. 

“Yes, yes...!” Stiles panted, eye’s turning blue once more as claws and fangs sprouted. “Issac please!”

“Can Theo fuck you like this? Fuck you like I can, like your pack can?” Issac questioned. 

“No.” Stiles said, shaking his head, breathing heavy. “Only you, only pack.”

“You should see how you look right now Stiles. Head thrown back in ecstasy, your lithe body on display for all of us. Peter and Derek can hardly control themselves,” Stiles eyes moved towards said Alpha and Beta, seeing both Derek and Peter’s eyes glowing and looking frustrated. Peter’s jeans and boxers were around his ankles as he fisted at his dick while Derek was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, doing his best to ignore the growing bulge in his pants as he kept his eyes locked with Stiles. Stiles leaned his head back as he kept a hold on Issac, gasping as Issac’s hand went back onto his dick pulling him to the edge of release.

“mmmf, Issac!” The Omega called out, shooting cum over his own chest along with Issac’s. Issac was only a few seconds later, coming inside of Stiles ass. The Beta continued to thrust into Stiles slowly as they came down from their high, Peter coming into his hand and all over his chest and the surrounding area. Panting was the only sound heard for the next few moments as Issac pulled out of the Omega and they lay on the couch.

“So...” Stiles started a few more minutes later, grin on his face and mischief in his eyes as he spread his legs and lay on the couch. “Anyone up for round two?”

Derek growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...? Remember to leave kudos, subscribe for more updates and COMMENT your ideas for what next and opinions on this chapter below. Thank you guys for being patinent and sticking with me. I love you all, next update should be actually up by next Sat/Sunday. Also, for updates on why I may have missed an updating day in the future, follow my Wattpad @bbf200313 -B :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles spends some time with the girls and some things get explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It’s been a minute hasn’t it :/ So sorry for the lack of updates for the last few weeks. I’ve been super duper busy with school and other stuff, and it’s decreased the amount of inspiration and time I’ve had to work on the chapter. I’m hoping to go back to my normal schedule soon, or at least have chapters every 2 weeks. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter, and sorry if it’s a little plain for how long you’ve all had to wait. Next chapter should be exciting and full of smut ;) Ps: This isn’t edited so ignore any mistakes!

One Week Later...

A week after Stiles first real interaction with Theo, nothing that interesting has happened minus Lydia and Allison finally coming home. The two had arrived just two days prior, so excited to be home and able to take two weeks off. Stiles still wasn't sure how they had managed that considering it was University—a prestige one at that—but it was Lydia, and Stiles knew that woman could get whatever she wanted and would bulldoze over anyone who thought different. Stiles was really happy to have the pair home, along with the rest of the pack—especially Braden and Aaron. The week up until the two had gotten home was nothing special. Liam and Brett were unusually quiet yet stayed watching Stiles during practice, and Theo had yet to make a reappearance. The pack seemed genuinely happy about that, and Stiles didn't particularly care. He cared about all three of the other pack's members, but if they didn't wanna come around, he wasn't going to search them out—at least not now when he knew they were safe.

The Omega could feel it in his bones that something was going to happen soon, whether good or bad he wasn't sure, but he simply told the pack and they did what they could to prepare. The only preparing they were able to do was spending as much time as possible with eachother they could. It was something they did on a daily basis, but they made sure at least one of them was with Stiles at a time. His heat was approaching quickly—within the next few days—and he knew that would leave more then enough time for him to just be with the boys. He wasn't to sure yet where Liam, Theo or Brett felt into the sceneriao, but it wasn't something he knew he needed to bother himself with. Stiles had more then enough wolves to take care of him during that time, and it was up to them whether they were part of that group or not. 

After the first couple days with the pack, Stiles took from spending time with just his boys, to spending more time with his pups and the girls. He felt like he neglected the girls at times so he made an extra effort—especially when Lyd's and Ally got home—to hang out with them and his pups.

Currently, Scott, Jackson, and Derek were at work while Boyd, Issac, Ethan, Aiden, were at University and Peter was doing some grocery shopping and other errands. Erica, Malia and Kira had all taken the day off from school to spend the day with Stiles, the pups and Lydia and Allison. They were all hanging out at the loft, happy to be able to spend time together.

"So Stiles, your heat's coming up pretty soon isn't it?" Erica said teasingly, voice a purr as the girls laughed quietly watching the Omega's face turn red.

"Yes but I don't think that's really much of your business is it?" Stiles snarked as the Beta rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, we all wanna know, is Theo coming over? What about Liam and Brett?" She inquired, the look in her eyes told Stiles that she was genuinely curious and not trying to upset him.

"I don't know." Stiles responded honestly, tone a little saddened as he looked at the girls. Allison was holding Braden while Lydia held Aaron, the pair holding the kids gently while they listened to Stiles. "They've all been strangely quiet lately and I don't know how much they even know about Omega's and heat's or if they even know how close the full moon is." 

"Well they better come over soon." Lydia said, voice lingering on a threat. "We still haven't met them yet." She said, referring to herself and Allison.

"I'm sure they will." Kira said with a smile, hoping to boost Stiles mood.

"Either way it'll work out, you've still got plenty of wolves who will be there." Malia said with a smile of her own.

"Thanks." Stiles said thankfully towards the two of them, happy they were trying to cheer him up but still feeling sad when he thought of the situation with Liam, Brett and Theo. Sure a week of no real contact wasn't very long and he could manage, but that didn't mean it wasn't disappointed. Especially considering how excited they were when they first were around him. The Omega was allowed to feel self conscious, he was worried that maybe they were getting bored of him or something—he occasionally worried about this with the pack too but he knew deep down they wouldn't never leave him.

"Why Dada sad?" Braden asked as he looked at Stiles with big, beautiful blue-green eyes. Allison passed the black haired baby over to the Omega who took him happily as the young wolf continued to look up at him wit worried eyes.

"It's ok baby. Dada's just a little sad that Liam and Brett haven't come to see him." Stiles reassured them with a small, slightly forced smile.

"They hurt Dada?" The pup asked again, voice filled with something of anger as his brother watched from behind him curiously. The wolf looked really upset at his father's saddened sounding voice and face, and at the worry of his dad being hurt by someone, his eyes burned bright yellow causing Stiles to gasp. The girls had a similar reaction as Aaron's own eyes turned yellow as he looked at Stiles and his brother.

"Dada kay?" Aaron asked, confused as to why Stiles gasped cussing Stiles lips to curl into a smile as his face heated slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine pups." He said as Aaron reached for him, Lydia passing him over as Stiles held both of his boys. He kept the two of them close as they listened to Stiles heartbeat and inhaled his scent, purring as they grew more and more calm and comfortable in his arms. The pair's eyes went back to their normal blue-green and brown colour's as they calmed down as Stiles relaxed his grip upon seeing so. 

"Well, I guess they've both shifted now." Stiles said exhaustedly as he looked at the girls. 

"They're very protective over you." Kira noted as the rest of the pack nodded.

"I just can't wait to see what they're like when they're older." Malia said with a chuckle as the other girls followed suit, Stiles only rolling his eyes.

"Don't even get me started on thinking about that." The Omega said as he held the two youngest wolves who were now sleeping in his arms. Random conversation continued for a while longer after that. "So how is Harvard life treating you two?" Stiles inquired, looking at Lydia and Allison.

"Pretty good." Allison answered, turning to look at her girlfriend. "We've found quite a few people that are really nice, but there's a lot of pretentious assholes too." She said causing the other's to laugh.

"It's true though." Lydia confirmed. "Definitely a no bullshit school though, there's rarely any parties but the ones that there are, are always amazing." She said with a glint in her eye as she looked at Allison who blushed, and Stiles knew there had to be a story there somewhere. "What about you guys? How's UCLA and Pierce?" 

"It's great." Erica said with a smirk as she talked of UCLA. "My classes are a little bit difficult, couple hours of work each day but the parties are great." 

"I can second that." Kira piped up with a small smile causing the rest to laugh.

"Me and Ryan usually go to one every week or two." Erica continued as they all nodded.

"What about you Malia?" Lydia asked, a glimmer of happiness in her eye as she asked the werecoyote about University. The fact that Malia was able to graduate itself was a big win for her and everyone, and the pack was even prouder that she was going to post-secondary school—especially Lydia.

"It's going well, my classes aren't too hard and me and Amber get to see each other quite a lot." She responded, eyes glinting with happiness when speaking of her girlfriend.

"That's good." Allison said as Malia threw a smile her way. The group continued talking for the next couple hours or so before Stiles took the pups with him to go meet up with Boyd for a late lunch. He strapped the pups into their seats before heading off, towards downtown, pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. Stiles grabbed Braden and Aaron out of the backseat before walking in with them in his arms. Soon, the Omega arrived at the front desk of the restaurant where a mixed skin man was waiting with a bright smile.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked, tone flirty as Stiles cheeks turned red. The Omega truly didn't know if he was making up things in his head, or of the guy really was flirting with him. Did he just give off gay vibes or something?

"Um, yeah—" Stiles stuttered before clearing his throat. "I have a reservation under Boyd, he should be here already." He said and he knew he wasn't imaging the look of disappointment in the young adult's eyes when he said the words.

"Yes," The host said as he read down the list before finding the name. "I can take you to your table." He said, smile kind but slightly forced.

"Thanks." Stiles said with a grateful smile before following behind the black haired boy who led him to the table.

 

"So, are the two cuties yours?" He asked, head turning to look at Stiles just as he noticed his name tag said Michael. 

"Yeah actually, for almost a year now." Stiles said with a small laugh as he looked at Braden and Aaron with love in his eyes. 

"Dada." Aaron purred lowly as he snuggled closer to the Omega. Stiles kept smiling as he came closer to the table, following behind Michael.

"Well, they definitely look like you." The host said with a smile and a small wink before they arrived at the table, the Omega hearing a couple low growl causing him to blush and question who else was with Boyd.

"Thanks." 

"Have a good meal." He said before heading away. Stiles made it to the table a minute later, pups still in his arms as he glanced at the table. Boyd was sitting at one end while Liam and Brett were across from him. The Omega took a seat beside Boyd while the pups crawled in his lap.

"Pa!" The pups yelled as Stiles focused on the pair in front of him.

"Liam, Brett? What are you two doing here?" Stiles questioned with a raised brow.

"Well, we talked to the pack about what you were up to today, and found out you were having lunch with Boyd and he said it was cool if we tagged along." Brett answered with a small smile.

"And you didn't tell me this?" The Omega asked, brow raised now in the darker skinned beta's direction.

"Don't look at me." Boyd said with a shrug as he smiled down at Brady and Ron. 

"Brett, Liam? You here to hurt Dada?" Braden asked cautiously, voice a low growl as his eyes have a quick flash and Aaron followed a similar reaction. 

"No Brady," Liam said, face looking guilty and sad as he looked at Stiles with puppy dog eyes. "we never meant to hurt your Dada in the first place. We're here to make up for it." He said softly, eyes going back to the pups who nodded.

"We really are sorry Stiles." Brett said solemnly.

"Why didn't you two just text or call me more? Or visit?" The Omega asked, still confused as to why they didn't.

"Well, after we came home from uh..lacrosse practice," Brett started, blush staining his cheeks. "we came home and Theo...smelt what we did and he wasn't exactly happy." He admitted, scratching his head.

"What did he do?" Stiles asked, worry causing his chest to pound. There was millions of thoughts going the Omega's head at once. What if Theo forced them to stay away from him? What if he found some way to punish them? What if—?

"He challenged us." Liam said, cutting off Stiles thoughts. 

"How?" Stiles said, heart beating as he was waiting for a response.

"Calm down Stiles, it's nothing bad." He reassured the Eder wolf, and it was crazy how easily those words made Stiles heart beat go back to normal. "He pretty much said he'll see who wins, who gets to spend more time with you." Liam explained.

"Ok," Stiles said calmly, even as a blush rose on his face. "but that doesn't explain why you would stay away. If the whole point was to see who could get to spend more time with me, why haven't I seen you two or Theo in the last couple of days?" 

"Well..." Brett started, both his and Liam's faces showing many emotions at once—anger, embarrassment and smugness while beginning to recount the past few days.

Flashback:

It had been a day since Brett and Liam har seen Stiles and they knew that Theo was watching them like a hawk. They had to find a way to get out of the house without Theo stopping them, and the pair knew that would be hard. Theo was their Alpha, he was strong and knew how to use his senses and plan. 

"How are we supposed to do this?!" Brett whispered yelled to his best friend. Liam looked thoughtful and worried before looking back over to the Beta, who was standing with him in their sound-proofed bedroom—the only safe place for them to fall at the moment.

"I'll call Mason and see if he can distract Theo for a while." Liam said as Brett nodded, watching as Liam called his other best friend. The phone rang twice before they could hear Mason picking up.

"Hello?" Mason asked, tone normal and happy before he ended with a gasp.

"Mason, Brett and I need your help." Liam admitted as he and Liam squinted upon hearing the sounds of whispering in the background and kissing sounds. "Corey?"

"Hi Liam..." Corey said, tone embarrassed as both Liam and Brett got identical blushes on their faces.

"You guys weren't...?" Liam trailed off before being quickly cut off.

"NO! No, Corey's just being a dick!" Mason said as Corey chuckled and a thump sounded shortly after, both beta's concluding he had been pushed off the bed. "What did you need?"

"Me and Brett need to get out of the house to see Stiles and there's no way Theo will let us out."

"Aww." Mason said referring to what Liam said about Stiles, causing both beta's to blush. "Well what do you need me to do?"

"We need you to help us distract him." The wolf said as silent filled the other phone line for a moment.

"Okay....ok I'll help you. I think I can come up with something." The human said.

"Thank you, Mason." Liam said with a wide smile on his face that Brett mirrored.

"Anything for love," Mason teased as a blush grew on both the teen's faces again. "and for you I guess." He chuckled before he and Liam finalized their plan and hanging up the phone. 

"Now we wait." Liam said to Brett who nodded. The pair spent the next few minutes talking before Liam's phone dinged and a message from Mason popped up.

'Plan's a go. Go get your Omega ;) -M'

"Let's do it." Brett said as he and Liam walked towards their bedroom door before opening it and carefully walking down the hallway. The two wolves focused their hearing on the bottom floor as they waited to head down.

"So what's it like being an Alpha, Theo? It's something I've always wanted to know and you know you're our favourite Alpha." Mason said, a large smile on his face as Theo raised a brow.

"Uh, thanks." He said, unsurely as his cheeks heated up a bit at the compliment. "Well..." As Theo began to speak about being the leader of their pack, Liam and Brett began to creep down the stairs. Corey and Mason were doing a wonderful job of keeping the Alpha preoccupied, him not even making a sign that he noticed the two beta's as they snuck out the back door. As they opened the back door and exited it, the pair didn't even had time to celebrate as they took a few small steps into the back forest and were caught.

"AHH!" The two wolves yelped as Theo smirked and Mason and Corey looked at him shocked before moving towards the door. Both Liam and Brett had managed to be strung up to a tree outside by a rope around their ankles. Theo had hidden the rope and knew that if the boys were going to leave that would be the way they would go. When the human and his boyfriend had reached the door with Theo just behind, they had both barley managed to stifle laughs. "Theo, let us down!" Brett growled as he and Liam sung around from their movements. Liam yelped as he attempted to grab at the rope, hissing as he jerked his hand back realizing the material was covered in wolfsbane.

"No, I think I'll leave you two here for a while to realize your mistake. You can't fool an Alpha, especially one who's known you for so long." Theo smirked in triumph as the pair growled.

"Um well, I think we're just gonna go." Mason said as he grabbed onto Corey's hand and tugged him back inside. "See you later Theo. Liam, Brett."

"Mason! You can't just leave us here! I'm your best friend!" Liam said in shock.

"Sorry Liam, I think I did enough for you today. Plus, think of this as levelling the playing field for all the pranks you've pulled on me in the past." Mason smirked as his best friend growled and swung around.

"But Mason, what about love?!" The Beta called after him, only getting a chuckle in response as Mason left with Corey.

"I'll see you two later." The Alpha said as he went back inside and started to shut the door.

"THEO!" 

End flashback

"...and that wasn't the only thing that he did." Liam said, finishing off the story.

"Wow," Stiles said with a chuckle. "I can't believe you got strung up in a tree for me." Stiles said sarcastically, batting his eyelashes as the two beta's snorted and rolled their eyes, Boyd following suit as the pups just stared at Stiles confused. Stiles smiled down at them before pulling them into his lap, giving Boyd a quick kiss as well. "There's something I don't understand though." The Omega began next. "That's how Theo stopped you, but why didn't he come to me after that?"

"We thought the same thing and when we asked him, he said he wanted to show us that he wasn't worried about when he would get to see you next because he knew he could whenever he wanted too—that he had the power over us." Brett filled in as Stiles nodded along.

"Okay, but that was one time, he never came to see me after that." Stiles said, still confused.

"We may have had something to do with that." Liam said with an evil smirk that was mirrored on his friends face. 

"They sure did." A voice said from behind them as Theo slid into the booth beside Liam and Brett. "Much like they did today. Hello beta's." he greeted with a tight smile as Liam and Brett growled lowly at him.

"We clearly didn't do a good enough job." Liam said quietly but angrily as Theo chuckled.

"What're you doing here?" Stiles asked with a raised brow as he looked at the Alpha across from him.

"I had to come see you." Theo responded, sincerity in his voice and on his face.

"Well it's been a while." Stiles said with a huff as he held his son's close.

"You, Theo?" Brayden asked with a tilted head and puppy dog eyes—an action he clearly learned from Scott—as he looked at Theo.

"Yeah actually I am." The Alpha said, not having been able to properly meet the pups yet—the two packs would be meeting up soon and he was more than excited to get to meet Stiles children, even happier to be meeting them sooner. He had love in his gaze as he looked at the adorable child as well as his brother.

"You no see papa, too?" Aaron asked, eyes flashed as he did the same head tilt as his brother.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He spoke to the tiny werewolf, gaze moving up to Stiles. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." His eyes were locked with Stiles who huffed and shook his head for a minute.

"Thank you, but I'd like an explanation." He said pointedly. "How did you even know we were here?"

"Well Liam and Brett don't pay too much attention to where or when they talk about certain things or who's around, so I heard and decided to join them." He said with a smirk as the two wolves blushed ashamedly. "And as for why I wasn't around, I can explain that too..."

Flashback...

Theo knew that Liam and Brett were looking for revenge after he had stopped them two days prior. He wanted to see Stiles badly but decided to wait on it so that Liam and Brett wouldn't be expecting it. He had just finished up his meeting with the pack and was ready to go to the Hale house to officially meet all of their pack first, as well as hang out with Stiles. He knew the full moon was coming up soon and if he wanted to be able to spend Stiles heat with him, he had to make a good impression on him and his pack. He had bought some of Stiles favourite food—curly fries—earlier and had managed to hide them in one of the kitchen cabinets not too long ago. 

The Alpha went to grab them out of the cabinet and though frustrating, wasn't that shocked to see that all that was left behind was a note from the two challenging beta's.

'Thanks for the food, Theo. It was a nice surprise, -L & B'

Theo took a deep breath as he flashed his red eyes once before feeling more calm—he could easily pick it more, he knew he should've done that from the start. The Alpha sighed as he went to grab his car keys, emotions changing from angered to excited as he thought of seeing Stiles. Opening the cabinet where the pack's keys were hung, Theo looked for the familiar keys of his BMW only to not see them where they should be or on the other hangers. Theo let out a long sigh as he smacked his head against the cabinet before going around the house searching for his keys. He looked in his room, all around the pack house before finally succumbing to going up to Liam and Brett's room.

"Do you have my keys?!" Theo demanded as the two beta's turned to look at him with smirks from their beds. 

"Oh, you mean these?" Brett asked with a mischievous look in his eyes but innocent on his face and in his voice as he held the keys between his fingers. Theo growled as he stalked forward and snatched the keys from the beta's fingers before stealing back downstairs, ignoring the laughing from the two teens behind him. The Alpha pushed open the front door when he got outside and pressed the button to unlock his car, only for his jaw to drop as he looked at his vehicle—Theo should've known that Liam was capable of this since he'd done it before.

The once beautiful, expensive, black car was completely destroyed. Claw marks raked up, down and all along the painted metal of the vehicle while the windows were all shattered and cracked. The tires of the car were all slashed as well, and the cherry on top was the message carved into the side of the vehicle facing him that said 'Better luck next time'. Theo stood there in shock and the longer he stood there, the longer rage built up inside of him.

"LIAMMMM, BRETTTT!!!!"

End flashback

"...so although I'm pretty athletic, having to run to see you everyday wasn't something that was practical for me." Theo said as he glared at the two wolves who's faces turned even redder.

"We said we were sorry, Theo. We're gonna hey you a new car." Liam said.

"Just like for Liam and Brett, that wasn't the only thing that happened, but I'll save those stories for later." Theo told the Omega.

"Okay, I understand everything all three of you have said, but should've there still have been some sort of opportunity to come and see me?" Stiles asked, doing his best to make the words come out as curious as he meant it and not cocky and rude.

"I guess it's my turn to explain." Boyd said with a smirk of his own.

"Oh not you too." Stiles said exasperated before the Hale Beta began to tell his own story.

Flashback

A few days later and Liam, Brett and Theo were aching to see Stiles. They had all managed to prevent eachother from going to see Stiles for almost a week now, and they were all growing tired of it. It seemed the beta's and their Alpha has come to the silent agreement that they would lay off now, and the best man would win. Liam and Brett had managed to sneak out of the house only five minutes before Theo slipped out the front door, only to find the two standing there, attempting to break into Theo's rental car. The two beta's turned around with surprise evident on their faces as Theo glared at them before sighing.

"If you two wanna go see Stiles, you can come with me." The Alpha offered as the pair looked at him suspiciously before nodding.

"Okay." They both answered, watching cautiously as Theo unlocked the rental car before they all got in. The ride was full of an awkward silence before Liam and Brett decided to speak up. "We're sorry about your car Theo." Brett said.

"Yeah, we are." Liam added.

"Okay." Theo said calmly, showing no emotion as he was still pissed about them wrecking his car. He lives that car! "I guess I'm sorry about hanging you guys up in that tree."

"Thanks." The beta's responded similarly to their Alpha. The ride went back to being silent causing Theo to turn on the radio for the last few minutes of the ride. The three wolves made it to the Hale pack house not long after and got out once the car was shut off. All three wolves shifted so that they could better smell and hear Stiles, and were able to sense that he was nearby outside. The three rushed through the area of the forest behind the packhouse and stopped upon seeing the Omega in the forest a good distance ahead of them. Stiles was always a sight for sore eyes, and the three began to slowly stall forward but only made it a few steps before realizing they couldn't move forward any more. 

Checking the ground below them, Theo was the one to find out what was keeping them form going towards Stiles.

"Mountain ash." He said frustrated as Liam and Brett let out low growls. They boys heard rustling behind them and spun around to see two unfamilar females with black and ginger hair.

"That's right." The ginger haired girl confirmed as the other girl took even more ash and closed the circle behind the wolves and Chimera.

"Who're you?" Brett asked, voice more worried and curious than rude.

"I'm Lydia, and this is my girlfriend Allison." The strawberry blonde answered.

"You two are from Stiles pack." Liam told more than asked the banshee.

"Yes we are, we've been gone a while but we'll be here for the next few weeks." 

"Mind telling us why you trapped us here or letting us out?" Theo asked, crossing his arms as Lydia placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow.

"In a minute Alpha Raeken, but first I wanted to talk to you about something, to all of you."  The fierce female said as she came close to Theo, just before the line of mountain ash. "Stiles is more than just a friend to me, he's like family so if you—if any of you," She said as she directed her harsh glare towards the beta's who gulped as she looked back at Theo. "hurt him—more so than you already have by not being around the last few days—there will be consequences, I can promise you that. And it won't just be us coming after you, it'll be our whole pack." She threatened as Theo's heart rate picked up at the look in her eyes. "Do we understand eachother?"

"Yes." All three of the boys said as Lydia and Allison both smiled.

"Good." Lydia said. "We'll come break the line in a few minutes, I think we agree you all deserve a little bit of torture for hurting Stiles feelings." She grinned evilly, grabbing onto Allison's hand and pulling her back towards the house.

"Bye." The hunter said as he allowed herself to be led away. The Chimera and Werewolves stood there in slight shock and unsure of what to do before turning around and looking towards where Stiles was. He was just far enough away from the trip that he couldn't hear them and they could only smell and see him. Where the Omega was once standing alone, he was now being pushed against a tree by another wolf from his pack, Ethan. Ethan’s body was right against the Omega and kissing up and down his neck as Stiles mouth stayed open, letting out small moans that the trio couldn’t hear. It was sweet torture to watch Stiles reactions for the next few minutes, as the three of them wished they were the ones making him feel and react that way.

End flashback

“I didn’t even know you guys were there.” Stiles admitted, tips of his ears red. 

“We were pretty far away.” Brett said. “We could still see everything though.” He said, voice low and husky. Stiles grew embarrassed once more just before he, Boyd, the twins, Liam, Brett and Theo continued to talk and finish off their lunch. Finally, Stiles decided to broach the upcoming event he had been wanting to for days.

“Well, I’m sure you guys know it’s the full moon tomorrow, which means it’s also my heat.” Stiles said carefully as Theo, Liam and Brett’s attention immediately focused on him. “And um, well, we decided that we’re trying for a baby again,” The look in their eyes as well as Boyd’s made him flush as well as feel loved more than ever. “so if you guys wanted to, you’re welcome to come over tomorro—”

“Yes.” The three of them said at once, cutting Stiles off.

“Okay.” Stiles replied with a small chuckle, looking down at Braden and Aaron and thinking about how soon it could be that he could be looking at another adorable child. Another child that was his, that was the pack’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Was it okay? Don’t forget to leave kudos and lots of COMMENTS, your guys’s comments are the reason I keep updating :) Also don’t forget to subscribe to know when I next update. Anyways, hope you all had/have a great day and Thanksgiving if you’re from Canada like me! Next update should be next weekend! -B :)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale and Raeken pack’s meet and Stiles heat arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you all like this chapter, it has a decent amount of smut which I know you guys like :D Anyways, chapter isn’t edited so ignore any mistakes and enjoy!

The Next Day...

It was about noon the next day that the pack was all getting together. It had been a quiet morning, with Erica, Kira, Lydia, Allison and Malia all coming over along with Scott and Ethan. Aiden and Jackson were out grabbing some groceries while Boyd, Stiles, Peter, Derek and Issac were already at the loft with the pups. As it was Saturday, all the pack had the day off school and had decided to spend the day together as they usually did on the weekends. To make it even better, the Raeken pack was going to be coming over to officially meet each other. Stiles was mostly excited, knowing the activity would bring them all closer together, but was also worried about something going wrong. He knew it wasn't that likely, but it still concerned him that some pack members would get off on the wrong foot and would cause a divide between the pack's. With his heat quickly approaching, the Omega knew it was a vital time for everyone to be getting along.

Jackson and Aiden had just gotten home about an hour before the opposing pack was going to be arriving, and helped to keep Stiles calm while waiting for Liam, Brett and Theo's pack to arrive.

"Stiles, it's gonna be fine, ok? Everyone will get along and it'll be ok." Scott said as he came to sit down on the couch with Stiles. 

"Yeah but how can you be so sure? Things don't always go as planned and sometime's people's personalities crash. Nothing is guarantee—" Stiles was cut off by a pair or lips smothering his own in a soft kiss. Stiles froze for a moment before gently melting into the kiss, hand sliding around Scott's neck as the Alpha kissed him. Soon after the other wolf pulled away, leaving Stiles calm and flustered.

"Better?" Scott asked, thumb brushing against Stiles' cheek. 

"Yeah." Stiles responded with a shy smile.

"Good." The Alpha responded, settling into Stiles side. The pair cuddled on their own for a while while the rest of the pack got ready, before Boyd joined the Omega and Alpha, pulling Stiles into his lap. The smaller wolf lay on Boyd's chest with Scott close beside them, the Omega enjoying the time he was able to spend with his two mates. 

"Do you really think our pack's will get along?" Stiles asked once more, lofting his head from the beta's chest to look into his eyes.

"I know so Stiles, and just like I told you before, of two don't, we'll find a way." Boyd reassured him, one of the qualities Stiles loved the most about him. The Beta was the quietest, most gentle and was always able to calm him down quicker than the other wolves.

"I love you." Stiles whispered to him.

A soft smile appeared on Boyd's face. "I love you too." 

"Hey, make some space." Jackson said, pushing Scott over and pulling Stiles onto his arms as he suddenly pushed his way onto the couch. 

"Jacks." Stiles whined half heartedly as he felt Jackson tuck his head in the nape of his neck and a smile spread across it. The jock lay a kiss on the Omega before pulling back while keeping his arms wrapped around Stiles. Stiles lay in Jackson's arms with Scott and Boyd surrounding him for a few more minutes before the sound of cars pulling up could be heard. Stiles instantly began to feel nervous again as everyone came into the living room of the loft, joining him and the three boys.

"Everything's gonna be okay Stiles, and if it's nigh then we'll just have to kick some ass." Erica said with a cocky smile as Malia gave one of her own before high-fiving the other female. Stiles rolled his eyes but was pleasantly surprised to see that he felt a lot better. There was some light talking and footsteps outside before a knock was finally made at the door. Derek got up and walked to the door before opening it, being greeted with the sight of Theo and Liam and Brett greets him. 

"Theo." Derek says with a solemn, slightly happy look on his face.

"Derek." The other Alpha said with a smile.

"Come in." Derek said as he walked back towards the living room, planting himself in a seat beside Stiles, allowing Theo's pack to enter. Stiles saw Theo, Liam and Brett come in with some people trailing behind him, and he heard the sound of a door closing behind them.

"Everyone, this is my pack. You already know Liam and Brett," Theo said as he gestured towards the two wolves who gave small waves and smiles. "this is my other Beta Hayden, Stiles you may recognize her." The dark haired female wolf stepped out from behind Theo and gave a nervous smile to Stiles.

"Stiles I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable that day." Hayden said as he recalled the day she had first met Stiles at the grocery store.

"It's ok, it was mainly Donovan anyways." Stiles said as she gave him a happier smile. "Plus, I know why you did it now anyways." He said with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Ok. As for the rest of my pack, this is Josh, he's an eel chimera," The Alpha said as the black haired boy gave a nod in the pack's direction. "this is Corey, he's a chameleon Chimera, and this is his boyfriend Mason who's human." Theo gestured towards the pair who were holding hands behind him as they waved at the pack with excited smiles on their faces. "And last but not least, this is Tracey who's a kanima." The girl gave a nod from beside Hayden. 

"Well it's nice to officially meet you guys." Derek said kindly. "This is my pack. Stiles, myself, Issac, Scott, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson are all wolves—although Jackson was a kanima too for a while." Derek pointed out, looking at Tracey who's eyes lit up with excitement at hearing she wasn't the only one while Jackson just scoffed at Derek who smirked. Jackson had gotten over the trauma of being a kanima with the pack—specifically Derek—apologizing for how they treated him during that time, and now was something that the pack—Derek again—often joked about. "And lastly, Malia is a werecoyote, Kira is a Kitsune, Allison is human and her girlfriend Lydia is a banshee." The girls all smiled at the Raeken pack. 

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, why don't we all sit down." Derek suggested as Theo smiled at him.

"Sure, sounds good." He responded as he went to take one of the extra seats the pack had set out beside Derek. The rest of the pack followed suit, Corey and Mason taking a seat by Stiles, Liam and Brett beside them and Jackson and Scott, and Hayden and Tracey beside Lydia, Erica, Malia, Kira and Allison. Peter was sat near Boyd and Issac holding the pups while Ethan and Aiden were sat between them and the girls. The two pack quickly got caught up on conversation, and Stiles looked around with a smile on his face as he took in the smiles, smirks and laughs he saw and heard around the room. Stiles focused his attention on the conversation between Liam and Brett and Jackson and Scott while Boyd and Peter talked to Corey and Mason. 

"Look, we're sorry about being showoff's. We just wanted to show you that we could get what we wanted, if we tried hard enough." Brett said as he threw a small, lustfilled glance in Stiles direction. 

"Yeah." Jackson said with a sigh. "I guess we're sorry too, for being so hard on you guys."

"Well, we may have deserved it a couple times." Liam said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't think that this means that we're just gonna let you have Stiles all to yourselves now though." Scott said as his eyes flashed red.

"Oh really?" Liam asked, his own eyes turning yellow. "I guess we'll just have to see for ourselves." The Beta said as all their eyes went to Stiles and the Omega turned beet red before turning away and back to the conversation with Boyd, Issac and Corey and Mason. 

"How did you two meet?" Issac asked the pairing in front of him.

"Well I've lived in Cali all my life and after my first year of high school, Corey and the rest of the pack—except for Theo and Donovan—all transferred to the school where I met them. It was honestly the cheesy love at first sight but Corey was too worried about possibly hurting me or me being disgusted of what he was to ask me out, and I don't have much of an excuse except for being nervous. Eventually, we have a witch attack the pack at school and I found out about him and the pack while Corey saved me. Not long after he asked me out and to be cheesy once again, the rest is history." Mason said with a smile as he looked ya Corey, both with love evident on their faces.

"What about you guys? How did everyone get together with Stiles?" Corey asked the two Hale beta's. 

"That's a long story." Boyd admitted as Issac nodded in agreement.

"You'll have to ask everyone on their own time. For me and Boyd though..." Issac began to tell the story of how himself, Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Derek, and himself got with Stiles as Stiles tuned into Derek and Theo's conversation. 

"So you work with Peter's old pack as well then?" Theo questioned Derek curiously.

"Yeah, they're good kids and they've helped out when we've needed it. They love Stiles so they mainly keep in touch with him and Peter, but they still come over here will all of us a few times a month. We know they'll have our back if we need extra help and the same goes for them with us." Derek explained as Theo nodded.

"It's good to know you have a pack like that to support you." Theo said, eyes looking a little sad causing the Omega to start to feel the same before Derek spoke up.

"I think our pack's could be that for eachother." Theo's eyes shot to Derek's.

"Really?" His voice was full of shock.

"Really." Derek said as a smile spread across his lips. Finally, Stiles ears caught onto the last conversation between Raeken and Hale pack which was with the girls, the twins and Peter joining in.

"Omg, they have to be the cutest kids ever." Tracey said as Peter handed her Aaron. Stiles was surprised to see such a happy look on the Kanima's face, considering she seemed to be stoic most of the time.

"I told you." Hayden said with a bright smile of her own as she was handed Brayden.

"So do you two go to Beacon High as well?" Lydia asked the two females.

"Yeah we do, the whole pack except for Theo of course is there with us." Hayden supplied as she gazed down lovingly at the pup in her arms. "Where do you guys go?" She asked as she lifted her head up to look at the pack.

"Me and Allison go to Harvard, Kira and Erica go to UCLA, and Malia goes to Pierce." The bansheee supplier as she sipped some coffee. 

"What does everyone else do who doesn't go to school?" Tracey asked curiously.

"Stiles and I are the main ones at home with the little ones while Scott works at the vet office with our emissary, Jackson works at the sports store and coaches lacrosse with Scott and Stiles, and Derek works as a mechanic." Peter told the two Raeken pack members.

"Stiles is going to the FBI academy next year." Aiden filled in, seemingly happy but the look seemed a little forced as sadness was in his eyes. 

"That's...awesome." Hayden said, tone starting off excited before she saw the sad look they graced the pack's faces at the statement.

"So how about you, where are you two gonna go next year?" Kira asked as she changed the subject, and Stiles couldn't feel more grateful for her then at that moment. The two pack's conversed for a few hours before they all decided to go home, Theo, Liam and Brett coming by again later.

The full moon was approaching faster and faster and as the pack lay together waiting, Stiles slowly began to feel more anxious. His was hit and pumping fast and his senses seemed to get stronger as the hours closed in. It was decided that Allison and Lydia would look after Malia and Erica and ensure their shifts were going well at the banshee's house, while Kira was spending the night with her family. The loft was left to the boys for the night, and Stiles was both excited and antsy. He knew that after tonight he could be pregnant again, and the idea both excited and worried him. He felt like he and the boys took great care of Braden and Aaron, but who knew what would happen with the next kid? Would they somehow mess them up? Would the pregnancy go ok? The questions filled Stiles head but he knew he just had to believe that everything would be okay. He was excited to have another child to look after and see how the pups would react to another little one. The Omega couldn't lie and say he didn't miss how the two looked and acted when they were little either. 

Stiles was laying on the couch on Peter's lap as the man threaded his finger through his hair gently. The Omega was grateful at the elder wolf for being able to calm him down when he was feeling so antsy. It was only a half an hour or so before the full moon was at it's peak when there was footsteps outside and a knock was on the door. Jackson who was also sitting the couch with Peter and Stiles go up to get the door.

"Hey." The jock greeted as he swung the door open to reveal the three Raeken pack members.

"Hi." Theo said in greeting as he stepped inside the loft with Liam and Brett on his tail. The trio came in the loft towards the living room and joined Stiles and Peter on the couch.

"Hi." Stiles said softly as the three of them gave the same response back. The four wolves and Chimera lounged on the couches and chairs that resides in the centre of the loft while Derek was upstairs with Scott getting some things ready for tonight and Boyd and Issac were sitting at the kitchen table with the Alpha twins having conversation. Stiles pups were being looked after by his dad and Melissa for the night, and Stiles knew that everything was set up, so he was just praying everything would turn out okay from here on. The next few minutes went by agonizing slow and yet fast at the same time as Stiles along with the other supernatural creatures felt themselves beginning to loose themselves to the approaching full moon. The Omega felt arousal bubbling up beneath his skin as his body got hotter and more uncomfortable. Stiles let out a whine as the moon finally reached it's peak in the sky and Peter brushed his fingers over his now warm and sweaty head.

"You ok sweetheart?" Peter asked, worry lacing his tone.

Stiles let out another whine, pressing his body back into the beta's. "Need you." He pleaded as he roll over on Peter's lap so that he was looking up at the elder Wolf's concerned face. "Now." Stiles said as he slid a hand up and around Peter's neck and pulled his head down so that he could connect their lips. Stiles took control of the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Peter's mouth as he kept a grip on his neck, feeling the heat ease off as he spend the moment with his mate. Stiles continued to ravish Peter's mouth as the man tried to keep up before the Omega's legs wrapped around Peter's waist and he tried to roll over so he was on top of him. Stiles was stopped by Peter standing up, taking Stiles with his as he carefully separated his lips from Stiles, keeping a hold under the young adult's thighs. 

"Make sure everything's ready upstairs." The Beta got out to the other wolves and Chimera before Stiles was pulling himself back up towards Peter and reconnecting their lips. Theo, Liam and Brett watched in shock at Stiles behaviour, feeling themselves getting more aroused by the moment before snapping out of it and following the rest of the pack upstairs.

Meanwhile, Peter stumbled into the wall as Stiles continued on viscously making out with him. 

"Mmm." Stiles moaned against the other wolf's lips. 

"Stiles." Peter said as he pulled back for the short second Stiles allowed before kissing him again. 

"Mmm." Was Stiles response. 

"Stiles." The man tried again, getting the same reaction. Peter knew he would have to try a different tactic if he wanted Stiles to listen to him "Omega." He purred and watched as Stiles eyes glowed bright blue.

"Mate." He purred back at the Beta.

"We need to go upstairs little Omega." Peter said as the younger wolf planted a kiss on his neck causing him to shiver. "Don't you want to see your other mates?" Stiles pulled his head from Peter's neck as his eyes slowly went back to amber. The Omega pondered the question for a moment before speaking up.

"Yes, mate's." Stiles said, still more wolf than human at the moment but slowly regaining some of that humanity as his heat faded in and out. 

—————————————————————————  
Peter gave Stiles a quick peck before continuing to lift up the Omega and beginning to take him upstairs. The movement was much easier now that Stiles wasn't distracting him, and the two made it into the shared bedroom where the rest of the pack was waiting. Peter dropped Stiles onto the soft bed while the pack surrounded him and gazed at the Omega on the bed. Normally, Stiles would be nervous and embarrassed with the pack gazing at him like this, but right now the only thing on his mind was sex. Stiles looked up at the boys with lust evident on his face as his eyes glowed blue. His heat was quickly coming back full force as Stiles stripped his shirt off, revealing tantalizing pale skin dotted with a constellation of moles. The pack looked at Stiles with lustful eyes of their own as they took in the sight below them. It was decided early that Theo would be the first to date Stiles heat as long as they both wanted to, as Theo was the only one out of them who hadn't gotten to fuck Stiles yet.

"Need you, need one of you now." Stiles panted our as he unbuckled and worked on unzipping his jeans. The pack looked towards Theo who swallowed before pulling his own shirt over his head and moving closer to Stiles. The Chimera couldn't lie and say he wasn't nervous to be doing this, big only because it would be his first time with Stiles, but also because it would be in front of the pack and his beta's. He knew this would be something he would need to get used to though, sharing Stiles as well as knew he should be happy. He was the first one tonight who got to have Stiles, and there was a good chance that Stiles could get pregnant and would have his baby. The nerves dissipated as soon as he looked at Stiles again, seeing how breath taking the Omega was, undressed and needy, legs spread as he looked at Theo with passion in his gaze. 

"Alpha." Stiles called out. "Need you, please." He called again, and how could Theo ignore that? 

"Shh, I've got you baby." The Chimera cooed as he got onto the bed, his legs settling between Stiles'. He laid his lips on Stiles' as the Omega's hands wrapped around his neck and slid down to hold onto his shoulders. The pair's tongues danced together as they continued making out and they began to rut against eachother. Theo had slid his jeans off and was only in his boxers now as both he and Stiles got more turned on by the second. After another moment, both boys dicks were more than half hard and Stiles was begging for more. 

"Theo, quite teasing." Stiles growled, eyes burning blue as the Chimera smirked at him. 

"Ok, I'm sorry." Theo replied, the blip in his heartbeat telling Stiles he wasn't sorry at all. Stiles growled at him again before flipping Theo over shocking the Alpha and grabbing the lube that was on the bedside table and using it to slick up his fingers and stretch himself out. Theo and the rest of the boys watched in awe as Stiles prepared himself, moaning as he pushed his fingers in and out and bumped his prostate. Stiles smirked when he heard growls coming from the boys and was flipped over so that he was under Theo.

"Well?" Stiles taunted, his wolf taking some control as his eyes turned blue and his skin got hot once more. "You gonna fuck me or do I need to get someone else's to do it?" He challenged, his wolf purring in his head knowing that as the Alpha's eyes flashed red that they'd get the reaction they were hoping for. 

"Oh that's it." The Chimera growled, clearly not liking being teased back by the Omega. Theo quickly grabbed the lube that Stiles had just used to lube up his dick before repositioning himself on top of the Omega before thrusting into Stiles entrance. Stiles let out a low gasp as he dug his nails into Theo's shoulders and got used to the feeling of the Chimera's dick inside of him. It didn't take long, and soon the other male was pulling out before pushing back in and working up a rhythm. The rest of the pack watched as Stiles and Theo fucked, focusing on the reactions they loved the Chimera pull from him. The longer the two had sex, the more aroused and inpatient the rest of them got, some deciding to jack off while some simply watched, hard and wanting.

"You like this Stiles?" The Chimera growled. "You like it when I fuck you in front of your pack? In front of my beta's?" He asked, giving a particularly hard thrust pulling a moan from Stiles throat.

"Theo..." He moaned once more.

"I asked you a question Stiles." Theo said with a smirk, leaving towards Stiles face and nipping at his ear. "Do you like it?" 

"Yes Theo!" Stiles called out as he wrapped his legs around the Alpha's waist. Both were thrusting hard against eachother before Theo gave Stiles a few smaller thrusts, teasing him like before. The Omega didn't like that much, eyes turning blue and fangs sprouting from beneath his lips as he flipped Theo over again, pinning him down on the bed. Stiles now clawed hands pushed down on the other male's shoulders as he began bouncing on Theo's dick. Theo let out a gasp as Stiles rode him, moaning and growling as he pushed himself up and down, getting closer and closer to orgasm by the second. "Theo, Theo, Theo!" Stiles called out as the Chimera growled and thrust up harder into him.

"Fuck Stiles!" He panted. "You want me to knot you Stiles? Keep you full of my cum and give you my baby?" 

"Do it Theo, please!" Stiles pleading brought Theo to the edge of orgasm, the final thing that pushed him over the edge and caused his dick to swell inside the Omega as he shot his load into his ass. A few short thrusts later, Stiles was coming on Theo's chest and the bedsheet, slowing down his movement as he came down from his high. Theo's knot kept the two tied together for the next half an hour while the rest of the pack did their own things. Stiles heat was sated for a while, but he knew once he and Theo could separate that it would be bad again, probably worse as it got later as it always seemed to do during his heats. Theo and Stiles cuddled for a while before Stiles fell asleep, waking up not long after to his body being hot and an aching need. Theo woke up only a minute or so later, seeing that Stiles was in need and sending Ethan in.

"How're you doing Stiles?" The Alpha asked worriedly as he entered the bedroom.

"Ethan." Stiles whined. "Please fuck me, need your knot. Need to have a pup, wanna have your pup." 

"Oh baby, I think I can help you with that." Ethan got onto the bed with Stiles and repositioned him so that he was on his hands and knees and Ethan was behind him. "Spread your legs Stiles, show me your pretty hole." The Omega did as told, revealing the pink rim of his ass that was still stretched out from before. "Beautiful." The Alpha twin told him as he laid a kiss behind the sensitive area behind Stiles ear that made him shiver. Ethan wasted no time lubing up his cock before carefully pushing his way past the rim of Stiles ass all the way until he hit Stiles prostate. Stiles let out a broken moan as Ethan took his time moving in and out of him. "Please..." Stiles begged softly, wanting the wolf to go faster.

"Shhh, babe. Be patient, I don't want to rush this. I wanna take my time and make sure you're good and pregnant before I let the others have you, okay?" He told Stiles as he rocked inside of him.

"Yes, yes." Stiles said, wolf purring as Ethan mentioned another pup. The Omega pushed and rocked back on the Alpha as he placed his hands on Stiles hips and rocked forward. The two made love for a while longer until Ethan picked up the pace and the two were reaching climax. 

"Gonna knot you baby." Ethan breathed into the Omega's ear. "Watch your belly get nice and round until you pop out a pup for me. You want that? For your tummy to swell with life again?"

"Yes please." Stiles begged, feeling exhausted as the familiar heat rushes over him again, heating his whole body up. "Gimme your pups, Ethan." The Alpha let out a low moan and growl before thrusting a bit harder and faster as his cock swelled, carefully pushing forward and locking him and Stiles together just as the Omega came, him follow shortly after. 

"Love you." Ethan said as he repositioned himself and Stiles on the bed so he was spooning him as they waited for his knot to go down.

"Mmmm..." Stiles said, feeling exhausted already. "L've you too." He mumbled as the Alpha chuckled and kissed his shoulder. Stiles fell into another small sleep before waking up for another few rounds of sex with his mates. 

Stiles didn't know what time it was when he woke up next. Normally, he has been woken up by his body temperature rising and the feeling of arousal straining him but this time was different. Stiles felt his legs being pushed up and spread apart before the bed creaked as someone moved around. Stiles remembered falling asleep last with Derek, Liam and Issac in bed with him but wasn't sure who was still there. Stiles eyes flashed as he opened them to the dark room and sniffed the air to get a sense of what was going on and who was moving around. "Derek?" Stiles guessed, the scent of his Alpha most prominent in the room. Stiles didn't get a verbal answer, but was rather answered instead by his legs being spread further apart and a hot, wet kiss being planted at his entrance before a tongue slid in. Stiles moaned out at the sudden movement, not expecting this at all and especially not in the middle of the night—but he wasn’t complaining.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Stiles gave breathy moans as the hot tongue pulled out to travel around the rim of his ass before sliding back in and thrusting in and out.“Derek. Derek!” Stiles cried out the farther the tongue travel in him. Stiles knew that there was no one else in the pack this could be other than the Alpha now, as he could feel the sharp stubble rubbing against the cheeks of his ass as the man dove further in. “Ugh, s’ good...” Stiles slurred. It had been a while since anyone from the pack had done this and Derek was going to town. Stiles dick was already at half mass and was getting harder by the minute as Derek slid a hand past Stiles hip and reached around to grab at the Omega’s dick and began to jerk him off. Stiles panted as Derek touched both of the sensitive areas and was coming for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. “Derek!” He called as he sprayed the sheets beneath him with his cum and Derek removes his hand and pulled his face from Stiles ass, giving his rim one last kiss before moving Stiles to the other side of the bed as he began to clean the sheets.

“Have a good sleep, Stiles.” Those were the last words Stiles heard before he lay his head on his pillow, dreaming on his family and a new pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...How was that? Don’t forget to leave kudos, COMMENT opinions, ideas, and suggestions down below as well as subscribe to be notified when I next update. The next update should be next weekend! I hope you all had a great day/night! -B  <3


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally catches up with an old ‘friend’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s been so long I know! I’m so so so extremely sorry for not updating in like a month. Honestly, I wanted to write so bad but I just had zero inspiration even though I knew what I wanted to write. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it was worth the wait. A character you’ve all been waiting for may or may not be finally introduced ;) Smut warning at the beginning and once again this chapter is UNEDITED so please ignore any mistakes!

Stiles woke up the next morning with an ache in his lower back and throughout most of his body. His tired eyes opened to find a fresh pair of sheets on his bed with Derek, Peter, Isaac and Theo with him on the mattress and Liam and Brett with blankets and pillows on the floor. The Omega stretched his hearing to hear the sound of murmured taking and pots and pans clashing downstairs. Carefully, Stiles sat up in the bed, hissing as he put pressure on his ass. The boys seemed to be even more tired than he was, as none of them even gave a hint that they were gonna wake up. He pushed himself up off the bed before grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes as he turned on the shower and let it get heated up a bit. Just as he was about to step into the shower, Stiles caught sight of his reflection that surely showed what he took part in last night. 

His hair was a mess up on his head, sticking up in all different directions and as he followed his gaze down, Stiles saw the crazy amount of hickeys of all different colour going from the bottoms of his ears, all down his neck and ending at his chest with a few on his hips. The worse of it all may be his ass though. The burning feeling was able to be seen evidently on his body, with small, red scratches all along his cheeks and inner thighs. Derek gave him beard burn on his ass! Stiles would have to kill him later though. The Omega stepped into the shower and began to lather his body with soap and water as he enjoyed the heat of the shower. He spent his time thinking over the events of the last few days and taking his time to clean his aching body. He had no where he needed to go, and was going to take his time getting ready for the day. Stiles hearing picked up on footsteps nearing the door of the bathroom before it opened, and he heard the footsteps nearing the shower before the door opened and someone slid in with him, arms encircling his waist.

"Peter." Stiles said as the wolf snuggled in towards his neck. 

"Mmm..." He bummed against Stiles neck causing shivers to run through his body. "Morning little Omega." He pressed a kiss to the soft skin beneath his lips. "Did you have fun last night?

"My ass hurts, thanks for asking." Stiles whined, carefully moving out of Peter's arms to turn around and pout at him. The Beta in front of him smirked as his eyes burned blue for a moment and his wolf growled in his head. 

"That just means we did our job well." The elder wolf purred at him, watching in joy as Stiles pale cheeks turned pink. "Now," He started up again after a moment. "How about I make you feel better? Do you want that Sweetheart? For me to take your pain away and give you all the pleasure you experiences last night?" He asked in a husky voice as he laid soft, possessive kisses up the Omega's marked neck. 

"Peter..." Stiles breathed out as his arms came to grasp at the man's shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes then." The man said before gently pushing Stiles towards the slick wall of the shower and slowly planting kisses down his body before lifting Stiles legs and spreading them. He then spit it his hand before carefully thrusting his fingers into Stiles slightly loosened hole. The Omega hissed at the intrusion at his already sore but began to feel pleasure after a moment after getting used to the feeling and Peter gently pulling the pain from his body. The Beta stretches his hole out before he deemed Stiles ready only a moment later before getting a good hold on the Omega against the wall and positioning himself against Stiles hole. 

"Ready?" The man purred against Stiles ear.

"Yes." Stiles answered, loving that no matter what kind of sex he and the boys were having that they always made sure it's what he wanted. Peter took the verbal signal and moved forward, his cock beginning to push through the loosened muscle of Stiles ass. Stiles groaned as Peter moved forward and was finally fully seated, before he began to rock himself back and fourth in Stiles. The young adult's fingers dug into Peter's shoulder blades as the other wolf thrust inside him. "Peter, Peter." Stiles moaned, softly pleading. "Faster." 

"I don't wanna rush this baby. This is more than fucking, we did that last night. Today we're making love." Peter purred in his ear, only picking up the pace a bit. Stiles whined in the back of his throat as his eyes turned blue, both loving and hating Peter's words. He loved the sweetness and teasing that the man's words instilled, and knew that even if they weren't going at it hard that Peter would make it good for him. Plus, after everything that happened yesterday, simple, loving sex was something he was definitely up for. "Let me take care of you Stiles. Let me show you how much I care." Peter nipped at the sensitive love of Stiles ear and planting a kiss directly behind his ear as he continued to give short thrusts up into Stiles ass.

"Mate." Stiles Wolf whimpered, looking at Peter with blue eyes as he thrust back down onto the elder wolf.

"Shhh, I've got you little Omega. Just enjoy the ride." The Beta said gently, caressing the boy's face with his hand as his own eyes flashed blue. Peter rolled his hips as his hand moved down from the Omega's face all the way down to his hips as he supported him there. Stiles leaned up and pressed a kiss to the beta's neck before gently sucking a hickey there, knowing that it wouldn't last too long as he wasn't an Alpha, but still liking the chance to do it anyways, especially when Peter released a low growl. "You're so beautiful, so perfect for me and the pack." He growled once more as he kept Stiles pinned against the wall. "I can't wait for you to have my pups, have the Hale pack pups once more." 

"Ah, ah!" Stiles called out breathlessly. 

"Fuck!" The older male growled in response as he sped up his thrusts, feeling himself getting closer to the edge, knowing Stiles wouldn't be too far behind. He rocked his hips back and fourth a few more times as Stiles pushed right back against him, before he finally came inside Stiles who let out a throaty moan that quickly became a gasp as one of Peter's hands snaked around his dick. A few loose thrusts up and down Stiles cock and the Omega was shooting white inside the man's large hand and along Peter's chest. Both wolves were breathing heavy as they slowly calmed down, with Peter soon pulling his softened cock out of Stiles ass. 

Stiles smiled up at the other wolf who gave him a loving smirk before the Omega leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Peter took the washcloth and soap from beside them and began to clean himself and Stiles up before they were both out of the shower and drying themselves off. As Peter toweled Stiles hair off, he carefully moved the towel out of his vision as they shared another short kiss and locked eyes. "I love you." Stiles said softly as he smiled.

"I love you too, sweetheart." The Beta responded, taking a monument to appreciate how gorgeous Stiles was (especially wet and standing in front of him), and how lucky he was to have a mate like him. Both kissed once more before Peter handed Stiles some clothes he had picked out for him earlier and began to get dressed himself. Stiles pulled the oversized shirt and loose basketball shorts on, tightened the waist as much as it would go before tying it in a knot and turning back to look at Peter. The shirt was one of Peter's own while the shorts were Derek's, and Stiles knew although all the wolves now were happy to let Stiles be dressed in each other's clothes, Peter deliberately picked out his own shirt and shorts of Derek's so he would smell like a Hale. Also, oversized clothes seemed to be the boys favourite thing to be on Stiles and hey, with how comfortable the outfit is he wouldn't complain.

Stiles heard a low growl from behind him and turned to see Peter watching his ass as Stiles internally rolled his eyes, knowing even with werewolf sight that his ass wasn't able to be very well seen in the oversized shorts. Teasingly, Stiles bit his lip as he turned to look at the Beta before winking and was pleased as he opened the door to leave and heard a growl following behind him. When Stiles reentered the group bedroom, he was slightly surprised to find the room empty. He used his heightened hearing to listen to the sounds downstairs, and heard the rest of the pack downstairs—the girls still doing their own thing till early afternoon.

"Good morning." Stiles heard as he made his way down the stairs where Scott immediately pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Morning." The Omega replied with rosy cheeks, leaning in to give Scott a kiss of his own. It was more than chaste but was still short and sweet, pulling a smile from Scott as they both pulled away and Stiles headed towards the kitchen. 

"Morning." Stiles heard from all around him as he took a seat up at the kitchen counter on a stool.

"Good morning." Stiles said back, smiling as he watched all the wolves getting along. Liam and Brett were together as always chatting up Jackson and Boyd while Issac worked with the twins and Derek in the kitchen. Scott and Theo were pouring drinks for everyone as the breakfast was being prepared, and Peter was just coming down the stairs to join the beta's at the table. Stiles scent immediately filled with joy at the scene before him, and was even happier to be able to smell the delicious breakfast that was created from their teamwork.

"How'd you sleep?" Derek asked as he flipped a pancake on the pan before turning to look at him. Stiles had no idea why that turned him on so much.

"Good, what about you guys?" Stiles supplied leaning over the counter to kiss Derek on the lips as he awaited his and the rest of the pack's responses.

"Pretty good, especially getting to sleep beside you." Theo said with a wink as he poured Stiles some orange juice. The Omega's face turned pink once more as he turned away from the flirty Alpha. The rest of the wolves reposed kindly to the question before breakfast was being served to everyone. The wolves (and Chimera) began to eat in a comfortable silence which didn't last long as conversation filled the air. 

"Has anyone heard anything about the death's around here lately?" Theo started, voice as serious as. The topic, concern evident in his tone.

"Yeah, bodies barley identifiable. Only a bit of body and bones leftover." Scott supplied.

"Any idea for cause of death?" Jackson asked as he shovelled a bit more food into his mouth. At the 'are you dumb?' looks he got the Beta spoke up again with a scoff. "Just because they seem to be eaten doesn't mean that's the cause of death or that it want just some animal finishing off their bodies." Stiles gave Jackson a proud look that caused the jock to blush and Stiles to smile proudly.

"Nothing's been revealed yet." Derek answered, voice monotone as he continued to eat. 

"I can ask my dad about the reports later." Stiles supplied and everyone nodded, satisfied that they would be able to see if this was another supernatural problem or not. Stiles deep down knew that it was. It has been almost a month since the last supernatural encounter and Beacon Hills never stayed quiet for long, especially not that long. "What are everyone's plans for the rest of the day?" Stiles inquired. Many answers were given throughout the pack.

"Me and the twins will be spending some quality time together." Peter said with a smirk as the two Alpha's rolled their eyes but smirked as well.

"Brett and Theo and I are having a pack meeting." Liam said with a pout that quickly faded as he gulped when Theo raised a brow at him. 

"The girls are coming over later and are forcing us to watch a movie with them." Scott said with an irritated look on his face as he gestured towards Boyd, Jackson, Issac, and Derek who all had annoyed looks on their own faces that caused Stiles to giggle. "Feel free to join us if you want." Scott said, a silent plea in his voice. Issac carefully stood up from the table and upstairs and Stiles watched him for a moment, pretty sure he knew what he was going to do.

"I would but I'm actually visiting my dad at the station today." Stiles said, apology evident in his voice along with excitement. "It's been so long since I saw him, so I'm going to bring him some lunch and catch up. When I'm there I can look into the case like I said." The Omega explained. "I'm gonna bring a radon and Aaron with me too, I know they love seeing their grandpa." He said with a slight, fond chuckle. Speaking of the two youngest wolves, they both stumbled down the stairs ahead of Issac who shook his head fondly as he watched the two boys run to Stiles who picked them both up immediately.

"Dada!" The two boys called.

"How'd you know I was taking about you pups?" Stiles asked as he smothered the two wolves in kisses as they giggled. The boys watched the three fondly before getting distracted again.

"Alright, we should probably go. We'll need some time to settle our pack before our meeting." Theo said as both Liam and Brett got sad looks on their faces. It wasn't just them though, Theo was being professional but you could still sense some sadness lingering in his tone. As the three stood up and headed for the door, Stiles set Aaron and Braden down before going towards the trio. Stiles walked up to Theo and pressed their lips together, giving him a quick slip of his tongue before moving towards Liam and Brett and repeating the action, giving each of them their own type of kiss. 

"Come by again soon, I'll see you guys later." Stiles said to the Chimera and Wolves.

"Will do." Brett said with a large smile.

"Bye." Liam and Theo said just after him, the three finally heading out the door. 

Stiles spent the next few minutes on the couch with his mates and his kids before getting up and prepping his dad some lunch, making sure to make some extra for the deputies. Derek helped him with it, being a strangely amazing cook and finished packing it up for him with Stiles changed into some clothes that were better for going out. The Omega quickly made it back downstairs, grabbing the food Derek had packed up for him happily. "Thank you Der." He said gratefully.

"Of course baby." The Alpha said quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles forehead before the Omega pulled him down to connect their lips as he went to pull away. The kiss starter gentle but needed passionate as both Stiles and Derek tilted their heads and Derek allowed the Omega's tongue to slip into his mouth. Stiles moaned as Derek sucked on his tongue before both pulled away for air and as they heard someone fake coughing. 

"I think that's enough." Jackson said snottily chasing both Stiles and Derek to have identical eye rolls before Stiles headed over to the jock and pecked his lips.

"No need to be jealous. If you're good, maybe there will be something for you later." Stiles teased as Jackson purred before diving back in for another kiss. "Alright, I need to go now. Dad's only on his lunch break for so long." Stiles said with a sigh. "Aaron, Brady, let's go!" The young adult shouted as he headed towards the door. 

"Here Dada!" Braden said as he ran up to Stiles legs with Aaron in tow.

"Send the Sheriff our best regards Stiles." Peter said as he came up to say goodbye. 

"I will, you know, you should come by and see him soon." Stiles said, looking thoughtful. "I never thought I'd say this but you two have become pretty good friends. You two don't need to use me as your only excuse to hang out."

"Yeah, tell him I'll stop by soon." Peter said with a small smile. 

"Good. I'll be back in a while." The Omega said his final goodbyes as he took Aaron and Braden got to the car and strapped them in their car seats. The journey to his dad's office wasn't long, and Stiles quickly grabbed the lunch they'd prepped as well as the two little wolves before heading inside. Deputy Tara Graeme was at the front desk as usual and gasped as she saw Stiles.

"Oh my god Stiles, are those your kids?!" She asked with a huge smile. John talked about his son and grandsons all the time, so no one questioned Stiles being an eighteen year old parent. The situation for those that asked and was heard around town was that Stiles has chosen to adopt with his boyfriend Derek as Aaron's and Braeden's mother had tragically passed away and the two needed a home. The pack was okay with everyone assuming that Stiles was only dating Derek as he was their Alpha and the story kept people from questioning things too much. Derek and Stiles has been seen together so much that the story had been practically created itself.

"Yup, they're almost a year now." The Omega said proudly as the woman fawned over his kids.

"They are just precious." She said with a smile as she focused on the two children in Stiles arms. "I haven't seen you around in here in a while although I can guess why." She said, gesturing to the kids in his arms. "How are things?"

"Good, really good." He answered truthfully.

"That's great."

"Yeah, and how about you?"

"Things are well, I just got engaged!" The dark skinned woman said as she showed off the beautiful ring.

"That's amazing, congratulations!" Stiles said, truly happy for her even though he couldn't lie and say he wasn't jealous of her. Marriage was something Stiles truly wanted, but he knew it wasn't a possibility unless polyamorous marriage licensees became a thing.

"Speaking of  relationships, how are you and that hunk of a man? He taking good care of you?" The deputy asked as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Stiles chuckled, knowing that Tara  referred to Derek like that ever since he wooed her with his smile one of the first days after Stiles had met the man and they needed to sneak into the station. 

"Yeah, we're doing great."

"Good. Well, I should let you go see your dad now. Come by again soon." Tara said with a smile.

"Of course." He said. "Say by Brady and Ron."

"Bye, bye." The two wolves said as Tara waved after them.

"Bye." She said sweetly. Stiles moved past the front desk of the station through to the middle of it, finally knocking on the door of his dad's office. 

"Come in!" His dad yelled, Stiles twisting the knob and pushing the door open to reveal his dad and someone else. "Hey son." John said with a smile on his face that only got wider as he spoke some more. "There's my grandchildren!" He said excitedly as Braden and Aaron wiggles in Stiles arms chasing him to let them down so they could run over to the man. 

"Grandpa!" Aaron said happily as he reached the Sheriff. Stiles watched with a shy smile as he saw the interaction between his dad and his pups before his eyes darted up to the figure behind his dad.

"Stiles, you remember Parrish." His dad said and yeah, did Stiles remember the young deputy. Jordan Parrish was one of Stiles first crushes ever when he had first discovered he was bisexual. In the summer when Stiles has spent plenty of time at his dad's office hanging around, he and Parrish had spent a lot of time together. Parrish was one of the only deputies who had truly become his friend as they were the closest in age. During that time, Stiles began to develop feelings for Parrish but as things began to progress with the supernatural world and the pack, Stiles didn't have much time to come visit the station or see Parrish. Seeing him here now though and how he had only matured (and somehow gotten hotter) brought up old feelings and while Stiles wolf purred in his head, Stiles internally groaned. 

"Of course I do." Stiles said with a smile as he went to shake Parrish's hand.

"Nice to see you again Stiles." He smiled and Stiles swore his knees shook. 

"I brought you lunch." Stiles said, turning his attention to his dad who had Aaron and Braden snuggled up in his arms and purring lightly. "There's extra for everyone else too." He said with a smile, eyes glancing at the younger deputy.

"That's great!" His dad said with a smile of his own that quickly fell off his face. "As long as it's not salad." He added on as Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes causing Parrish to smirk in amusement.

"There is salad, but there's also burgers that Derek made." He said, knowing his dad immediately wouldn't care about the salad. His dad knew what a good cook Derek was, especially with burgers and steaks. 

"Yes!" His dad said as he grabbed the bag from Stiles. "Well I'm going to go eat this and share it with the other deputies, show off my grandkids a bit too." He said with a smile as Braden and Aaron giggled in his arms. "Why don't you two catch up for a bit?" His dad suggested, not even giving either young adult much time to respond before he and the twins were gone from the room. 

"Sooo..." Stiles said causing Parrish to chuckle.

"It'a been a while, how have you been?" The deputy asked kindly.

"Good, how about you?" 

"Pretty good, your dad's been giving a lot more 'high excitement' cases lately so I haven't been on paperwork duty as much." He said with a chuckle. "I feel pretty glad about that too considering I have no one to make it as entertaining with." Jordan said with a twinkle in his eye that made Stiles blush. Stiles was glad Jordan was off paperwork duty as well, knowing how much the deputy wanted to actually go out and help people rather than simply sign papers. Especially since it made him feel less guilty about not having as much time to spend with the man as the two would constantly spend time chatting and making the paperwork job more entertaining. 

"That's great. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come around as much." The Omega answered truthfully. "Life has just been so hectic since I graduated." 

"It's perfectly okay, I can definitely imagine why." He said, and although his tone was happy, Stiles could smell sadness and jealously on him. Maybe his feelings weren't so one sided after all. As Parrish’s eyes flicked back up to meet his, Stiles noticed they were bright orange, a colour he hadn’t even seen Kira’s go.

“Parrish, why are your eyes orange?” He asked cautiously. He knew Jordan wouldn’t hurt him deep down, but he still wanted to know what the deputy was.

“Oh shit Stiles, uh, you must be seeing things!” He answered nervously. Stiles raised a brow at him before allowing his own eyes to glow bright blue. “W-ait, what are you?” The shocked man asked.

“I’m a werewolf. An omega to be exact. Braden and Aaron aren’t my adopted son’s, they’re my biological pups.” Stiles admitted. “Derek’s a werewolf too and so is Scott and Jackson and Issac and...” Stiles watched Parrish’s shocked expression for a moment as he continued to explain who was in the pack and everything about the pack—including that Derek wasn’t his only boyfriend, silently praying it wouldn’t scare the deputy off.

“Oh wow.” Jordan said when Stiles finally finished his shortened explanation.

“Yeah.” Stiles said with a sigh. “I’ve only ever seen orange eyes on a Kitsune before. Is that what you are?”

“No actually, I’m a hellhound.” The young deputy explained. “About a year back that crazy deputy Haigh tried to burn me alive and somehow I manger to survive. Turns out it’s because I’m a hellhound.” He said with a chuckle as Stiles jaw dropped.

“How’d you figure it out?”

“I did some research myself to try and figure out what I was and after I woke up in the hospital perfectly okay, that vet Doctor Deaton came to visit me.” Stiles eyes widened. “He told me he’d help me figure out how to control myself and told me about a pack right here in Beacon Hills that I could join. I didn’t know it was yours of course but I thought I’d rather stay down low so he said he wouldn’t say anything to the pack unless I posed a potential threat.” 

“That makes sense.” Stiles nodded. “Just know that the offer still stands if you want in.”

“Yeah,” Parrish said with a smile. “I think I might’ve changed my mind.” Stiles flushed. Shortly after that, the two carried on with normal conversation.

"So what are you plans now? Are you just going to take care of Braden and Aaron or are you still going to the FBI academy? I know that was your dream for after school was over."

"I still will be, I'm just not going to be going till the start of this year." Stiles said with a smile, remembering how he and Parrish had talked about that, that very summer before highschool.

"That's good." He said happily. "But who's gonna take care of Braden and Aaron?" Parrish asked curiously.

"The pack will." Stiles said proudly. "My dad said he and Melissa will help out to but Derek works as a mechanic on his own hours so he'll be able to look after them most of the time as well as Peter since he doesn’t have a job. Plus, I'm going to visit them as much as possible." He explained.

"Ah, that's good." He said, although Stiles could tell he was still feeling jealous and slightly mad. "It's good to have someone to support you." He said, and Stiles felt chills rush down his spine when Parrish's voice got huskier and the older adult moved in towards him.

"Yeah." He said, swallowing. "It's good to have someone to take care of me." He said, his own voice grown husky. 

"Stiles, I...you look good. Really good." He said gently. "I'm glad I get to see you again."

"Me too. You look even better than before." He said, blush tinting his cheeks even as his voice stayed confident. Both were so close now their noses were practically touching. "I missed you."

"Stiles." Jordan said after a moment. "Is this okay?" He asked gently, breath fanning over Stiles face. The Omega pondered the question for only a moment. His mind flashed back to when he was first getting with Liam and Brett and what Jackson had said. ‘Stiles, we care about you so much and you're someone we know we can trust. It'll take a while for us to get along with the little pricks, but personally, I would do anything for you, even if it meant you want to be with a hundred more guys. It's in your nature, both as an Omega and a loving person to want to love lots of people, and I accepted that a long time ago. If you want to date them, you have my blessing.’ 

“Yes.” Stiles whispered against Parrish’s lips before the young deputy leaned in and connected their lips together. The kiss started off tender and sweet, simply the touching of lips before heating up. Both boys tilted their heads to the side as Parrish’s thumb came to grasp at the bottom of Stiles chin and the side of his face. Stiles released a gentle moan as the younger deputy bit at his bottom lip before sucking on it gently. The kiss continued on and just as Parrish’s tongue invaded his mouth, did the door open up.

“Stiles!” The Sheriff shouted as both Parrish and Stiles instantly pulled back and their faces turned bright red. “Again?” He asked his son, placing his hand on his hip as Stiles faces turned impossibly redder.

“I’m sorry sir.” The deputy said professionally, even with his cheeks burning.

“It’s okay Parrish,” the Deputy sighed. “I’ve caught Stiles doing worse things with the pack.” Stiles covered his face with his hands as the Sheriff smirked.

“Da-ad!” Stiles whined before coming to a realization. “Wait, how did you even know that I had told Parrish about the pack?”

“I’ve known for months that Parrish was a supernatural creature. No one heals that quickly after getting almost burned to death. I went to Deaton and demanded answers and I talked to Parrish about joining the pack as well, but he said he felt more comfortable on his own so I didn’t push it. I didn’t tell him anymore about the pack since I don’t think he needed to know it.” His dad explained with a shrug.

“I can’t believe you sometimes.” Stiles said, falsely exhausted as he sighed. The Sheriff only smiled.

“Well, it was nice catching up with you Parrish.” Stiles said professionally, acting as though his dad didn’t catch them making out two minutes prior—John rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you in a few days dad.” He gave the older man a hug a Jordan a smile before leaving the office and grabbing Braden and Aaron from some of the other female deputies who were fawning over them. 

“Let’s go pups. Your dad’s might kill me when we get home.” He said, leading them out to the car knowing to expect some more jealously from the wolves smelling Parrish in him when he arrived at the loft.  
“It’s gonna be a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Was it worth the wait? Please leave kudos and COMMENT your ideas and opinions down below. They keep me inspired and writing and I’ve missed you guys as well as your comments SOOO much! Also, subscribe to be notified when I next update or post a new story! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter will be up next weekend! Have a great day/night! :) -B


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets jealous after the events at the station and Stiles finds out some somewhat shocking news. There may also be a kidnapping?
> 
> —————————————————————-
> 
> A/N: Guess who’s back, back, back, back again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m so sorry it’s been so long since I last updated, I’ve been dealing with some horrible writers block and luckily have finally just broken the cycle! Really hoping that this chapter makes up for it! As usual, this chapter is unedited so please ignore any mistakes. Hope you guys like it! :-)

Later that night...

"Daddy!" Aaron yelled as Stiles pushed open the loft door and he and the kids went inside. Derek crouched down as Aaron ran towards him before lifting him into his arms and standing up, spinning the young werewolf around. Aaron laughed with joy while Derek smiled and Stiles watched with a smile of his own. 

"How's my boy doing?" The Alpha asked Aaron and before Stiles could heat the response, he was distracted by Braden running up to Boyd. 

"Pa!" Their child squealed as he jumped in Boyd's arms who chuckled softly as he picked him up like Derek.

"Hey buddy." He said with a smile as he held his pup tight. 

"Pa, why do Dada smell funny?" Brady asked Boyd innocently as he looked up at him with big puppy eyes. Stiles smile dropped as his face turned red as the rest of the boys in the loft and the girls—who had arrived an hour or so earlier—looked at Stiles in anticipation of an answer. 

"What do you mean, Brady?" Jackson asked his son as he stepped towards Stiles who took a slow step back causing the Beta to raise one brow and glare. 

"Grandpa took me and Ron to talk to the depu-tees and Dada and Pa-ish stayed in Grandpa's office. When Dada came to get us he smelt strange." Stiles whistled lowly and looked around the room as the boys all raised an identical brow at him and the girls simply giggled.

"Well uh, as much as we'd love to see this play out, I'm pretty sure we all know how this is gonna end so we're gonna go." Lydia said smirking at Stiles before she grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her from the couch as Malia, Erica and Kira followed them towards the door.

"You're just gonna leave me here? With them? Like this?!" Stiles asked dramatically as the boys rolled their eyes from behind Stiles and the girls and his pups laughed.

"This isn't the first time this has happened Stiles, and although I'm open to experiencing new things, I don't think you'll want us around to watch what's gonna happen." The strawberry blonde said as Stiles blushed darker. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." The Banshee said as she and the other girls finally exited the loft. Stiles took a breath before slowly turning around to see the boys looking at him expectantly. 

"Sooo..." Stiles said with an awkward grin as the wolves rolled their eyes.

"You were gone for an hour, what could've possibly happened between then?" Liam asked, not judgemental but confused.

"Have you seen Stiles? Lot's of things could happen in an hour." Ethan said with a wink that made the Omega flush. 

"...and this isn't the first time it's happened, trust us." Aiden finished off for his twin who nodded as to say he was correct.

"Hey!" Stiles whined, But he knew they weren't wrong. In fact, they were completely right and they all knew it. Well, except for Liam, Brett and Theo but they would learn soon.

"What actually happened Stiles?" Derek asked curiously once the twins were taken upstairs by Theo and Issac.

"Well, what the twins said was right. I took them to go see my dad and then Parrish was there. We haven't seen each other in a while and we used to be really close friends so my dad decided to leave us alone to catch up and when he came back he kinda, sorta, maybe," Derek raised a brow at him telling him to get on with it. "saw me and Parrish kissing." He said with a red face.

"I knew we shouldn't have let you go to the station." Scott said with a sigh as the pack looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean Scott?" Peter asked with a frown, just as Theo and Issac made it back downstairs.

"Jordan Parrish was one of Stiles first crushes the summer before highschool." Scott admitted as Stiles face turned pink up to his ears. "Even without being a werewolf I could see how much Stiles liked him and how much he liked Stiles back. That's how I first found out Stiles was bisexual and when I first discovered how jealously feels." The blush got worse as the Alpha smirked at him.

"You knew?!" Stiles asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Of course I knew, I'm your best friend and I have been for a long time." He responded with a smile that Stiles mirrored.

"It doesn't smell like a human on you though." Jackson said as he was suddenly behind Stiles.

"Jesus!" The Omega shouted, moving away from the Beta. "It's because he's not, Jordan is a hellhound."

"How do you know?" Brett asked.

"His eyes glowed the brightest orange I've ever seen so he had to explain it. He said he only found out a few months ago when another deputy tried to burn him to death. Deaton helped him figure out what he was and offered to help him join our pack. Since he didn't know it was us who made up the pack he chose to stay by himself and Deaton said he'd stay quiet unless he became a threat." Stiles explained. "I ended up telling him about the pack and he said he may have changed his mind." 

"If you like him and he's your dad's number one deputy, I'm sure he can join our pack. Ask your dad to invite him over in a few days so we can discuss it." Derek said as Stiles smiled small.

"Okay." Stiles went to move into the kitchen before he felt someone come up from behind him.

"Don't think Derek's word's excuse you kissing Jordan." Scott said right before turning Stiles around and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Scott!" The Omega shouted as the wolf ignored him and went towards the stairs as the other boys watched with smirks. "Isn't anyone gonna help me?" He shouted as the Alpha started up the first couple steps. 

"Hmmm...no, you're good." Issac said with a chuckle.

"Have fun!" Theo called after them with a laugh of his own.

"I hate you guys!" Stiles said as he pounded on his best friend's back.

"No you don't!" All the boys called back, Stiles yelping shortly after as Scott smacked his ass.

—————————————————————————  
A Week Later...

A few days had passed since Stiles encounter with Parrish and he wasn't feeling too hot. Parrish had come over three days ago and met with the pack and things had gone surprisingly well. The boys all seemed to like Parrish, even the ones who barley knew him like Liam, Brett, Theo or Boyd. The meeting had gone something like this:

Flashback:

"Hey dad." 

"Hey son, how are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good dad, how are you?" Stiles asked with a small smile on his face while he lay with his phone in his hand across Derek's lap. The Alpha's finger's threaded through his hair and gently played with it, keeping the Omega calm as he spoke to his father.

"I'm good dad, I need to ask you for a favour though.." The young adult trailed off just as he heard a groan coming from the other end of the phone.

"What is it this time?" John asked his son and Stiles rolled his eyes at his father's exasperated tone.

"It's nothing bad I swear! I need you to invite Jordan to come over to meet the pack please."

"You have his number, why can't you do it?" The Sheriff asked as Stiles growled.

"Because it'll be less awkward if you do it! Pleassssssse?" Stiles dragged on.

"Fine! Fine." John caved as Stiles smiled.

"Thank you dad."

"You're welcome, I want a favour in return though."

"Sure?" Stiles agreed, his voice sounding more like a question than a statement.

"I want to come over and give that Theo boy a good talking to, I haven't gotten to talk to him since you two got together." Stiles thought about it for a moment before sighing and agreeing.

"Fine, you can come over in a few days."

"Oh and Liam and Brett too!" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine!"

"Good. I'll call Jordan and let you know his response."

"Okay, love you dad."

"Love you too." John said as their conversation ended and both the Stilinski men hung up their phones.

"Theo!" Stiles called from the couch, feeling way too comfortable in Derek's lap.

"Yes?" The Chimera called back from the kitchen where he sat at the table, Peter, Liam, Jackson and Brett joining him.

"My dad's coming over to talk to you in a few days!" The Omega called back to him, voice loud but not a yell as everyone in the house had supernatural hearing abilities. 

Theo's eyes went wide as all the other wolves in the kitchen chuckled at the expression on his face. Liam and Brett especially snickering causing their Alpha to growl at them. "Uh, okay!" Theo responded, even though he was scared of what Mr. Stilinski would do. He wanted to make a good first impression on the man and although he knew the Sheriff wouldn't hurt or hate him unless he had a strong reason to, the Chimera still felt worried knowing how protective the elder Stilinski was of his son.

"Oh yeah and Liam and Brett he wants to talk to you guys too!" Stiles added.

"Shit!" The two teens said as it was Theo's turn to snicker at them as they glared in response.

"Sounds good!" Brett responded for the two of them as Stiles rolled his eyes from hearing the prior response from the teens.

............

A while later still on the couch watching TV with Derek, Stiles got a text from his dad saying that Jordan confirmed that he was able to come over to meet the pack in the next hour or so and Stiles felt both excited and nervous. Truly with the amount of times they had done this exact thing by now, Stiles knew he had no real reason to be freaked out. He took a deep breath and did his best to calm down before a soft kiss was placed behind his ear making the Omega shiver.

"I can smell your anxiety Stiles. I know Parrish and he's a good guy, there's no reason anything will go wrong." Derek said softly.

And the Alpha was right. Parrish arrived a few minutes later with a happy smile on his face as Stiles greeted him.

"Hey Stiles."

"Hey Jordan, c'mon in." The Omega said as he stepped back to allow the Hellhound in and closing the door behind him, beginning to lead him into the living room. The hellhound fell into step behind Stiles before the two make it into the living room and he took a seat on the couch beside Stiles.

"It's nice to see you again, Jordan." Derek said professionally from his spot on the couch. 

"You too, Derek." The deputy said with a smile as he shook the Alpha's hand. 

"So you're the one who's been kissing our Omega?" Jackson asked with a cocky tone as he entered the room with a smirk on his face. Parrish's face instantly burned red as the other boys came into the room to join the three already there, rolling their eyes with some smirking along with Jackson's comment. 

"Jacks!" Stiles hissed at him as the Beta only rolled his eyes before pressing a kiss to Stiles cheek and taking a seat on the couch beside him.

"So Stiles tells us you're a hellhound?" Issac asked, voice kind and curious but there was a hint of threat lingering in his tone.

"Yeah that's right." Jordan confirmed.

"How long have you known?" Boyd asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to test the deputy.

"About a year ago." His response was truthful as his heart skipped no beats and the the Beta nodded at him. 

"How did you learn to control yourself?" Peter asked as he stood beside Scott, both the beta and true Alpha standing with their arms folding causing Stiles to shake his head. 

"Well..." Jordan started off into the story of how he had become a hellhound up until the events that had just happened recently, giving the pack his perspective through the story he told Stiles and some additional information. "..So I've kinda just been taking care of myself and living on my own. Hellhounds don't usually have pack's..." He trailed off looking up at the pack with a sight frown.

"That's true, but it doesn't have to be that way." Derek said causing the hellhound's lips to curve who into a small smile. 

"But first I have a question."  Jackson stated as the whole pack rolled their eyes and Stiles put his face in his hands.

"Oh my god." The Omega sighed as he looked up to see Jackson folding his arms.

"What are your intentions with our Omega?" He asked with a smirk as Jordan's cheeks darkened and the rest of the pack just rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Uh-I, well I—" Jackson looked at him with a raised brow as Parrish took a breath before clearing his throat and continuing. "Look, I've cared about Stiles for a long and I knew I wanted something like this between us for a while. Having people who understand what I am and could possibly grow to care for me is an even bigger bonus." Jordan admitted with a hopeful glint in his eye as the pack's faces changed from amused to solemn to something of pride and happiness.

"Well then I think we have ourselves a new pack memeber." Derek said as everyone smiled.

End flashback.

That wasn't the reason Stiles wasn't feeling good though. The past few days his stomach had been acting up and he had thrown up at least once everyday. Stiles didn't want the boys to worry too much so he did his best to keep quiet about his sickness, feeling deep down that it wasn't some sort of cold—especially since wolves didn't get colds. The Omega made use of cologne and air freshener throughout the bathrooms of the pack house but the boys were getting suspicious.

"Stiles, all this air freshener is giving me a headache." Issac moaned a day or two prior as he slump into the couch. 

"Well sorry for trying to make our house smell good." Stiles said sassily with a scoff as he folded some laundry.

"I'm not saying you can't make our house smell good. I just don't think we need a candle burning and about a litre of air freshener at the same time." Issac responded as the Omega ignored him to keep folding clothes. "You haven't worried about how this place smells up until recently, what's changed? You think we all stink or something?" Issac asked with amusement in his voice and a smirk on his voice but Stiles knew there was a bit of suspicion in his tone.

"No." Stiles said shaking his head.

"Is serious though Stiles, is something wrong? You know you can tell me or the pack." Issac said as he looked up at the Omega, tone soft and understanding. Stiles winced, feeling bad for hiding something from the sweet Beta, but knowing that it was better keeping it that way for now. Stiles folded the last shirt, waking over to Issac who was still watching him before straddling his lap.

"I know I can, I love you." Stiles answered the beta, leaning down and placing his lips on Issac's, stopping the response that was about to come out of his mouth. And that was the end of that.

The boys were still somewhat suspicious about all the artificial scents sprayed in the air but decided to let it go after Stiles snapped at them a few times. They hadn't forgotten about it or moved on from it, they just didn't bring it up to the Omega anymore. None of them knew why or had any idea what Stiles was hiding, and they didn't have very much time to think about it, being too preoccupied with the possibly life threatening situation at hand.

The pack was still dealing with the newest case that was in town. Few bones and body parts has been found in random places around town and Stiles dad had managed to finally identity some of the people who had been uncovered. The pack had gone through and looked to see if the case could be supernatural and has narrowed it down to being Wendigos since they were some of the only supernatural creatures to eat most of the human body, even more than an animal would do. The pack had spent the latest day or two tracking the creatures and had finally planned to get rid of them tonight. Stiles and Lydia had done the main portion of the research as always and had discovered the weaknesses to the creatures. Everything was ready to go for later that day while the pack did there own things until the night.

Lydia and Allison had decided to go on a date today while Kira and Erica spent time with their own boyfriends and Malia went out with her girlfriend. Ethan, Aiden and Jackson were off with Scott, Brett and Liam to coach and practice lacrosse—choosing to give Stiles the day off from coaching practice, while Derek was showing Peter around the mechanic shop and Issac was at a movie with Theo—Parrish of course working at the station. Stiles was with the pups at home doing his best not to throw up again while he and the pups lie together on the couch and watch TV. As Stiles looked down at the two sleepy pups lying on his chest, he knew that it was time to find out if his hypothesis of what he thought this 'cold' really was, was actually correct. 

The Omega picked up the phone and dialled the number for his dad, hearing it ring twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" The Sheriff asked, answering the phone.

"Hey dad."

"Oh hey son, how're you?"

"I'm good dad." He said with a smile. "I was just wondering if I could drop Braden and Aaron off and you and Melissa could watch them for a while? I have to go to Deaton's for a bit and the rest of the pack is busy, and I don't think I should bring the pups with me." Stiles asked his father, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Of course you can! Me and Melissa don't have plans till later tomorrow. You'll need me to watch them for the whole night right?"

"Yes." Stiles agreed and he was out of the woods! 

"Are you okay though? I thought you weren't dropping them off till later. Why do you need to go to Deaton's?" John asked as Stiles cursed lowly while not answering. "Stiles?" His dad asked again.

"It's nothing really, just wanna ask him a few questions about the Wendigo's in town." The Sheriff was quiet for a moment before seemingly accepting the answer.

"Okay. Please be careful tonight." Stiles could hear the worry in his voice.

"I will, love you dad."

"Love you son." Both Stilinski men hung up the phone as Stiles carefully sat up on the couch, holding Aaron and Braden close to him. 

"C'mon pups, time to get up. You two are going to grandma and grandpa's for the night!" Stiles said, watching as the two pup's went from tired to excited in a matter of seconds.

"Yay!" The two of them yelled.

"Now go get your bags please. Dada put them over there." Stiles said as he began to grab his jacket and keys, walking past a full body mirror before doing a double take and walking back. The Omega was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a tight shirt and as he turned to the side, he could tell his stomach looked a little more bloated then normal. Smiling, Stiles' hand slid down to his stomach and rested there for a moment before getting pulled back to the current moment by his pups.

"Let's go Dada, let's go!" Braden yelled as he jumped up and down, Aaron doing the same. 

"Okay, okay." Stiles chuckled. "Let's go." Stiles grabbed the boys and their bags before waking out to the vehicle and strapping his pups in their car seats. He took off not long after towards his family house and met his dad inside who happily took in his two grandsons, wishing Stiles good luck at Deaton's before the Omega took off towards the vet's office. He made it there in record time, carefully getting out and making his way into the small building that was seemingly empty.

"Deaton?" Stiles called, knowing he wouldn't be able to make it past the small gate in the office that was infused with mountain ash.

"Mr. Stilinski?" The veterinarian asked as he came out from the back room to confirm his suspicions. "It's nice to see you, what can I do for you today?" 

"Do you have a minute?" The younger man asked politely.

"Yes actually you're in luck, I just finished up with one of my 'patients'." The man responded, referring to a cat he had just helped, as Stiles chuckled, walking with the man through to the back room as the line of mountain ash was broken. "Now, how can I be of assistance?" The man asked with a smile as he turned to look at Stiles. 

"Well uh, my heat just passed," He started with a blush, "and for the last few days I've been getting sick and this morning I noticed my stomach was a little bloated so..." Stiles trailed off, hoping the man would get where he was going with this.

"Take a seat on the table, Stiles." Alan said, smile widening after Stiles confession. Stiles did as the man instructed and pushed himself up onto the metal table as Deaton turned around and got some things ready.

"I'm sure you know how this is going to go, Stiles." Deaton said, bringing the gel and ultrasound machine over.

"Yup." Stiles said with a sigh, even though he couldn't stop himself from smiling. "I know the drill by now." The Omega lifted up his shirt allowing for Deaton to spread the cool gel across his stomach before using the ultrasound machine to press gently into the slightly bloated area and moving it around gently. After a minute or so with Stiles sitting patiently, he opened his eyes upon hearing the sound, the sound he came to love the most in the world.

Thump    thump    thump    thump 

"There we are." The vet said with a smile as he gestured towards the screen of the machine. "Congratulations Stiles, you're pregnant."

"Knew it." Stiles said with a chuckle that became a little choked up as his eyes spilled happy tears.

"I suspect you're about two weeks along meaning you conceived before your heat which is why you're already experiencing morning sickness. You should be showing pretty evidently in a week or two with how fast omega pregnancies move along." Deaton told the omega who nodded. “We’ll be able to tell the gender in another couple weeks. Would you like a picture for now?”

“Yes please, I’ll need quite a few.” Stiles chuckled causing Deaton to do the same, both knowing that the boys would need one and Melissa and the Sheriff. 

“Of course.” Alan took the picture and began to print multiple copies while cleaning the gel off of Stiles stomach. “Here you go.” He said a few minutes later. “If you need anything else you can always call, but I’d like you in here for a checkup once a week like we did last time.”

“Okay, thank you for everything.” 

“Not a problem, have a nice day Stiles.” Those were the last words spoken between them as Stiles gathered his things and went back to his Jeep. He drove home with a huge smile on his face wondering how to break the news to the boys. Deaton has explained to him that the boys should’ve just begun to be able to hear the baby’s heartbeat as of only a couple days prior, but Stiles knew they were all too caught up in the case as well as their jobs and schooling for some of them, that they hadn’t had much alone time together lately and wouldn’t be focusing their hearing as much since they had no reason to. Stiles gazed at the picture of the very small dot on the sonogram picture and smiled once more as his thumb brushed along it before he pulled the Jeep into the driveway of the loft and got out and locked it.

The Omega headed inside and put his stuff away, choosing to leave the sonogram pictures tucked under some books on the table in front of the couch so that he could show the pack as soon as they all got home from defeating the Wendigo’s. Starting to feel a little drowsy, Stiles decided to take a quick nap on the couch since he had nothing better to do with no one else home. Stiles was practically out the minute his head hit the pillow and fell into a restful sleep.

—————————————————————————

The feeling of a hand gently stroking his face is what caused Stiles to wake up from his nap. Stiles eyes flickered behind his eyelids before finally opening, a smile forming on his lips as he suspected to find one of the boys in front of him. That though, was not the sight Stiles awoke to. Instead, a girl with porcelain skin and ginger hair that could give Lydia a run for her money stood there, her fingers stroking the Omega’s face.

“Um,” Stiles started, the situation too weird for him to even know what to say. “who are you?” 

“Oh, it’s nice to see you awake Stiles.” The girl said softly, fingers still brushing against Stiles mole spotted cheek as he slowly did his best to move out of her reach. 

“I’ll ask again, who are you?” He questioned once more as he sat up on the couch, the girl’s hand finally pulling away and resting at her side. 

“My name’s Morgan Livingston although I’m sure than name has no meaning to you, this might help you out a bit.” The girl—Morgan—says with a smile before her teeth all change to become sharp fangs and her eyes glow white.

“Wendigo.” Stiles says, with a sigh. “I should’ve known.” The Omega says as he plans his escape from his own home.

“You don’t need to worry Stiles, I’m not going to hurt you or the pup in your belly.” She says sweetly and Stiles gulps as his heart beats faster at the fact that the Wendigo knows he’s pregnant. “I want to do the opposite of that actually.”

“Oh yeah, and I’m supposed to believe that? You’ve—and I’m sure you’re not alone—killed tons of people in Beacon Hills in the last week or so.” Stiles said with a scoff.

“Stiles, you’re smart enough to know that if I was able to get into your house, that I could’ve easily killed or harmed you already if that’s what I wanted.” The Omega knew what she was saying was true. “I’ve been watching you the last week that me and my pack have been in town and to be frank it’s easy to see why your pack loves you so much.” She said with a small smirk as Stiles cheeks pinkend without his want. “I want you Stiles.” She purred as she closed in on the Omega sitting on the couch who instantly stood up and backed away, knowing now was a good time to make a break for it.

“Um sorry, I may be bisexual but I’ve learnt I like guys a little too much to go back to crushing on girls, especially ones with strawberry blonde hair.” Stiles said with a shrug and scoff as the Wendigo kept following him. “Plus, I’m not too sure why a girl would wanna date a pregnant guy.” 

“I think you’ll look adorable when your bump starts showing more Stiles. Plus, don’t you know all girls loves guys who can take care of kids?” Morgan asked as she looked at him predatorily.

“Listen, this is a bit too weird for me and I have way too many boyfriends to have a girlfriend to add to hat list. So if you could leave, that would be great.” Stiles said as he continued to move away, his eyes burning blue as he fingernails turned to claws. 

“Sorry Stiles, not gonna happen.” She said with a shrug of her own.

“Alright.” Stiles said calmly as his face shifted the last bit. “You asked for it.” He said, words slurred by his fangs. Stiles instantly swiped at the girl’s waist with his claws as she shifted herself, eyes turning white and teeth becoming razor sharp. She wasn’t fast enough to dodge the attack, sharp nails cutting into her skin and causing blood to drip out.

“Don’t worry Stiles, I like my partners feisty.” She said, own words slurred by her mouth of sharp teeth as she took a step towards him and dodged his second claw swipe. She responded with a kick to Stiles leg, pushing him back into a wall, while he quickly recovered with a shape kick to her gut launching her back towards the living room. Stiles followed her, pouncing on her being sure not to hurt the baby, and quickly plunging his claws into her stomach.

“Wendigo’s don’t heal like wolves.” He snarled at her as she began to choke on blood before smiling at him, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

“That may be right but I’m not the only one with a weakness.” She said and before Stiles could help it, Morgan pulled her hand towards Stiles face and blew familiar looking purple dust into his face. Stiles breathed in with shock and began to cough, trying his best to not breathe any more in and failing. 

“Bitch.” Stiles coughed.

“Don’t worry about the wolfsbane too much Stiles, it won’t hurt you or the baby. It’ll just incapacitate you long enough for me to take you home.” 

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Stiles choked, feeling himself getting weaker by the minute.

“I’m sorry,” She said, stroking the Omega’s cheek while he tried to move away. “but you don’t really have much of a choice.” She said and the last thing Stiles saw was her face as she hit him in the head and knocked him out. “Sweet dreams.”

—————————————————————————  
A few hours later...

Scott, Liam, Brett, Ethan, Aiden and Jackson just arrived at home after lacrosse and were expecting to find Stiles and their pups at home waiting for them and the rest of the pack. 

“Stiles, we’re home!” Scott sang with a smile on his face, knowing how even though Stiles could hear the cars pulling up outside that he loved for them to announce their arrival. When there was no response and the loft was dead silent, Scott frowned. “Stiles?” He called as the rest of the boys made their way inside.

“Is he not here?” Aiden asked with a frown of his won.

“He should be.” Jackson spoke. “He told me he didn’t have to go anywhere today and he would drop the pups off at John and Melissa’s when we all got home.” 

“The pups aren’t here either.” Liam noticed, beginning to sniff the air as Brett followed suit.

“Their scents are all stale.” Brett admitted. “They couldn’t have been here very recently.”

“It’s probably been hours.” Liam said with a nod towards his best friend.

“Wait, do you smell that?” Brett spoke up again, and Stiles would’ve laughed if he saw all the boys sniffing the air like they were, like dogs.

“Someone else was here.” The boys all growled as Ethan said what they all figured out. 

“I’m calling Derek.” Scott said as he typed on his phone. “You guys call the others.” Everyone began to pull out their phones and call the rest of the pack who all said they would be there in no time. It was true though, all the boys arrived in minutes with the girls no far behind. Within ten, all of the pack—except for Stiles—was there and eager to find out what happened to their Omega. 

“What do you mean you can’t find Stiles or our pups?!” Derek shouted as he came into the loft with his eyes red and face shifting. 

“They’re not here and there’s a strange female smell here.” Scott told Derek.

“Everyone see if you recognize it.” Derek said as everyone in the pack began to sniff the room.

“I do.” Everyone turned to look at Parrish. “I may not be a werewolf but I recognize that scent from the crime scene of the bodies. It must be a Wendigo.” The hellhound finished just as Lydia came walking into the living room from being upstairs.

“I talked to the Sheriff, the pups are with him but he said Stiles went to visit Deaton and he hasn’t heard from him since.” 

“At least we know the pups are safe. That means the Wendigo must’ve kidnapped Stiles.” Boyd said, doing his best to make good out of a bad situation.

“Let’s go to Deaton’s and see why Stiles was there.” Derek said before Malia spoke up.

“Um, I don’t think we need to go see him, look.” The coyote spoke as she picked up something from the living room table and handed it to Theo who was right beside her while the pack all huddled around them.

“This is a sonogram.” The Chimera spoke, voice laced with shock.

“He’s pregnant again.” Peter said with a small smile.

“That explains the air freshener and the candles.” Issac said with a shake of his head as his eyes watered from the happy news.

“We need to get him back, now. Who knows what that Wendigo will do to him!” Derek demanded and the whole pack agreed. Stiles was pregnant and alone with a creature that eats people for dinner, even with all the training he went through with the pack that couldn’t help much when going against a creature like that. A knock was heard at the door as all were too distracted to hear a car pulling up, Derek going to the door to reveal the Sheriff who stomped into the living room. 

“What are you all waiting around for?” The Sheriff demanded as he looked at the pack and got his gun ready. “Let’s go find my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So was it ok? As usual, make sure you guys leave kudos, and PLEASE leave me some comments on what you thought of this chapter or what you want to see in the future chapters (comments are my fav part of writing guys!) Lastly, don’t forget to subscribe to be notified when I next update! The next chapter should be out in about two weeks! Love you guys and thanks for sticking around! -B ;)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds himself in a sticky situation...but he gets himself out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for being late once again with my chapter! I honestly don’t want to bore you guys with excuses, but I want you all to know I really love writing, especially for all of you, I just don’t always have the time or motivation. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter and it makes up for my absense! It gets especially exciting in the next one so look forward to chapter 19! ;) As always, I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible, so I had no time to check for any mistakes, please ignore any littered throughout! Enjoy!

Later that day...

"Every single time!" Stiles said with a huff as he woke up to find himself in a strange room. The Omega has just opened his eyes and recalled the events he last remembered before looking around the room he was in, not shocked at all to see he had no clue where he was. Stiles instantly felt a wave of frustration hit him, feelings seemingly stronger from the pregnancy hormones now in his body as he was feeling sick and tired of constantly being kidnapped. "I'm so done with this fucking bullshit." He growled lowly as he sat up in the bed he had been laying in and took another look around the room. The set up seemed to be pretty average, a window on the left side of the bed, the door to the right and a closet and some wardrobes towards the front of the room.

Stiles knew the chances of it working were low but decided he should at least try to escape. The Omega stood up from where he was sat on the—sadly really comfortable—mattress, and headed over to the wardrobe looking for some sort of object string enough to break the window. Opening the first drawer, he wasn't shocked to see women's bras and underwear laying inside since he had already smelt the Wendigo—Morgan's—scent beside him on the bed and assumed this was her room. Skipping down a few drawers that were filled with feminine shirts and jeans, Stiles eventually tried the set of drawers to the right. Stiles was sure his face showed his surprise as he opened the top drawer only to find men's underwear and socks, but not just random ones—his very own. 

"Creepy." He said as he shook with disgust and rolled his eyes in annoyance he knew he'd now have to take all his clothes back home. "Perfect." He huffed before continuing his search. He did his best to be quiet as he looked around, finally settling on the chair from the wardrobe table to use to attempt to break the window. He then found a box beside the bed and threw all his clothes in it before taking it with him over to the window. Before making any more movements, Stiles focused his hearing downstairs. There was three or so voices talking to each other, but they seemed to be far enough away that if Stiles went fast he could escape. The Omega looked down at his stomach before rolling his shirt up and gazing at the small bump that was there that seemed even bigger than the night before.

"I'll make sure we get out of here safely." The young adult spoke as he gently caressed the spot where his baby was growing before pulling his shirt back down.  
He didn't waste another moment before picking up the chair and preparing to break the window. "Here goes nothing." He said quietly before pulling the chair back and swinging it at the window before he was stopped by a voice.

"What're you doing, Stiles?" A female voice called and Stiles wasn't shocked to see Morgan standing at the threshold of his door that she had now opened. Stiles rolled his eyes before turning around with the Aggie still in his hands.

"Oh I don't know," he said sarcastically. "what does it look like?" He said, gesturing with a nod of his head towards the chair.

"It looks like someone isn't being a very good houseguest." She said making a 'tsk'ing sound as he folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Well I'm sorry, but I didn't exactly choose to be here!" Stiles growled, eyes flashing blue momentarily. The Wendigo just stood there for a moment blinking at Stiles with a raised eyebrow before the Omega rolled his eyes and huffed again. "Well, this really was a lovely chat, but I've got better things to do." He said before quickly smashing the window with the chair in one hit. The Omega celebrated quickly in his head but just as he went to head out his new escape he was being turned around and thrown over a shoulder.

"You really shouldn't be doing things like that when you're pregnant, Stiles." Morgan criticized him as Stiles pounded on her shoulder.

"You know I'm getting really tired of people telling me what's good for me!" He snarled before digging his claws into her back as she hissed in pain.

"Sorry Stiles, that's not gonna make me let you go. I can handle some fighting back if it means I get you." She purred as Stiles huffed and pushed his claws deeper while she only groaned slightly in discomfort while he also kicked at her stomach the best he could. It seemingly wasn't enough though as she only tightened her grip on him and took him downstairs before setting him down on a couch. The minute he was sat down he immediately tried to get back up before she pushed him down before allowing her eyes to glow white and glaring at Stiles.

"Baby," Stiles shivered at the use of the word, it sounding completely wrong not coming from Derek or anyone else from the pack. "If you can't just sit down and be good I'll have to get some mistletoe or wolfsbane. This is your only chance, understand?" She asked as her eyes went back to being green.

"Perfectly." He snarled, teeth gritted. 

"Good." She smiled sarcastically before dropping a blanket onto his lap and turning away as Stiles rolled his eyes. He was feeling a little cold though so Stiles unfolded the blanket and draped it over himself. He looked around the room, trying to figure out another way out before he was distracted by the sight of a few people entering the room.

"Stiles, this is my pack." The ginger said as she and the people with her came to enter the living room area in front of the couch. "This is Bethany, John and Amarie." She said, gesturing towards her pack, all who appeared to be around Stiles age, minus Morgan herself who seemed to be closer to Derek's age. One girl had pale skin and dark eyes, hair a shade of brown close to black that was cut into a short bob, the boy's skin was a light tan and he was quite tall and muscular, his eyes brown and his hair long and blonde, pulled back in a man bun while the last girl's hair was shaved short to her head and her skin was a gorgeous dark brown, similar to her eye colour.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you but that would be a lie." Stiles smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah well, we're not all exactly thrilled to have you here either." The boy growled at Stiles who growled back.

"Sounds great, why don't you just let me go then?" He snarked.

"Can't we just eat him?" The last girl—Amarie—asked maliciously as she licked her lips and allowed her eyes to turn white. "It's been a while since we fed."

"By a while you mean a few hours." The other girl—Bethany—scoffed. "You need to learn to control yourself better." 

"All of you, stop!" Morgan growled and it was clear to Stiles that she was the 'Alpha' of her pack. "Stiles is here to stay with us and that's that, and it's true Amarie, you shouldn't need to eat more than twice a day, we can't have Stiles pack getting too angry." She said as she got closer to Stiles and began to weave her fingers through his hair while Stiles frowned and tried to move away while the girl continued on not caring of his reluctance. 

"Can we eat them when they come for him?" The darker skinned girl asked again with a dangerous glint in her eyes as Stiles growled lowly at her as his eyes burned blue and fangs began to sprout from his gums. 

"Sure." Morgan smirked as Stiles snarled at her. "Oh calm down Stiles, you won't need them once you get used to living around here. You'll see." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, we'll see." Stiles scoffed as he forced himself to calm down, knowing soon enough he would be able to rip their faces off and get back home to his pack and his pups.

A few minutes later, the Wendigo's joined Stiles on the couch and the chairs around it, Morgan choosing to sit on the couch with Stiles and pull him into her arms while Stiles did his best to act normal so he could maybe play the tactic of convincing them he was okay with staying. It was extremely hard to do so when her hand slid down to his slightly distended stomach and lay there, all while Stiles wolf snarled in his head saying the only ones who could do that was the pack. A movie was turned on the TV and Stiles did his best to stay comfortable in the uncomfortable situation. 

A while later, Stiles was ashamed to say he was almost falling asleep in Morgan's arms even as he tried to stay alert before he heard a sound that was music to his ears: cars pulling up. Instantly, the Wendigo's all shot up out of their seats before walking closer to the front door. 

"The pack's here!" The male Wendigo—John—said as arguing seemed to break out amongst the 'pack'.

"What are we going to do?" Amarie asked as she looked up to Morgan who seemed a little bit on edge herself. 

"We need to come up with something quick." Bethany hissed as she could hear the cars pulling into the driveway and smelt the scent of werewolves.

"There's more of them then us." John said, voice laced with panic, looking out the window.

"I say we just eat as many as possible." Amarie said, voice low.

"There's too many of them for that!" John hissed at her.

"Well we need something now! They're right there!" Bethany said panicked as she looked out past the curtains and saw the pack's vehicles all pulling into the driveway.

"Guys! Calm down! We need to put our heads together and think!" Morgan said, trying to stay calm herself put Stiles could smell her panic. 

"We don't have time for that!" While the Wendigo's were all yelling at each other, they somehow had seemed to forget about Stiles. The Omega wasn't going to waste a perfect opportunity, and carefully began to slip off the couch and head towards the stairs. Looking back, Stiles still saw them all in a heated argument and could hear them as well, and continued his way up the stairs before making it to the bedroom he had woken up in. 

"That was too easy, amateurs." Stiles scoffed, slightly chuckling. The window was still broken from before and his clothes were still left in the box, so the Omega simply began kicking some of the sharp edges of glass on the bottom and sides of the window before stepping up into the window and seeing where he could jump to so he wouldn't hurt himself our his pup. Luckily, there was a small shed alongside the house that looked pretty stable so just as Stiles heard the pack breaking into the house and the sounds of fighting, he jumped down to the shed. He hid the roof with a slight thud and thanked god for the roof not collapsing before carefully sliding off and landing on the soft ground. The Omega then began walking towards the front of the house where he knew the pack would be, softly whistling and laughing to himself at how easy his escape was, the box of his clothes still in his hand.

After a moment, Stiles made it to the front door that was closed and waiting a minute as the fighting calmed for a quick second before knocking. The young adult heard the quiet words of confusion fill the air before the door opened revealing the pack.

"Hi."

—————————————————————————  
Earlier Elsewhere...

"Well?" John Stilinski asked the pack who blinked at him in shock. "Lydia said that you can't find Stiles and I don't trust Stiles to not get in trouble for long. If he's been kidnapped, he may just end up making things worse for himself."

"We think we may know who has him, sir." Derek said as the Sheriff looked at him.

"Who?"

"You know the recent deaths that have been happening around town? The bodies that have barley anything left over?" The Sheriff nodded. "We've figured out that it's Wendigo's that have been killing those people, and we caught the same scent in the loft." 

"Alright, well cant you just sniff out where they went? Follow the Wendigo's scent?" The man asked.

"That's what we were about to do when you got here, John." Scott spoke up. 

"Well let's go then." John said, heading for the door.

"There's something you should probably know first though." Scott said, stopping the man in his tracks. "It's about Stiles."

"What it is?" John asked, walking back a bit towards the pack again. Scott looked ready to answer and opened his mouth before paying and closing it again. "Scott?" The Sheriff questioned, voice a bit harsher as the scent of worry became stronger in the air.

"I don't know if we should tell you, Stiles might want to tell you!" Scott said quickly.

"Scott, I want you to tell me." The man demanded. Scott hesitated for another minute before the sheriff folded his arms, raised a brow and glared at him.

After another moment of silence Scott spoke. "Stiles is pregnant again." The Sheriff went silent before a small smile broke out on his face.

"I knew it." He said with a small chuckle as the pack gave their own small smiles before the mood when from happy to serious again. "Now we really need to find him though. Track that scent and let's go get him back," He spoke seriously. "—the two of them back." He corrected. The pack was all in agreement and quickly grabbed anything they thought they would need before going outside and getting into their vehicles. Derek took the Camaro with Issac, Malia and Peter while Jackson took the twins and Erica in the Porsche. Lydia took her own vehicle with Kira, Allison and Boyd, Parrish took his car with Scott and Theo, Liam and Brett went to get into their own vehicle before the Sheriff was speaking.

"Nope, you three are coming with me." John said as the three boys gulped while the rest of the pack who was getting in their cars was chuckling softly chasing them to glare. Theo sat up in the front with the Sheriff in the police car while Liam and Brett were forced to go in the back behind the criminal's metal gate separating the car in half. All the cars started off as the pack smelt out the Wendigo's, Derek's car leading at the front while the rest followed an the Sheriff gave his talk to Theo, Liam and Brett. They pulled up at a house that was large and in a place quite far from others as they all got out and got prepared to go inside. 

"Remind me what I asked you to do again?" The Sheriff asked the Chimera and his two beta's as they got out of the cop car.

"To never hurt Stiles no matter what and to always be there for him." The three said all at once.

"Good, and you remember what'll happen if you don't?" John asked with a smirk as they all gulped before answering.

"Yes." 

"Then you're all good." He smiled as the three boys all let out breaths they were holding in. The moment went away fast as the four of them walked over to the rest of the pack.

"Do we wanna know what that was like?" Issac whispered to Brett before the pack began to head to the door of the house.

"Trust me, you don't. Just be lucky none of you got much of a talk." The younger wolf whispered back and at the look in his eyes Issac nodded slowly. The pack rushed up the last few steps of the driveway before Derek kicked the door down and they all rushed inside. 

Almost instantly, Derek was pounced on by one of the Wendigo's who went to take a bite out of his neck. Before she could though, Jackson was there to rip the girl off and slash at her throat. The girl choked on her blood for a moment but didn't give up the fight yet. She kicked at Derek's legs and caused him to trip for a minute while she used the distraction to bite at Jackson's leg who snarled in pain. Derek got back up and grabbed the girl by the black strands of her hair before flinging her across the room. She was incapacitated for a while and Derek and Jackson both went over to her to finish her off while the rest of the pack and John went to take care of the others that the wolves could smell were there.

Coming out of nowhere, Issac and Erica went to take care of the blonde Wendigo who snarled at them and went to dig his claws into them. Issac felt pain in his side from the claws striking him which caused Erica to growl and bite the Wendigo in response. The white eyed man released a cry of pain as her teeth sunk in before pulling his claws from Issac and trying to push Erica off. As the Wendigo rolled over, Issac took the opportunity to use his own claws to slash down the other creature's back. He made deep, dark red slashes all the way down the blonde boy's spine and Issac knew there was no coming back from that. The information the pack had gathered revealed that Wendigo's healed more like humans than wolves, and the injuries so far would keep the Wendigo powerless.

Erica took the final move, releasing her teeth from the blonde's neck before using her clawed hands to snap his neck, allowing the dead body to hit the ground. 

Meanwhile, Kira, Boyd, and Peter were working on another female Wendigo. She was a fighter, managing to sneak up on Kira and biting into the kitsune's vulnerable side before she could even unsheathe her sword. Kira let out a sharp cry as Peter and Boyd came fourth quickly to help. Peter gave a sharp kick to to the girl's side causing her to pull her mouth from the area just above Kira's hip, taking only a little bit of flesh and blood and giving the Kitsune time to pull out her sword and cut off the girl's arm who let out a loud scream in pain. To finish her off, Boyd pulled a knife from his pocket and used it to slit the girl's throat, giving her a painful but short death.

Derek and Jackson took the girl they had chucked across the room out of her misery, deciding to simply use their claws to rip her heart out while was still unconscious. 

The room suddenly seemed too quiet as the pack looked around at each other, knowing deep down somewhere that there was more—and they still hadn't found Stiles! The silence was broken when a girl with ginger hair entered the room.

"You must be their Alpha." Ethan snarled before correcting himself. "Or should I say was their Alpha." 

"A pretty cowardly one, doesn't even stay till the end to fight with their pack." Aiden added.

"Yeah well, I had other matters to attend to. Ones that might interest you actually, might've had to do with your Omega." The girl said, holding her head high even though her eyes looked a little wet as they saw the dead bodies of her pack.

"You better have not done shit to him." Malia growled at the Wendigo.

"Oh trust me, everything I did was what he wanted." She said with a sickening smile as growls went up around the room. "I may have even convinced him that girl's are better, that Wendigo's are better than wolves." 

"Oh really?" Derek asked, eyes glowing red. "Prove it then." 

"It would be my pleasure." The Alpha Wendigo smiled before her eyes went white and she charged at Derek. The two fought viscously, tooth and nail as both got seemingly equal hits on each other. Derek would bite her and she would bite right back and both's clothes were stained red within two minutes. The pack wasn't just going to let their Alpha fight the bitch by himself though, so when there was a spare moment, Parrish grabbed the girl from Derek and Scott and her pinned against the wall.

"Where did you touch him?!" He demanded.

"Everywhere he asked me to." She said with a shrug before her innocent smile changed to a smirk. "Which was quite a lot, he can get pretty horny since he's pregnant." She taunted and Scott was only able to get his claws slashed once across her chest before Allison was pulling him back. The other girls had to help keep the jealous wolves (and Chimera and Hellhound) at bay while Parrish handcuffed the bloodied girl and the Sheriff stepped up to her. 

"Where's my son?" John asked with a look on his face that could only be described as terrifying.

"Oh, we're meeting the parents now? It's nice to meet you Mr.Stilinski." She said with a smile.

"I'm only going to ask you so many times. Where. Is. My. Son?" He bent down and got in the Wendigo's face.

"Somewhere safe. I would never hurt your son, Sheriff. I care about him, probably more than these boys do." She said, still attempting to play the innocent act.

"Well I'm not so sure about that first part but I do know you're wrong about that second part. No one other than me could possibly care about my son as much as they do." John turned his head to look at the pack who all had proud and happy smiles on their faces. The girl's smile instantly became a frown at the statement as she glared at the man in front of her.

"You shouldn't have said that Sheriff, I may not be as eager to share information on your son after comments like that." She 'tsked' before she stopped and frowned harder as John only smirked at her, anger and annoyance still burning behind his eyes.

"You know what I think?" He asked the girl who's only response was a raise of her brow. "I think you don't even know where he is." The man knew he was right when her face lost any sign of cockiness. "I think my son outsmarted you—like he always does—and escaped and now, you don't even know where he is." 

"With how easily we took you all down it wouldn't surprise me if it only took him one try." Theo added with a smirk of his own. The words angered the girl in front of John who began to thrash against his hold against the wall and tried to break free from her handcuffs. 

"Shut up! You don't know anything! He may not be here but I know where he is, I do, and it's far from here where you'll never find him! I can guarantee you'll look for days and weeks and..." The Wendigo's word's were cut off by the sound of a bummer being shot through the air as the pack's eyes went wide at the Sheriff putting his gun away after shooting the girl through the head. John only looked at them all with a confused look before speaking.

"I may be the Sheriff but she's killed a lot of people and may have even harmed my son, and quite frankly I don't trust a creature like this to be in a jail cell with anybody. Plus, all her rambling was getting annoying. The only one who can talk like that without being annoying is my son." The pack nodded at his response before quickly looking towards the door where a knock sounded from. Everyone's confusion was at peak level before Liam went to open the door and Stiles came through looking perfectly fine.

"Hi." He said with a cheeky grin. "Wow, you guys got rid of them fast. What is that, a new record?" 

"Stiles!" Everyone seemed to shout at once before the Sheriff was walking up to him and tanning his son into a bear hug. Both Stiles and his wolf revelled in the affection and love from his father, and sunk into the hug before releasing a moment later while John kept him close.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Did she do anything to you?" 

"No, not much anyways. She kidnapped me but their 'pack' didn't have much of a plan so when you guys found me I was able to sneak away and escape." He reassured them.

"How did you escape?" Kira asked as she wrapped her bite wound, other members of the pack doing the same thing while waiting to hug Stiles.

"Oh, I jumped out the window." He said calmly before gritting his teeth as the whole pack growled.

"Stiles, do you know how dangerous that is? You're pregnant!" Scott said, not trying to blame stiles but way too concerned to just leave it be.

"I know, I know, but I took precautions. If I wasn't pregnant I would've jumped straight down but to make sure it was safe for both of us I jumped onto a shed halfway down." He explained and the Omega could feel some of the tension leave the room. "But wait, how'd you know I'm..." He trailed off in shock, pointing to his barley there bump.

"We can smell it now and we found the ultrasound." Brett explained with a bright smile.

"Congrats son." The Sheriff said with a pat on Stiles shoulder. 

"Thanks dad." The Omega smiled back at him before focusing back on the pack who all said congrats to him as well and gave him big hugs.

"Can we get out of here now? All this blood is making me a bit sick." Stiles said as he looked around in disgust. Everyone agreed, the Sheriff saying he would find some way to get this cleaned up and faking a story to cover the truth up, before they all went to leave. "Woah!" Stiles said in shock as someone scooped him into their arms the second he got outside. 

"Do you really think we're just gonna let you walk around by yourself after all that?" Peter asked as he took Stiles bridal style towards one of the cars.

"Guys, I'm just pregnant, my legs still work!" He shouted, but wasn't fighting Peter's hold. Even though they had only been apart for a few hours, Stiles couldn't say he didn't miss this.

"You'll have to expect this a lot over the next few months. We just found out you're blessing us with another pup Stiles, another baby. We're not letting you out of our sights." Derek said with a smile. 

"And we're not letting anyone else come near you or our pup." Issac said, walking besides the beta and omega, gently brushing his hand along stiles belly while their wolves both purred.

"Now let's get home so we can get that Wendigo's scent off you." Aiden said, jealously and slight anger lacing his tone.

"You know, I'm kinda bored with all this possessive behaviour you know." Stiles said, but everyone knew that was a—

"Lie." The wolves all said and stiles frowned and pretended to be mad, but really he knew there was no other people he'd rather be with in that moment, and he loved them all and how they acted just the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Did you guys enjoy it? As always please please please make sure you leave kudos and COMMENT below so I know what else you guys want to see and your general opinions on this story/chapter. Your comments are what keeps me motivated and writing, and it makes my day to read them so it’s greatly appreciated if you do so! Anyways, I’m hoping to have the next chapter up before exam break is over (Monday), but don’t get your hopes up. If it’s not up before then, please expect it within the next two weeks or so like normal. Love you all, and thanks for sticking with me through my writers block! -B ;)


	19. NOT A CHAPTER!

Hi guys! I know you’re all probably pissed at me for not updating in over two months, but I’ve honestly just needed a mental break from life. I’m trying to get back into my writing, but I’ll be busy for the next week or so, so when I have some days off school in like two weeks, I’m hoping to get back to writing and get out the next chapter. Whatever happens, I want you guys to know I WILL NEVER give up on this story! I love it and love you guys so much, and I PROMISE (even though I suck at promises about updating) that I will NEVER abandon this story! You guys can trust me on that because I hate abandoned stories, especially when they’re so good, and I know some of you are amazing loyal readers so I wouldn’t do that to you guys. I hope you all are having an amazing day/night and have a great week, and I hope you guys haven’t lost interest in this story! 

Mark my words, I WILL BE BACK!!!

-B <3

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you guys so let me know your thoughts in the comments and remember to hit the Kudos button! This is also cross posted with the same name on my Wattpad (account username: bbf200313 if the link didn’t work)! Have a great day and don’t forget to subscribe to this story to get an email when there’s the next update and to my account to for that plus when I post a new story!


End file.
